Haute Couture
by ShironoOkami
Summary: It was fight at first sight. Naruto hated that ice of a bastard, Sasuke. He thought nothing of Naruto, claiming the blond model was an idiot. NaruSasuNaru
1. The Company

Hello everyone! It's my first time writing a SasuNaru/NaruSasu fanfic. I got the sudden inspiration in school. It hit me with a great big WHAM! And my fingers typed faster than usual to produce this first chapter. Of course, I had my homework to complete as well but... Heh. Maybe _that's_ why I typed a bit quicker too. Well, I'm really not sure whether there will be lemons in here (I know you're all out there, peverted people!) but we'll see. I never really had a touch for writing lemons to begin with. So anyways, instead of wasting your time any further, enjoy!

Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own the characters I CREATE. Bless the power of our imaginations. 

**The Company**

"Alright, I'm here everyone! Sing your praises, Uzumaki Naruto has entered the building! What shit have you got for me today, Manager?" The enthusiastic blonde of seventeen slapped both of his hands down onto the wooden oak table in front of him.

His manager let his eyes examine every part of the young adult's body. Naruto had a deep, flat chest to go with his lean yet muscled body. His limbs were long and flexible, crucial for the job Naruto was in. He was endowed with mop of naturally spiky blonde hair that was soft to the touch and with a beautiful deep golden tan on every inch of his body, both rarities in people. His had a sharp, angular face, a pointed nose and a nicely-curved chin. Three whisker-like scars adorned each side of his face on each cheek _—_ six in total, making him look somewhat like a fox yet rugged all the same in his own way.

Last of all, those unrestrained, aquamarine eyes, an ever so fair blue, always glittering and sparkling with so many emotions. Eyes which were essential to Naruto's profession. They hung below blonde eyebrows, also part of his natural make-up.

Yes folks, Uzumaki Naruto is a model. One of the top male models, in fact.

"Don't give me that, you arrogant, full-of-yourself twit! Your inflated head is twice it's size now!" His manager bonked him on the head with a black clipboard.

And it just so happened that his manager was Umino Iruka.

"Ow, watch the face!" Naruto whined, massaging the spot where Iruka had mercilessly hit. "This face helped you earn all your money and fame, Iruka-sensei!"

"And _this_ boy gave me so much trouble and wasted five years of this company's time!" Iruka roared, red in the face from anger.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to bring up that time…" Naruto avoided his gaze and pouted. "It wasn't my fault anyway! How did you expect a seven-year-old kid accept an offer to become a model? There's no such shit!"

Iruka sank back down onto his leather armchair and lightly rubbed his temples. The Ralph Lauren blouse and the Giorgio Armani pants he wore were lightly creased despite the impact. He straightened his tie and flipped through some documents on the table. This boy was going to be the end of him.

"Here's your next project. You're to fly to Japan for your next photo shoot."

"Japan? Really?" Naruto's eyes widened and glittered with excitement. "Let's go! Motherland of ramen, here I come!" The young adult started to rush out of Iruka's air-conditioned office only to have the back of his head meet with a plastic bottle. "Ow! What the hell? What was that for, Iruka-sensei?"

"Sit down!" Iruka ordered. "I haven't even briefed you about the job yet!"

Naruto sulked and sullenly sat down onto the guest sofa, muttering gibberish. Stretching his face into an unearthly grimace to show that he was trying to make it look as if he was listening but in truth he wasn't, he turned to Iruka. This was accompanied with the impatient shaking of his right leg, clothed in Calvin Klein.

"I don't like this any better than you do, brat." Iruka sighed, shuffling through more papers. "This particular project doesn't have any themes for you to follow but you are required to work with someone for the shoot. The photo shoot itself will last for about a month, it seems. If not more."

"Iruka-sensei, has the bastards of this company gone completely insane?" Naruto shot up from his seat. "What sort of freaking photo shoot lasts more than a month?" He flailed his arms

"Our company is paying the great photographer_—_," Iruka started.

"I don't give a damn about who's the photographer, Iruka-sensei. Just tell me why does it have to last a freaking month!" Naruto whined.

Iruka took a deep breath and slowly counted up to ten.

"Because you will be going for a modeling course with the person you're working with. And the course isn't going to be completed in three days."

"Why do I need to go for one? I'm great enough already, aren't I?" Naruto grinned at his manager, flashing brilliant white teeth.

"_Naruto…_" Iruka had a visible vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Alright, alright, I kid. What's so good about this modeling course anyway? And who am I working with? Some hot chic, I hope?" Naruto eyed Iruka's right hand warily, for it was the one which was always holding the evil black clipboard.

"You will be working with Uchiha Sasuke, your rival in the fashion industry, also another leading top male model."

* * *

Another young adult, smartly dressed, perfect clothes _—_ not a wrinkle nor crease on the pieces of fabric — entered another office at the other side of New York. He sat with his usual stoic expression that has captured the hearts and eyes of not only many girls, women and sometimes men but many worldwide companies. He walked with a regal elegance, leading those who watched him to respect his existence even… but he did not care for that. He entered the modeling business with just one motive and one motive only.

"Well, Sasuke. There's another project on our hands." His manager watched the young adult's reaction with his one eye.

A slightly raised face, with an elegant arch of an eyebrow.

Not too bad a reaction. In the years Hatake Kakashi had worked with the stoic boy, these movements meant that he showed curiosity. Very interesting indeed.

Hatake Kakashi was no less dressed in the latest styles, branded clothes of course. Gucci, DKNY Jeans, True Religion… You name it, he has it. Being a manager of one of the world's top models, what can anyone expect? Kakashi's style was just as great as his clothes. Original and natural silver hair that spiked to one side with half of his face always underneath a dark blue cotton mask, specially tailored. The mask covered even his left eye and left only a quarter of his face exposed to the world.

Uchiha Sasuke was also quite a wonder to behold. With jet black, also naturally spiked hair that was also very silky on the hands, bangs that fell to either side of his face with the rest spiking outwards. It appeared to be the darkest of blues if exposed to bright lighting and it flowed in the wind, often drawing heavenly sighs or envious stares as he walked by.

Sasuke had a beautifully carved face, with curved, soft edges, an elegantly pointed chin and the perfect nose. Having pale skin came from his lineage as he was born into the great Uchiha family. His skin was something else, it was forever unblemished and the shade of pale it took was of pale moonlight, not a sickly white, that gave you the impression you were staring at a vampire. Long limbs matched a lean, muscular body _—_ he had an equally great physique.

And those eyes… Onyx eyes that bore through anyone's soul with a piercing gaze from their owner. Emotion that was kept inside Sasuke reflected off his deep gaze clearly and when angry, Kakashi noted, those eyes glowed a dangerous red. People were have known to drop onto their knees from the infamous Uchiha glare. There was no question that Uchiha Sasuke too, was a prized possession of the fashion industry.

"You will be flying to Japan for a month-long modeling course with another model. You will undergo training and a few photo shoots for the big fashion magazines. You will be leaving next week. Good luck." Kakashi smiled from behind his mask. "Oh and the person you'll be working with? He's your rival in the modeling industry, top male model Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

So both parties were to take the same plane to go to the same place. Events were definitely to ensue, but what of the results?

"Wha! Iruka-sensei, take a look at that! This is really some sweet ride!" Naruto bounced up and down in his seat, giving Iruka a major migraine.

"Would you stay still? You're a young adult not some hyperactive brat!" Iruka screamed at him. Their flight had just taken off, from New York to Japan.

"But you gotta admit this rocks! I've never been on first class before! Now, for food!" Naruto pressed the flight attendant button beside his seat and rubbed his hands excitedly.

Iruka resisted the urge to groan. He was the manager of a top model, and managers did _not_ groan.

"You're supposed to remain expressionless and stun the camera. Not to go ballistic at the sight of ramen only, you know." Iruka reprimanded.

"Can I have a bowl of miso ramen, please? With some extra chashu on it. Thanks!" Naruto grinned at the female flight attendant who served him.

The female smiled right back at him and in a few minutes came back with a steaming bowl of what the model wanted. As Naruto dug into the food, Iruka noticed some red lipstick on Naruto's napkin. He unfolded it and saw that a number had been hastily scribbled on the napkin. Iruka's eye started to twitch once more.

"Werrgh? Howf that fur mwodelling?" Naruto spoke with noodles in his mouth, spraying broth all over Iruka's shield, which was Naruto's napkin in the first place.

Iruka folded the napkin and didn't reply. Looking out through the window, he smiled, he was really getting fond of the boy. It had been five long years of work with this boy. Naruto often acted like a child but showed an amazing sense of empathy and maturity at times. Iruka smiled fondly at Naruto who was wolfing down his second bowl of ramen. Having no family of his own due to his hectic job, he came to take Naruto as his own son.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, it's a plasma TV!" Naruto shot up from his seat, disturbing the peace in the first class area of the plane again.

The bowl on his lap, thankfully empty but unfortunately oily landed smack onto Iruka's head, covering half his head.

"Ah! Uh… Iruka-sensei? Uh…" Naruto stammered, realizing his mistake.

He was an obnoxious brat after all.

"NARUTO! YOU SIT DOWN AT ONCE!" Iruka roared at him after handing the bowl to a flight attendant.

A slight chaos then exploded with Naruto getting chased around the plane with an infuriated Iruka running right after him, screaming blue murder. When they had finally settled down after three rounds of running in the plane, Iruka used several more pieces of rope to tie Naruto to his seat. His seatbelt, apparently, wasn't enough. But knowing Naruto, something was going to stir up again.

And he did. One and a half minutes later.

"Iruka-sensei! Can't you at least untie some of the rope?" Naruto whined, squirming in his seat.

"No." Iruka casually flipped through the latest edition of _Vogue_.

"But I need to take a leak, dammit!" Naruto fidgeted.

Iruka's eye twitched as he tried to pretend he didn't know the boy screaming next to him at the moment while secretly taking a pair of scissors and slicing off the bounds in one go. That's exactly what he did though. Praise the skills of the manager.

Naruto, on the other hand had rushed of to the W.C. feeling that nature's call was a bit too much for him to handle at the moment. When he came out of the washroom, however, he crashed right into another person, making both parties stagger away from the force of the blow.

"Hey asshole, watch it!" Naruto rubbed his shoulder, glaring at the raven.

"I could say the same." Sasuke glared back. "Since I wasn't the one running."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue then stopped. He took a good look at the guy in front of him. Pale skin, black hair and midnight-black eyes. Also looked to be about the same age as he was, at the prime of youth. But being a model, you get used to seeing dazzling people everyday. Naruto got up and sighed, offering a handshake.

"Sorry 'bout that." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Just a bit pissed at my manager."

"Hn." Came the reply, as the owner of the voice made his way to the sink to wash his hands.

OK, his attitude sucked.

"Hey! What the_—_," Naruto recoiled, annoyed. "I know I was wrong and I already said sorry! Why'd you have to be such an ass about it?"

Sasuke slid his eyes across and glanced at the angry figure of Naruto. Both were the same height and it didn't make much difference if Naruto was bending down a little, holding his fists from anger. Sasuke closed his eyes and proceeded to take some paper towels.

"Hey, don't ignore me, you bastard!" Naruto cried, gritting his teeth.

"Stop shouting, you'll overwork that small brain of yours." Sasuke scoffed, walking away.

"Take that back, you moron!" Naruto aimed a punch at him.

Sasuke swiftly dodged the punch and glared at him. Naruto smirked and held up both of his fists, ready to attack.

"Let's see who's talking big now!" Naruto challenged.

"I don't waste my time on idiots." Sasuke started to walk away again.

"Teme!" Naruto's shout rang across the plane, proof that he had once stayed in Japan.

Sasuke paused just for a moment, then turned his head and said with a smirk, "Dobe."

Naruto's mouth fell open as he gaped at the Uchiha who was walking away with that ever-so-smug face. Naruto clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. To insult and be insulted back in your own mother-tongue. Oh, he was _so _pissed off! That guy _so _did not make a good first impression.

"Gah! I hate that freaking bastard!" Naruto punched the wall of the cubicle, frightening another person inside, in the midst of using it.

He sulked as he walked back to his seat next to Iruka, who was chatting on the phone with some fat-ass director. Ordering another few more bowls of ramen to satisfy his blood-thirsty thoughts, he downed them all in quick succession. Iruka, who had just gotten off the phone, stifled a gasp of surprise as he realized his entire view had been blocked by a mass of ramen bowls. To his right, Naruto belched, rather loudly if one may say so, and let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Ramen, ah, ramen… Truly the food of gods and a psychological relief." Naruto rubbed his stomach cheerfully, laid back and soon fell asleep.

Iruka cheered mentally as Naruto finally fell asleep, throwing down his copy of the _Vogue_. Good news? Peace and quiet at last! Bad news? Iruka checked his watch and groaned. Screw being a manager, there was still about ten more hours in this hell hole.

When the plane flight was finally over, dear Iruka, bless his soul was near having a nervous breakdown. Naruto walked alongside him in an upbeat rhythm, totally oblivious to the fact that he had lessened Iruka's lifespan by three years. Both went to catch a taxi to their destination.

"I haven't been here in ages!" Naruto cried, wowing at the many changes Japan had went through during his absence. "Iruka-sensei, look! There's a geisha!"

"Yes, Naruto." Iruka nodded impatiently.

"There's a dango café!"

"Yes, Naruto."

"There's a market!"

"Yes, Naruto."

"There's a dolphin singing jazz!"

"Yes, Naruto."

Naruto glanced at his manager and pouted, "You're no fun…"

"I know. Sit down."

Naruto sighed and complied, muttering to himself once more.

"We're going to meet up with the photographer first before we check-in."

"OK!" Naruto got hyped up again, eager to do his work. "I'll bet they'll all worship me! Who wouldn't?"

The taxi dropped them off at the corner of the street. Following the address written on a card, Iruka led Naruto through a few streets, some back alleys and a few streets again. They finally arrived at a little snippet of an old wooden door, which didn't seem to be a studio at all.

"Iruka-sensei, are we at the wrong place?" Naruto turned and frowned at his manager.

"This is what matches the printed address here." Iruka started calling the number on the card. After several rings, he ended the call, "No one answered. Strange."

Just then, out of the corner of one eye, Naruto spotted a raven-haired boy coming from the opposite direction with a silver-haired man who was holding an orange-colored book. In a flash, he blinked his eyes twice and recognized the raven. It was that bastard from the plane!

"Hey, you! Teme!" Naruto shook his fist angrily at the raven. "You asshole! So you dare show up again, huh?"

The raven, who had been walking with his eyes closed opened one and said one word, that spoke volumes, "Dobe."

"Why I outta…!" Naruto rolled up his sleeve and was about to throw a punch when Iruka held his shoulder back, making the blonde look at his manager.

"Enough!" Iruka thundered. "My apologies, Hatake. This boy here just can't control his actions properly." He bowed deeply to the other older man.

"Figures." Sasuke muttered, uninterested.

"What did you say, you bastard?" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Well, we're off to a great start, aren't we?" Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Please, just call me Kakashi."

"You two have met before?" Iruka turned to Naruto.

"Yeah, on the plane." Naruto sulked. "And he was being a complete jerk the whole time!"

"_You _ran into me."

"Yeah! But then I apologized! Now, I really wish I hadn't! You're just some icicle who's got an attitude problem and looks like a ghost of a woman with that skin!"

"Loud, obnoxious, and short."

"_Short_? I'm a friggin' 175 centimeters! I'm taller than you, asshole!"

"Naruto!" Iruka thundered yet again, killing off whatever words the blonde model was about to say.

Said blonde crossed his arms, huffed and looked away. Sasuke glared into the opposite direction. Kakashi chuckled amiably. Iruka shook his head at Naruto's behaviour and finally decided to knock the door. The door opened and revealed a rather pretty young woman with long yellow ochre hair falling to her waist. She wore steel-rimmed glasses that didn't lessen the intensity of her eyes. She stared at them, as if waiting for them to speak.

An awkward silence followed and lasted five minutes with her merely waiting for one of them to explain their purpose of coming. It looked like she was examining each one of them, as she moved her gaze from Naruto, to Sasuke, then to Kakashi and finally back to Iruka.

So Iruka cleared his throat to break it, "Excuse me, I_—_,"

**BAM!**

And the door got slammed on him.

"Pffft… BWAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto burst out laughing, rolling on the street. "I-Iruka-sensei! HAHAHA! You got- haha… a door slammed at your face… HAHAHAHA!"

Iruka's eyes twitched yet again as his stilled his urge to strangle Naruto. Just as he was about to knock on the door again, it opened. Another young woman, quite the opposite of the first one got pushed out. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair with matching orbs to go with it. A simple jeans and T-shirt were her clothes and her hair in a happy mess. But she wasn't looking at Iruka. Her back was turned on them, face in an angry frown.

"What the hell d'you do that for, Fumiko?" She shouted.

Some garble screamed back at her. Amazingly, she could make sense of it.

"I didn't say that! Were people even coming today?" The woman screamed right back at her.

More garble.

"You never told me about a freakin' appointment at," She checked her watch, "eleven thirty!"

Even more garble, followed by some cursing.

"Bitch!" The woman screamed then turned to her blinking audience.

Iruka had half his hand up as if intending to say something, then stopped. He was at a lost of words. No, this really couldn't be the place they were looking for at all.

"Yeah? Are you two…" the woman surveyed them carefully. "The models that I have to work with for the next one month?"

Apparently, his worst fears were right.

"Yes!" Iruka gained his voice back. "Fuyuki Tomoko-san, right?"

"Drop the formalities, just call me Tomoko." She ordered.

"Alright, Tomoko. Shall we go in and discuss what needs to be done?" Iruka suggested.

"Are you a manager?" She asked dubiously.

"Why yes, I am."

"Is that silver-haired dude a manager as well?" Tomoko asked.

"Yes, he is." Iruka glanced at Kakashi before turning his attention back to the young woman.

"Alright! Case settled." Tomoko clapped her hands. "Managers, you do not come back until I tell you to. Your models will be in my care for one month while you two go off and enjoy your honeymoon, OK?"

"W-wait… We're… He and I aren't really a…" Iruka stammered, blushing faintly.

"Yeah, sure. See ya." Tomoko brushed him off and proceeded to grab both Naruto and Sasuke by the arm. She dragged them both into the titchy corridor before they even had time to protest.

"But…!" Iruka started.

**BAM!**

And the door was slammed on him again.

"So…" Kakashi chuckled. "Where should we go for our honeymoon?"

"Y-you shut up!" Iruka glared back at him and in one quick move, revealed a white iPhone. Probably to dial the big boss of his company.

Kakashi stopped Iruka's hand from dialing, "You don't need to. I think they are perfectly safe."

"Think?" Iruka shouted. "I'm not risking anything!"

"Relax. My boss told me that Fuyuki Tomoko is a bit eccentric but every bit as good in her job and even more. They'll be fine."

"But…" Iruka clenched his phone a little tighter. "I need a drink." He sighed and slipped his phone back into the pocket of his pants.

"I'll buy you one." Kakashi smiled.

"No thanks."

* * *

Tomoko had released her iron grip on the two models and led them through a spiral stairway up. It was creaky and dusty, with bits of it being corroded away by rust, much to Sasuke's distaste. But when they reached the top floor, they were greeted with one heck of a sight. The little passageway opened up to a huge professional studio. Half of the area was taken up by make-up counters, big spotlights with cameras dangling everywhere. Wigs of all shapes and sizes were strewn across the hairdresser's table and a few computers worth several thousand sat on top of a glass designer table, which was finished with silver stainless steel legs.

The other half was filled with many scenes and props, with a wide empty space for any sort of photo shoot. A black leather couch was placed next to it, with a marble coffee table. The floor was as big as a whole office floor, yet every bit of space was strategically utilized. So even though the place was bursting with material, it still looked as spacious as ever. The walls were a pristine white with some splashes of light colors such as baby blue and pale yellow all over the place.

Naruto, who had just entered the place was gaping for the second time in a day. It was a dream studio to work in. Sasuke eyed the entire set-up of the place with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Both young adults were equally awed, even if they did have completely different reactions.

"Well, you two should take a seat." Tomoko beckoned to the black sofa at the far end. "My assistant will come with some documents to take care of and we'll start our work after lunch."

"After lunch?" Naruto echoed.

"Yeah, my crew is out for lunch. But they'll be back at two p.m. sharp."

"Your crew?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah! My team! Why?" Tomoko asked, holding a hand to her chin.

"Wait, hold-up! Who's the photographer?" Naruto looked around, frantically searching for that one person. "I wanna meet 'im!"

"I'm right here, Uzumaki." Tomoko answered.

"Heh?" Naruto paused and slowly turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm Fuyuki Tomoko."

"Hmph." Sasuke scoffed and went to sit on the sofa, satisfied with the info he just got.

"_The _Fuyuki Tomoko?" Naruto asked. "By the way… who's Fuyuki Tomoko?"

"Your ears really aren't connected to your brain." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Bastard, I'll kill you!" Naruto rushed towards Sasuke.

"Just…" Tomoko grabbed his collar and jerked Naruto back, "A moment. Did you get your briefing?"

"Uh… No?" Naruto hesitated.

"OK, I'm the photographer so I'm briefing you later. Take a seat." Tomoko grinned.

"Oh, no way. I am _not_ sitting next to that asshole there." Naruto backed away, face twisting from disgust.

"Suit yourself." Tomoko shrugged. "Fumiko! Do you have the papers ready?" She roared.

"Yes! I'm coming so be a bit more patient, woman!" The girl whom they first saw came stomping back with two files.

"Ah, good, good. I love you, Fumiko." Tomoko draped her arms over her assistant.

"Do your work." Fumiko grumbled, shoving the file into Tomoko's body.

"Oof! Alright, alright! Geez, touchy!" Tomoko huffed.

Then, both girls laughed. Seating herself on the sofa, she called Naruto over who was staring up at the amount of cameras in the studio. Handing each of them a form, Fumiko then gave both of them fountain pens to fill them up.

"OK, this is all personal detail and blah, blah, blah. All of that usual crap." Tomoko flipped through some more forms. "So, how long have both of you been modeling?"

"Seven years of experience, babe!" Naruto flexed his left bicep, only to be whacked with the thick, plastic file Tomoko was carrying.

"Sit down." Tomoko got up and pointed to the seat next to the Uchiha.

"Anywhere but there…" Naruto started.

"_Sit. Down._" Tomoko emphasized, jabbing the sofa with her thick, plastic file.

"OK, OK, OK. I'm sitting." Naruto held both of his hands up, signaling defeat.

"You, Uchiha?" Tomoko turned to the raven.

"Seven years." He answered.

"OK. And why have both of your companies sent you here, at the same time, for the same course?" Tomoko questioned. "Ah, wait a minute…" She held her head, trying to recall something, "Oh right, your companies are rivals, therefore one wants to beat the other and hence resorted to the same desperate measure. Interesting…"

She then looked at the forms they had filled in, "Both of you are seventeen? That's the same age as me and my assistant! Great! Not so much of an age difference!"

"You're a professional photographer at seventeen?" Naruto exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

"Yes, and you're America's top male model. Same situation." Tomoko grinned. "Whew… Lucky. I thought I had to deal with another few arrogant bastards and angry bitches that thought they knew everything just cause they were older than me."

"He's the arrogant bastard!" Naruto pointed to Sasuke.

"It's a collaboration photo shoot I'm aiming for actually." The young photographer continued to explain, ignoring Naruto's remark. "I don't why two big companies suddenly decided to fund this thing together and get you two to go through the course." Tomoko shifted through more papers. "The duration will be for about a month but give and take, will you? I decide how long the courses are actually. So, Fumiko?" Tomoko called.

"Sign here, please." Fumiko appeared with a contract.

"OK! Here we go!" Naruto snatched the contract and signed it, passing it back to Fumiko.

Fumiko blinked at the blonde and handed the same contract to Sasuke who signed it as well after skimming through it. Just then, the door was flung open until the hinges of the wooden door gave way and the wooden door fell onto the floor with a splintering crash. All heads turned to look at who entered.

There, a woman in her early twenties stood, tall and proud. She wore big silver bangles as earrings and had several of her fingers covered in exotic rings both gold and silver. She walked in four-inch, knee-high boots that made her taller than her tall enough stature already. Red, full lips moved as they chewed on dango, a famous Japanese treat. Her dark purple hair was tied up in a messy ponytail while her pale yellow orbs scrutinized the two newcomers. She looked like a punk with her Goth get-up, which consisted of a fishnet shirt, a black leather miniskirt and a spiked choker.

"So? Are these little squirts our new toys?" She sighed. "Such boring fuckers. Sad."

"Hey!" Naruto blinked rapidly three times before standing up to argue.

"Shut up, brat." The woman sneered, taking another dango of the wooden splinter she was holding. This action, instead of making her look ugly, emphasized on her dark shaded make-up that brought her eyes and lips out beautifully.

"Really, Anko, do you plan on breaking a door every month? I know we're not exactly short on funds but still…" Tomoko shook her head, smiling.

"You… Shut up now." Anko sauntered away to a corner where all the backdrops were.

"Mitarashi Anko. She's twenty-three years old and she's my props manager. She decides where what goes and what background to use."

"Why the fuck are you calling me, bitch?" Anko shouted from her corner.

"Nothing at all, just introducing you, whore." Tomoko shot back.

"Slut."

"Twit."

"Shut up!" Anko roared.

Tomoko laughed back at her.

"What… on earth is going on?" Naruto twitched, watching the scene.

He was beginning to question the sanity of the people surrounding him, the bastard excluded. Little did Naruto know that a lot of people are questioning his own sanity, the bastard included. Funny, how the world works in many ways. Suddenly, a stifled gasp came from the doorway, the same doorway that Anko just came through. Both Sasuke and Naruto turned, in time to see two women enter the studio.

One was very, very, very, gifted in the bust area _—_ considering the fact that the appendages nearly burst out of her grey business suit. She had light blonde hair tied in two loose ponytails that fell just at her waist, unlike the deep golden color of Naruto's hair. Wearing matching colored pants, her emerald-green eyes peered at them, while the small blue diamond stuck on her forehead glinted from the strong lighting in the room.

The other, strangely enough carried a small piglet that wore a Chinese samfu blouse and rosary beads around it's neck. She wore the same suit as the first woman, only replacing the pants with a grey leather skirt. Her messy bob was perfectly styled, giving her an unique feminine look of her own. Her orbs were dark brown, giving the final touches to her already gorgeous look. Both women looked like they were in their late twenties.

"Holy fuck!" Naruto saw, catching sight of the enormous breasts in the first woman's shirt.

He swiftly dodged the punch aimed at him. He might as well given himself a pat on the back for saving his own life, for that punch cracked the very cement ground he stood on. And the floor was even coated with tiles of expensive marble! The blonde bangs framing the woman's pretty face did not dim her anger that radiated through the room.

"Quit your staring, brat!" The woman snarled.

"Tsunade-sama, you've made another hole on the floor again!" The other woman rushed over and crossed her arms at her companion.

_Again?_ Naruto thought, sweat forming just on top of his brow.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki, I would like you to meet Senju Tsunade and Shizune, her assistant. Shizune's been Tsunade's assistant since ten years ago. Tsunade is about fifty? And I think Shizune about twenty-eight." Tomoko smiled, gesturing at them. "They're my beloved make-up artists!" She exclaimed. "Oh, and the pig's name is Tonton."

Said pig squealed hello.

"You look like a hot chick, but in truth you're actually an old granny?" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Tsunade.

Very bad move.

Naruto yelped as Tsunade gave a mighty roar and launched a solid kick with those very pointy high heels. Her aiming was superb but Naruto just got lucky when Tomoko's shout resounded through the room. The pointed heel stopped ten centimeters away from Naruto's forehead and stayed there, threatening the poor boy. It showed that Tsunade had immense flexibility to be able to keep that spilt while standing, despite her age.

"Now, now. You can kill him after the course, Tsunade." Fumiko tapped her pen on the clipboard she was holding and giggled.

"What?" Tsunade exclaimed, making Naruto recoil backwards because the tip of her high heel in the air moved. "This brat's gonna be here for a freaking month! Damn it!" She stomped away. "Fumiko! Where the hell is the sake? I need a drink!"

"It's on the top right shelf, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune dropped Tonton and rushed after her master before she broke anymore things.

"Really, you come in and my studio gets wrecked twice!" Tomoko glared at Naruto.

"Ahahaha…" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously once more. This studio was cool, albeit a bit crazy.

"Oh my…" Came another quieter and softer gasp from the doorway. Again. Heads turned to look. Again.

"Might I ask what happened to the door, Tomoko?" A different, particularly deep voice demanded an answer, as two new people entered the studio.

The person who spoke had straight, silky deep chocolate hair right down to the toes, ends kept together with a small black band. The person wore a spotless white cotton T-shirt beneath a creamy white cashmere sweater. The outfit was completed with sharp cobalt blue jeans, that clung to every perfect curve. The face was sharp and angled, like most of the people in the fashion industry.

"Anko broke it." Tomoko grinned at them.

"Alright, alright already! I'll fucking pay! There, happy?" Anko slammed her paintbrush down.

"You had better, as this was the fifth you broke down." He crossed his arms, eyebrows knitting together in annoyance.

The girl beside him giggled softly, watching the stare down between Anko and the new person who just walked in.

Having waist-long jet black hair, unlike the person she walked in with, she also wore very comfy and loose clothes. A loose jeans with a loose cotton overcoat that stopped just below her belly. Wearing carefree flip-flops, she looked like a normal person. If it weren't for the designer tags marking the fabric. Both people had the same dazzling pale lavender eyes, with each gaze as deep as the ocean.

But there was a difference. The girl had a softer, more comforting orbs while the man's were cold and hard, clearly reflecting the spotlights.

"These are the Hyuugas." Tomoko danced over to them. "They are my ever-so-helpful costume designers and clothes managers. Some of the very best clothes by big branded names were actually created by them, then accepted by big companies that reproduced them for sale. They're cousins, by the way. Hinata and Neji are both seventeen too."

"Hyuuga Neji." The man sighed, speaking with closed eyes. "These are the models for the course?" He turned to Tomoko.

"Yep!"

"Hmph." He scoffed and walked away, with an air that made you think he owned the world.

"Um, please don't mind Neji-nii-san. He's usually like that." A very soft voice broke the cold atmosphere. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata. P-pleased to meet you." Hinata introduced herself, blushing like a ripe tomato. She hated ice-breaking sessions.

"Hinaaaaaaaataaaa…" A voice growled warningly, making the already nervous girl snap around with a small 'eep'. "What did I tell you _not_ to do…?" Tomoko growled out, smacking a stack of rolled up art blocks against her open palm.

"Not to stammer! Ah, I'll be working on the clothes now. Neji-nii-san wants me to help prepare the equipment for taking measurements." Hinata backed away and flew to the other side of the studio, her slippers slapping against the marble floor.

Tomoko gave an exasperated sigh, "That girl…" She shook her head helplessly.

"But she's grown much stronger under our care." Fumiko smiled at her so-called boss.

"True enough."

Naruto could've almost sighed with comical relief. Finally, he seemed to be thinking. Some people who were at least normal. However, just when he finished that thought, a few very sharp needles narrowly missed his arms and landed on Anko's workplace, sticking half an inch into the wood. Anko retaliated by throwing a few fountain pens at the source. The fabric counter, manned by the Hyuugas'. Naruto saw that Neji was the one who so cold-heartedly threw those needles, since Hinata was busy cutting fabric.

"Apparently, Neji is also a master acupuncturist… I think." Tomoko blinked skeptically at the proud Hyuuga before turning back to the two new models and smiling warmly.

No reaction was to be seen from the stoic Uchiha but Naruto visibly took an extra large gulp. So much for being normal. That guy was a bloody sadist!

"A sadist is better than a bloody prick who looks like a woman at any rate." Naruto muttered to himself, throwing a side-glance to Sasuke.

"Hn. Shows the depth of your idiocy." Came the curt reply.

"What'cha say, you cocky bastard?" Naruto shouted at him, fist ready due to pure habit.

"Sai! Shikamaru! You're here at last!" Tomoko's happy cry interrupted their so-called conversation.

Both saw two men being pulled by Tomoko over to their 'battlefield' from the corners of their eyes.

"Now, now. Let's kill each other outside. My studio's not that cheap to build." Tomoko waved a finger at them.

Naruto scoffed and instead focused on the rest of the crew that had just arrived. One had hair tied up in a straight, spiky ponytail that defied gravity and looked like a pineapple. He had ear piercings which were home to two small grey stud earrings. He wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt that was loose with the collar unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up giving a rather sleek yet casual look. He had low-waist, torn jeans on without a tie. Black eyes with an equally carefree and disinterested look helped him see the world.

The other looked like a copy of Sasuke, save the hair which was slightly shorter. He had messy bangs falling over his black orbs and around his smooth oval face. With another shade of opaque and even lighter white-colored skin, he also acquired that vampire look. Wearing a white T-shirt and black jeans, it gave him his own unique style. What was funny though, was that he had on an emotionless smile plastered onto his face as he was facing the two new models.

"This is Nara Shikamaru and Sai. They're our effects masters, using all of those computers and shit over at the glass table. They also design stages with Anko and help with the lighting. Sai sometimes sketches a few poses that the model should strike and discuss the outlook with Shikamaru. Shikamaru chooses the music with all of our opinions put in. Shika is seventeen and Sai is eighteen, people." Tomoko explained. "That's it. This my wonderful crew with the greatest geniuses in the fashion industry that has ever lived!" She whooped, getting weird looks from her team.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed and proceeded to his desk, leaned back on his black Hermon Miller Aeron Chair to catch a few more winks.

"Uh… right. Hey, Sai! Glad to be working with ya!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"Hello, dickless." Sai answered Naruto greeting pleseantly.

"The hell? What the fuck's wrong with you, asshole?" Naruto grabbed Sai's collar.

"Just because you don't have one, don't blame it on me." Sai kept that annoying little smile there.

"You bastard…!" Naruto raised his fist.

"Uzumaki, you do _not_ punch my artist!" Tomoko bellowed at him.

"Stupid bastard look-alike." Naruto let go of Sai's crumpled shirt.

"Well, we look forward to working with you for the next one month!" Tomoko grinned. A feral one at that.

"Yeah…" Naruto hesitantly replied while Sasuke merely nodded. Uchihas' were never meant to be talking sort of people anyways.

_I have to deal with two crazy best friends, a weird girl that always goes red and her sadistic cousin, a crazy ol' grandma, her assistant with a pork chop meal, a freaky goth dango-eater, a lazy bugger, an asshole that looks like the bastard, and the freaking bastard himself! _Naruto eyed the people around him suspiciously and let out a weak sigh. _God hates me…_

Well, that's it for now. I'm sorry if the characters look as if they've been randomly picked and stuffed into a giant salad mixing bowl. But I really do like the balance of all of them together. Other characters will definately appear, as who or what I won't tell you yet. Plus, in this story there's no definite NaruSasu or SasuNaru. It will depend on the situation.

Ja.


	2. All In A Day's Work

Hello again! Needless to say my late update is rather… well late. I had my monthly test and I'm still studying like crazy for the finals. Then after that, I've got to go for a piano exam and a martial arts grading. I'm just piling on my stress… Sigh. After that though, it'll be smooth sailing I think. My wonderful editor is nagging me to get some writing done. So here I am. I was also itching to touch the damn keyboard instead of my workbooks. I present to you, chapter two. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'll say it again, I don't own Naruto. So don't sue me, Masashi Kisimoto-sama.

**All In a Day's Work**

Naruto threw his duffel bag onto the bed of his apartment. His room was big and the bed was rather big too. It was normal to get a nice place to stay when working for a particularly rich company. You'd get a cool shack, with a small kitchen and some instant noodles.

Well, this time it was instant ramen, much to Naruto's joy.

But this… Naruto walked out of his room and around the apartment slowly with his mouth hanging open. It was a hell of a shack, all right. Naruto took gentle footsteps across the floor, savoring the warmth that seeped into his feet from the varnished teak-wood flooring. His eyes drifted over his new home for the next one month, occasionally glancing back down at the light yellow ochre color of the floor. _A bloody 2500 square feet apartment… Brand new… _Naruto repeated the words Fumiko had told them. _Yeah! _Naruto's mind breathed out in childish wonder. (His mouth failed to work the moment he entered).

Placing a palm onto the glass dining table, with legs made out of thin wires of steel, he marveled at the sparkling crystal chandelier hanging a few feet above. It glistened with a white light, unlike his old yellow lamps back in New York. The walls were painted white with a few exotic paintings hanging at random places. Some big, some small. The black countertop beside the dining table contrasted sharply with the pale grey color of the kitchen. Glittering as if thousands of microscopic crystals were inserted into it, the countertop separated the kitchen from the living room.

He then quickened his pace to explore the said room. He met with a 42-inch plasma TV smack right in the middle of the room's wall. It was black. It was sleek. And oh, was it shiny. It sat there together with a complete hi-fi system. The couch was made out of black leather and there was another glass table, a low coffee table in between the sofa and the TV. TV and DVD remote controllers were on it. The lamps hanging from above were either white, black or red, giving a warm pale-yellow glow when Naruto switched them on.

He started to run to the glass doors that was separating him from the balcony. With a heave, it was pushed open and a blast of cool air blew across Naruto's face, ruffling his golden hair. He leaned over the edge and jumped to see how far up they were. Fumiko had handed the keys of a penthouse after all. The view was a view of the Yoyogi-koēn, one of the biggest parks in Tokyo. Not only that, Naruto's grin grew even wider, it was adjacent to Harajuku Station and Meiji Shrine in Shibuya.

Holding back his excited scream, he walked, well hopped back into the apartment, sniggering to himself. The sun was already setting, lighting up the horizon with a red-orange hue. Then, with a sudden burst of energy, he ran back to the balcony's edge and jumped, trying to touch the sky.

"HELLO!" Naruto's bellowed at the park, dragging his yell as long as he could.

He stood back and cocked his head to listen. Satisfied upon hearing an echo, he walked back inside and plopped himself onto the couch. How could this possibly get any better?

"This is some shit. Mmm… This is so freaking cool!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up again from the couch.

"When do you actually stop talking?" A deep voice penetrated his happiness.

Naruto knitted his eyebrows in complete annoyance. There was just one problem. He huffed away, crossing his arms and pouting childishly. He just _had _to share this luxury with the bastard. The bastard, a.k.a. Uchiha Sasuke, was going to be living with him for a month. Sometimes, life could just be heaven and hell at the same time. _I mean… It wouldn't be so bad if he weren't such an ass… Always so cocky with that icy attitude. _Naruto thought. _Gah! I hate his type of people the most!_

Though thankfully, they had their own rooms… with two other guestrooms to spare. Fumiko had told them to rest for the night and come to the studio at eight a.m. sharp in the morning. Naruto mentally groaned when he heard that. He definitely wasn't an early bird. Oh, right! He still hadn't thought of a reply to the Uchiha's comment.

"Just shut up and stop being a prick, will ya?!" Naruto snapped at him.

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at Naruto, who was glaring at him, clenching his fists tight.

"You're always acting so damn cool and it just pisses me off." Naruto looked away, mouth back into his pout.

Sasuke didn't reply and went back to reading his book. Naruto scowled at him before walking over to one of the cupboards in the kitchen. Getting out some instant ramen, he started making his dinner with quick and precise movements. Having eaten ramen for so long, the procedure was second nature to him. Pop open the pack, dish the noodles out, pour hot water and wait for three minutes.

"Instant… ramen?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"Uh… yeah?" Naruto blinked. "Want some?"

"No."

Naruto recoiled in surprise, "What?! Why?!" He exclaimed. "How could you _not _say yes to ramen?!"

"It has unbelievably high amounts of sodium, oil and preservatives, namely, monosodium glutamate and others which I highly doubt you know." Sasuke answered, not taking his eyes of his book.

"T-teme!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "How could you say that?! How _dare_ you insult ramen?!"

"Hn. It's the truth, _dobe._" Sasuke told him, bored.

"That's it!" Naruto jumped over the countertop and launched himself at Sasuke, who was seated at the couch.

Sasuke, who didn't foresee the ambush, was thrown off the couch. He landed onto the floor with a hard thump, book flying away from his hands. Naruto aimed a punch right to his face and he ducked, jabbing a knee at Naruto's abdomen.

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke hissed.

"Bastard!" Naruto gritted his teeth, bending over. "Take this!" Naruto smashed his head onto Sasuke's.

Wrestling with each other for a few more minutes, Naruto had successfully landed a punch on Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke also had some prized hits on Naruto. One right on the eye, one in the stomach and one more in the groin. The last hit made Naruto off balance, giving Sasuke the chance the throw Naruto off him.

"Idiot." He muttered, glaring at the groaning blonde.

"Fuck you!" Naruto shouted.

His insult was greeted with the sound of a door closing. Naruto scowled again, holding his aching stomach. He gently touched his eye, which was now sore, thanks to Sasuke's surprisingly hard knuckles. All of a sudden, he remembered something.

"Shit! My ramen! The noodles must be freaking soft now!"

* * *

"OK…" Tomoko eyed them carefully. "Let me get this straight. Uchiha insulted ramen last night and both of you got into a fist fight, hey that rhymes!" Tomoko smiled. "And then it resulted in _this_?!" She bellowed at them.

Sasuke glared at the ground while Naruto huffed and look away from her. Tomoko held her temples and sighed deeply. She took a good look at them. Naruto had a horrible purple patch on his left eye. Sasuke had a big bruise on the right side of the jaw.

Slapping a hand to her forehead, "Well, you two get along well." She drawled sarcastically. "This a disaster! I can't get any photo shoots done like this. Well, we were supposed to try one out today…" Tomoko frowned, holding her chin, mind already busy rescheduling.

"It was all the bastard's fault! If he hadn't insulted ramen…!" Naruto started.

"Enough!" Tomoko snapped. "I don't want to hear who's damn fault it is! Try to remember what you work as please!" She turned around. "Fumiko! Get your ass over here!"

"What?!" Fumiko walked over in her high heels, clacking with every step she took. "Oh God…" She caught the sight of both of them.

"Fumiko, I need a reschedule. Put the two couples on for today and push their photo shoot to tomorrow. I want the Y² (Y-squared) magazine models to make it in the afternoon. Contact their company, if they can't do it then don't do it." Tomoko listed down what she wanted.

"Got it." Fumiko walked off, phone in her palm.

"What is the—," Naruto began.

"I have no time for questions so shut up." Tomoko immediately replied. "Is the plain stage ready?!" Tomoko yelled.

"It is, damn you!" Anko roared back.

"Lights and effects, Shikamaru!" Tomoko ordered.

Shikamaru winced from his chair, opening his eyes. "Troublesome woman. Always so loud." He flicked on a few switches then promptly went back to sleep.

"Alright. I want you two to go up on that mock runway and strut your stuff. The first thing I'd like to correct is your posture and walking." Tomoko pointed to the white prop being pushed by Sai and Anko into the middle of the studio. "Sasuke will start first. Have you ever been on the runway?" She addressed the question to the both of them.

"Hey, we already have seven years of experience! Why do we have to do the stupid walking exercise again?!" Naruto asked, annoyed. "And yeah, I've done two big ones. Y'know the Fashion Week in Milan and New York? Yeah those."

"Three. Milan, New York and London." Sasuke answered.

"What?! Liar! You can't be better than me!" Naruto growled like an animal.

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked slightly, to show his satisfaction.

"Gah!" Naruto pulled back a fist, intending to wipe off that superior face.

"Sasuke, get into the changing room before you get another bloody bruise. Neji's got your suit prepared. And Naruto, if you don't lower that fist, I'll have Tsunade kick you back to Yoyogi Park, got it?" Tomoko threatened.

"Gah…" Naruto grimaced, remembering how close Tsunade's high heels came to mashing his brain.

After a few minutes, Sasuke emerged from the room with a black suit. His inner shirt was a creamy white and his sleeves had silver cufflinks that were glinting brightly. His hair was it's usual style and a tie was nicely fitted into the collar of his shirt. It was also black in color. The outfit wasn't a tuxedo but rather one that was for a business executive. It looked crisp yet casual.

"Trust Neji to get a person's style in his head after Hinata's got the measurements for him. Sasuke goes very well with black." Tomoko muttered.

"And red." Naji appeared behind her, startling the young photographer.

"God, Neji, don't do that!" Tomoko jumped. "You gave me a heart attack." She shook her head. "Red?"

"Dark red, black and white." Neji repeated.

"Ah…" Tomoko nodded. "Tsunade!" She called.

Tsunade walked over with Shizune, carrying a huge black box of make-up tools. Inside it ranged from the biggest of brushes to the thinnest of eyeliners. Every shade of blusher, eye shadow, powder and lipstick was in it. Not only that, it was fully equipped with a large face mirror.

"You're going to ask me to fix that?" Tsunade frowned deeply, her brain sorting out the colors that were to be used.

"Please?" Tomoko put her hands together.

Tsunade drew a long breath and sighed. "Trust brats like you to give me extra work. Shizune, get the alcohol. We need to decrease the swelling of the bruises before covering it with the deepest shade of peach we've got."

"OK!" Shizune opened the box and got the things ready. Everything inside was memorized, from the place to the lines of brushes.

"Naruto, get in. It's time for you to change!" Tomoko ushered him in.

"Wait! What? Hey!" Naruto got shoved into the door and the door was then locked from the inside. "The hell?!"

Grumbling, he slipped into the clothes that were laid on the dressing-table inside the changing room. When he came out of the room, Tomoko grinned at him.

"What?" Naruto asked, still not happy.

"He looks great! You really picked a combination that suited him!" Tomoko exclaimed, talking to Neji.

She was right. Naruto had on a suit which was a dark brown that matched perfectly with the pale peach of his shirt. He had left the two top-most buttons open, as he didn't like choking collars. He had no tie on and his shirt was deliberately ruffled yesterday by Hinata to further emphasize his carefree, wild look.

"Heh!" Naruto grinned back, rubbing the back of his head absentmindedly. "D'ya hear that, bastard?!" Naruto turned his grin into a smug one. "She likes me better than you!"

"Hn." Sasuke showed no reaction, he was emotionless. Always was, during a photo shoot.

"What's up with that guy?!" Naruto's grin quickly shifted into a sour scowl once more.

"Sit, brat!" Tsunade grabbed Naruto's collar and forced him onto the make-up chair.

"Aw, man! I hate make-up sessions!" Naruto whined.

"Don't make my life any harder, brat." Tsunade began applying the powder, making Naruto flinch.

Throughout the entire make-up session, Naruto fidgeted, nearly causing Tsunade's want to strangle him stronger.

"Finally!" Tsunade slammed her brush down. "Now get out and don't come back for a week!" Tsunade tipped the chair, making Naruto stumble out of it.

"Whoa! Watch it, granny!" Naruto shook a fist at her.

Tsunade gritted her teeth and stormed out of the studio, "I need some bloody sake!" She declared.

"Ah, wait, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune followed, carting Tonton along.

Naruto watched both of them leave, silenced another time by the weird antics of the people he was working with. He caught the sight of his face with the corner of his eye on the mirror. He neared it, eyes widened. His black eye had been completely erased from view. Peering closer, he noticed it was still visible but very, very hard to see under bright light. He jerked his head over to Sasuke's direction. The same thing was done. The bruise on Sasuke's jaw had magically disappeared.

"This… is so cool!" Naruto shouted. "I didn't know granny could do this!"

"Tsunade's one of the top make-up artists in the world. What'd you expect?" Tomoko looked at him skeptically.

"It's still cool…" Naruto pursed his lips at her.

Tomoko blinked once before bursting out into laughter, "You really are a character!" She smiled. "Happy to be working with you, Uzumaki!"

"Call me Naruto. I don't give a shit about names. I grew up in New York after all." He smiled back.

"OK, then. Naruto it is!" Tomoko nodded. "Shikamaru, I want some music!" She hollered.

Sai walked over to the main keyboard and pressed a random button. A childish, rather-cute song started playing. Something about dangos being kind and naughty. Silence reigned the studio for a few seconds.

Shikamaru cracked open his eye and sighed, "Troublesome." Clicking a few keys, the music switched to a more contemporary piece. It was jazzy, upbeat and had lovely special effects synchronizing with the melody.

"One of my favorites!" Tomoko sat down on the couch. "Uchiha, up you go." She gestured to the runway.

Sasuke calmly walked up and modeled once around the length of the runway. Striking calm and confident poses, his eyes shone with a slight bit of boredom. He finished a round and got off the stage. Tomoko then nodded to Naruto, who proceeded to take his turn. When both models finished, Tomoko snapped her fingers. The music stopped a second after that.

She stood up, face serious, "I really like both of your styles. They're very contrasting. What I don't like is your walk. Your posture is fine, which is good. Sasuke, you need to put a bit more life into you when you model. Right now, I can tell your style is one of the very smooth and calm walks. You take your time cause you're confident that you look good in whatever your wearing. You also make your presence seem almost regal, which is great by the way. Not many people can give out that feeling. But seriously, I want to see life. I want to see emotion. Your eyes are beautiful and they will be even more stunning once you've got some feeling behind it."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He didn't say anything but he was impressed with how much the girl knew. Shows that she lived up to her name.

"Now, Naruto, I like your charisma. You made everyone feel at home watching you. You made people feel comfortable. That's also something really difficult to do. Your eyes were perfect, you had the emotion. Your smile was nice, the poses you did were original and very audience-friendly, if I can put it that way. You like to stand out and you're very sure of yourself. It makes other people feel you're a gregarious and exuberant person. You're a bit over-confident though." Tomoko nodded, pleased.

"Heh! I knew I was better than that asshole!" Naruto puffed his chest out.

"But I hate your walk." Tomoko stated bluntly.

"Gah!" Naruto deadpanned. "Tomoko… Why?" He croaked.

"Hmph." That superior smirk returned to Sasuke's face. "You were saying, usuratonkachi?"

"Teme! Sh-shut up, damn you!" Naruto held up a fist, ready.

"Your walk is not good. Work on it. It's too jerky and the movements of your feet are sometimes sudden. You know you're not supposed to skip or hop on the runway but you forget due to excitement. You remember vaguely what your feet are supposed to do and that causes the sudden jerk downwards. Also, you need to stop flinging your arms around. Relaxing while modeling is essential but don't make a big show of it by swinging your arms in every direction." Tomoko explained.

Fumiko handed them each another sheet of paper. Digging through her file, she found a few more and passed it to Naruto and Sasuke again.

"These are the planned clothes you're going to model. We're advertising for DKNY jeans and Nike at the moment. They've given us a choice of merchandise, so you choose them now. Neji and Hinata will alter them to suit your size and style." Fumiko explained. "Summer season is coming, as it is nearing June. We have to start preparing you two some winter clothes to model in."

"Great!" Naruto cried. "Thanks a ton, Fumiko!"

"You're welcome." She smiled then turned to her best friend. "The two couples are coming in fifteen minutes. Choose your camera while I help them. Hurry up!" She pushed Tomoko to the nearby camera shelf.

"Ah, damn… What are we doing for them again?" Tomoko asked.

"Zara." Came the quick answer.

Tomoko bustled away, barking orders to her crew members. She knew her business alright, as she wasted not a second, preparing the lens, stand and her camera. She adjusted the lights with Sai and Shikamaru's help while Anko, Tsunade and Shizune moved in the new props. Hinata and Neji were also busy finishing up the clothes that were to be used by the other models. Fumiko sat down opposite Naruto and Sasuke to help them decide the products they were to advertise. Both modeling sessions took more than two hours. By the time they finished, it was about one-thirty p.m. The lunch break had started, so the crew filtered out.

"Yippee! I'm gonna go get lunch too!" Naruto started to run to the exit.

"Hold up a minute!" Tomoko jerked him back. "You and Uchiha need to follow Fumiko and I to another place. There you can have your lunch."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the eccentric young woman, who's best friend was giggling like crazy.

"What? Now? Can't I get my ramen first?" Naruto groaned helplessly.

"No."

"Come on, Neji and Hinata are waiting too." Fumiko beckoned.

"Where?" Naruto asked, as they were locking up the studio.

"It's close by so we'll be walking there." Tomoko ignored his question.

They made their way to the particular place Tomoko and Fumiko wanted to go to. It was a beautiful day, with strong sunshine and the sweet scent of flowers hung in the air, promising good fruit in the summer. They reached a subway station shortly after walking.

"We're going to Harajuku." Tomoko explained while Fumiko went to get tickets.

"Harajuku?" Naruto blinked. "Wait, wait. You wanna cosplay?!"

"No." Tomoko laughed. "I have something to do there. Both of you have to help out too. Ah, here comes Fumiko."

They boarded a train to Harajuku and in less than fifteen minutes, they arrived at a quaint wooden station. It was very peaceful and quiet. The place brimmed with greenery dotted with flowers of all kind. There were many small stalls and cafés that greeted them as they walked out of the station. Few cosplayers were about though, as today was a Monday, a working day.

Naruto and Sasuke followed the two girls with no time to even throw insults at each other. The girls walked at a swift pace, Fumiko was checking her watch every five seconds, as if they were late for something. They turned sharply into another lane and there, both models saw a line of people queuing up outside a medium-sized café. The inside was filled with as many people one could squeeze in. And the queue was a long as the lane they turned into.

The café was a pale lavender in color and was named Femme Fatale, which meant a dangerous female. There were glass windows showing the inside of the building, where it was furnished with chic tables and chairs. There was a bar and a couch area at the far left side. The kitchen was probably behinds opposite the bar, since the waitresses were going through the double doors every minute. One look and you could tell this place was successful. The walls inside were a fresh pea-green color coupled with some splashes of baby blue and pale yellow.

"Wow! You don't expect a crowd like this on Mondays!" Tomoko grinned, apparently pleased with the fact that if they were to eat, they would have to wait a very long time.

"Yeah! Let's go inside." Fumiko agreed whole-heartedly.

"W-whoa! Hey, just wait a minute!" Naruto called, causing both girls to turn to him. "Aren't we supposed to line up?" He glanced at the line, stomach caving in. He needed ramen. _Now._

"No, we don't. Just shut up and follow. Neji and Hinata will be mad if we're any later." Tomoko shook her head vehemently and ran in.

"Come on." Fumiko ran after her.

Naruto stared after them at a loss of words again. He then shook his head and sprinted in the direction they took off in. Sasuke merely walked, knowing he could reach the café about as fast without running. After all, they were merely two doors away. Stepping into the bustling bistro, he was surprised to see all the staff in maid costumes. There were only a few people working but the rate of efficiency was astounding.

Tomoko passed through the throngs of people and went right into the kitchen. Fumiko beckoned Naruto and Sasuke to follow her to another room. Taking a better look around the place, Naruto noticed that majority of the customers were male.

"Fumiko! Why are all of the girls in maid's clothes?" Naruto was completely clueless on what was happening around him.

"Hn. A maid café?" Sasuke looked questioningly at the long-haired woman.

"You're right." Fumiko nodded, smiling at them gently.

"I own this place. My crew helps out occasionally." Tomoko entered the room, enlightening them a bit more.

"You _own_ this place?!" Naruto's eyes nearly popped out from shock. "B-but how?!"

"Uh… I bought it?" Tomoko started laughing. "Well, actually this place was signed under Anko's name but I paid for it. When I reach eighteen, Anko's going to transfer the property to me."

"However, Tomoko and I manage this place entirely by ourselves. We made our own recipes and tried some other desserts. We have some homemade dishes as well. Basically, like what Sasuke said, it's a maid café, where all the staff are women dressed in maid's clothes. The theme is aimed at young men and so far we've been very successful. Hinata works as a waitress too." Fumiko said.

"Then we have TenTen and Temari helping out. Neji does the cooking with Sai. Shikamaru, Tsunade, Anko and Shizune go off to do their own thing as they aren't interested." Tomoko told them with a thoughtful look on her face. "Oh! But Anko does help us get dangos at half the original price for our desserts. Something about being a golden customer." She shrugged.

"OK. That's great and all but what does that got to do with us?" Naruto asked impatiently, his stomach was screaming for his lunch already.

"You're to help." Fumiko answered shortly.

Naruto snapped his head to look at the other woman, "_What?!_"

"That's right, Naruto. Both you and Uchiha will help by being waiters. You see, we want girls to come in too. And imagine the flocks that will land here if you two were to serve food in this café. It'll be jackpot!" Tomoko pumped her fist. "Our profits come in two ways. One, from the photo shoots we do. Two, from this café. We recently need a bit more money for our traveling budget. Normally, our work requires us to fly from country to country. That means, you two will have to follow us out of Japan as well. During that time, Temari's brothers will come over to help." Tomoko flipped through her budget sheet, which was provided by Fumiko.

"Kankuro is a great cook. And Gaara brings in several females, which is rare. Come, we will show you how the kitchen works. Then, you can start!" Fumiko lead them to the big double doors.

"But we haven't even agreed! And we haven't got lunch!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, you can snack while you work."

"_Huh?!_" Naruto cried, exasperated.

They walked into the kitchen to find Neji working on several dishes alone. Although he was doing that while chopping fruits, it was almost as if he had 360° vision. He knew exactly when and what to do at particular places. He had his bangs tied back with the same cold look on his face.

"Neji! How's things?" Tomoko greeted him.

"Busy." The Hyuuga opened the oven and popped in a pie.

"Neji-nii-san! We have four fruit sandwiches for table two and three dango parfaits for table five!" Hinata's normally soft voice tried to overcome the noise around her.

Neji nodded sharply, indicating he had heard what his cousin said. He snatched a loaf of bread and began slicing it evenly at amazing speed. The second oven's alarm sounded and Tomoko rushed to it, removing some cakes from it and ringing the bell in the middle of the kitchen's workstation. Immediately, a woman whose dirty blonde hair was tied up into four spiky ponytails came into the kitchen. Her clear eyes showed a frosty glare, annoyed that she had to wear such a costume. She also had a black and white lace headband to go with the whole thing and she _wasn't _exactly pleased. She also had a small Chinese fan tucked into her waist ribbon.

"What?!" She snapped. "Oh? Tomoko, you're here." The woman snatched the plate that Tomoko had set the cakes onto. Then, she disappeared through the entrance of the kitchen again.

"That was Temari. She's famous among the yakuza members who visit. She also attracts a lot of quiet bookworms."

"Yakuza… members?" Naruto's eyes twitched slightly.

"What can you cook?" Tomoko directed her question to the both of them. "Fumiko, please help Neji out. Thanks."

"Sure." Fumiko hustled to get an apron on.

"Appreciated." Neji thanked her.

"I can!" Naruto jumped up and raised his hand.

"I asked you what can you two cook." Tomoko sighed. "Not whether you can cook or not. I'm making your appearance tomorrow as Neji isn't finished with your costumes yet."

"Ugh… Looks like we're really dragged into this." Naruto muttered.

"Well, both of you should get a dish ready. The lunchtime breather is coming in fifteen minutes. You get forty-five to cook. Create a dish that aesthetically presentable and tastes good, of course." Tomoko left the both of them, saying she had to get more ingredients for the shop.

"Heh! I'm so going to beat you at this, asshole! I'm gonna make something that'll beat whatever you can come up with!" Naruto flashed a grin at Sasuke.

"Hn." Was his reply.

And so, both of them got to work. Making sure not to interrupt Neji, they prepared not just one but various desserts and dishes. It was funny, because when Sasuke finished earlier than Naruto, Naruto didn't stop after his mousse was finished baking. He went on to make something else. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde before taking another knife to start chopping again. This time, Sasuke proceeded to make two dishes simultaneously. This ignited Naruto's will to once again try and get the better of the Uchiha. Tomoko was greeted with three dishes from each model when she came back, much to her surprise.

Her eyes scanned the food made by Naruto first. The first dish he made was a chocolate mousse. Served in a glass cup, he decorated it with sliced strawberries and shredded peaches. A piece of translucent, crystallized caramel was sticking out from the edge of the mousse while the plate was lavished with chocolate sauce in intricate patterns. Several blueberries sat around the mousse cup, and everything was dusted lightly with cocoa powder.

She looked at the second plate. There sat a smoked salmon sandwich. Next to the sandwich was a small salad. The sandwich had some lettuce, tomato and a bit of his homemade lemon sauce. Some wedges sat on top of the salad, which had been lightly sprinkled with sesame dressing. He had shaped a sheet of baking paper into a cone and put the sandwich inside, making sure the toasted ciabatta bread he used wasn't going to get soggy because of the salad dressing.

The last one Tomoko took a look at was another dessert. This had a few fruit kebabs resting on a huge scoop of vanilla ice-cream. The ice-cream was already melting slightly but it didn't seem to be falling apart. Naruto had sneaked in a few dangos under the ice-cream to prevent that. The dangos were slightly frozen as well, to keep the ice-cream from melting too fast. The fruits were drizzled with chocolate sauce and a little cloud of whipped cream sat at the corner of the plate.

Sasuke had prepared a vanilla éclair, stuffed with a generous amount of cream in it. The pastry was a golden brown, varnished with several oranges and peaches. It had honey drizzled neatly over it with some strawberries peaking out from the overstuffed pastry. A dusting of cinnamon could clearly be seen as well. _Even their styles of cooking are the complete opposite of each other. _Tomoko thought, amused.

Then, the Uchiha had cooked up a bowl of steaming pumpkin soup. It was reduced quickly by a fast boil then left to simmer for about thirty minutes. The pumpkin flesh had already been blended to rid it of it's hair-like fibers. Three sunflower seeds decorated the middle of the bowl, with a dash of thick cream to complete it's flavor. A slice of garlic bread, made with French loaf was placed on the plate under the bowl was on with it's sizzling golden butter just compelling you to bite into it.

The last dessert had several frozen balls of ice-cream on the plate, no bigger than walnuts. A closer look told you that it was made of fruit, as the color of the frozen treats varied in color. Sasuke had blended each individual fruit and mixed them with a little bit of plain vanilla ice-cream. He then scooped them out with the melon scooper he found in one of the drawers and stashed the pulpy things into the shock freezer. It was just done when Tomoko came back from grocery shopping. The dessert was arranged into the form of a mini pyramid. Very simple but very cute.

"Impressive." Tomoko glanced through the dishes again. "I've brought Anko to taste your desserts so good luck. She's damn hard to please, especially when it comes to desserts. She can't cook for peanuts but she's the perfect food critic, having eaten so many desserts in her life. All my recipes have been checked by her."

Anko walked in, dressed in another Goth outfit. Her dark eye shadow must be her signature. This time it was a deep magenta instead of black. She scrutinized each snack with experienced eyes, her long earrings dangling with each movement her head made.

"Hey, hey! Try mine first! The ice-cream will melt!" Naruto jabbed his finger at the second dessert.

"Shut up, fucking brat." Anko slammed her fist onto the kitchen counter.

"Mitarashi, don't destroy the kitchen." Neji observed from stove, poaching pears on a pan.

She tasted each dish but didn't say anything. After she finished, she stormed out of the kitchen and hollered something to Tomoko, who was now manning the bar. Tomoko came in this time, bearing five small pieces of paper. She gave three of them to Sasuke and two to Naruto.

"Write down your recipes. Naruto, I want only—or rather Anko wants your desserts only." Tomoko ordered and she was off again.

"What?! Wait, you don't mean to tell me that I fucking _lost _to this _bastard_ again?!" Naruto bellowed at her, causing her to clap her hands to her ears and grimace.

"What the hell do you mean by 'lost to him again'?!" She yelled back.

"Argh! Damn it! Why do you _have_ to be better at everything I do?!" He pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, glaring daggers at him. "Why do you have to be my rival in _everything_, damn you?!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at the angry figure of Naruto.

"Gah! I hate you!" Naruto spat at him, grabbing a pen Tomoko was holding and started to furiously scribble the recipes onto the paper.

"Let me guess, whoever got the most dishes chosen would… win?" Tomoko passed the other pen to Sasuke.

"_Argh!_" Naruto threw his hands up into the air and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Pen and recipes!" Tomoko called after him.

Naruto burst back in, shoving the pen and paper to Tomoko. Before he left, Tomoko grabbed his collar again, sat him down at a separate work table and placed a hot, steaming bowl of ramen in front of the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened before he leapt to hug the woman in a fraction of a second.

"Wah!" Tomoko recoiled, startled, catching Naruto's arms around her neck.

"Thanks, Tomoko!" Naruto squeezed the life out of the poor woman before saying 'Itadakimasu' and diving into the meal.

"Ow…" Tomoko massaged her neck.

"How d'ya know I love ramen?" Naruto spoke in between mouthfuls.

"Fumiko told me." Tomoko smiled at Naruto. "Hey, want something to eat, Uchiha?" She turned to the silent young adult.

"I don't mind." Came his curt reply.

"There's some stuff made by Neji in the fridge. Those are for the staff only so you can grab what you want." Tomoko grinned. "The dinner crowd is coming, so you two will have to cook up what you made today."

"You bet! Oi, teme!" Naruto pointed to Sasuke with both of his chopsticks while holding his bowl of ramen. "I'm not going to be defeated this time! My desserts are going to win the people's hearts! You just wait!" He flashed his signature foxy grin before going back to devouring his ramen.

"Hn." Sasuke opened the fridge and started to look inside.

Tomoko silently stepped out. She found their arguments so amusing. All of a sudden, her smile disappeared, leaving an expression of emptiness and slight regret. Then, as if gathering herself again, she shook her head harshly and smiled again. The second smile was still real. But as she walked out back into the seating area of the café, Fumiko noticed the subtle change. Tomoko's smile was tinged with a bit of sadness. Just a little bit.

* * *

The alarm started ringing loudly. The shrill, annoying sound jerked Naruto into awareness. Groaning, he slapped the damn thing before hauling himself out of bed. Tomoko always wanted them at the studio by eight a.m. and it was taking quite a toll on Naruto. Well, obviously he wasn't an early bird. Unlike the bastard. He frowned.

He really hated those types of people who didn't have a care in the world and who could always get things done right without any effort at all. The had each prepared their own dishes (Sasuke had won again) but it looked as if the raven was bored when he did it. _No…_ Naruto thought, shifting to lie on his other side, enjoying the comfort of the bed. _The bastard looked like he was having a bit more fun on the second and third dish. Throughout the entire process after the first dish, he seemed to enjoy things a bit more._ Naruto wasn't one to boast but he was very sensitive to things.

Well, people actually. Emotions. Feelings. His upbringing and his entire childhood had shaped and moulded his in such a way that he could read emotions. And no matter how much the raven tried to hide it, Naruto could see the slight changes in body language, even if he didn't want to. His empathy was as strong as humanely possible, contrasting with his childish demeanor. He could see things people often hid. He could always see it and it would sometimes hurt him.

_But well, I've dealt with it then so I'll deal with it now. I'm gonna beat that bastard today, yeah! _Naruto jumped out of bed.

"I'll do it!" He pumped both fists in the air, his voice echoing throughout the penthouse. "Hehehe…" He chuckled mischievously.

And as he turned to glance at his ramen cup alarm clock, (he got it for free after buying a box of instant ramen home from a supermarket) his eyes widened in horror this time, not shock.

"Holy shit! I'm freaking late!" Naruto cursed.

OK, done. Sorry for updating late. Well, the story's definitely Naru/Sasu or Sasu/Naru so you really don't have to worry about any intimacy between the two characters above with any female characters in this story. Here, we see the start of a bond, no? I leave it to you guys to answer the question yourselves. Until then, ja. Oh, and thanks for reading.


	3. Dobe and Teme

Really, really sorry for the late update. I have no excuse except to say that my finals stole all my time away. Not to mention other activities as well, such as a piano exam and a martial arts grading to get ready for. Here's chapter three with an addition of another character. This should make things a bit more interesting, I suppose.

**Dobe and Teme**

"You're late." Fumiko smiled.

"I know." Naruto ran past her.

"You're late." Neji snapped, pupil-less eyes narrowing.

"I know!" Naruto ducked, avoiding a few sharp needles.

"You're late." Shikamaru cracked open an eye from his armchair.

"I know!" Naruto jumped over the glass table, immediately spotting Sasuke and Tomoko beside a plain white stage.

"Anko, I think I need a few more splashes of color for the spring season stage, I want you to touch it up a bit. Shikamaru, it's almost time for you to confirm and give me a list of the songs for the summer event. Fumiko, I want the candidates for this month. Yes, all the names. And Sasuke, please go over to Tsunade and Shizune to get your final touches done." Tomoko gave orders to the busy people here and there. "And Naruto? You're late."

Naruto stopped sneaking up on Tomoko and snapped his back straight, "I know, damn it! I already know!" Naruto then clapped a hand to his mouth. This was his boss, with an army for a crew that can easily tear him into four pieces or more. "I-I mean, I'm sorry!"

"Just get your butt moving. I want to test a few shots today." Tomoko threw him a side-glance.

"Gotcha!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up and grabbed the clothes he was supposed to wear from Hinata.

As he rushed to the fitting room, Sasuke shifted his gaze towards the blonde. Naruto saw this out of the corner of his eyes and narrowed his own orbs, suspicious.

"What?" Naruto asked. Well, more like growled.

"Late." Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly before turning back to the stage.

"Gah! Do I need_ everyone_ to remind me a fact that I already know?!" Naruto shot back. "I don't need to hear it anymore, especially not from you, bastard!" He pointed an angry finger at Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke retorted.

"Teme!" Naruto scowled.

"Boys!" Tomoko roared. "Can you please," She smiled sweetly before bellowing at them once more. "stop arguing and get your freaking asses moving?!"

"Got it." Naruto replied before scrambling to the fitting room at the speed of light. Women can be quite scary if you don't do what they want you to do.

It's even worse if that woman is your boss.

"Geez, that woman always has to grumble…" Naruto muttered as he threw on the selected pieces of clothing. "And that bastard always has to get on my nerves… Stupid asshole."

Emerging from the fitting room in a pair of faded, stone-washed jeans and a simple sky-blue T-shirt, Naruto looked pretty good. The clothes were loose, enhancing his already care-free look. His black eye was fading but Tsunade and Shizune still had to put liberal amounts of powder to conceal it once more. A silver chain rested on his neck, glinting a proudly for all to see.

"You owe me at least two tubs of foundation, brat." Tsunade complained through gritted teeth, still adding on some eye shadow.

"But it's not my fault!" Naruto whined, wincing as the brush pressed harder onto his bruise. "It was the stupid bastard's fault! Blame him!"

"Your brain capacity is already used up from all that shouting. I suggest you save it for some of your less idiotic actions, _dobe._" Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously at Naruto.

The Uchiha was standing behind Naruto, hands in the pockets of his black slacks. He was watching the set-up of the backdrop they were going to use. It was clear he preferred to do his work without the constant bellows courtesy of the blonde in front of him. His silver-gray shirt hung neatly on him, with a loosened tie slightly below his chest. The shirt was unbuttoned from the top, revealing a patch of pale, creamy-white skin. Naruto shifted his eyes from the Uchiha, envy burning within him. He knew. He knew that the Uchiha was definitely better than him. Even in this area.

"But I won't lose!" Naruto stood up abruptly, shoving a fist in Sasuke's direction. "You're my rival starting today! And I'll make sure you'll eat dust!" He grinned, fired up by his own enthusiasm. "Believe it!"

Sasuke ignored the blonde—he didn't want to waste any time or breath on another moron. Especially this one. All of a sudden, Tsunade's hand shot out and shoved Naruto back into his seat so hard that the chair groaned. Naruto shrank away from Tsunade's face. She looked like a dragon ready to spout fire.

"Make your resolutions later!" Tsunade yelled, deafening everyone within a five kilometer radius.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto mumbled.

"I have a feeling that Tsunade might start growing gray hairs, don't you think?" Tomoko whispered to Shizune. Then, she clapped her hands for attention. "Well, it seems you two are ready. I'd like to try a photo shoot. With the both of you in it. For the sake of everyone's sanity, please…" The photographer paused, searching for the right word. "_tolerate_ each others' presence."

"If not, we can make you pay 50,000 yen for each tub of foundation you finish." Fumiko smiled, face gentle.

Naruto jerked back in shock and partial horror, "_50,000_ freaking yen?! What kind of bloody foundation is this?! Does it have shark's fin in it or something?!"

"Idiot." Sasuke sighed slightly, frowning at Naruto's childish behaviour.

"What d'you say, bastard?!" Naruto whirled back at him.

"Stop!" Tomoko held up a hand. With another she revealed a stick of Pocky.

"What?!" Naruto snapped, angry that his argument got cut off.

"Here." Tomoko's hand moved so fast, Naruto didn't manage to see anything. It was all a blur.

But the next thing he knew, the sugary treat was hanging from his mouth. He nearly dropped it in surprise as he opened his mouth to shout. Closing it just in time, he glared at the photographer. Tomoko smiled and motioned for him to walk to the backdrop, camera ready. Sasuke followed, apparently just as reluctant to work with the blond.

"Everyone, ready?" Tomoko looked around. "Let's start!"

The two models were good. They had enough experience to relax and pose naturally. The only problem was Tomoko could only get solo shots of them. Why? Because Sasuke and Naruto refused to be less than two meters from each other. After an hour, Tomoko sighed, rubbing her temples. It was clear that she was near breaking point.

"Guys, look." She opened her eyes to the two, this time her expression serious. "I don't really give a damn about your personal arguments or whatever. But I want to get my job down and you're making it hell for me. Do not make me send you back to your respective managers. It would blow your entire career as a model cause this won't be hidden from the public." Tomoko crossed her arms. "I want you two in one picture. If you still don't want to co-operate," Tomoko narrowed her eyes while Anko kicked open the door to the studio, "get out."

The studio fell silent. Naruto hung his head, his look still rather defiant. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, glaring at the ground again. Tomoko revealed yet another stick of Pocky and popped it into Naruto's mouth once more as he had finished the snack long ago. Naruto frowned in confusion. He really didn't get this woman.

"Lie down." Tomoko guided him onto the floor. "Relax. Make it look as if you're sleepy. Or bored."

Naruto did as she was told, not daring to refuse her. Fumiko watched them with an interest, a knowing glint in those yellow ochre orbs of hers. Tomoko gestured at Sasuke to come nearer. The Uchiha complied, although still stubborn.

"Now, I want you to hold the other end of the Pocky stick in Naruto's mouth… with your own mouth." Tomoko said, in a tone that meant business.

"_What?!_" Naruto shouted, flying up from his position.

"It should be no problem for you two, right? You guys are _models_. You're supposed to be cool with whatever the photographer asks of you to do. You're supposed to only show the correct expression when being photographed. Even if it is with the person you hate. You should have no problem with a simple thing like this. That's the mark of a true model. To be able to still maintain the same expression even if you have to deal with being nude, being with a person you hate or a creature you fear." Tomoko finished her lengthy speech.

She was met with silence from both parties.

"Well? You might as well get on with it. My time is too precious to waste on amateurs." She lifted her chin, glaring down at them.

The rest of the crew didn't know whether their boss said those things on purpose. They knew it wasn't like her. But intentionally or unintentionally, it had an effect on the two young models. It crushed their pride and fueled it with another greater motivation to prove themselves to this so-called famous photographer. Sasuke got down on his hands and knees, his body casting a shadow over Naruto's. Naruto was trapped between Sasuke's legs and both teens faced each other, noses inches away. From an outsider's point of view, it looked as if Sasuke was holding Naruto in a protective embrace. Tomoko blinked, watching Naruto shift the Pocky stick in his mouth and angle it towards Sasuke. Sasuke bit it gently, not planning to eat any of it—he hated sweets.

Both angry expressions faded quickly. This was work and that was all it was.

"The theme for this shot?" Tomoko sensed their unspoken question. "'Kiss me'. Do your best in conveying that feeling."

It took all of Naruto's effort not to jump up and push the Uchiha away. Lying down, he managed to see another angle of Sasuke's face, wondering how the face seemed perfect from every direction. Concentrating on his job, he bit the stick, getting an inch closer to the raven's mouth. He had to do this. He drew in a knee slowly, tilting his head slightly to one side. He relaxed fully, the action making his eyes half-closed.

Sasuke watched, uninterested. Knowing full well that the blond wouldn't be able to get the shot done properly on his own, he softened the edges of his glare, replacing it with another face. A bored, nonchalant look. He edged closer to Naruto by eating a bit of the other end of the snack. Their lips were now just centimeters apart, breath fanning each other's faces.

'_Kiss me', huh? How do you do that? Hmm…_ Naruto thought after a while. It seemed that Tomoko still wasn't satisfied as the camera was still held loosely in her hands. She hadn't taken a shot even though they had posed like that for over three minutes. Stressful indeed. Sasuke was also getting enough of the close proximity. Naruto then let his body take over. He often did that when he didn't know how to adjust to the theme. He imagined owning Sasuke, loving Sasuke, and right now, the irresistible urge to kiss those perfect lips hovering above his own.

That was Naruto's specialty. The ability to imagine and act accordingly.

Slowly, he lifted a hand and rested it gently onto the back of Sasuke's head, feeling it brush against the spiky locks. That was when, at last Tomoko whipped out her camera. With a 'click', the photo was taken and the tension in the air dissolved. Sasuke then decided to get up after keeping the strenuous pose for so long. Just at that moment, Naruto had tensed his muscles, ready to spring away from Sasuke. Little did he know, he tensed the hand resting on Sasuke's head as well.

Meeting with unexpected resistance, Sasuke's balance was tipped and he fell forwards just as Naruto's head was rising.

It was at that moment, that very second, their lips connected, in a full-fledged kiss.

The crew didn't move. Three seconds passed… four… five… Then, all hell broke loose. With a spectacularly aimed kick, Naruto rammed his sneaker into Sasuke's chin just as Sasuke's fist connected with his cheek. The impact sent them both flying very far away from each other, panting with faces flushed red.

"What the _hell_ were you doing, asshole?!" Naruto screamed, wiping his lips furiously and spitting all across the floor.

Sasuke was doing the same, "That's my line!" He hissed.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto roared.

"You'll die first!" Sasuke charged.

"Uchiha!" Tsunade barked. "Uzumaki! Opposite ends of the studio! _Now!_"

The two boys didn't hear anything but their own thoughts of killing each other. It was only when Neji and Sai dragged the other two apart did they start to calm down. Tomoko was now over at Shikamaru's desk, looking at the pictures taken. The memory card was inserted into the computer and they were now picking the best shots. Fumiko was also there, ready to give her opinion.

"Though that was a classic." Fumiko giggled. "You used the same trick for all the models that come for the course."

"The real kiss was unintended. They themselves did it." Tomoko shrugged. "Not my problem. Oh! That's a good one!"

"Shall we tell DKNY and Calvin Klein that they've got their shots? I can contact the editor of the In Style magazine today." Fumiko flipped through some documents.

"Shikamaru?" Tomoko turned to the lazy genius.

"Already done." He offered three big glossy prints of the chosen photos before promptly returning to his slumber.

Tomoko studied the pictures. The quality was very high, a usual thing for their studio considering Shikamaru and his skills with the computer. The first was a picture of Naruto. He was sitting down on the floor, cross-legged and staring up at the ceiling. His shoulders were drawn back, hands pressing against the white floor. He was grinning slightly, revealing white canines. He still had the Pocky stick in his mouth, making him look even more child. Tomoko nodded strongly—she would definitely choose this picture.

She then looked at the next picture. It was a picture of Sasuke. He was standing, looking at the floor, angling his face 45 degrees to the side so that Tomoko could get a clear shot of his face. _It's a good thing to know you have to do this often. _Tomoko thought. _Cause when photographers take pictures of models, they almost always want to focus on your face the most. _Sasuke had his hands in his pockets once more. The faded lighting at an angle from the top of the picture casted a light shadow on the background. Uchiha Sasuke was seen to be brooding in this photo, brooding about a mysterious and dark past he had.

The last picture was the shot of the two of them, trying to fit the theme. Tomoko smiled. It was a very good picture. The lighting was gentle, casting lovely shines on their soft hair. The facial expressions were brilliant. Tomoko loved the obvious tension one could get from looking at the picture. The way Sasuke was bent down made him look very dominant and possessive. But his face was softened, as if he had affection for the blonde under him. _Hah! I never knew Sasuke could look so gentle when he didn't scowl. _Tomoko mentally laughed. She shifted her eyes to Naruto and saw that his ability had come into play. There was a hint of a smile playing on Naruto's lips. _I don't think Naruto noticed that he was smiling…_ Tomoko grinned. And how he gently rested his hand on the back of the Uchiha's head was a perfect emphasis on the theme. Tomoko saw Naruto's eyes shining with love in this picture, as his face was slightly turned away from Sasuke, indicating a coy and playful nature.

All in all, Tomoko was impressed. She looked up from the prints, seeing Naruto and Sasuke seething at opposite ends of her studio. Dismissing the odd fact, she waved the photos in the air, very excited.

"Fumiko, you tell those brands that they've got their shots. Shikamaru, send a copy of the two solo shots we have chosen to DKNY and Calvin Klein. Fumiko, five other pictures from that collection will go into the In Style magazine." Tomoko then gestured for the two teens to look at the pictures. "Naruto, Sasuke, brilliant job on these two. But this… is more of what I'd like to see." Tomoko whipped out the third picture.

"Ew… I don't want to look." Naruto turned rather green. "I mean, come on! I just kissed a _guy!_" He pointed to Sasuke.

"Have you ever heard of the Y² magazine?" Tomoko asked suddenly.

"Huh? Nope." Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Good!" Tomoko grinned at the Uchiha then started to explain about it to Naruto. "It's actually one of the best-selling magazines in the world at the moment. It features lots and lots of models and is recognized by many agencies. If you are up to my standards, I can put you two on the cover of the autumn edition. Getting on the cover of Y² is considered a legendary feat for a model. It'll be a big boost for your careers!"

"Really?!" Naruto cried, getting pretty worked up too. "I wanna be in! I wanna!"

"But there is a rule…" Tomoko held up a finger. "I never put just one person on the cover. And what you've shown me through this picture, is that you two are the perfect partners for each other!" She held up the 'almost-a-kiss' print.

"Partners?!" Naruto balked. "I am _so_ not gay!"

"Hmph." Sasuke scoffed. "I refuse to work with idiots."

"What d'you say, teme?!" Naruto pulled back a fist.

"I don't mean it that way. 'Partners' as in 'colleagues', you know?" Tomoko sighed. "What else were you thinking, Naruto?"

"Ehehe…" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, if you don't want it, then that's fine." She shrugged.

"Wait! Can I look at the magazine first?" Naruto asked.

Tomoko snapped her fingers. Instantly, Fumiko appeared beside her, a copy of a very thick magazine in her hands. She handed it to Naruto.

"This was last month's edition." Fumiko offered.

"Wha?! W-what the hell _is _this?!" Naruto waved the magazine about, totally unprepared for what he was going to see.

"It's a picture." Fumiko laughed. "Two male models. The theme was 'Heat'."

Naruto slowly swiveled his eyes to once again glance at the cover of the magazine he was holding. It showed two men in a very suggestive position—one blue-haired male on the other blonde's lap. Their arms were linked and the hand of the blonde was resting at the rim of the blue-haired man's jeans, tugging at it slightly while the other hand was halfway inside the shirt that belonged to the man sitting on his lap. The picture radiated lust.

"They became famous overnight, as clichéd as it sounds." Fumiko told them. "But it was Tomoko who decided that they should work with each other. Tomoko may not look like it, but she's very good at choosing the right partners for everyone who works for the Y² magazine. The fact that she offered you a place, means that you've gained the approval of the whole crew."

"Offer?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Does she have the authority?"

"Well, she _is_ the editor of this magazine so I can't see why not." Fumiko said.

* * *

"Hurry up! We don't have the time." Fumiko walked fast, dressed in her smart business suit once more.

Naruto was practically running after her. Sasuke walked behind them, still uninterested in his job. They were heading to the café that Tomoko owned once more. Mornings were reserved for modeling and the rest of the day until late evening was supposed to be spent waiting tables at Femme Fatale. Today would be Sasuke and Naruto's 'debut' as Tomoko put it. Neji and Hinata had finished their uniforms just this morning. They worked at amazing speeds, considering they created those clothes from scratch, from cutting the fabric to the finishing touches.

Neji and Hinata always went to work at the café in the early mornings everyday it seems, after the final adjustments had been made for all the models working with Tomoko. Fumiko went in the afternoons, just at the peak hour, dragging along Naruto and Sasuke. Shikamaru had sorted out Naruto and Sasuke's schedule in such a way that they didn't waste any time. Tomoko sometimes followed during the lunch break but she stayed back most of the time for her main job. This was just the second day into the schedule and it was already going well.

The trio entered the café, with Fumiko immediately ushering the two teens into the staff room. She disappeared out of the room, only to be replaced by Hinata. Blushing slightly, as she always did when wearing the maid's costume, she handed Naruto and Sasuke their clothes.

"Please change now. The girls are waiting." Hinata whispered before going out again.

"What girls?" Naruto's question was left unanswered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes once more and started to change. Naruto hurried after him, throwing his 'normal' clothes off him. After wearing the uniform, Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. It was a tuxedo, black and white, complete with a tie. Naruto pulled at the tie, grumbling—he hated buttoning up the collar. Sasuke was in the same get-up. They looked like butlers.

Very handsome butlers, mind you.

Just as Naruto unlocked the door, ready to throw it open and slam it into the Uchiha's face, Temari rushed in, closing the door behind her.

"What the?! Hey!" Naruto clenched the hand that was no longer holding the door knob.

"Did Tomoko take this pictures?" Temari held a few random shots of this morning's photo shoot.

"Uh…" Naruto looked at Sasuke after blinking at the pictures. "Yeah?"

"Well, the café is overcrowded and we've got a line until the other block. Apparently, that lousy, idiotic Shikamaru made a banner with these shots, asking Fumiko to paste it on out front door. Now I know why there's so much more work to do!" She snarled.

"Wait, what?!" Naruto screamed, flying out of the staff room.

Gasps of shock and dreamy sighs were ignored as he skidded to a stop at the entrance of the café, his eyes catching sight of the said banner. His mouth hung open in shock, as he gaped at the picture. He didn't really notice the long line of girls waiting patiently outside the café. Several of them squealed at the sight of him. Naruto jumped, startled and broken out of his reverie.

"Hey, hey, are you the one that's going to work in Femme Fatale?!" About three girls came up to him.

Naruto, rather used to getting some attention like this, flashed his trademark fox grin.

"That's right, ladies!" Naruto showed a thumbs up. "Come by often!"

"Oh, we will!"

Walking back into the café, Fumiko gave him a notepad, pen, and his own stainless steel tray. She had told them what to do last night before they were allowed to retire for the day. Naruto, much to his joy, found pockets in which he could shove the notepad and pen into. Holding the tray vertically, he got started at taking orders.

What he didn't get was that he had to say 'my queen' or 'my lady' at the end of each sentence. It was an unwritten rule. For the waitresses, it was 'master' or 'my lord'. Either way, Naruto didn't mind much… he had fun. Sasuke appeared moments later, drawing an unbelievable silence in a noisy café. _Heh, they must be horrified at how dorky he looks. _Naruto sniggered.

Quite the contrary really, for nearly the whole café (mostly girls this time) practically screamed the house down at the sight of Sasuke. Some even recognized him from several magazines he had shown up in. Pretty soon, they were all worshipping him, each trying to get his attention. Naruto gaped one more time, rather intimidated by the enormous show of affection his rival had received. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he vowed to get more tables than he did today. He mustn't lose to the likes of this bastard!

"Yeah! I'll definitely get more girls than you, believe it!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

"Naruto!" Temari shouted. "Take that table's order, dammit!"

"All right!" Naruto skipped over to where Temari had pointed. "What should I get for you today, ladies?"

"Naruto? Is that you?" A familiar, rather musical voice cut through the atmosphere.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto recoiled, nearly dropping his tray.

"So it is you! How have you been?" Sakura smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has. Still up for a date?" Naruto tried his luck.

"Naruto!" Sakura punched him on the arm.

Naruto tried very hard not to scream. However, he couldn't escape the yelp that burst out of his mouth. Man, that woman was strong! Rubbing the spot slightly, he grinned at his childhood friend once more.

"No thanks." Sakura rejected his offer. "You still haven't given up, have you?"

"Nope! Always ready to make you my girlfriend." Naruto replied, obviously meaning the words.

Sakura rolled her eyes, laughing "Do you remember Ino, Naruto?" She asked, gesturing towards the blonde sitting next to her.

"How could I forget the girl who talked our ears off?" Was his answer.

"Naruto!" Ino faked a hurt expression. "You're so cold." She giggled.

"Am I really?" Naruto raised his eyebrows, making both the girls laugh.

"Naruto! Get your big, fat ass moving!" Temari threw a paper fan at him.

He ducked, avoiding the attack, "Sorry, ladies. Please state your order. You can come visit a bit later when it's less busy."

"Um…" Sakura started to blush slightly. "Actually, there's a lunch break for all the staff, right?"

"Uh, yeah. At four o'clock." Naruto looked a bit confused. "Why?"

"We'll…" Sakura avoided his gaze, exchanging a knowing glance with Ino who was equally as red.

"We'll visit you during the lunch break." Ino finished her sentence.

"OK, then!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yay! Sakura-chan's comin' to see me!"

"Don't get too full of yourself!" She biffed him on the arm again. "Right, we'll have two ice lemon teas. Got it?"

"I don't even need to write it down!" Naruto sauntered away.

* * *

"Well, you sure seem happy today." Tomoko stated.

"That's cause the Sakura-chan is coming to see me!" Naruto spoke through mouthfuls of ramen.

"Oh, I see." Tomoko smiled back at him.

Tomoko had come over to join them in the lunch break of only half an hour. It was a much needed breather everybody had to take during the day. Tsunade and Shizune had gone to the nearest pub while Anko was at one of those dango stores. Goodness knows where Shikamaru went to, probably somewhere else to nap. Sai, on this rare occasion, had decided to join them for lunch.

"Hello, dickless." Sai greeted Naruto.

One could guess that he just wanted to insult Naruto.

"Shut up, asshole!" Naruto slurped more noodles.

Sasuke was sitting at a corner of the table—trying to get some peace from the blonde's loud voice and to avoid getting sprayed by instant noodle broth. Everyone was just getting settled down when a hesitant knock resounded through the kitchen. Naruto sprang to his feet, eager to open it but got promptly shoved aside by Tomoko.

"What the hell was that for?!" He whined.

"Let Fumiko go first." Tomoko said.

Fumiko then got up and answered the call. When she didn't come back after five minutes, Tomoko went out with her. The rest sat inside waiting.

"You want to come inside to see the staff, am I correct?" Tomoko repeated, after listening to what Fumiko had said.

"They just won't take no for an answer." Her assistant huffed back quietly.

"Yes! What's wrong with it?" Sakura pressed, indignant. "It's not as if they're so rich and famous that you have to hide them away. And besides, one of them is my friend."

"I'll let him out then. Who's your friend?" Tomoko asked, smiling.

Sakura hesitated.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke." Ino answered for her. "And Uzumaki Naruto."

"But I thought you said one?" Fumiko blinked back at them.

"It's… complicated." Ino smiled.

"Sure is, but I'm very sorry my dears, I just can't let you see them. It's one of my personal rules, I don't let people in the staff room or the kitchen. With two maids being so gorgeous and another addition of two males that brought in half the girl population in Japan, I really can't afford to risk their… safety." Tomoko paused before laughing.

"May we speak to the manager then?" Ino asked, getting a little impatient.

Tomoko pointed to Fumiko, answering her question.

"The owner then?" Sakura turned to Fumiko.

Fumiko pointed right back at Tomoko. The two girls then burst out into laughter.

"We'll come back another time." Sakura forced a smile.

"Yeah." Ino sighed.

With that, the pair walked out of the café. They were slightly irritated but civil. They didn't want to get on the duo's bad side. They just had to see Sasuke and talk to him! No matter what it took! Back at the shop though, Tomoko exchanged a glance with Fumiko.

"They seem to have a short fuse, no?" Tomoko ran a hand through her hair. "Did you think that was mean?"

"If they really wanted to see them, they would've pressed harder, right? And weren't they supposed to say Naruto's name first? Not Sasuke's?" Fumiko tapped a pencil on her clipboard.

"Well, we can't judge people so fast. We'll just wait and see." Tomoko sighed.

The two went back into the kitchen. Apologizing to Naruto, Tomoko explained she didn't want any visitors during lunch breaks. If Naruto wanted to meet his friends, could he possibly do it outside when he was off?

"But you don't give off days!" Naruto wailed. "Sakura-chan…"

"Oh, do those two know Sasuke?" Fumiko sat down, taking a sip of tea.

"Ino and Sakura-chan? They've never met the bastard. Hope they never will." Naruto crossed his arms, pursing his lips.

"Idiot." Sasuke's insult was clearly heard by everyone in the room.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted back.

"Dobe."

"And here they go again." Temari rolled her eyes.

* * *

A week passed. Sakura and Ino came to the café everyday—probably after school. They were seventeen and still looking for 'Mr. Right' so of course they would come and drool over hot guys. Not that she cared. But she noted that whenever they came, Naruto would always rush to serve them and they would scowl. _Why is that so? _Fumiko thought after seeing the two coming through the doors eight days in a row. _Well, more business for us, I suppose._

"He's never going to notice us at this rate, Sakura! What sort of plan do you think this is?" Ino hissed. "Not only that, Naruto's always ruining our chances of ever getting served by him!"

Sakura frowned, the action marring her pretty face. Naruto was happily skipping back with their drinks just as she decided on something.

"Naruto…" Sakura called the hyper boy's name. "You don't have to wait on us everyday, you know?"

"Oh, it's OK, Sakura-chan! I like doing it!" Naruto grinned.

"Oh, screw it!" Ino sighed heavily. "This isn't getting anywhere. Naruto, we want to be served by Sasuke-kun, OK? So just… leave us alone." She asked in a tone that left little space for argument.

"What?! Why?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why'd you wanna get waited by that _bastard?!_" He emphasized on the word, pointing directly at Sasuke.

This, unfortunately, also drew the attention of the female population inhibiting the café. Sakura was the first to act though.

"Do _not _call Sasuke-kun a bastard, idiot!" Sakura stood up and slapped Naruto right on the cheek.

The 'smack' sound couldn't have been any louder. Naruto held his stinging cheek, more stunned than anything else.

"How could you say such a thing?!" Ino backed her up, making Naruto flinch. "Uchiha Sasuke, top male model, aged seventeen, height of 175 centimeters—,"

"Weight of 64.5 kilograms, birthday on the 23rd July, blood type AB—," Sakura continued.

"With such a brooding, cold personality and fitting the term 'tall, dark and handsome' so perfectly well," Ino ranted on.

Fumiko watched the other girls in the shop taking down the information in mild amusement.

"HOW COULD YOU CALL HIM A BASTARD?!" Both girls screamed at Naruto who had backed away a few feet out of fear.

"Che." Sasuke muttered. "How annoying."

"Yeah, isn't he?" Sakura whipped around hearing what he had said, raking fingers through her hair.

"Just ignore Naruto, Sasuke-kun." Ino said.

"I meant you." Sasuke glared back, intimidating them.

"Hey, don't say that to Sakura-chan, bastard!" Naruto clenched his fist hard.

"Shut up, Naruto! Just stop interfering for once!" Sakura yelled, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Sakura-chan…" A look of hurt crossed his features. He turned to look at the Uchiha, eyes filled with more rage and hate than ever before. "I _hate_ you, asshole!" He ran out of the café.

Sasuke merely went back to his work. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance when Fumiko told him he had to wait all the tables with girls because Naruto had left. Hinata wasn't here, she had some last minute things to finish. Temari had detention or so it seems. So he was the only waiter around.

"And I'm not the type to go around in that sort of thing so… good luck!" She smiled and walked out of the café.

"Finally!" Ino pumped a fist into the air.

Sakura and Ino sat back down. Sakura was a little unsettled, she had felt a pang of guilt wash over her when she saw Naruto's expression. _Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him so much…_ She thought. But it was quickly thrown aside when she saw her best friend gabbing away with Sasuke. It was more of a one-sided conversation actually. Within minutes, he walked away without another word.

"So dreamy…" Ino's eyes glazed over.

"What are you doing, Ino-pig?! Sasuke-kun is mine!" Sakura-chan hissed in Ino's ear.

"Well, too bad." Ino stuck her tongue out. "I talked to him first while you were still day-dreaming."

_That stupid Naruto! Ruining everything even when he's not around! I'll definitely make Sasuke-kun mine, so back off Ino! Hell yeah! _Inner Sakura raged.

"Fine." Sakura got up, face serious. "I'll get him on my own and I won't be sharing."

Ino sensed her undertone, "Go right ahead. You won't beat me anyways cause I definitely won't hand him over to you!" She turned away, stirring her drink.

Just like that, a six-year friendship was broken.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Tomoko sat down on the bench, handing Naruto an ice-cream cone, "you're saying that Sasuke stole your girl? How?"

"Thanks." Naruto began eating the creamy treat. "He's just… I don't get it! Why does he always have to better?! And it's as if he doesn't work at _all_! Plus, people actually _like_ his cocky attitude! He was so mean to Sakura-chan too! Yet she still likes him. _Everybody_ likes him!"

"Everybody? Don't you mean all the girls?" Tomoko's eye twitched.

Naruto kept silent for once.

"Well," Tomoko shrugged. "if you want to beat him so badly, just try harder! He's your rival, isn't he? Don't tell me you want to give up so fast."

"Of course not!" Naruto raised his voice. "Just… Sakura-chan… she was never that mean to me before." Naruto trailed off.

"I see, I see." Tomoko nodded, getting up. "Uh-huh. Let's go back and work. You've skipped enough minutes."

"Minutes?! You measure breaks by minutes?! What happened to the hours?!"

"They died."

"_Huh?!_"

* * *

The next day, someone rang the bell at the studio. Tomoko looked up and shot a glance at Fumiko. The assistant shook her head, indicating she didn't know any appointment around 12pm in the afternoon. Going to the door and opening it, Fumiko nearly dropped her clipboard in surprise, seeing a very familiar pink-haired girl standing in front of her.

"Is this Konoha Studios?" Sakura asked, knowing full well it was.

"Yes, it is. What business do you have here?" Fumiko said, eyes turning hard and cold.

"I want to speak with the director."

"I'm sorry but you have to make an—,"

"It's just for a few minutes!" Sakura clenched her fists, desperate.

Fumiko balked, hesitating. She was still debating whether to let this girl in when Tomoko walked over.

"Oh, you're the pink-head from the other day." Tomoko recognized, not meaning to insult.

"Yes, I… want to audition. I want to become a model!" Sakura announced.

There was silence for a few minutes. Both Fumiko and Tomoko blinked at Sakura.

"Come again?" Tomoko and Fumiko said at the same time.

"I want to become a model. I know seventeen is a bit late to try but I still want to anyways." Sakura spoke, voice steely.

"I don't have the time to deal with beginners." Tomoko spoke.

"But even so, I can still learn!"

"How did you know of this place?" Fumiko narrowed her eyes, hand tightening on her phone.

She nearly wanted to call the police.

"I… um… I followed one of your staff back here."

Scratch that, Fumiko was already dialing the emergency number. This girl was a stalker!

Tomoko stopped Fumiko's fingers, "I see. But I cannot accept anyone who's just trying out. Go and find some tips on the Internet before you even think of coming here again. Goodbye."

And the door was closed on Sakura.

Sakura started to walk back to her house, thinking of what to do. She passed by Ino who was walking the opposite direction (they were neighbors after all) and blatantly ignored her on purpose. Ino didn't care, she merely whipped her hair and left—probably to go have a drink at Femme Fatale. Sakura walked on, more determined than ever. _Rivals weren't meant to be friends! Just wait, I'll get Sasuke-kun first. I already have a head start, Ino-pig! _Sakura thought.

Going up to her room, she turned on her laptop immediately. At least Tomoko had given her something to do. Searching for a professional guide on how to model, her eyes fell upon hundreds of choices. Slowly reading through each one, she browsed through five in three hours but still nothing helped. She growled. _Each guide is so damn different! How am I supposed to know which one to follow?!_ Suddenly, she was struck by an idea.

"How about looking for Tomoko's guide?!" Sakura typed her thought into the computer.

There was no result. No guide, no tips, nothing. There was only one main site but even then it didn't breathe a word about how to model. Banging her fist on the table, she suppressed a scream of frustration. Her mouse jumped, shifting the arrow on the screen over a big title on the main page of Konoha Studios. Raising her eyebrow in mild interest, she clicked on it. What her orbs were greeted with was an announcement of an audition in two days. A modeling audition. The winner would get to work with the legendary Konoho Studios crew, on a fully funded modeling course.

_Big deal… it's only an audition. Wait, audition? _Sakura scanned the first few lines. _IF I'm guessing right, Naruto and Sasuke-kun must be working with Konoha Studios if they were together at Femme Fatale. It's a high chance that they will be there. That stupid Naruto also told me he worked as a full-time model. Hmm… _

"Details of the audition?" Sakura clicked on the header. "Date, time, place, tips!" She scrolled down. "So that's what she meant! She meant to go on the freaking Internet to know about this audition. Tips on how to be a good model, written by Hanaki Fumiko! Cleverly hidden."

But when she clicked on it, nothing happened.

"What?! Why?!" She whined, "I don't want to go for the stupid audition, I have to appeal to her on my own, it's a higher chance of getting in! Open it, you damn computer!" She clicked so many times until her computer stopped responding.

Rebooting her computer, she thought of all the options she had. Going back to the page, she noted that you could register online for the audition.

Sighing and rubbing her temples, she filled in her personal details, "All right, already! I'll join the audition."

_Sasuke-kun, here I come! _She scrolled her mouse over the 'confirm registration' button. Clicking on it, she sealed her fate in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Hey, is it just me or does Naruto and Sasuke have nicknames for each other?" Fumiko asked Tomoko on their ninth day with the two polar opposites.

"Let's see…" Tomoko grinned. "Oi, dobe!" She shouted at Naruto.

No response.

Tomoko repeated the same thing twice.

Still no response.

"Let's try Sasuke!" Tomoko turned to the other. "Teme!"

Sasuke just raised his eyebrow and continued his journey to the fitting room. Tomoko repeated the action twice to make sure and she was ignored. Suddenly, Naruto seemed to have a sudden urge to run to the nearest bathroom. Sprinting, he crashed right into Sasuke, making both of them fall over. Naruto quickly picked himself up and ran across the large studio.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Teme!" Naruto's shout was heard from the restroom. "I heard that!"

Exchanging a glance, Tomoko and Fumiko laughed their heads off.

"It seems that Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun can only hear their insults to each other, right Tomoko?" Hinata curled her hand into a gentle fist in front of her mouth, to hide the sound of her soft giggles.

The camera straps rustles lightly as the strong air-conditioner blasted more cold air in the studio. It was almost as if they emphasized Hinata's words.

At last, it's done. A bit of a filler actually but this contains important information. Once again, I don't own Naruto. If I did, honey, you'd see Sasuke and Naruto making out in every alternate chapter. I also don't own any of the brands/magazines that I have mention. The things I own are Y² magazine and my two characters, Tomoko and Fumiko. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	4. Friendly Rivalry

Well, hello! I wanted to get this chapter done before Christmas. So, think of it as a little present to you all who have read this story, kindly took your time to review or favorite it. I hope you guys will stay with me until the story ends. So then, here you are.

**Friendly Rivalry**

"What?" Naruto blinked back at his eccentric photographer. "Why?"

Sasuke also had his eyebrow raised, quietly asking for an answer. Uchihas always retained their composure, anywhere and anytime.

"What d'ya mean 'why'? Geez, I'm giving you a day off. You could've at least looked a bit happy about it." Tomoko cocked her head to one side in return.

"After waking up so early and rushing here…" Naruto grumbled, sighing loudly. "What's happening today anyway?"

"It's a secret!" Fumiko appeared behind Tomoko. "We'll let you know later. Now, go and enjoy yourselves!" She slammed the door on the two boys.

"She really does like slamming doors, doesn't she?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, already making his way down the spiral staircase.

"H-hey, wait up!" Naruto scrambled after him, feet tapping loudly on the metal.

Chasing after Sasuke, he winced as they exited the dark entrance, sunshine glaring down at them. Blinking hard, he skipped to the raven's side. They walked like that after a while, then…

"So, uh, where are we goin', Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Back to the apartment." He answered without looking back.

"Huh? Why? That's so boring! Let's go have some fun, we finally got a day off, y'know!" Naruto jerked back in surprise, not noticing that they were already in front of the door to the penthouse.

"Then _you_ go." Sasuke rolled his eyes and entered, closing the door behind him.

Naruto stared at the door with a weird look on his face. _Man, what's with the guy? He's totally antisocial. _He thought, drawing his lips into a pout. The blonde took out his phone, debating with himself whether to call Sakura or not. After a minute or two, he sighed, closed the phone and tried opening the door… only to find that it was locked. So, he pounded the door. Hard.

"Sasuke! Oi, teme! Open up!" Naruto shouted, annoyed that he didn't get a reply. "I didn't bring my freaking keys, OK? Just open the damn door!"

And the door did open, revealing an equally pissed off Sasuke, glowering at him with the infamous Uchiha glare. Naruto grinned right back at him, showing a peace sign. Stepping in when Sasuke moved aside to sit on the couch, he ran straight for the balcony again. Sasuke tried not to let his eye twitch when he looked up from his book and saw that the door was left wide open.

"Close the door, dobe." He ordered, in a tone that left little room for argument.

"Oh man, you close it! You're nearer!" Naruto whined, not wanting to leave the breezy heaven.

"_Now._"

"Fine, fine." Naruto walked reluctantly to the entrance, swinging the door with some strength, slamming it shut with a loud 'bang'.

"There, happy?" Naruto sneered.

"Ecstatic." Sasuke drawled, obviously sarcastic.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, still annoyed with Sasuke's attitude. He went over to the balcony again while Sasuke continued reading his book. Things stayed like that for a while. Eventually, Naruto came back in, bad mood gone just as Sasuke had stopped reading and made himself a mug of coffee. Naruto plopped himself down beside Sasuke on the couch, yawning.

"Hey, asshole." Naruto spoke.

Sasuke glared at him from the corners of his eyes.

"What'cha like to do?" Naruto asked, "Besides reading and being a bastard?"

"Things you don't like, usuratonkachi." Sasuke replied, really not bothered.

"Oh, come on! Don't be a prick and answer!" Naruto whined, shaking Sasuke's arm.

"Stop that." Sasuke pulled his arm from Naruto harshly, agitated.

"Geez, are you always so boring? Always moody and wanting to be alone. That's not good ya know." Naruto clicked his tongue, shaking a finger in front of Sasuke's face.

"Hn."

"Come on! Let's go have a drink or something! Or walk in the park! Get some sunshine! Being alone isn't fun. That I can guarantee cause I understand loneliness!" Naruto grinned, showing a thumbs up.

"Understand?" Sasuke laughed bitterly, eyes narrowing at the blonde. "Tell me, Naruto, what do _you_ know about loneliness?"

"A lot better than you!" He shot back, sensing that Sasuke was looking down on him.

"Someone who acts like you, knows nothing."

"Who says? Like you know any better! You've got everything! Looks, girls, and plenty of money! You're just some rich kid who's never suffered!"

They were facing each other know, both knowing that the rather comfortable mood from just now had vanished, to be replaced by a tense atmosphere. Sasuke had set his coffee mug down, narrowing his eyes to slits.

"You will never know the pain of being alone. Let alone suffering." Sasuke hissed. "You're just an idiot who has never been exposed to how cruel life can be."

"Take that back, teme!" Naruto raised a fist, ready to punch. "How would you know anything?"

"Oh, I'm sure you've got a mother fawning over your modeling career and a father easily patting you on the shoulder for getting a job so early—," Sasuke's voice, which was dripping with venom, got cut off by a particularly vicious blow to his chin.

He fell backwards onto the sofa, blood dripping from his mouth. Naruto had fisted his hand into Sasuke's shirt, crushing the soft fabric while his other arm was raised again, preparing for another hit. Black met blue. But those blue orbs were now flickering with shades of red, not their usual happy shine. They were practically glittering with rage.

"You're a fucking bastard!" Naruto hit him again, fist meeting with resistance. "You don't know my fucking messed-up life so don't go around assuming everything!" He punched Sasuke again, only to be blocked once more. "I was an orphan! A fucking street kid, living off the scraps other people threw away! Families didn't want me! Assholes bullied me and all the other children shunned me! And there I was, alone, standing on my own two fucking bloody feet for seven years! My life was _hell_!" Naruto roared, kneeing Sasuke in the stomach.

The Uchiha winced, doubling over. His eyes were still on Naruto's fist, trembling out of anger, just in case another blow came down.

"I don't know how bad your past was but you don't see me brooding about _my_ fucked up life! Rich kids always get pampered." Naruto growled. "So shut the fuck up!"

"I could say the same for you!" Sasuke threw Naruto off him, the blonde landing on the wooden flooring with a 'thud'.

Sasuke then launched himself at Naruto, landing a hit on Naruto's stomach. When Naruto bent over and coughed, Sasuke punched him on the cheek, hard. He grabbed Naruto's collar, making Naruto face his fully, the black pools that made up his eyes turning red and swirling with the same anger.

"Not all rich people have an easy life, Naruto." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "So I suggest you stop assuming as well!" The raven punched Naruto's other cheek. "I was just as alone as you—I don't fucking have everything! I had _nothing_!"

Naruto caught Sasuke's fist with his hand. Both boys were breathing heavily, exhausting from all the shouting and fighting that they had done. They glared at each other like nobody's business. It was a long time before Naruto shoved Sasuke away from him. The blonde wasn't finished yet. Pushing Sasuke against a tall bookshelf, he struggled to get a hold on the raven's collar. But Sasuke was faster, he slipped from Naruto's grasp, went under him and jabbed Naruto in the ribs with a fierce right hook. Naruto hissed in pain and did something only an Uzumaki would do.

He bit Sasuke. On the arm.

"Gah!" Sasuke ripped his arm away from Naruto, disgusted and shocked.

Naruto took this chance to pounce on the Sasuke, making sure the bastard would regret the words he had uttered. Sasuke's back hit the floor with a sickening crack, that snapped his neck back up. He stopped Naruto from elbowing his eye and right at that moment, he saw a beautiful Ming vase, decorated with intricate patterns, probably worth thousands, wobble and fall from the top of the bookshelf. Naruto was crouching over Sasuke, oblivious to the danger from above. Sasuke's eyes widened, seeing the huge piece of china going straight for Naruto's head.

Throwing his arms forward, he tipped Naruto off balance and pushed him away. Then, he himself rolled over, just in time to hear the splintering of the vase, breaking into many sharp pieces on the floor. Both models were still gasping for air, a bit bewildered that this had happened.

As if luck would have it, the bookshelf, being unsteady already had been pushed to it's limit with all the fighting against it. The top-most shelf broke away, leaving a row of books, all hard-covered ones, mind you, to the mercy of gravity. And it just so happened, Sasuke was right under them.

"Watch out!" Naruto shouted, throwing himself at Sasuke.

"Wai— Moron!" Sasuke's voice was drowned out by the heavy thudding of the books.

Sasuke's eyes widened once more, at the person who was currently on top of him, face bruised from the treatment he had received from several of the books. His gaze was met with two concerned blue orbs and he slowly raised a hand. All of sudden, he pushed Naruto away from him as hard as he could. The blonde fell onto his butt, more surprised than anything else.

"Hey!" Naruto rubbed his head, angry. "What the hell? I saved you, bastard! You could've at least thanked me! Oi, are you listening? Teme!"

Sasuke promptly ignored him, walking slowly to his bedroom. Before he closed the door, he stopped, curling his hands up into fists.

"I didn't need your help." He uttered, before the door creaked, separating the two once more.

* * *

"Tell me again, Fumiko. Why the hell do we have to do this?" Tomoko sighed, banging her head onto the coffee table.

"It's a must to keep our name up. Plus, this funding will have returns if the model gets famous, right? And you know that." Fumiko had her clipboard with her again, staring suspiciously at the long line of females currently lined up outside their studio.

Yes, in that dark, spiral stairway, full of dust, rust and the creepy crawlies most of the girls hated. There were several shrieks of 'spider' once in a while. A lot grumbled about the place as the door to the studio was locked and unable to budge, keeping the candidates outside.

"Have you sent out the cards to all the girls who wanted to audition?" Tomoko turned to her, arms crossed.

"But of course. Just the way we always did it." Fumiko smiled. "Now, all we need is to let them in."

"Pick the least noisy ones." Tomoko grinned right back, the smile nearly looking like a snarl instead.

Fumiko nodded and went over to Shikamaru's station. Ignoring the sleeping computer genius, she browsed through the videos provided by the security cameras outside, all cleverly hidden by said lazy genius. Blinking in mild surprise and amusement, she double-checked on who her eyes fell upon. She was the pink-haired girl, Haruno Sakura. Glancing at others, she made her decisions and walked swiftly to the door. Opening it, she was nearly trampled over by the ring of overeager faces. Frowning, she announced a set of ten names and immediately told the rest to go home.

Of course, when one does this, there would be a very angry mob of girls. The ten chosen ones were led in, and the entrance was once again blocked by Fumiko, lips curved into an elegant smile.

"What's your problem? We just came here and you're telling us to go home now?" A girl shouted.

"We spent so much time getting here too! I bet you're just a part-timer who doesn't know what she's doing, bitch!" Another one insulted, pointing a finger at the long-haired assistant.

"Yeah, yeah! That's right!" The group agreed, nearly turning the audition into a riot.

Suddenly, Fumiko was pulled aside, replaced by none other than Tomoko. Anko was behind the photographer, towering over her boss, her mouth twisted into a sadistic smirk. Tomoko herself had her brown eyes burning, and with a glare, she silenced the group with her presence.

"Why were you insulting the girl just now? Do you not know who she is?" Tomoko spoke, voice soft but very dangerous.

When no one answered, the once happy-go-lucky woman continued.

"I was hoping to introduce her as my faithful assistant with contacts that can very well send you all to jail by the press of a button on her hand phone. But alas, you didn't give her a chance to introduce herself." Tomoko crossed her arms, glare still set on them, unblinking.

The group didn't move. Several noted that Anko was a gorgeous woman, very comfortable in her Goth get-up. This time, she had daggers, or more specifically, miniature kunai as her earrings, a simple black tube top and shorts with the very same boots she had worn on the day Naruto and Sasuke had arrived. Her tube top was decorated with the words 'fuck off', message clearly intended for the girls she was in front of.

"I'll leave you to Anko." Tomoko went in, with Anko closing the door.

Turning back to the now silent girls, Anko cracked her knuckles, the sound filling the pregnant silence that had descended. Lifting herself up to her full height, she put an arm on her hip, the other held up, showing her long, black nails.

"Let me translate what my boss was trying to say just now." Anko said, tone coated with steel. "First off, do not call Fumiko a bitch, even if you know very well you are one. Do not think you're all that just because you have done several ads before this. And do not set foot here ever again. Otherwise…" Anko's face transformed, eyebrows brought together in an angry crease, slits for eyes and brilliant white teeth baring slightly. She brought her high-heeled foot down onto the cement, drilling a four-inch hole there and making very nice cracks around it. "You're sorry little heads will end up like that. Got it, sluts? Or would you prefer bitches?"

When the backdrop designer looked up, the whole group was gone. One could say, one couldn't even smell them anymore. Anko smirked satisfied before she noticed the hole on the ground.

"Shit." She took out a stick of dango, snatching the first piece into her mouth. "Neji's gonna complain again, that prissy asshole."

* * *

Naruto lay on the floor unmoving. He stared at the white ceiling above, heaving another great sigh. The mess that had been created during the fight between him and Sasuke hadn't been cleared yet. And the Uchiha himself hadn't come out of his room. _It's been nearly two hours…_ Naruto thought. His whole body ached, hits he had gotten from Sasuke not so gentle after all. Naruto curled up into a ball, feeling the guilt setting on him, a heavy weight on his conscience. He shut his eyes tight, _I shouldn't have said those things…

* * *

_

Tomoko eyed the ten people in front of her. The girls fidgeted, nervous under such an intense gaze. Tomoko was seated onto one of those chairs only meant for directors with Fumiko standing beside her. Her crew was bustling with activity, in front of her and behind her, making the necessary preparations. With her arms crossed once more, she gave the models their first trial.

"I want you to surprise me." She ordered. "Right her, right now."

Nine out of the ten models exchanged slightly confused looks. Sakura held her chin, deep in thought, repeating the words in her head over and over again. Several of the models started to pose in front of the photographer, whose face was emotionless, whose eyes were calculating. Eventually, everyone started posing except for Sakura, who was still thinking. One of them went into a split. Another snapped her headband, releasing her long, wavy hair. Two others shrugged out of their loose clothing, purposely revealing patches of flesh.

Finally, at that time, Sakura got up. She walked straight towards Tomoko, steps echoing with determination. Her green eyes turned a darker shade, as she slid her eyelids half-close. Her hand reached out to cup Tomoko's cheek, making the photographer's eyes (and everybody else's eyes) widen with shock. Sakura bent her body, resting her hands on the arm of the chair Tomoko was sitting on, and gently pecked her judge on the cheek, much to the disbelief of the other girls.

That was when Tomoko burst out laughing… until she had tears in her eyes. She doubled over, making Sakura back away in fright.

"Well! That was rare!" Tomoko chuckled, laughing fit nearly gone. "OK, you four," she pointed to girl who had done the split, the one who took of her headband, the two who had oh-so-casually revealed their bodies and lastly, to Sakura "and the pink-head here, you guys passed the first round. Now, the rest of you, out." Tomoko gestured the other five away.

Sakura grinned. She was pretty, yes, but not the epitome of beauty like some of Tomoko's staff. But her brain had the capacity to memorize all the calculus formulas in one hour. Recognized as a model student in school, her intelligence was unmatched. That is, unless she was next to the Uchiha of course. _Tip number one: Know exactly what the photographer wants. _Sakura hid her grin, relieved and happy she had passed.

"What? Why? Why did she pass just for giving you a kiss on your cheek?" One of the girls who had 'failed' shrieked, pausing at the doorway.

"If you want, I can give you an explanation after the whole audition. But I ain't free. Sorry." Tomoko told her.

So the five left, leaving another five to the mercies of Konoha Studios. Tomoko eyed the remaining five with the same piercing gaze.

"Now, I want you five to model with one of my staff. She's a very pretty lady." Tomoko turned in the direction of the fitting room, a fond smile gracing her features. "Then, I'll decide from there whether you pass the second test or not." With that, she snapped her fingers.

The curtain of the fitting room slowly swung open, revealing a shy, blushing but very beautiful Hyuuga Hinata. She was one woman that made everybody's heads turn, looking absolutely and unbelievably stunning in the outfit that Neji had created. She was just… one would call achingly beautiful. In a simple cream-white satin gown, with a halter neck. The dress showed her back, her flawless pale skin, only leaving strings of fabric to criss-cross over it. She had several dark bangs framing her dainty, oval face, the rest of her long hair tied up in a graceful bun, with two chopsticks spearing right through the middle. Her midnight black hair was definitely a sharp contrast to her skin and dress, making her stand out even more. Her gown fell to the ground, making her possess an elegance that was akin to a swan, while her pale eyes were accentuated with light shades of dark blue eye shadow, lips painted a deep red with a dusting of pink blusher to those cheeks.

She was the perfect doll. And a doll who had emotion, one of the most sought out models in Japan, Tomoko nodded her head in satisfaction, before she became a fashion designer.

The other five were, technically, struck dumb by her beauty. Her steps were light when she walked over to them, the bottom half of the gown flaring out in gentle waves of fabric. She looked like a queen.

"Hello." She spoke, voice soft. "Nice to meet you. I am Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata lowered her eyes, suddenly embarrassed.

Four of the five models heaved a mental sigh of relief. They taught she would ooze with confidence and berate them for being just beginners. Now, they thought she wasn't that much of a competition. Sakura watched Hinata carefully, concentrating so much until she was startled when Tomoko gave the order to bring out the white backdrop. Shikamaru messed with the lighting for a bit until finally settling for a single spotlight, smack right in the middle of the backdrop. There, Sai had placed a throne, black in color with mauve cushions.

No music was put on this time. The silence should be unnerving, as they were beginners. But if they were able to stand it, it would be quite a feat for a amateur model. Tomoko got up, camera already in hand.

"All right, you guys pose with Hinata here please." Tomoko watched the five models move to the center of the backdrop, where the spotlight was. "Hinata, sit on the chair. You're on camera, my dear."

The instant Hinata heard those words, her blush disappeared, eyes replaced with a look of confidence. She walked tall, sitting on the chair as Tomoko held her camera up, ready to take shots. The candidates were stunned by the sudden change in Hinata. She no longer avoided people's eyes but her gaze was now directed straight to the camera. Her smile turned coy, making her look like she knew what she wanted and how to get it. With a gentle flick of her small hand, she whipped out a Chinese fan, posing delicately with it. She turned, making Tomoko focus her camera on her side profile. Hinata tucked her legs together and gaze over her shoulder shyly, brimming with the simple beauty of a young maiden.

The other models hastily started to pose. However, Hinata's sheer presence wiped out the others who were trying so hard. She was amazing, radiating that innocent feel just by a simple perk of those luscious lips. Sakura thought for a little while, knowing she won't be able to be better than Hinata right now. Slowly making her way to Hinata, hoping her pale yellow sundress with a simple floral pattern would be enough, she draped her arms over Hinata, smiling coyly like Hinata. Batting her lashes lightly at the camera, she posed with Hinata in various positions, shifting from frontal shots to forty-five degree shots.

Then, Sakura held Hinata's hands, lifting Hinata off her chair. They posed side by side, sometimes going off the spotlight and leaning against the white walls of the backdrop. There was one beautiful shot when both of them were back to back, with Sakura looking up, staring solemnly at the sky and Hinata angling her face away while smiling gently, as if they both had true loves to think about. After five minutes, Tomoko stopped the photo shoot.

"OK, Sakura, you're in. And… who's the other one?" Tomoko held her head, trying to remember.

"Keiko." Fumiko answered for her, pointing to one of the other four.

"Yes, you. Both of you stay. The other three go." Tomoko kept her eye on the two she had chosen, eyes sparkling with more amusement then ever.

Sakura mentally pumped her fist, cheering for all it's worth. _Yes! I did it! _The pink-haired girl thought, _Tip number two: Be yourself.

* * *

_

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of his bed, a hand covering his mouth and a bit of his nose. His most common 'thoughtful position'. It was silent out there. Four hours had passed since their brawl. He had briefly wondered whether Naruto had eaten as it was now late afternoon. He didn't know… He didn't know Naruto was an orphan. He felt a bit bad for spouting all of those words before. But it didn't matter. Naruto wasn't the same as him. No… they weren't the same. Naruto did understand loneliness but Naruto wouldn't understand Sasuke. He wouldn't. _Couldn't_.

After that thought flitted across his mind, he let himself fall onto the bed, covering his eyes with his arm. He relished the silence the apartment now had, replaying the fight they had. Then, how they had saved each other from getting injured. That decision made in a split second. Relaxing onto the soft mattress, Sasuke decided he didn't want any lunch after all.

He had lost his appetite.

* * *

"Now, I want you two to convey the feeling 'Fun'." Tomoko instructed. "You will do it on your own. Now, who wants to go first?"

"I will." Keiko announced, relaxing herself a little.

A jazzy piece of music was played by Shikamaru and the girl started to pose. Minutes passed before Sakura was called out and Keiko stepped down. Sakura, a naturally outgoing person, had no trouble flashing smiles and dancing with the music, already having fun. Tomoko enjoyed watching the girl, as several good shots were taken, all of which where one could feel that Sakura was really enjoying herself. Keiko was a bit stiff if she were to be compared to Sakura and at times, she forgot to smile. Tomoko put her camera on the coffee table nearby, mind already made up.

"Haruno Sakura, you have successfully passed the audition. I am pleased to tell you that you are part of Konoha Studios for a month. You have the determination…" Tomoko's voice trailed off mischievously. "For certain _people_." She laughed when Sakura's face turned the same color as her hair. "If you were to be that determined in every aspect of your life, it would be better though."

"May I know the reason why she was chosen?" Keiko asked, tone condescending.

"To be honest with you, I only chose you to carry on with the formalities. When I saw the ten girls after the first trial, I had already made my choice. You were merely lucky that I chose you to continue the audition. I could've chosen any other girl to take your place."

"Isn't that favoritism then?" Keiko narrowed her eyes, disgusted at the photographer.

"Oh, you want me to explain? OK, then. First off, none of the candidates, _none _of the models read the instructions written by Fumiko. The tips on the site were a fraud, if one bothered to click on it, one wouldn't get anything. But once you signed up for the audition, Fumiko personally sent out a copy of the tips, helping you to model better. Everybody who got them either threw it away, read through it once or misinterpreted the message." Tomoko stretched her arms.

"There were only three short tips! How would you expect any of us to model properly?" Keiko raised her voice.

"But she did it. And those were the basics for modeling. Anything else will be derived from those three points." Tomoko gestured lightly at Sakura. "Tip number one: Know exactly what the photographer wants. Now, I asked that I wanted to be surprised, not for you to pose, not for you to look at the camera but for you to _surprise me_. You, who did the split, were merely posing just like the others. Sakura here, gave me a kiss and shocked the life out of me to be honest." Tomoko answered. "If one can't tell what the photographer wants, you won't get anywhere even if you had an eternity. If you don't understand, then ask the photographer.

"Tip number two: Be yourself. When you model, you have your own unique style. If you don't make use of it, you're no good. I asked you to pose with Hinata but not to try and be better than her. I wouldn't expect that, as you guys had minimal training, if any at all. Sakura was confident in herself, and just posed with Hinata. She didn't try to be more beautiful, she carried on and made the best of what she had and what she was good in." She continued. "Lastly, tip number three: Fit the theme as best as you can and know the theme well. You did try but for a theme such as 'Fun', you really have to relax and smile. Sakura did that and she got it. Any other problems?"

"No." Keiko hung her head, defeated. "I think I'll be going now."

"Try harder." Tomoko's voice echoed through the studio, a smile could be heard. "Make me work with you next time."

"Yeah." Keiko opened the door and left, with a sad smile as her goodbye.

"You did well, Sakura. Tomorrow, eight a.m. sharp, be here." Tomoko patted the girl's shoulder.

"Of course!" Sakura laughed. "May I take my leave now?"

"You may."

_Take that, Ino-pig! I'm now in the same company, working right beside Sasuke-kun! I can't wait to start work! _Sakura thought, a victorious 'huff' followed by a smirk flitted across her face.

But she did not know how Tomoko's crew worked yet.

* * *

It was now eight o'clock at night. Naruto was still on the floor, snoring away—he fell asleep after a while. The mess? Still there. Sasuke was in his room, getting up also, from a little rest in the afternoon. The fight took a lot out of them. The Uchiha walked into the living room, finding Naruto sprawled across the wooden flooring. He rolled his eyes at the disgusting blonde, now snoring so loudly, one could hear it from next door.

Going into the storeroom (he found it on the first day when he was looking around, it was behind the kitchen), he got out a broom and a dust pan. He even saw a vacuum cleaner next to the cleaning tools. He calmly cleaned the remains of the Ming vase, salvaged the books that had fallen and used the vacuum cleaner to get rid of the stray pieces of china. Amazingly, Naruto stayed asleep throughout the whole process. When Sasuke finished, he cooked a simple dinner of pasta.

Setting the plates on the dining table, he walked over to Naruto. Sasuke's eyes fell onto the bruises Naruto had sustained from the books. Some of them even tore the skin. Hopefully Tsunade would be able to cover them. Sasuke shook Naruto's shoulder, trying to wake the now drooling blonde.

"Oi, Naruto. Get up." His voice was low.

"Mmm… ramen." Naruto turned away from him, still sleeping.

Then, Sasuke got a mug, filled it with cold water and promptly dumped it all on Naruto's head. Naruto bolted upright, sputtering for all it's worth. Sasuke smirked, chuckling lightly.

"What the hell?" Naruto cried. "Why is the roof leaking?"

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke held up the mug he used.

"You bastard!" Naruto shook his head, water droplets flying everywhere. "Why'd you do that?"

"Cause you wouldn't wake up." Sasuke beckoned for him to follow.

Naruto did, although quite reluctant to do so. Seeing the food laid out on the table, he quirked an eyebrow at Sasuke, rather confused. Sitting down, he immediately started to tuck in, savoring the food. Sasuke did the same, only with less gusto and more etiquette.

"Well, it doesn't beat the taste of instant ramen," Naruto growled lightly when Sasuke raised his eyebrow, questioning Naruto's intelligence, "but it's not bad. What? Is this your way of saying sorry?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows, a smile on his face.

When Sasuke didn't answer, an awkward silence fell upon them, the both of them reminded of what had happened earlier today. Naruto put down his fork first, swallowing the remaining food in his mouth, the smile gone. Taking a gulp of water from his mug, he stared at the water, rubbing the rim of the mug with his finger absently. Sasuke eyed the fork he had been eating with, just to have something to do in the silence that pervaded them once more.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto apologized, gaze still lowered.

Sasuke raised his head, eyes widened yet again in slight surprise. He hadn't expected the blonde to apologize. Naruto lifted his in turn, to meet those dark pools that had housed so much anger for him during the afternoon. He swore they had turned red during their fight.

"It was my bad. I didn't know the life you had as well. Telling you not to assume yet I did the same thing. Bloody hell. I'm such an ass of a hypocrite, huh?" Naruto shrugged. "So yeah, I'm sorry."

"That you are." Sasuke smirked lightly. Seeing Naruto get confused, he added as an afterthought, "An ass of a hypocrite, I mean."

Naruto ground his teeth together, "Hey, you're not making it any easier you know, bastard. Here I am trying to apologize and you _still_ want to insult me. I swear, the next time—,"

"I'm sorry too." Sasuke sighed, words almost inaudible.

Naruto balked, the next few words caught in his throat. He stared, eyes open so big you could see the whites and his mouth left hanging open. Blinking rapidly, he continued staring at Sasuke as if the Uchiha was some sort of species he had never seen before in this world.

"I… shouldn't have said all that." Sasuke began, a little hesitant. It was the first time he had ever said 'sorry' anyways. Uchihas were supposed to be perfect! Flawless! They weren't made for apologizing, dammit! "It wasn't entirely your fault." He then shifted his gaze towards the wooden flooring beside the table, a little too uncomfortable to say anything more.

"No… No way! Did you just _apologize _to me?" Naruto's shout reverberated through the entire penthouse.

"Dobe. Are you so stupid that you forget everything that happens five seconds ago?" Sasuke gritted his teeth, picking up the fork he had set down to continue eating.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Naruto jumped out of his chair and ran over to the raven's side.

"_What?_" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"So you're actually a nice guy, hm?" Naruto poked the stubborn Uchiha's cheek, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Pretty decent for a bastard I must say."

Sasuke slapped that irritating finger away, rolling his eyes once more. He jabbed an elbow into Naruto's ribs, causing the blonde to rub the sore spot. It was a light hit, both of them knew. Naruto's grin, if possible, widened even further. The moment Sasuke set the fork down once more, he tackled Sasuke to the floor. They wrestled a little on the floor before quickly running out of breath, limbs already exhausted from the incident earlier this afternoon. It was then, the both of them just burst out laughing. Sasuke and Naruto laughed (yes, indeed, Sasuke laughed), finding their situation extremely amusing. The fact they had used up all their strength in just one brawl.

The pasta on the table was left alone. Forgotten.

Sitting up, Naruto offered a hand, "Truce, Sasuke?"

Sasuke let a small smile slide onto his face, unable to help it, "Yeah." He accepted Naruto's hand.

"But don't forget! You're my rival! Just because you're now my friend now doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" Naruto snatched his hand away, crossing his arms.

"Even if you did try, it wouldn't make any difference." Sasuke smirked again, walking away to clear the table.

"What the— _Bastard!_"

It's done. A little shorter than usual but I hope you don't mind. I know not many people like Sakura but she might change (or might not) later on in the story. So, just bear with her, yeah? This story may seem a bit slow at first but also because Sasuke and Naruto just met each other. They haven't even built a strong friendship yet. It will take some time for other feelings to bloom so stay tuned! 

Thanks for reading~!


	5. Unexpected Developments

OK, OK. I know I was dead for goodness-knows-how-long and I apologize to everyone who wanted to read this story for waiting. Really, I had so much on my plate and my _stupid _ co-writer is intending to dump most of the work on me for another story (but he really is a nice guy albeit being the epitome of blur). I have yet another test in end March (don't you think teachers just _love_ giving us those damn papers?) and have to study. So, I made this chapter a little longer. Hope you guys like it!

**Unexpected Developments**

The next morning, Naruto rushed through his morning routine as fast as he could. He was late. Late, late, late and Tomoko was going to kill him if he was any later. That being said, it was a very beautiful morning and Naruto was quite happy. I mean, he actually managed to befriend Sasuke, the _bastard_ no less, so that was something to be proud of. Don't get him wrong, Naruto's a very friendly person in nature and he didn't really want any enemies. So, if Sasuke was in his circle then good. However, Naruto often made plenty of enemies by himself without even realizing it.

At least no more senseless fighting… One could hope that is.

They had fought over the volume of the TV last night. Naruto turned it on too loud while Sasuke was reading. Everything else just progressed from there. But there was no serious row. No fistfight. Probably a good thing.

As usual, Sasuke had gone ahead of him not bothering to be considerate enough to wake the blond up today. Naruto didn't mind that—he reconsidered getting a proper alarm clock actually. What he didn't know was that his alarm clock worked perfectly fine—his hearing organs didn't. He raced away from his bathroom after brushing his teeth. He made a grab for a change of clothes, threw them on himself and then ran towards the front door of the penthouse.

"What the hell?" Naruto skidded into a stop, nearly falling over as he saw the Uchiha calmly making himself a cup of coffee.

Naruto checked the clock that was hanging on the wall. 10.05am. Late? Check. Swiveling his eyes to the small calendar on the kitchen counter. It was a Monday. Definitely a working day. Still late? Check. Jerking around to face Sasuke again, he eyed him warily. The bastard being late? Naruto scratched his head absently. Was it 21st December 2012 already?

Sasuke on the other hand, who had been watching Naruto with a raised eyebrow went back to filling his mug. "Tomoko called." He spoke.

"She did?" Naruto asked.

"There's no work today."

Naruto's mouth automatically fell open, "What the hell is wrong with her? First she counts our breaks by the minutes and now she's givin' us two consecutive days off?"

His face met with a stack of newspapers. Naruto growled as it slid off his face, "What the hell is that for?"

"To read, dobe." Sasuke frowned, getting annoyed at Naruto's shouting.

"I don't read newspapers! They're freaking boring!" Naruto snapped but he picked up the stack anyways.

It was the New York Times apparently. He wondered vaguely how on earth did they get newspapers from the U.S. in Japan as he took a look at the front page. That was when the big headlines screamed at him. His eyes bulged open with shock as he continued to read the article:

**Konoha Studios a Fake? Assistant Hanaki Fumiko Reveals All!**

_The up and coming Japanese modeling company with all-famous Fuyuki Tomoko as the company's owner and photographer has done nothing but win awards from everywhere around the world. However, due to an 'inside' quarrel that recently happened between boss and assistant, Hanaki Fumiko decided she would leave once and for all. _

_Apparently, Tomoko hasn't been treating the models and her crew well enough. They have crazy schedules, including a half-day job at the trendy and also very popular Femme Fatale Café. She says she was tired of juggling so many roles at once and hated how her schedule left her with no time to do anything else. The modeling course, she adds, was also a fluke. It was just to gain recognition and business. Tomoko's models were inexperienced, she claimed, and weren't good enough for international standards at the rate she was training them. She just hired another three new models, adding to their already heavy burden._

"_Personally, I thought she was my best friend… until I found out she had backstabbed me. So, Tomoko, a message for you. You are a f***ing b****." She had said while being interviewed._

_So far, Konoha Studios has done nothing but bribery and sucking up to win those awards. The company has also made no comment when asked for their opinion. What will happen to the biggest fashion industry flunk in history now? _

Naruto slowly raised his eyes from the paper, hands trembling out of anger.

"What… the fuck is this?" Naruto's orbs, glowing red with anger met Sasuke's.

Sasuke walked over from the kitchen holding up different newspapers published around the world. Naruto was too caught up with his emotions to remember that it was in fact one of their many privileges besides the penthouse. The blond saw that all the front pages of the newspapers had the same sort of headlines in on way or another.

"There's no way Tomoko would do this! I know it!" Naruto gestured wildly at the picture of Konoha Studios printed on the papers.

"We've worked with her for two weeks. How would you know anything, usuratonkachi?"

"She's just not like that." Naruto pouted, stubborn.

Sasuke sighed lightly, "You're thicker than a wall."

"Fine! Then we confront her!" Naruto followed Sasuke who was walking towards the shelf (he kept all his books there) next to the glass balcony doors. "Right here, right now." He grabbed Sasuke's arm and made the raven face him.

Sasuke kept silent for a while, "Don't you mean there?" He blinked back at Naruto.

"Gah!" Naruto banged his other fist on the shelf, frustrated. "You _know_ what I mean! Stop being a prick and let's— Whoa, damn. Is that me?" Naruto caught a glance of his reflection on the doors. "Aw man, I look like shit."

Sasuke surveyed the blond who had his hair in a complete, spiky mess even without gel on, the rather retarded tie that was double-knotted, the white shirt underneath Naruto's wrinkled coat that was buttoned up wrongly, the blond's mismatched socks _and _shoes. He then smirked.

"More like shit run over." Sasuke shrugged Naruto's hand off him.

"I was rushing, dammit!" Naruto gritted his teeth but his face was quickly replaced with a puzzled expression. "Uh, Sasuke, where are you going?"

The Uchiha had put on his own coat on. It was nearing the end of spring but light showers still made the weather a little chilly. The cloudy skies was an obvious sign of some more rainfall.

"_You_ wanted to confront her." Sasuke stated, tossing Naruto an umbrella.

* * *

A noticable the tense atmosphere that filled the office of Konoha Studios today. Looks like everyone wasn't happy. Tomoko was standing over Shikamaru's glass table, the both of them staring at something. Sai wasn't smiling that fake smile of his, Tsunade and Shizune weren't to be found, Fumiko had disappeared, Neji was stabbing his workstation with needles a little harder, Hinata was looking downcast and Anko wasn't eating dango.

Now, this particular company had pattern they all followed. Tsunade and Shizune would only go off to a bar after working hours. Sai would make an effort to smile, however fake that smile may be. Fumiko would always be tapping on her clipboard, Anko chewing on her dango, Neji wouldn't be _that_ sadistic and Hinata would be a little bit more cheerful.

"There was no quarrel whatsoever in this company. Everything was fine, judging from how she acted. We all weren't like that either. Everything in those articles," Tomoko threw another stack of newspapers on the floor, "is a lie. She has the contacts and she got us good." Tomoko sighed. "I don't really care if she's not my best friend anymore. What I am worried about is the company's fate. I've got top-notch workers here. If I can't afford to pay them, I can't keep them. I'd rather they go find some other job. This has done major shit to our reputation." She said in a deadly-calm voice.

"Hiring a lawyer and suing her wouldn't be the best option now as it would emphasize more on the fact that we were doing these things. People didn't come to ask us for any comment on the situation so Fumiko fabricated the whole thing. Fumiko also wanted to be a photographer alongside Tomoko. We're thinking that it was her jealousy that it was Tomoko who built this company, not her. She might also have an inferiority complex and she might be a histrionic judging from her actions." Shikamaru actually had some life in him this time. "I suggest we fight back in our own way. Through an article backed up with solid proof and Japanese government. Tomoko, you shouldn't say anything unless asked whereas the rest of us, her staff has to dismiss the damage she has created. We will speak up, cementing the proof. Call the Femme Fatale workers here this evening."

"I will do just that. Never needed an assistant anyways. And I've got just the person to write those articles of yours, Nara." Tomoko grinned, pulling her phone from her pocket. "Shikamaru, call all the past agencies, fashion people, everyone that has dealt with us to have a say in this. Remove all connections with Fumiko, cross her name off the company, off the site and the rest."

"Troublesome." Was his only reply.

"The owner of the Y² squared magazine is coming today. She's got a critical eye for photos and she isn't going to go easy on the newbie models. She's going to give me hell cause I've canceled Sasuke and Naruto's photo shoot. Even though I compile the magazine, everything has to get approval from her." Tomoko sighed. "She had wanted to see whether they were competent enough to appear on the cover of her magazine, you know. I'll just go get—," Tomoko words got interrupted by a loud bang.

"What the heck happened, Tomoko?" A blue-haired man of twenty stepped in. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"She's sick in the head! Who in the right mind does these things?" Another man of the same age entered, this time with long blonde hair.

One look and you could tell that they were world-class models. The first man had a beautifully shaped oval face with a very soft pointed curve for a chin. His complexion was like a baby's, smooth, soft skin, a healthy peach in color. His short blue-hair draped around his face, bangs just at the right places (side of cheeks and right in the middle of his eyes) and an elegant nose. His eyebrows were blue, above big, sparkling eyes of the same shade. He had on a white T-shirt underneath a red dress shirt along with a pair of tight leather pants to fit that lanky body of his.

The other had this sheen on his chest-length hair that you normally see in shampoo ads. Bangs fell on the upper part of his face, with the rest of his fringe long and straight, mixing with the rest of his hair. He was the epitome of elegance, moving with a grace rarely found in people. Blond eyebrows and blonde eyes with a near-perfect face just like the first man. But this shade of blonde, including his eyes, mind you, glowed a golden sunshine. His eyes were a little smaller but longer, enhancing his androgynous look. He wore a loose, light green hoodie, a pair of skinny jeans completing his outfit.

The staff ignored those two take off into an angry rant. They were starting sentences one after another, non-stop.

Tomoko held up both of her hands, "Wait, wait, wait. Tooru, Yuujirou, you're going to talk my ears off. Just a _minute_. Can you guys just wait here?"

Both of them fell silent, plopping themselves on the black leather couch and staring at the newspapers in disgust. Hinata came over to them with a tray of steaming green tea.

"Tooru, Yuujirou, have some tea. Things are a little… unsettled here." Hinata smiled softly, though one could see the sadness pooling in those large eyes of hers.

"Thanks, Hinata." Tooru smiled back, relaxing at the familiarity of the studios.

"What are you worried about, Hinata?" Yuujirou asked. He knew the girl inside out. "We both know that it's not about _her_." Yuujirou gestures lightly at the various newspapers strewn on the table.

Hinata's shoulders drooped slightly more as she proceeded to sit on the couch with them. Still, her mouth was kept shut.

Tooru laid a hand gently on hers, "Tell us, Hinata. We're like family here." Tooru lowered his voice, tone soft and comforting as he swept his eyes across the whole room.

Yes, this was his family… And Yuujirou's as well. He turned back to see Hinata biting her lip defiantly, blinking rapidly to stop the water that had filled her eyes from spilling. Her deft hands clutched the tray hard, hard enough to make her knuckles turn white.

"I-I…" Hinata opened her mouth to speak, willing her voice not to shake. "I don't understand how someone can be so mean. I'm worried about Tomoko. I d-don't want her to be sad. But I don't want her to see me crying too. She worries too much about everyone. She's just like the former owner of Konoha Studios. He retired long before any of us were hired. You've met him a few times, haven't you?" Hinata swiped away her tears as fast and as silently as she could, making the little gesture seem fluid.

"You've got a point there." Yuujirou held his chin. "But don't worry, she's strong."

"We all know that she is. One hell of a bitch." Anko had been painting her props near them so she heard most of the conversation. "She'll pull through."

"Sarutobi's been contacted as well, I heard. He's coming for dinner tonight." Sai looked up from his computer screen. "He said he was going to give his full support even though it isn't his company anymore."

"Stop following us!" Naruto burst through the door of the studios, breaking the sentimental mood. "You're a stalker!"

A large file flew towards Naruto, hitting him rather hard on the back of his head. Emerging from the doorway was a eighteen-year-old woman in a chic black skirt and a sleeveless top. She had another file in hand. Sasuke closed the door behind him as he entered. The woman scowled as she adjusted her glasses.

"Don't call me that! I just happen to like watching hot gays in action." She huffed.

Naruto took a few rapid steps backwards, suddenly rather afraid. Tomoko came over from her desk and shook her head helplessly at the woman.

"Good Lord, I don't know how you always make things seem so perverted, Miku." Tomoko laughed, slapping the woman's shoulder. "I take it you've already met them?"

"I can spot a model anywhere. Especially a gay one." Miku gazed pointedly at Naruto.

"Excuse me? I am not a gay! What the hell is wrong with you, woman?" Naruto bellowed at her, only to receive a smack with her file once more.

Miku dusted her hands lightly after throwing both files, "You fool. I suppose you haven't introduced me yet?" She turned to Tomoko who shook her head. Turning back, she smiled, "I am Tamura Miku, the owner of Y²."

Naruto peeled the file off his face with a painful 'smack' and did a double take, "The owner? Holy shit!"

"You are supposed to model for me with the Uchiha, am I right? Well, get started!" Miku snapped her fingers, picking up her files.

"You know, I'm a little busy here…" Tomoko started.

"It's fine. You can deal with that after I've got my dosage of yaoi for the day." Miku waved her hands dismissively. "Listen up, you guys! Modeling is serious business. I'm the real judge here so if you both don't give me your best, you'll be out before Tomoko can say anything, got it?" She crossed her arms, sitting down on the couch and propping her legs up on the other end.

Turns out she had tights underneath her skirt, also a jet black. Yuujirou, Tooru and Hinata made way for her, going into the pantry at the back of the studios.

"Where am I going to sit then?" Tomoko glared at her.

"On the floor, like a good pet." Miku grinned back. "Now show me some hot stuff, Uzumaki, Uchiha!"

Tomoko sighed and turned away from them to start directing the staff. But there wasn't much to do. A single, white spotlight shone on the center of a black velvet armchair. Classy and simple but dotted with sparkling crystals in random places. It was big and looked rather comfy. Though… it was only for one person. Tomoko didn't get her camera ready as well. It seemed that Miku could make conclusions straight from the modeling. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a glance. Who was to go first?

"She doesn't want anyone to go first." Tomoko looked at them, reading their minds. "She wants you to go _together_. Didn't I tell you? To model for the Y² magazine, you need a partner. And I've decided that you two will be working together for the shots. No specific theme. No need to change. You ready?"

Both models exchanged another glace. Shikamaru was asleep so no music was put on. Sai, Anko and Neji were busy with their own work. The smell of fresh bread and tea wafted from the pantry, indicating that Hinata was baking with Tooru and Yuujirou. There was still no sight of Tsunade and Shizune.

"Hurry up." Miku snapped at them.

Naruto gave a half-grin and edged very slowly towards Sasuke.

Keeping the grin on his face, he asked, "What the hell to you think she wants us to do, Sasuke?"

"The same thing that we did on the second day."

"What? I don't remember what we did!" Naruto hissed, getting annoyed that the bastard was ignoring him and already walking away.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to slits, remembering the second time they tried to model for Tomoko. He knew what she wanted and he had a feeling that Miku wanted the same thing. Sasuke entered the spotlight in the middle, sitting on the chair. His knees were apart, left arm resting lightly on the armrest while his right elbow was being supported by the other. He placed his chin onto his relaxed right hand, face slightly facing away from the audience.

Naruto had followed the Uchiha into the center. However, when Sasuke started posing, he stopped, feeling a bit awkward.

Turning back to his audience, Naruto sighed, "OK, I don't get it. What on earth am I supposed to _do_? Please tell me, I'm not sure what you want of me."

Miku blinked owlishly back at him, "For the purpose of this shoot, I want you to be gay with him. Give out that feeling. If you can't do that, then drop out of this course."

"_Gay!_" Naruto screamed at her. "Like that time when Tomoko asked us to… Ugh, right. I'm supposed to forget about that." Naruto shook his head violently. "But I don't _have_ to be gay in real life, right? Just during the shoot."

"That is up to you." Tomoko answered.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"What'd you say, bastard?" Naruto held up a fist but slowly stopped when he felt both Tomoko and Miku's gaze piercing through his back.

He got their message alright—_Get started before we pulverize you. _Gulping, he relaxed, face sliding into a passive emotion. He took his time to make his way to the armchair. Frowning in concentration, he seemed to have made up his mind on a position. He climbed onto Sasuke's left thigh, sitting on it, placing his legs into the empty space in between Sasuke's spread ones. He place one foot on the floor and his other knee was resting lightly on Sasuke's right thigh. Cupping the raven's face with a hand, the other trailed down, unbuttoning the top buttons of Sasuke's shirt. He ghosted his fingers over the patch of skin revealed.

He let them see his side profile, lips just at the crook of Sasuke's pale neck. Finally, he stuck his tongue out slightly, smiling mischievously at the invisible camera. The scene practically screamed 'hot', one could say if one were a yaoi fan-girl. _It's as if Naruto's saying, "Hah! I'm getting into his pants and you're not! Take that, suckers!", _Tomoko held her chin thoughtfully. Then, a grin slowly spread across her face.

Feral.

Wild.

_Oh yeah, we've got a good pair this year. I haven't seen this sort of pairing since Yuujirou and Tooru's time. _She dragged her tongue across her teeth. _But…_ _how would Miku react?_

Miku sat there, face totally serious. She kept staring at the two, noticing that they were _a little_ uncomfortable with the close proximity. Even so, she kept staring. It was now a battle of patience between Sasuke, Naruto and Miku. The Uchiha didn't move. Neither did Uzumaki. Miku blinked once and continued staring. And so, the judging has begun.

Or at least one could say so.

* * *

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time as she wiped one of the dining tables again, picking up the empty cups that once held milkshakes. She walked and dumped them into the sink, not wanting to wash them. No, that would make her delicate hands rough and hard, with dried skin peeling off, chip her nails and god knows what else! Sakura suppressed a shudder.

She had wanted to work and be near with Sasuke. But all she got this morning were directions to this café. There, she was put under the care of Temari. Gaara and Kankuro were also there, helping out. Gaara as a waiter, working alongside Sakura. Sakura didn't mind the maid's outfit, she also didn't mind pleasing the customers there. What she didn't like was the fact that Temari was a cold-hearted bitch. Temari made her work her ass off like that was all she could do. It was four o'clock before she was finally allowed a break.

A five-minute one at that.

Sakura exited the café, not noticing that she was still clutching her tray. Sakura laid the tray on both her legs and squatted, hugging her knees. It was a back alley, so no one was there to shout at her for not doing things properly. Besides, what sort of café would care about her posture, her grace and her balance? People didn't notice these things. She leaned her head against the gray cement wall and sighed. She had read the news today. Was this what Fumiko had meant? Was Tomoko really that mean?

_Ah, well. Never mind. They'll be holding a potluck dinner tonight with all her staff. That means a dinner with Sasuke-kun! That's all that matters!_ Sakura stood up, refreshed at the thought.

"Sakura!" Temari's voice could be heard ten blocks away. "Get your ass back here! We've got three tables wanting orders!"

Sakura scowled and reluctantly got back to work instead of fantasizing.

* * *

"Gargh!" Naruto jumped out of the seat, very, very flushed and angry. "I can't bloody take this anymore! How long did you want us to keep that pose up, dammit? We've been at it for hours!"

Sasuke also looked like he had reached his limit to stay that close to the blond. He left eye was twitching very slightly if one peered closely. He got up from the chair to stretch his numb legs, pissed at the fact that they were both going to get fired.

"Well, you know…" Miku got up, giggling a little. "I didn't ask for you to stay like that for five and a half hours straight. I merely asked for some hot action. It's boring to see the same thing like that for hours anyways."

Naruto's mouth fell open and he began by trying to form words but failed to find any in his mind to say at that moment.

"But you guys aren't bad. Fine. I accept them." Miku nodded, pleased. "They look very good together. Are you guys a couple?"

"Hell no. We ain't together. Look, I'm straight, OK? I like girls." Naruto spat out.

"Oh, that's a pity." Miku smiled knowingly. "A real pity."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her expression. Just then, Hinata came out of the pantry.

Covered in flour and equipped with an apron, she spoke, "Um… Is there anyone else that would like to help me out? We have preparations to make for tonight's dinner."

Neji, Anko and Sai rose silently and drifted to the pantry at their own pace. Miku also jumped up, eager to please and ran to the pantry. At the same time, Tooru and Yuujirou came out. Naruto blinked, only noticing their presence now. Then, he blinked again. Had he seen them somewhere before?

"Hey, do you know them?" Naruto nudged Sasuke lightly.

Sasuke frowned at him, "They're from the magazine."

"Holy shit, you're right! The ones doing gay stuff!" Naruto smacked a fist into his hand.

"You got that right. They're my best models so far. The entire crew worked with them for five long years." Tomoko nodded. "This is Tooru, and this is Yuujirou. They're famous for their gothic Lolita shots as well."

"Hello." Both of them greeted the other two pleasantly.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet ya." Naruto grinned, holding out a hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The Uchiha nodded in acknowledgement.

They all shook hands chatted for a bit. During their conversation, Naruto and Sasuke found out that the two models were in a long-term relationship. They met each other before being introduced to Tomoko when they were fifteen and were also chosen as partners for each other to do shoots for the magazine. Both were best friends long before they entered the fashion industry.

"We were treated like real people. We had enormous gratitude for Tomoko for what she did back then." Tooru explained.

"We still do. But I never really did like that Fumiko. She reminds me of Sayaka. Too clingy." Yuujirou's face darkened slightly.

"But at least Sayaka's better now." Tooru smiled, face gentle.

Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "They look like lovebirds."

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

But he couldn't agree more. There was a little shine in Tooru and Yuujirou's eyes when they talked to each other like that. Anyone could notice that.

"So, uh, what exactly does Y² stand for?" Naruto asked, trying to dispel the awkward atmosphere.

"Do you even know what yaoi and yuri are?" Yuujirou stood up to full height, waving a long, thin finger in front of Naruto's face.

"Yaoi? You mean gay shit?" Naruto cocked his head to one side. "Yuri? Erm… more gay shit?"

"No!" Tooru smacked him with a plastic file. "Yuri is a term for lesbian love. You're Japanese, you should know! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Ow, what the hell is your problem?" Naruto groaned. "What's up with people and plastic files? God…"

"Yaoi and Yuri. Hence the name Y²." Yuujirou crossed his arms, nodding.

"Why?" Naruto whined.

"They both start with Y, usuratonkachi." Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"The magazines feature FanFictions written by several well-known authors from around the world, some doujinshi and also plenty of pictures. Sometimes, there is an interview or two on the latest couples. It's been translated to ten languages and sold more than one million copies in Japan." Tooru explained. "That's why so many people want to be on the cover. You gain world recognition."

"By being _gay_? I don't want to be known like that!" Naruto stood up, indignant.

"You shout too much." Sasuke glared at the hyperactive blond.

"Well… you speak too little!" Naruto retorted.

"Many companies know a lot of the models aren't homosexual. We are one of the three couples from the yaoi side. There is only one couple in the yuri section. The rest are all just good modeling." Tooru shrugged.

"Oh." Naruto stopped his fist from landing on Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke looked up from his chokehold on Naruto.

"You guys just need to work together. Then, you can rise to the top in no time. Trust us. We've been there, done that and bought the T-shirts." Yuujirou tossed his head, making his hair fly in every direction possible.

"The company sells T-shirts?" Naruto scrunched up his nose, confused.

"You really are a moron, dobe." Sasuke resisted the urge to smack himself on the forehead after seeing Naruto's stupidity.

"What the hell? How am I supposed to know they sold T-shirts?"

"Not that, you _idiot._"

"Grr, you make me so mad!"

"And you have the ability to irritate a priest."

"Which goddamn priest?"

"Idiot."

"Bastard! Don't insult me for no reason!"

"Deaf people could hear you."

"Now it's deaf people?"

* * *

"Sakura, change back to your original clothes. We're going to the dinner now." Temari barked at the girl, who looked as if she was about to collapse any minute.

She nodded, not being able to muster the energy to reply. Within five minutes, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro and Sakura were on the train to Tomoko's studios. When they reached there, the dinner was just starting but the buffet table which had been set up in the room was crowded with people. The three siblings walked off, leaving Sakura alone. She walked to one of the tables, grabbed some food and sat in a secluded corner of the noisy studio. Just then, she noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were arguing on the way to the pantry.

_Just my luck! _Sakura grinned, getting to the pantry at the speed of light. She hastily raked a hand through her hair, took a deep breath and entered.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan." Naruto's angry face disappeared with a look of surprise. "What are you doin' here?"

"I came here for Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered, never taking her eyes off the Uchiha.

The atmosphere stilled a bit then as the tension started to build.

"So… tell me, bastard! What inspired you to model?" Naruto asked, presumably going back to their previous conversation.

"No."

"Aw, come on! Just stop being a prick and freaking tell me!" Naruto waved his arms around animatedly.

"No."

"My manager, Iruka got me into it. It was great fun and I got hooked. Easy money too." Naruto snickered. "But that's not what I'm in for. I just want to be the best of the best. And I'll keep modeling till old age. One day, perhaps to set up a modeling agency of my own and teach other people!"

"Did I ask?" Sasuke continued drinking his beer.

"For me, it was after I saw how much fun Naruto was having." Sakura spoke.

_Well, part of the reason anyways. _She thought and mentally winced.

"Really?" Naruto beamed at her. "That's great! See that, bastard! I _inspire_ people!"

Sasuke lolled his head to one side, blinking lazily at Naruto, "To follow your stupidity?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Am I that insultable?" Naruto pounded the pantry counter, making the mugs jump.

"Insultable is not a word, dobe."

"Teme, I really should—," Naruto raised a fist.

Before he could hit anyone however, Sakura raised her voice, "So, Sasuke-kun, what inspired you to model?"

"Oh yeah! You haven't answered my question yet! So…?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows, pointing both index fingers gleefully at Sasuke.

Sasuke forced his eye not to twitch. Just when he finally got Naruto off the topic, that Sakura had to bring it up again. Worse, she looked as if she wanted to eat him alive with that predatory gaze of hers. _Ah, it doesn't really matter. That idiot will probably forget and the girl won't care._ Sasuke took another swig of his beer.

Staring into space, he then provided the answer to their question, "I have to crush someone in the modeling industry. Someone that has put the Uchiha name to unimaginable shame." He met both of their eyes, his own swirling a curious red, "I don't have any interest in modeling. But if it is a way to destroy his repertoire, then I will do it by all means."

A heavy silence slowly descended upon the three of them. This was serious. To 'crush' someone in the fashion industry means to completely destroy their reputation. To get them fired from their agency, blacklisted from all the others and to never have a future as a model again. You would not be able to earn a penny from your looks again. Or a cent. Or a peso. Either way, it was savage business. Some people resorted to the fastest way—throwing acid over a person's face. That however, will get you a whopping fine, fired and behind the bars in a jiffy, no matter where you are. Or you could slowly bring the enemy down, shining so bright and building your own résumé until the other party does something desperate.

Then, you sue them of course. And have _them_ in jail.

Almost any model knows the hidden meaning of 'crushing' a person.

Naruto turned solemn, "Fast or slow?"

Sasuke set his can of beer on the counter, "The latter. But if that's not effective, then the first option. Anything to wipe his name off the industry."

Sakura was a bit clueless at this—she became a model for a little less than a day. Yet, she understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Well, at any rate, you can take your time at that." Sakura shrugged. "Hey, are you free this Saturday? If you are, then why not join me at the café? We can have a drink together." She suggested this a bit too eagerly.

"Why would you want to go out with him, Sakura-chaaan?" Naruto dragged her name out in a piteous wail. "Aren't I so much better?"

"You're just an idiot, why would I want to go out with you?" Sakura said amiably.

"Buuuut…" Naruto trailed off.

"We have work on Saturday." Sasuke answered in a clipped tone.

"I see." Sakura nodded, obviously deflated. "I'll go get some more punch then."

She hurriedly finished her food then grabbed her empty cup, heading towards the beverage stand. Another silence ensued.

"You know, you're damn lucky." Naruto sighed.

"To have an annoying bitch? I don't think so." Sasuke smirked.

"You bastard…" Naruto pointed his chopsticks at him. "She's really smart, OK? And pretty."

"Don't tell me you haven't seen prettier." Sasuke snorted lightly.

"Y-you can't compare it that way." Naruto struggled to think of a comeback. "She's not a model."

"She said she was."

"She did? When?" Naruto jumped up, knocking over his cup.

And his plate. And Sasuke's beer can which still had beer in it. It might not have been Naruto's lucky day. Or maybe it wasn't Sakura's lucky day. This was because all of the food and drink landed right on her. She was splattered with ramen broth in the middle, beer on her forehead and fruit punch making a sticky mess on her neck.

"Naruto, you _idiot_!" Sakura shrieked at a pitch that seemed humanely impossible. Tears pricked her emerald eyes, as she felt everyone's eyes on her, as she felt the fruit punch seeping into her brand new blouse bought just for today.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped, realizing his grave mistake. "I'm sorry. It was an—,"

Sakura grabbed the collar of his shirt, fisting it into an angry ball. Naruto shut his eyes tight, in preparation of receiving a hit. But none came. He opened his eyes to meet pink eyebrows hanging angrily at an angle above emerald orbsand a face streaked with tears.

"I _hate_ you." Sakura spat at him, injecting every bit of venom into her voice.

Naruto visibly flinched. That must've hurt more than any punch or slap. Sakura didn't even bother to wipe away her salty tears. She let go of Naruto, rushed to take her coat and stepped out into the night, slamming the door behind her. The potluck continued as it was after a few minutes. The laughter came back. As did the screams. Even the cold-blooded Neji had some punch dumped onto his head. Courtesy of Tooru and Yuujirou. The Hyuuga struggled to maintain his composure, Sasuke noted, amused. He could see Neji's hands clenching around the needles he always brought along with him.

When Sasuke turned to pick up his beer can, he noticed Naruto was nowhere to be found. He paused, thinking whether he should go get the idiot. Having decided after a few seconds, he dropped the can into the black plastic bag used for a makeshift dustbin and headed in Tomoko's direction. She was talking with an elderly man. Both stopped their conversation and turned to Sasuke as he approached.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Tomoko asked. "At least say hi to Sarutobi here. He's the one who first set up Konoha Studios which was later passed on to me."

"Hn." Sasuke put his hands into his pockets, meeting Sarutobi's kind brown eyes.

"Ah, so you must be the Uchiha Sasuke I've heard so much about. Besides Uzumaki Naruto that is." He chuckled, the noise reminding Sasuke faintly of a teapot.

"About him…" Sasuke opened his mouth.

"Yeah, I know. I'll go drag his sorry ass here and make him say goodbye to Sarutobi before the both of you go. Are you waiting for him?" Tomoko suggested.

"No." Sasuke turned to leave, his back facing his boss.

"Heh, is that what friends do? You guys sure seem like good pals though… For all that arguing."

Sasuke paused a little before starting to walk to the doorway again. _Friends, huh? I don't need any to crush__** him**_. Sasuke thought nonchalantly. And so, he walked on, down the spiral staircase, out into the open. He breathed in the scent of the night sky before his hand phone started to ring with it's annoying beep. He flipped open the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke, I need your help. I can't seem to find Naruto anywhere." Tomoko's voice came on the line, calm but urgent. "He isn't in the studio. Where did you last see him?"

"Pantry." Sasuke started to frown, irritated.

Trust the idiot to cause more trouble to everyone.

"Can you help me go back to the penthouse to check? I've asked Hinata, Sai, Tooru and Yuujirou to help look around. Sarutobi's still here but he's old with a walking stick. The rest have gone home. Neji's washing his hair."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and the line went dead after a hurried 'thanks'.

The Uchiha picked up his pace and proceeded to the apartment block. When he reached there, he opened the door and switched on the lights. Checking all the rooms, he could not see Naruto anywhere. He gritted his teeth in displeasure. If the Y² magazine was the fastest way to destroy his enemy but his so-called 'partner' wasn't there, they wouldn't be able to model for the magazine tomorrow either. He didn't care—it would be easy to get another partner. However, judging from Tomoko and Miku's character, they wouldn't allow him to get a more reliable partner.

Just then, his phone rang again.

"What?" He snapped.

"Did you find him?" Tomoko asked, sounding quite worried.

"No."

"Oh God! I can't waste anymore time. We need to get the shots done by tomorrow. The whole crew is leaving for Milan next week, dammit! Tell you what, why don't you make your way back here and we'll decide where to look. It's nearly eleven o'clock. If he messes with the yakuza…" Tomoko's trailed off, "Anyways, do you have his number? Can you call him? I've already tried. He just might not be picking up."

_Then, what's the use of me doing that?_ Sasuke snarled in his mind, "I'll look around this area. You've got enough people there."

"Got it. Give me a call when you find that ass." And the line went dead again.

Sasuke pocketed his phone, got out of the penthouse, took the lift down, ignored the sleeping guard and stopped in front of the entrance of Yoyogi Park. He sighed, knowing it would take forever to scan the park as it was the largest in Tokyo. He circled the area around the penthouse once, not calling out the blonde's name but simply looking for a mop of golden hair.

And sapphire eyes.

Naruto would stand out anywhere with his looks and loud voice. He should be easy to find.

But he wasn't.

Sasuke had circled the apartment three times, probably searching within a five-kilometer radius and he still couldn't locate Naruto. Checking his phone, it was about 2.30am, about the time when night life started to slow down in Tokyo. Tomoko had called him several more times (she probably got his number from the form they first filled in) and said she couldn't find Naruto either. The pubs and discos nearby were still open but Sasuke didn't have any more patience to continue. So he returned to the penthouse. As he flipped the switches and light flooded the living room, he saw the mop of golden blond hair on the floor, smack right in the center of the room.

Sasuke strode up to the lying figure of Naruto, not bothering whether his footsteps would wake the blond, grabbed his collar and when azure eyes snapped open to greet him, he replied with an angry fist right to the cheek.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Sasuke half-shouted, extremely pissed he had wasted more than three hours trying to look for the person in front of him.

"Taking a breath of fresh air, bastard." Naruto snapped.

"Until three a.m. in the morning?"

Naruto turned away and kept silent for the first time around Sasuke. His face was serious, mouth drawn into a firm, flat line and eyes losing their flickering fire replaced by a dull blue. Sasuke let go off Naruto's collar roughly, disgusted by his behavior albeit being a bit shocked that Naruto could actually show such an emotion. It was like a total change of personality.

The raven got up, ready to retire for the night and wash his hands of Naruto when the blond spoke. Sasuke resisted the urge to turn around when he heard Naruto's voice at a pitch ten times lower than normal. But his hands clenched lightly, the movement hidden by his pockets.

"If you were always hated by everyone around you yet you finally found a friend, and your friend just said that she hated you with the same disgust and revulsion in her eyes, what would you do?"

Sasuke felt those brilliant blue eyes set on his back. It didn't take a rocket scientist to find out who Naruto was talking about, really.

"I wouldn't care." He gazed at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

"Well, if you had to care. You care about her so much until you'd do anything for her because you love her." Naruto's voice kept getting softer, as if he was talking to himself.

"Why do you?" Sasuke asked, still watching the blond.

Naruto raised his head slightly, eyes a little wider with surprise.

"If she treats you like that, why do you?" Sasuke challenged. "Don't you have other responsibilities?"

"Then, what the hell am I supposed to do? You can't simply give up on a love that's lasted for more than five years!"

"Love or affection?" Sasuke replied, sarcastic. "Do what _you_ want. But before that…" Sasuke tossed an object to Naruto.

The blond caught it with ease and examined it. It was a bright orange phone.

"You left it behind." Sasuke stated.

"Thanks." A slow smile started to form on Naruto's face.

Sasuke actually had to fight his own facial muscles to stop the smile from spreading onto his on face. But he failed a bit—a ghost of a smile appeared anyway. What could he do? Naruto's happiness was infectious. Naruto flipped open his phone, checking for any missed calls.

"Holy shit! 113 missed calls from… Who the hell is this?" Naruto frowned at his screen.

"Most probably Tomoko." Sasuke came over to look at the screen. "The same number appeared on my screen when she called."

"But still. That a lot of calls. Oh, she's calling again." Naruto said, rather intimidated. "Should I put her on speaker?"

Sasuke shrugged, also shrugging off his coat and leaving it on the sofa. He disappeared into the kitchen.

"Dude, can you get me something to drink too?" Naruto yelled at him. "Hello?"

Sasuke glared at him before an extremely furious, and extremely loud voice boomed through the entire apartment, easily waking up five floors below them.

"NARUTO! YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU DUMB IDIOT? WE WERE ALL LOOKING FOOR YOU UNTIL FOUR A.M. IN THE MORNING AND YOU _DARE_ TO ONLY CALL BACK NOW? WHAT THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?"

_She's even this loud with the speaker on. _Naurot winced, nearly dropping the phone. He could already see the smirk forming on Sasuke's face.

"Er… hi?" Naruto managed to get out.

"YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT DECAPITATING YOU YET! I NORMALLY SAVE THAT FOR THE SECOND MONTH OF THE COURSE! I OUGHT TO _FIRE_ YOU! YES, I SHOULD BE GIVING YOU THE SACK! NO, HINATA, YOU DO NOT STOP ME FROM SCOLDING HIM! SHUT UP, SAI! ALL OF YOU GO HOME AND SLEEP! WHERE THE HELL IS SASUKE?"

"He's… here." Naruto set the phone on the floor and took his mug from the standing Uchiha.

"Sasuke, please pack your bags and have them ready this Friday. We're heading to Milan via Japan Airlines. It'll be a long flight and we're going to transit in Paris as well." Her volume magically reduced. "How are you, Naruto?"

"Fine." Naruto let out a little sigh.

"Good. Then, we'll all knock off for tonight. Goodnight, you two." And with that, the call ended.

"You suck at lying." Sasuke kept his smirk there.

"Shut the hell up, bastard." Naruto sipped his drink. "You made me hot chocolate?"

"I doubt you would've settled for water, being the child you are."

"Was that an insult?"

"Hn."

They didn't say anything after a while. They just sat there drinking from their cups. Pretty soon, the clock they had chimed. Both young adults turned to look at the source of the sound and saw that it was four o'clock in the morning. Sasuke rose from his seat and went to his bedroom. When his hand touched the doorknob, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, startled.

"Thanks." Naruto muttered, eyes closed with a small smile stuck onto his face.

"I just insulted her." Sasuke returned the smile, which was even smaller.

"Which helped me clear my head?"

"It wasn't ever clear before?"

"Asshole." Naruto grinned. "Right, I'm gonna get some sleep and get my company up and runnin' in no time!"

"Hn." Sasuke closed the door on him.

"Hey! Don't spoil the effect!"

* * *

"You can't blame me this time, Sasuke!" Naruto roared, laughing in between pants.

"Shut up." Sasuke snarled, jumping over a curb.

"But it's true! Now we're both late! Ahaha!" Naruto swerved to avoid an old lady who screamed at him. "Sorry!"

"Shut _up._" Sasuke twisted his body, missing a fire hydrant.

Both were running frantically to Tomoko's studio. They were _two hours late._

"Wonder what's Tomoko gonna say?" Naruto ran up the spiral staircase, following Sasuke closely.

"_Shut up_." Sasuke threw open the door, hearing it groan dangerously.

"Ah, boys. Perfect timing." Tomoko put her hands together, smiling gleefully.

Both stilled, coming to a stop, flushed and panting. Much to their surprise, they saw none other than Haruno Sakura standing beside their boss. Sakura was smiling shyly, trying to catch Sasuke's eyes.

"I'd like you two to know that Haruno Sakura will be working with us starting from today. Plus, she's going to follow us to Milan! The more the merrier, eh?" Tomoko winked.

"Please take care of me." Sakura bowed.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a quick glance. Naruto's was mostly surprise and worry. Sasuke's was disbelief and partially the Uchiha glare. But both of them had the same thoughts.

Well, damn.

There you are! I wonder what'll happen in Milan! Hehe~!


	6. The Unfortunate Truth

God, somebody shoot me. I've been wanting to get back to this story since two months ago and I've finally finished the sixth chapter. Don't sweat, there's still more to read, it's just that you'll have to bear with slow updates. I'll be on a hiatus from July till December, considering the amount of work I have been getting. Things will clear up by mid-December so you can expect fortnightly updates if you're lucky. The _italics_ in this chapter does not only represent thoughts but a slight flashback. Hope you guys don't get too confused, I'll explain if need be via PM, yeah? Really big apology to all readers and big thanks for keeping up with this fanfic! I love you guys!

**The Unfortunate Truth**

There were many things Sasuke could stand. For instance, posing in thin, revealing summer clothes during winter, at sub-zero temperatures. No problem. He didn't mind posing nude in provocative positions with either gender. No problem there as well. Those were to be expected of an Uchiha. What he _couldn't_ deal with was a hyperactive, obnoxious and _loud_ (note the emphasis on loud) blonde that was sitting beside him for the past six hours. And he was going to be here for another six and a half. Sasuke resisted the enormous urge to groan and bang his head on the window next to him—his only escape, which wasn't really helping either.

Naruto could make a grown man cry just by sitting next to him.

Fortunately for Sasuke, he had had his share of meeting and working with irritating people… They just paled in comparison to Naruto's level of annoying-ness, if one could say it that way.

"Hey, teme, can I have your dessert?" He dragged the sentence out, making Sasuke's migraine worse than it already was.

_Does he ever shut up?_ The same thought that crossed Sasuke's mind for the past few hours came up again. Sasuke tried to close his eyes and ignore the blonde, who was currently whining.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed the raven by his shoulders, shaking them hard and jolting said person out of his reverie. "Can you hear me?"

"Don't touch me." Sasuke snapped, twisting away (not too gently) from Naruto's grasp. "_What?_"

"I said I wanted to have your dessert and then you zoned out on me, asshole!" Naruto jabbed an angry finger to a very innocent-looking, bite-sized chocolate mousse.

Seeing the stewardess had already cleared Naruto's table, Sasuke shoved his entire tray onto it. He suppressed a pleased smirk when the plastic water bottle fell on Naruto's groin causing the blonde to yelp.

"You _bastard…_" Naruto bit his lip, setting the bottle back onto the tray. "Wait, you aren't going to eat?"

Sasuke simply decided to gaze out the window, once again paying no heed to the blonde. It was only when Naruto called his name the fifth time and started to poke him in the ribs that Sasuke turned to give a death glare at his 'colleague'.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, oblivious to the flames shooting out of the onyx eyes he was facing. "Can I eat all of this?"

"I already placed the whole tray on your table, idiot. What else could that mean?" Sasuke spat, his scowl deepening.

"Hm… You wanted to rest your elbows on yours?" Naruto scratched his chin, breaking open the food package.

"There is something called an armrest, dobe." Sasuke scowled, plotting Naruto's death.

He had just reached method number twenty-three and he still hadn't gotten much satisfaction. No, tying him to the wings of the airplane right now would be too much of a hassle. Poisoning the food? But there wasn't anything remotely dangerous in sight. Strangling him? Nope, wouldn't make the blonde shut his mouth. Sasuke glanced at Naruto once, still working on his colleague's slow and torturous death.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "Take that you prissy green turtle! Oh no! Nooooo! I lost the mushroom! Gah! Wait, time out, time out! How the hell do I pause this thing?"

With his over-exaggerated actions and piercingly loud cries, it wasn't long before all the passengers in the first-class area were either:

1) staring at Naruto,

2) _glaring _at Naruto,

3) joining Sasuke in his quest to rid the world of a Naruto.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched slightly before he continued to look out of the window, pretending to have never seen the blonde before. That's right. Uchiha Sasuke did not know Uzumaki Naruto. He did not. He had never heard of such an idiot before. He did not know him. He did _not_—

"Sasukeee!" Naruto's hand shot out to grab said person's arm and shake it. "Help me with this thing!"

Someone get Sasuke out of the plane. _Now.

* * *

_

After a long and arduous flight, Uchiha Sasuke emerged out of the flight with only a headache (which was reduced from a pounding migraine), along with the blonde tagging closely behind. Tomoko had strategically placed her entire team in the cabin in front of theirs during the flight and so all of them had a perfect, good night's sleep. Sakura, however, was seated in the business class area as she was still an intern of sorts. The pink-haired girl did sulk and whine about but also had a good rest. The Uchiha was indeed lucky that he actually managed to squeeze two hours of fitful sleep while sitting beside the blonde. He broke the world record! But he was too tired to give a _damn_ about anything at the moment.

"Alright, you two. The photo shoot's tomorrow. Rest up and enjoy yourselves today, OK?" Tomoko waved her hand, automatically relinquishing responsibility. "We meet up at this address at 8.00 a.m. Just show it to the driver. Be late and I will kill you." She handed Sasuke a small card.

"Uh… yeah. Got that." Naruto flinched.

"Sakura? Come with us. You need to help Anko with the props." Tomoko beckoned.

"Oh, but can't I—," Sakura glanced at the retreating backs of the male models.

"No." Tomoko's reply was curt. "You have work to do."

* * *

"Wow! It's Park Hyatt Milan!" Naruto threw open the door to his room. "My company was considering this hotel but we had to cut back on budget because of the economic crash. This is so cool! I haven't been to Milan for ages! At least the cathedral's still in place." Naruto chuckled to himself. "What d'ya think of the room, Sasuke?" He turned, only to be greeted with a scowl.

Sasuke walked right past him, dropping his jacket onto on of the chairs in the well-furnished room and went straight for one of the beds. There were two, lined up right next to each other, with their white sheets and big fluffy pillows just beckoning you to drop everything and sleep. Sasuke chose the one next to the window, immediately lying down and closing his eyes, not caring about the gentle sunlight spilling in.

"Aw, man!" Naruto proceeded to pout. "I wanted the window one!"

Sasuke didn't even have the energy to correct the blonde's English.

"Geez, what's up with you? We've come all the way to Milan, and you go to sleep?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together in disapproval.

_I would not, if it weren't for you existing. _Sasuke thought, his headache slowly starting to fade away as his head sank deeper into the pillow. Screw Naruto.

"Riiiight." Naruto drawled, shrugging off his coat. "I'll go on ahead then. See ya."

_Yes, __**go**__. _Sasuke thought, turning his back on Naruto, frowning a little when Naruto muttered the word 'prick'.

"Oh, the bellboy's gonna be comin' up with our luggage, so yeah." Naruto called from the door before finally closing it.

It was only then Sasuke released a small sigh and finally, _finally _ managed to let sleep consume him.

* * *

It was the bright sunshine that had annoyingly interrupted Sasuke's relaxation. He opened and blinked his eyes reluctantly, glaring at the sun as it glared back at him with it's harsh rays. Switching his gaze to the digital clock placed conveniently on the bedside table, he found out it was already ten past twelve. The raven got up and stretched, feeling that pleasant 'click' when his joints fell back into place. Nine hours of sleep would do anyone good. Especially when one has an irritating blonde glued to their side.

"Ah, you're up!" Naruto bounded into the bedroom which was separated by a thin but strong panel of mahogany. "I was getting tired of waiting!"

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at Naruto, before striding across the room to pick out some lighter clothes.

"Well, I grabbed some breakfast already and am all set to go exploring! There's so many more things to see in Milan! One trip is definitely not enough." Naruto gestured in the air, getting more excited as he spoke. "Come on, let's go already!"

"You go." Sasuke replied calmly while changing.

Naruto blinked rapidly before asking, "What about you?"

"I'm not here for sightseeing."

"OK…" Naruto gave him a weird look, earning a glare. "Then what do you do when you go overseas for photo shoots?"

"I work." Came the simple answer.

"You don't get days off?" Naruto's eyes went wide, his tone disbelieving.

"Days off are for resting." Sasuke started to frown again, not liking the barrage of questions.

"OK, so let me get this straight. You travel around the world, posing and resting but you've never actually visited _anything_?" Naruto stared at Sasuke.

_Every second I spend, I spend to defeat __**him**_, Sasuke thought, the words being reinforced by a wave of hatred that coursed through him. _Nothing else matters._ Naruto took the silence as an agreement from the man he was talking to. Suddenly, he grabbed Sasuke's arm and before Sasuke could register what was happening, he was already dragged halfway down the corridor.

Sasuke then wrenched his arm out of Naruto's grasp, "What the hell are you doing?" He half-shouted, swallowing the urge to punch the blonde.

"You…" Naruto met his gaze evenly. "Are just sad. Life," He reached for Sasuke's arm again but the other jerked away, "isn't just about fulfilling your one goal."

"What do you know?" Sasuke's voice dropped dangerously low. "Like I said before, you know nothing."

"Nope. Don't know anything about you except for the fact that you're a person who likes to rot away in a room." Naruto pounced, wrapping his arms around a struggling Sasuke. "I'm not the type to stand around and let someone do that!" Naruto grunted when Sasuke jabbed an elbow into his stomach, still maintaining his iron grip.

"It's none of your damn business!" Sasuke roared, losing his composure, throwing Naruto off him. "Just shut up for once!"

He grabbed Naruto by the collar, once more trying to punch him on the face. Break his nose, mouth or wherever. Anything just to keep the blonde quiet. When his fist fell, Naruto turned away just enough to let him graze his cheek. Sasuke was panting, face contorted with anger while Naruto just looked at him, expressionless.

"Pfft…" Naruto quickly covered his mouth, his entire body shaking.

Sasuke's glare was mixed with confusion, his grip tightening on Naruto's shirt. Was Naruto making fun of him? Naruto quickly extracted himself from Sasuke's grasp, hand still covering his mouth. Alas, after a short moment of clutching his abdomen, he burst out laughing. Sasuke was still furious yes, but now he was equally confused. Naruto barely managed to hold up a finger through his laughter as Sasuke strained to catch the gasped words.

"Finally! Your face… was so… screwed up! Who would've thought… Ice-bastard… Damn funny!" Naruto pressed himself against the wall, still chortling.

The blonde caught the fist that was once again aiming for his head, grinning up at Sasuke with tears in his eyes from all that laughter.

"Chill, Sasuke. Wasn't trying to rile you up on purpose. Just…" Naruto swallowed his bubbling laughter back. "thought you were human for once."

"Fuck you." Sasuke spat, already heading back for the room, more than royally pissed.

"Hey, hey," Naruto grabbed his wrist. "I just wanted you to enjoy yourself, you know!" His stupid grin was back in place.

Sasuke twisted his hand away, resisting the urge to gouge Naruto's eyes out. Naruto clung onto his arm next, letting his entire weight drag Sasuke down.

"Come on!" Naruto whined, back to noisy brat mode. "I'll treat you to a hot dog! Or ramen! How about ramen?"

"How am I supposed to get my shoes?" Sasuke growled, kicking Naruto in the stomach.

It took a while for the message to sink into Naruto's brain.

"You're coming?"

_To keep that mouth of yours shut._ Sasuke clenched his jaw, suddenly feeling very tired. He was sure he wouldn't get any rest in the room with Naruto pestering him because he didn't agree. That was nine hours of rest gone. Just like that.

In less than twenty minutes too…

* * *

"Whoa! Look, Sasuke! It's the cathedral! The cathedral!" Naruto whooped like a seven-year-old kid. "Say, what's it called?"

Sasuke threw a sceptical glance at Naruto that literally translated to: are you an idiot? Naruto huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly, chucking a pamphlet at Naruto. Just managing to catch it, Naruto quickly scanned the paper.

"Duomo di Milan!" Naruto cried, waving two arms in the air. "I remembered!"

"After you looked at the pamphlet." Sasuke drawled in a matter-of-fact tone.

Naruto growled, "Why do you always have to be the rain on my parade?"

Sasuke's head snapped towards Naruto as he narrowed his eyes, "Likewise."

They were in a staring contest once more before Naruto broke it off with another huff. Sasuke then turned to look at the giant cathedral. It was just breathtaking against the blue, nearly cloudless afternoon sky. It was a brilliant creamy white, the marble glistening where the rays of sunlight hit it. It's spires were so high up into the sky, one had to strain one's neck to see the tallest of them. And it so happened that the tallest of them boasted a beautiful baroque gilded bronze artwork called 'Madonnina". There were large glass windows dotting the magnificent structure that had been built in a very Gothic style. Every inch of the building was covered in carvings of animals, insects and plants. Sasuke gazed at the structure with his hands in his pockets, rather impressed.

"Great, isn't it?" Naruto nudged him lightly with his elbow.

"Hn."

Sasuke merely continued to walk into the church. Naruto grinned, running to catch up with the pale boy. The interior was equally impressive—a huge hall for the Sunday mass with a long piece of stained-glass acting as a window at the very end. Marble pillars the size of old tree trunks filled both sides, yet the whole setting still looked very airy. Polished wooden benches stood upon a marble floor, with intricate patterns of flowers splayed across it. More marble carvings decorated it's walls, making the whole building seem alive even.

"Hmph. It's not a surprise it took five centuries…" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Seriously?" Naruto exclaimed before clapping a hand to his mouth.

"Moron." Sasuke walked further into the halls. "But that's not surprising either."

"Asshole." Naruto grumbled as Sasuke smirked a little before they continued to explore the church.

Due to it being so large however, they only managed to visit the main sights and finished just as the sun was setting. Sasuke tried to ignore Naruto's whining after he had said they'd better get back to the hotel soon. Naruto was still dragging his feet out of the entrance when all of a sudden, he remembered something. His head shot up instinctively, crashing against Sasuke's elbow. Naruto let out a cry before gritting his teeth in pain.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered, throwing a side-glance at him.

"Teme… W-wait…" Naruto tugged at the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt. "Ugh… shit. Gah!" Naruto pulled on Sasuke's sleeve again dragging them both back to the cathedral.

"What more do you want?" The raven snapped, not quite getting it.

"There's a place I have to show you! I just remembered!" Naruto ran ahead of Sasuke but turned back to check if he was following.

Sasuke stood at the entrance, gazing rather pointedly at Naruto. Naruto was really jumpy, running back and practically hauling Sasuke by the arm to where he wanted.

"I can walk, usuratonkachi." Sasuke stated, shrugging off Naruto's grasp.

"No, run." Naruto said. "Or we'll miss it!"

"Miss what?" Sasuke frowned.

"Race you to the top!" Naruto before rushing up the marble steps.

"Wai— Idiot!" Sasuke hissed, doing the same.

They ran all the way up the spiral stone staircase, all nine hundred-and-nineteen steps with a few breaks in between. By the time they reached the top, they were wheezing and gasping for air. Stumbling out, they reached the rooftop, getting a brilliant view of the whole of Milan.

"I got here first, dobe." Sasuke forced out, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Heh, you wish." Naruto clung onto the wall for dear life, his legs wobbling.

They slowly regained their breath, eyes taking in the city from a bird's-eye view. The sun had dyed the sky a pretty purple, adding in red and orange hues to the clouds. The sculptures were much bigger now and you could actually run your finger over the chipped marble. Naruto pointed to something very far away, now more visible in the rays of sunlight. Sasuke followed his finger, seeing a spectacular range of snow-capped mountain peaks.

"Phew. Got here just in time." Naruto wiped the sweat of his brow. "Good thing we didn't miss the sunset."

Sasuke walked to the edge, watching the city from above before turning to look at the sunset once more. He then noticed the moon already out, it's gentle glow starting to take over the magnificence of the sun. Naruto, on the other hand, was still focusing on the sunset before he noticed a long strand of red ribbon being tossed about by the wind. It fluttered down as he slowly reached for it, and entangled itself in his hands. Behind him, Sasuke sputtered once.

"Haha!" Naruto let out a bark of laughter. "Did you just eat ribbon?"

"Hn." Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, slightly put out.

"Was it fun?" Naruto asked, grinning while anticipating Sasuke's answer.

Sasuke seemed to pause for a minute to consider.

"It wasn't bad." A gentle smile grace his features before he hesitated, "Thanks."

Naruto took a few minutes to get over the initial shock before his signature ear-to-ear grin was back in place. He just gave a thumbs up to Sasuke before his stomach growled, breaking the rare comfortable atmosphere between them. Sasuke sighed a little and began walking down the stairs with Naruto joining him.

"Man, that was great! Everest was really beautiful, wasn't it?" Naruto held the back of his head, satisfied.

"…That was the Switzerland Alps."

* * *

"Right-o. You're here on time. Good." Tomoko glanced at her watch, checking it to the seconds. "Had a good day yesterday?"

"Yeah, we went to see the cathedral. Where are the rest?" Naruto asked, seeing that Sai, Tsunade, Shizune and Neji were nowhere to be found.

"I sent them off. We don't need them for this shoot." Tomoko got her camera ready. "I want this particular one in monotone. Sasuke, you're up for the first one. Naruto, stay put and _try_ to be quiet." She pursed her lips, walking from one side to the other, judging the lighting.

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked as Naruto was shushed the moment he opened his mouth to protest.

"But to think we're going to do an ad for a watch in a church. An old one too. Che, how boring." Naruto muttered, his words being overheard by Hinata who was working nearby.

The young girl was folding several pieces of clothing on a bench, giggling a little after Naruto had spoken.

"What's so funny?" The blonde turned to her, puzzled.

"O-oh, nothing." Hinata managed a shy smile, painfully aware that her face was akin to a tomato.

"Actually, this church is a World Heritage. Santa Maria delle Grazie. It was bombed during World War II but rebuilt later. Very quaint yet easy on the eye. Holds many of Da Vinci's famous paintings inside, including 'The Last Supper'. In a word, it's picturesque." Shikamaru opened an eye quite some distance away from the both of them.

"Gyah! Shikamaru! Why the hell are you lying on the floor?" Naruto jumped, just noticing him.

"Shut up!" Anko threw a paintbrush at him.

"It's the grass, not the floor. I was watching the clouds..." Shikamaru continued to gaze upward, oblivious to the world.

"Weird guy." Naruto grumbled under his breath, heading back towards the area reserved for the shoot.

"Done?" Naruto turned to Sasuke, who Tomoko waved at several moments ago.

He received a curt nod in response, watching as Hinata returned Sasuke's clothes before he was motioned to take over. Tomoko positioned the camera at an area with a couple of young trees. He posed a bit for a while, finally getting the picture Tomoko wanted and got off rather easily.

"Naruto, I need to talk with you for a bit. Anko?" Tomoko beckoned the model to come nearer.

"Get your butt here, Sakura." The Goth snapped.

Anko began packing up the camera tripod and the rest of the equipment while Sakura hauled the rather large backpack they stored everything in.

"Mm. Your shots for those holiday ads are good. You always seem so happy and relaxed. But push that aside for now..." Tomoko literally made gestures of pushing the topic away as if it was a physical object. "I actually need a favour. I need you to get Tsunade to replace me as the photographer and director of Konoha Studios."

"Huh? That old granny? Why?" Naruto's eyes bulged out, disbelief written across his face.

"Because it was her grandfather that founded the company. He was brilliant at taking photos. Tsunade inherited that ability but was more interested in alcohol and gambling. Sarutobi took over for a while but they came across me by chance and put me in first. They're still waiting for Tsunade to take charge—only she can manage a company like this."

"B-but what about you?" Naruto sputtered, not being able to find any other words to say.

"I'm not made for this. Besides, I prefer scenic photography and writing yaoi books. Can I trust you on this?" Tomoko lifted her chin, staring straight in Naruto's eyes.

"Leave it up to me! I'll change the old hag's mind in no—," Naruto couldn't manage to finish his declaration, reason being he was suddenly thrown forward a few meters by some unseen force of nature.

"Who are you calling an old hag, you damned brat?" Tsunade yelled, cracking her knuckles a second time.

Or not.

Naruto shakily got up, patting his all over his body, "I'm alive!"

Tsunade frowned and clicked her tongue in displeasure, "I should've hit harder."

"S-scary..." Naruto hid behind Sakura.

"You're such an idiot." She sighed, shaking her head helplessly.

"Well, it's a good thing to be able to get this done before the sun went down. Anyone up for lunch?" Tomoko suggested.

"Don't you mean tea? It's already four o'clock." Neji walked up to the group.

"Whoa, what's up with people appearing all of a sudden and at the same time?" Naruto scanned the crowd to find Sai and Shizune with them as well.

"We always gather after the shoot. Hinata knows a few cafés and bistros around here. Care to join us?" Shizune offered.

"Sounds fun! Shall we go, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned from tired to hopeful in seconds.

"No." Sasuke promptly refused her and began to walk off.

"Hey, bastard, wait!" Naruto called after him. "Eh, why don't you guys go ahead? Sakura-chan, I'll make sure he comes, 'kay? So just sit tight and wait!" Naruto ran towards the Uchiha, grinning when he heard Sakura's shout of gratitude.

"You've got a good friend." Hinata commented, watching the two start arguing.

"Yeah. Somewhat." Sakura shrugged, a small smile present on her face.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto bounced ahead of him, skidding towards a stop. "Why don't we go for some grub? It's already evening and we didn't even have lunch." His stomach growled in agreement.

"Why don't _you _go and leave me in peace." Sasuke said, more of a statement than a question.

At least he didn't snap. Not yet at any rate.

"Nah, disturbing you is more fun. But Sakura-chan's going to be disappointed." Naruto spoke, thoughtful.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Giving her hope would make her more clingy."

"Hmm..." Naruto held his chin, the both of them still walking.

They walked for a while, enjoying the evening and the cool breezes that wafted by. It was pretty peaceful, and the atmosphere was quiet—people had not gotten of work yet. Crossing a street, Naruto tapped Sasuke's shoulder lightly, earning another Uchiha glare.

"Let's go to a nearby place. The pizza they serve there is great, believe it!" Naruto showed a thumbs up. "Knowing you, you'd probably go back to rotting, right? Room service is never fun anyways."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, "Knowing you, you probably won't shut up until I go."

"Heh, that's more like it!" Naruto slapped Sasuke's back and then draped an arm over his shoulders. "Then let's go!"

"Get off me." Sasuke shrugged off the arm.

Naruto led the way, humming slightly to himself while Sasuke followed, much less enthusiastic. The blonde then entered a crowded bistro, ignoring the queue of people outside. Sasuke watched him dubiously before pushing the door and going in as well. What he didn't expect however, was portraits of woman in all sorts of slutty positions decorating the walls of the shop. His refrain his left eyes from twitching and walked over to where Naruto was standing. The blonde was chatting animatedly with a middle-aged man that looked about fifty. This man had a massive mane of white hair, spiking out at the edges and reaching his knees. Thankfully, he kept it tied when preparing food.

"I thought this was a bistro." Sasuke eyed the pictures around him with mild disgust.

Though the photography was good, nothing else but women—many of them naked, by the way—was captured on the camera lens.

"That's why I told you to change the walls, Jiraiya-sensei! Geez, you're just the same old Pervy sage!" Naruto shouted.

"And you're the same old annoying brat. Whaddaya want? A table for you and your boyfriend over there? How about I get you a rainbow-coloured one at that?" Jiraiya sneered, tossing a piece pizza dough in the air and catching it again.

The action appeared effortless.

"I am not bloody— Would everybody just quit it? I like girls, dammit!" Naruto stomped his foot childishly as Sasuke took the opportunity to really glare at the middle-aged man.

"Oh? I know _that_ look well enough." Jiraiya smirked before popping a pizza out of the oven. "By the way, brat, can you look through these for me? Oh, and I'm charging you extra for not admitting you like rods instead of humps." The perverted man sniggered.

"I hate you, you damn Pervy sage." Naruto muttered, grabbing a pile of photos and books left near the cashier.

"The table over there's free. Now, stop bothering me." Jiraiya ignored the insult, focusing on what he was making next.

"Yeah, yeah. I want a pepperoni pizza! Extra cheese! Sasuke?" Naruto turned to said person.

"Margherita." Sasuke answered, having scanned the menu that hung above them.

And so the two made their way to their seat, which was by a relatively empty wall, something Sasuke was grateful for. Naruto grumbled rather noisily as he started to flip through some of the books from the pile earlier.

"God, why me?" Naruto groaned, throwing the third one down onto the table.

"Ever thought of your stupidity as a reason?" Sasuke picked up a book out of boredom. He frowned as he read the first few lines. "Porn?"

"Don't bother asking." Naruto sighed. "You see, I was about twelve when I came to Milan for the first time. I got lost and ended up here after six hours of wandering around in the streets. The owner, Jiraiya-sensei, gave me free pizza and said that I could stay with him for a few days. When I told him I was a model, he laughed and declared me an amateur. After some arguing, he helped me polish up and skills and even taught me how to cook. I burned every egg back then. Ehehe..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, rather embarrassed. "It was a whole month before Iruka-sensei, my manager found me. I swear, he nearly disembodied me when he arrived."

"Hn. Your life story didn't provide any answer." Sasuke started to eat his pizza.

"You're such a bastard." Naruto spoke between mouthfuls, shovelling even more pizza into his mouth. "That shit you're holding there is actually a best-selling porn novel, believe it or not. But the Pervy sage has horrible spelling so he makes me proof-read his stuff. The pictures are his personal covers and he has this really fickle mind so he lets me decide. It's pretty annoyin' but if I can pay him back for everything through... _this_, then I'll bear with it." He shrugged.

_I've seen this cover before..._ Sasuke frowned deeply, trying to remember but gave up. _Hn, doesn't matter. Whoever owns it is not only perverted, but idiotic as well._ He closed his eyes, picking up his glass.

And somewhere far away, Hatake Kakashi sneezed through his mask...

Back to Milan, Italy. They ate (or rather tried to) while Jiraiya popped by from time to time to disturb them. Bu the rest of the evening went rather well, with Naruto challenging Sasuke to a pizza eating contest. This time, Naruto won by a slight margin but both models were filled to the brim. Just then, Jiraiya appeared again, holding up a magazine. It was a rather battered, old copy of _Vogue_ but good enough to read. He grinned, scratching his nose a little and waved it about triumphantly.

"Now I remember where the look came from." Jiraiya tossed the magazine onto the table. "Isn't that Uchiha Itachi? The young one that suddenly had every company paying billions just to have his face at the young age of sixteen? You should be his little brother then."

"Really? Lemme see!" Naruto snatched the magazine and glanced at the cover. "Whoa..."

Itachi was wearing a tight-fitting pair of True Religion jeans, a nice shade of light blue. His black dress shirt which had a few lines of red spiralling across the front complimented the colour of his jeans. It fell nicely above his knees with a slit from the abdomen onwards, revealing a patch of pale skin—the Uchiha trademark. He was captured while walking, his dress shirt flaring out with the movement of his body. His hair was down, framing his face while his eyes were directed downwards, a deft hand on the way to sweep some bangs out of his red eyes. Truly a masterpiece.

"Damn, he's good." Naruto whispered, taking it all in.

"Uh, I'd hate to break your monologue kid," Jiraiya began clearing the table with a sigh. "But it looks like your pretty boy date is gone. Broke my glass and left without paying. Brats these days…"

"He's not my damn date! Can you just— Wait, what?" Naruto looked up from the picture to find Sasuke gone.

* * *

Naruto ran, taking long strides across the road and getting honked by a car that nearly rammed into him.

"_Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I forgot. His brother… Ugh, I'm such an idiot." Naruto smacked his forehead, throwing some money onto the table._

"_Well, I'm not surprised that he hates him, really. They're quite a dysfunctional family, the Uchihas." Jiraiya let out a bitter chuckle. _

He got shouted at by an old granny as well, having to duck to avoid her handbag from hitting his head.

"_Dysfunctional?" Naruto wrinkled his nose._

"_His brother grew so famous, he gained worldwide recognition. The problem was…" Jiraiya scratched his head absent-mindedly. "In an interview, he openly insulted his entire family, claiming that he wasn't their son. Something about wanting disownment as well."_

He jumped over a trash can and swung past the lamp post, his mind focused on one task only.

"_What?" Naruto stood up abruptly, knocking over his glass._

"_Now look what you've done…" Jiraiya sighed even louder. "It was really an emotional and physical blow to Sasuke as his parents were always praising Itachi and giving him most of their attention. Sasuke really looked up to him as well. Apparently he called his brother weak and unworthy of his time in the same interview, declaring that he wasn't fit to hold the Uchiha name."_

Finding Sasuke.

_Naruto clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white immediately._

"_Everything went downhill after that. His father was crushed, abandoning work and family. His mother still took decent care of Sasuke but was a drunkard at night, wasting away. All their relatives shunned his family, not wanting to sully their own name. That all happened when Sasuke was at the tender age of seven."_

He had to. He just had to see Sasuke.

"_He grew up alone, hating his brother with immense passion, I suppose. Sad fact, eh?" Jiraiya whipped his wet towel over his shoulder._

"_I'll be going now, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto began walking, his steps light but firm._

"_Come by again, brat."_

Naruto gritted his teeth, his lungs threatening to burst out of his chest. He didn't have the patience to take the lift, he ran up the stairs. All the way to the fifth floor. He flew down the corridor, stopping at their room, fumbling with the room key. When he threw the door open, he saw Sasuke sitting at the desk, in complete darkness. The Uchiha was resting his lips against his propped up hands, with one of them bleeding. His eyes, though red and focused straight ahead, saw nothing but a cloud of hatred.

"I assume you already know everything, judging from that face." Sasuke didn't move, didn't even blink when Naruto flipped the light switch.

That was when Naruto really got a glimpse of Sasuke's eyes. They didn't have that light hue across them that would normally be noticeable. They weren't at all like their gentle, softened version when he thanked Naruto. They were dead, swirling with anger that threatened to break loose.

"What? Now you've come to pity me? Like all the others?" Sasuke let out a bark of laughter. "Like anybody would understand…" He clenched his fists, not noticing more blood dripping out of his wound. "_I will make him pay._ I will get revenge and nobody will stop me."

"Sasuke…" Naruto took a step towards him.

Without warning, Naruto pounced on the raven, causing them both to tumble harshly onto the floor. They wrestled in a tangle of arms and legs, as Sasuke viciously lashed out with everything—hooks, kicks and punches. Naruto held on through everything, eventually managing to pin Sasuke's arms to his sides by wrapping his own arms around his struggling partner.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke crashed his head against Naruto's chin, making the blonde tighten his hold in pain.

"Ow, fuck!" Naruto cursed, punching Sasuke across the jaw. "Teme, that hurt!"

Sasuke twisted away, grabbing Naruto's collar and ripping the shirt halfway through. Naruto tipped Sasuke off balance, sitting on top of Sasuke's stomach heavily and knocking the wind out of him. Sasuke threw more punches, a lot of them grazing Naruto on the face.

"Sasuke, would you just lis—," Naruto's yell got cut off as his abdomen got hit.

"Die!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto growled savagely, almost like a beast and settled for pining Sasuke's arms by his sides again, this time from the front. Sasuke still struggled but both were running out of breath. Naruto leaned forward, his breath ghosting across Sasuke's ear.

"Sasuke, listen to me." Naruto's voice dropped several octaves lower. "He's not here, OK? Itachi's not here. He isn't here." He stopped for a while before continuing. "So just calm down, you bastard!" Naruto shouted, making sure that Sasuke heard him.

They lay on the floor for quite a while, their pants breaking the silence that ensued. Naruto let go then, satisfied that Sasuke had stilled and went to the bathroom to tend to his injuries. When he came out, Sasuke was already on his bed, sleeping. Naruto took one look at final look at Sasuke, who seemed as if he had all his energy drained out of him, before he too decided to sleep.

"You know Sasuke, you're such a bastard." Naruto murmured. "You nearly knocked one of my teeth out. Even my brain felt that blow."

There was a little pause after that.

"Are you sure you even have one?" Sasuke replied tiredly, his voice a whisper.

"Teme, you…!" Naruto sat up, realizing that he was still awake.

"Hn." Sasuke's gaze met Naruto's. "Dobe."

And Naruto grinned.

Things had returned back to normal.

For now.

OK… So there you have it. Naruto really does know how to deal with Sasuke, doesn't he? By the way, Tooru and Yuujirou aren't new OCs, I'll have you know. They're actually from _Princess Princess_, a very nice manga. There's an anime adaptation too, so you can check it out. I'll be adding characters from some others so look out for them! We'll meet again next time!


	7. One Granny for Delivery!

Hey, folks! Glad to be telling you guys that I'm still alive and running. Though I did promise this chapter earlier, a few things came up and it got delayed… A friend stayed over and I got a bad sore throat. Don't hate me? Lol. Anyways, updates will be coming in faster now and I have plans to finish Haute Couture by January if possible. But the story won't be rushed. That's the last thing I'd want to do. So here, the next chapter. Enjoy! 

**One Granny for Delivery!**

"My offer stills stands, Tsunade. But it won't stand for long. Think about it… Wouldn't it be a most joyous occasion?" The thin, raspy voice drawled over the phone. "The both of us will get what we want."

Tsunade was facing the window of the hotel room, her lips pressed tightly together into a thin line. Her jaw didn't move to reply. Her right hand was nearly crushing the hotel phone due to the vice-like grip she had on the handset. The other was curled up into a fist, trembling. Whether it was from fear or shock, or even rage, one couldn't tell.

"Everything would be just like before… Happiness is well within your reach." The voice came again, tempting. Coaxing. "A simple choice, no? I would dread to think what would happen if you were to refuse." The voice took on a more pitiful tone, exaggerating an empathy that did not seem to be present.

Tsunade gritted her teeth, a shadow falling over her eyes as she gazed at the wooden flooring of the bedroom. Her mind was racing, thinking of all the different possibilities that may result from this one choice. She drew a shaky breath, not trusting herself to be able to speak properly. Another chuckle echoed hollowly through the receiver, sending a slight chill down her spine.

"I wait until day after tomorrow. After that I have to fly off to London. Some of us are unbelievably busy, you know?" The voice spoke one more time and the line went dead.

Tsunade let the handset fall from her hands, leaning heavily onto the coffee table beside her. She massaged the bridge of her nose. Then, her temples. She walked over to the bathroom and wanted to bang on the door. However, her fist fell just short of it before she spun on her heel, unlocked the main door with a swipe of her room key and swooped away. Her mind was wholly focused on this one thought, _I need some sake.

* * *

_

"Really, I don't even know what to say anymore." Tomoko shook her head in exasperation, eyes closed at the ugly sight in front of her. "Tsunade, can you cover this up?"

Naruto had his hand scratching the back of his head, looking innocent enough… if it weren't for his face. It wasn't swollen as he had quickly gotten ice on the grazes after his little scuffle with Sasuke last night. Now, there were a few noticeable purple splotches on his cheeks as well as one decorating the corner of his right eye. Naruto pouted, turning a deaf ear to Tomoko's discussion with Tsunade. He knew his skin wasn't the type to bruise easily. _What the heck did Sasuke do to get this strong? Judo? _Naruto frowned, holding his chin. _Yeah, probably something that he could use as an outlet for that rage._ He shuddered, remembering those eyes.

Sasuke however, wasn't included in the scolding. Well, in the first place, he didn't get hit—he only got sat on. And, he was already changing into the clothes Neji had set aside for him. The Hyuugas of Konoha Studios were known as designers, but they acted more like stylists than anything else. He briefly wondered which brand they created clothes for.

"Tsunade, can you cover for me again?" Tomoko asked. "I've got to take him somewhere." She jerked her head at Naruto, who had been kneeling ever since he arrived this morning.

"Tsk." Annoyance showed very clearly on Tsunade's face. "Fine." She huffed, heading over to where the Uchiha was waiting.

"Come with me." Tomoko, despite her size, hauled Naruto up by the arm and dragged him away, not stopping to let Naruto speak.

They walked away from the San Siro, a huge football stadium that they had chosen for some of the sportswear photos. One of the rare days this stadium wasn't in use… As Naruto let himself be led through cobblestone streets, he noticed Sakura and Anko were nowhere to be seen with the rest of the crew at San Siro. Just as he was about to ask, Tomoko halted, jerking him out of his thoughts.

They had stopped in front of some tram tracks, the place where they had initially arrived this morning. The day was temperate, with a brilliant blue sky above them. A comfortable silence fell upon the pair, until Naruto, who was itching to get back and finish the shoot as fast as possible, broke it.

"What?" He uttered a single word, turning to the young woman, also of his age.

"Have you thought of a way to get Tsunade to take over?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Uh…" Naruto avoided her then pointed gaze, averting his eyes to some very interesting clouds above them. "Not really?"

Tomoko closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah… I'm having a tough time too. There's pressure from the editorial sector that I'm aiming for pushing me to become a novelist. I'm not complaining but I won't have time. I have to leave the company by next week if I don't want to miss this offer." Tomoko chuckled lightly, shaking her head at the helplessness of the situation.

"B-but, they can't force you to do that!" Naruto exclaimed, his brows knitting up in anger. "That's not fair!"

"I think Tsunade will probably tell you the same, Naruto." Tomoko said, voice sincere. "You are naïve. Not everybody gets the chance to do what they want to do in this world, especially those who are in the fashion industry. You're only lucky because you've got a hopeless sap as a manager who's fallen for Hatake's charms, I'm sure. If he has any, that is."

Naruto's mind backtracked to when he first saw Sasuke's manager. Silver hair pointed to on side and a mask over the whole of his face except one eye. Iruka's type were shady guys like that? Naruto shuddered at the very thought, willing it to disappear from his mind when another conclusion surfaced to his mind—Iruka liked _guys_? Seeing the wheels turning in Naruto's head courtesy of the horrified expression on his face, Tomoko burst out laughing.

"It's a joke. I didn't mean it. But I won't be surprised if it was truth." Tomoko patted Naruto's shoulder, the boy collapsing into a squat from relief.

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"At any rate, we're caught at a dead end at the moment. The media is hungry for a good scandal as there have been no recent ones these past three months. We can't make a sudden move. It would place our position in jeopardy. There are people waiting for a perfect chance like this. If only we could find an inconspicuous way to just replace Tomoko with Tsunade." Shikamaru came up from behind them, holding his chin in deep thought.

"Gyaah! Shikamaru!" Naruto picked himself up from the floor (he had fallen over in shock) and pointed accusingly at him. "What are you doing here? This was supposed to be some big secret mission tha—,"

"Everybody in the company knows, y'know. Shikamaru was the one who decided that we inform you about it." Tomoko cut him off good-naturedly.

"So not cool." Naruto pouted.

"But in the end, you still didn't provide a route out. Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his neck tiredly.

"How was I supposed to offer a lifeline?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I know I'm destined for heroics but…" He let a small smirk play on his face.

"The way you often screw things up." Shikamaru answered, earning a indignant yelp from Naruto. He shrugged, continuing, "The way you always somehow mess up adverts, fashion shows, modeling opportunities… so on and so forth. They're not big mistakes, but enough to make certain people sit up and notice. I suppose you have had your fair share of criticism, some of which without reason."

Naruto kept silent as Tomoko paced about worriedly.

"According to the last five years, you've grown to become a good enough model to be accepted into Konoha Studios. The first two years were just haphazard jobs with you often making faces at the photographer. Umino Iruka had to patrol the streets of Japan, hunting you down for a few shoots before you escaped from his grasp right after. This pattern continued until you finally started settling down for the later part of the second year. You moved to New York during the start of your third year of modeling." Shikamaru closed his eyes, finishing his speech.

"How… How the hell did you know?" Naruto took several rapid steps towards Shikamaru, a mixture of awe and panic present in his voice.

The only reply he got was a shrug.

"We sat back and waited, hoping that you would somehow make several mistakes along your way, supposedly driving me round the bend before I leave. Your reputation won't be affected either, as your skills are good. It would just be seen that I couldn't deal with it, as a perfectionist." Tomoko explained further. "But now… we don't have the time to plan anything now."

"I can just screw up on purpose. It's no problem." Naruto grinned.

"Do you want to risk your reputation for that? You won't be able to build a company that way. You'll also be tarnishing _our _ company name— something that we cannot allow. 'Screwing up' has the highest possibility for you to make one of your worst mistakes if it is impromptu." Shikamaru turned to face him. "Unless we can do something within this week, in public."

"That's insane! I'd understand if it was an ad, but going public gives the media the chance to warp stories at their will! Besides, I'm not connected to your company anyways so why am I going to be blamed if something goes wrong?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, put off by Shikamaru's remark.

"You _do_ know that your modeling agency is known as The Leaf, right? It's a branch of Konoha Studios that was set up a year after. We've got quite a few around the world. The director of Konoha Studios controls all of it."

Naruto glanced at Tomoko, with his eyes so wide you could see the whites. She nodded, confirming the truth of Shikamaru's words.

"There are no further big shoots for this week. We might as well give something for the media to chew." She held her chin, trying to find opportunities.

"Did you notice? Tsunade has been slightly off since yesterday." Shikamaru stated, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Oh yeah! She actually didn't beat me up today." Naruto recalled, holding a finger up. One could almost see a light bulb switching on beside him.

"She seems… distracted. Hopefully nothing will happen during the fashion show they're holding for Versace the day after. It's a small one we're doing for them. They're showcasing their latest arrivals for this season. That is when we'll have to get Tsunade to sit on the throne of Konoha Studios." Tomoko patted their shoulders before walking off.

"Hey, Shikamaru? The nickname of every director of Konoha Studios… Is it 'Hokage'?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah."

"I remember reading about it a few years back in a magazine. You know what? I'm so gonna be Hokage! That way, I can inherit a whole company instead of setting one up!" Naruto announced, punching the air.

Now even Shikamaru couldn't stop the bark of laughter bursting out from him. Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"You? Look, if you compare yourself to your higher ups, you hardly qualify. To become Hokage, you need to be experienced in not only modeling and photography, but styling. You need to be able to pick out the clothes that best compliments a person with the perfect hairstyle and batch of colours for makeup. You need to learn about healthcare, nutrition, manage your models and finances. When people come to you for shoots and adverts, whether a picture or video, you need to determine the most suitable backdrop, lighting and props, if required. Honestly? I doubt you'd make it at this rate." Shikamaru got up, holding his hands at the back of his head and left.

"Oh, you just wait." Naruto muttered, a grin growing on his face. "I definitely going to be Hokage, believe it!" He shouted, his voice carrying across until all the way to the other side of the street.

Shikamaru gave a careless wave without turning back. But he couldn't help a small smile from forming as he walked away. _Troublesome._ Shikamaru thought and began searching for the best spot to watch clouds again.

Naruto rushed back, knowing he was late. He crept behind the rest of the crew, trying to look as if he had been there all along.

"Dobe." Came an all too familiar voice.

"Geh! Sasuke? Aren't you supposed to be there?" Naruto pointed to the field, in the direction of the camera mounted on a tripod stand.

"It finished five minutes ago."

"Oh, shit." Naruto gulped and walked (more like crawled) up to Tsunade. "So, uh, old granny? Is it my turn?"

She clucked her tongue and shook her head in disapproval, "Late." Then, she went on to check the camera, calling Shizune to give Naruto his final touches.

"I survived." Naruto blinked, not really believing what Tsunade had just done. "I'm actually still alive."

"Hn." Sasuke watched on, his gaze lingering on her retreating figure. "She's not herself today." He noted softly, before turning away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto yelled after him.

"Tram tracks." Sasuke replied.

Naruto paused for a bit then called over his shoulder, "I'll come and get you later then! Don't forget!"

"Who could when a certain moron kept repeating the same sentence since last night?" The Uchiha scoffed, not too happy about it.

"He—," Naruto started, his words dying when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Tsunade squeezed it so hard, Naruto swore it cut off the blood circulation to his arm, "Get your ass over here. Now." She growled, lifting him with just an arm (yes, just an arm) and throwing him onto the field.

* * *

Sasuke leisurely sipped the warm coffee he had gotten just minutes ago from a nearby café. A slight breeze drifted gently by, and the morning sun was bathing the city with it's gentle rays, creating just the right temperature. Sasuke allowed his eyes to go half-mast—something he rarely did. Hey, even Uchihas can appreciate a beautiful summer day in Milan. All around him people were bustling about, doing their daily activities. He leaned back against the wall of the café, his other hand finding it's way into his jeans pocket, a little habit he didn't mind.

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps of another, racing across the cobblestone streets. Though they had speed, they landed rather lightly, making just about as much sound as the next person walking by. But Sasuke lifted his head slightly, knowing that pretty soon, he would have to fight off another headache.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, waving him over from the tram tracks. "C'mon, the tram's coming!"

Sasuke drank the remains of his coffee and walked over, boarding the tram with the hyperactive blonde. He spoke little, choosing instead to listen to Naruto speak in rapid Japanese. Though they often travelled to other countries, the members of Konoha Studios always preferred to speak in their mother tongue. Since Naruto and Sasuke were fluent in both Japanese and English, they didn't have any problems.

"Italian is so hard!" Naruto whined, stretching his arms and legs forward. "The alphabets don't tell you how to say the word…"

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged, not really paying much attention.

Sasuke watched the scenery flow by as the tram moved at a moderate speed. Naruto continued talking, explaining to Sasuke about Tsunade's case. He listened with slightly more interest, filing away certain bits of information that may be useful later on.

"Don't you think it's so cool?" Naruto bounced in his seat, leading Sasuke to compare him to the five-year-old tourist sitting two rows in front of them. "I mean, the Hokage practically controls the entire fashion industry!"

"Hn."

"What's up with you? Still got that piece of ice shoved up your ass?" Naruto frowned at Sasuke's nonchalance.

"Not interested." Sasuke's reply was curt. Then, as if sensing Naruto's thoughts, his eyes narrowed, "It won't be enough for him. Mutilated looks should be the only reason why he got thrown out of this industry. Nothing less."

Naruto, who had his mouth open, for once chose the better option of closing it. The rather one-sided conversation died, which was just as well, for the tram had reached it's destination. Naruto shot up, hooking his arm with Sasuke's and pulling the raven off the tram and all the way into lush greenery.

"Parco di Trenno?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Hey, how did you know?" Naruto cried, a bit put out that the Uchiha wasn't as surprised as he thought would be.

"It's the park that's closest to San Siro." Sasuke scoffed lightly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

One of the most obvious, actually.

Naruto pouted, letting go of Sasuke and crossing his arms defiantly. He didn't follow Sasuke as the raven walked on, blatantly ignoring Naruto's childish behaviour. After a few seconds, Sasuke looked back, still seeing Naruto in the same position—hunched over, with a giant pout. He let out a small sigh, bending down to pick up a pinecone, showing _his_ irritation by throwing it at Naruto. He threw it with surprising accuracy, for the pinecone landed right in the middle of said person's forehead (he had originally planned that it should land there), leaving a red mark. Naruto's hands flew to nurse his hurt, glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"Teme! What'd you do that for?" He shouted, the wound stinging.

That bastard was smirking! He had the nerve to smirk at him!

Naruto's glare slowly transformed into a face full of mischief, as a master plan started brewing in his mind. Sasuke's smirk was gone and he had turned his back on Naruto—big mistake. _Two can play at this game!_ Naruto grinned, crouching low. Just as Sasuke looked back to see what was taking so long, Naruto lunged at Sasuke's legs, causing the both of them to fall over. So happened that they were standing on sloped ground, and this caused them to roll further into the park, with Sasuke trying to struggle out of the messy tangle of limbs. Naruto jammed his fingers into Sasuke's ribs—rather painfully, one might add—and the raven stiffened.

They paused, unmoving. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes, searching while his fingers rested gently on Sasuke's sides.

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured, disbelief showing clearly on his features. "Are you… ticklish?"

His question was met with silence. Sasuke, noticing his vulnerability, grew stiffer than before, tensing his whole body in preparation of escaping. He was about to jump, really, but the grip on his sides tightened, causing him to trip over Naruto's legs. As he landed on his side, the fingers tightened their grip and started their vicious… tickling. The usually controlled Uchiha lay powerless, laughter being forced out of him. Naruto's grin grew smug, and he let his guard down. He felt a little sorry because tears started forming at the corners of Sasuke's eyes so he slowed his tickling, earning him a nice kick in the stomach.

Naruto didn't resist the impact, letting himself fall back onto the soft grass. The scent of dew instantly hit his nose, and he relished it. Sasuke was panting, trying to regain his breath. Oddly enough, he wasn't thinking about how to keep his reputation outside his work. Whenever Naruto glued himself to his side (which was quite often, mind you), he found himself not bothering about the paparazzi's hungry eyes or the perceptions of major companies. Well, with Naruto, one didn't really have much time to think about anything else.

The models watched the sky, blue and magnificent in the morning. The cirrus clouds were spread out above them, high up with the sun hitting just at the right angle, setting their outlines ablaze. The wind was strong, bending the tall grass Sasuke and Naruto were lying on. Bliss indeed.

A shrill neigh broke the spell, and heavy thudding started right after that. Sasuke nudged Naruto lightly with his foot, signaling that the other should get up as well. A beautiful bay stallion burst through the dense foliage, the rays of sunlight falling on his body. A large, stout man came running after it at breakneck speed. Rather amazing, considering his size. A closer look told you that he was a young adult, no older than seventeen. The two models watched as he stepped in front of the horse and talked to him using a soothing voice, calming the creature enough so that he could pet it. He scratched the stallion's ears fondly, a grin breaking out on his face. He had on a red coverall and hair that could rival Jiraiya's mane. Only, it was copper coloured.

"Hey, must've shocked you guys a bit." He walked over, a lead rope restraining the stallion. "I'm Akimichi Chouji. I help out at the Grizzetti Galoppo often."

"Grizzetti Galoppo?" Naruto echoed.

"It's a horse training center." Chouji said, fishing out a bag of chips seemingly out of nowhere. "It's close by."

"Chouji, if you've got the horse, come back to the stables. Your father is looking for you." Another person appeared.

"Shikamaru! Why are you here?" Naruto did a double take.

The pineapple head seemed to be _everywhere!_

"It's too troublesome to explain." Shikamaru yawned, emphasizing his laziness. "Let's just say I was watching clouds."

"Our fathers are childhood friends." Chouji had the courtesy to fill them in, in between fistfuls of chips. "He helps out too when he's free. Wanna see the stables?"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

"No." Sasuke refused at the same time.

"Aw, come on, Sasukeh!" Naruto dragged the sentence out, grating three pairs of ears. "It'll be fun! I was planning to take you there anyways."

"Did you even know of the place before?" Sasuke gave Naruto his signature 'you're-a-moron' stare.

"Uh, no. But now we do!" Naruto laughed. "Problem solved. We're going!"

And with that, he marched off with Chouji. Shikamaru and Sasuke lagged behind, not really keen on rushing. They heard Naruto asking for some chips, jumping for joy when Chouji thrust out the second bag.

"You know something, Chouji? You may be fat, but you still share your food and that's a good thing." The blonde popped a chip in his mouth.

Chouji on the other hand froze. Shikamaru hissed and moved faster than Sasuke had ever seen him. The lazy technician hooked his arm around Naruto's neck, choking the model and bringing him further back.

"Did someone say 'fat'?" Chouji's arms were at his sides, the chips in the bag being powdered by a strong fist.

"No, you must be imagining it." Shikamaru had a hand covering a struggling Naruto's mouth.

"I see." Chouji walked on, resuming his eating.

"It's an unwritten rule that you _never_ say the word 'fat'," Shikamaru's voice lowered noticeably, "to Chouji. Got that?" He whispered into Naruto's ear.

"But it's true!" He argued back. "What happens if I say it?"

Shikamaru whipped out his hand phone, not even looking as he pressed the buttons which lead to a particular picture always stored in it's memory. Naruto paled and Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly. Shikamaru nodded and put the phone away, knowing it's job was done. He then walked ahead, hands behind his head once more, catching up with Chouji.

When they arrived at the stables, they were greeted with a barrage of whinnies, snorts and whickers. They were led through the stalls, and into a large storeroom, big enough to hold a dining table for ten. Naruto's mouth had to be forced shut as he saw the whole of Konoha Studios gathered there, including a grumpy, hay-covered Sakura. She was even in a blue coverall of her own. Sasuke threw a questioning look at Shikamaru as Naruto struggled to come up with a response to their (excluding Neji) cheerful greetings.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru did an exaggerated sigh. "Chouji is our nutritionist. He phones the director of Konoha Studios every morning to give a list of restaurants serving suitable food for the models depending on the climate and country. He also controls the diets of models working for The Leaf."

"I don't believe in dieting. I think everybody should eat what they want as long as they're healthy." Chouji had his arms crossed, nodding his head. "Can you believe some modeling agencies deny their employees the joy of eating pizza? They only get salads for dinner with supplements for whatever nutrients they have missed out. Too bad for them…" Chouji ranted, tugging lightly on the lead rope.

"Sakura, put Baron back in his stall." Anko took a sip of her tea, her eyes closing at the warmth that filled her.

Sakura knew better than to whine after spending so many days with Anko, so she got up and did as she was told. Naruto took in this attitude with growing concern, wondering what could be the matter. He followed her out, watching her fondly as she worked.

"Sakura-chan? Is everything OK?" Naruto probed, careful.

He didn't want to see that rage in her eyes again. Sakura stopped for a bit before nodding her head. But that didn't hide her trembling shoulders. Or the sniffling for that fact. Naruto rushed to her, his mind going overdrive.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?" Naruto held those shoulders, marveling at how small they were, even if they could deliver super punches.

"Kuurgh!" Sakura let out a cry of frustration. "I can't take this anymore! I don't understand why I'm even doing this!" More angry tears fell from her eyes. "Tell me, Naruto!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "What the hell does lifting bags, arranging props, working at cafés and helping to train horses have to do with modeling?"

"H-huh? Sakura-ch—," Naruto was interrupted as Sakura pushed him away and ran off, trying as best as she could to stop the tears.

He stood there for a while, gathering his thoughts. It ached to see her act like that, when before she had joined Konoha Studios she was just your average happy-go-lucky girl. A blinding rage filled him and he flew back into the storage room, slamming his fists onto the small coffee table provided. Everyone turned to him, some surprised, some annoyed.

"What did you do to Sakura-chan?" He demanded, looking at Anko.

"What, she broke down already? Though she lasted longer than I expected. Still," Anko whipped out a stick of dango and bit off a piece, "she's pathetic."

"But _what_ did you do to her?" Naruto growled, his knuckles turning white.

"I just made her carry my bag." Anko jerked her head towards a large, black duffel bag.

Naruto walked over to the bag, hooking an arm through the slack strap and attempting to lift it up. It was made out of smooth leather, several metal buckles over the openings. He remembered that Anko went nowhere without her bag, claiming that she always needed her equipment around her. He also remembered that Anko often took hikes during the break of every photo shot, scouring the city for a shop that sold dango, sometimes walking for about five kilometers non-stop. His eyes grew wide as he slung the bag over his shoukder and walked a few steps with it. Satisfied, he set the bag down with a heavy 'thud'.

"Watch it, brat. That's Tommy Hilfiger." Anko said in a clipped tone.

"That was at least twenty kilograms! Are you crazy?" Naruto yelled,, furious at her dismissive attitude.

"You do not question me about my methods. I have full authority over each and every model that comes into this company. Just like the others." Anko's eyes turned into slits, burning from underneath the thick layer of eye shadow (maroon-coloured this time).

He hesitantly turned to Tomoko, unsure of what to say, and received a curt nod. Naruto then shook his head, his expression of hurt showing clearly on his face before he too, bolted out of the stables.

* * *

Naruto ran as far as he could from the stables, not really caring where he went. In the end, he didn't have the stamina to continue, so he doubled over, holding his knees and panting harshly. He wanted to look for Sakura… but at the same time, he wanted to be alone. He felt betrayed. Whatever Hanaki Fumiko had revealed to the media—was it true after all? Were Konoha Studios really like that? Naruto cursed, his fist itching for a wall to punch. He hated the feeling of believing something that wasn't real. Especially for the good three weeks he had been working with the crew.

He continued walking (for the sake of walking), debating over what to do in his mind. Then, he decided, _I have to look for Sakura-chan!_ And off he went once more. Though in the midst of sprinting at full speed in the opposite direction, he soon found out that he didn't exactly run in a straight line before. The sun was setting fast, and it was nearing dusk. Naruto bit his lip worriedly, as various unsettling things often happened from this time onwards. Being a woman just doubled those chances of anything happening, didn't it?

So he searched wherever he went, hoping to find his childhood friend. However, from the outside, it seemed as if Naruto was trying desperately to imitate a headless chicken. When someone did that, accidents were bound to happen. He crashed into another person—a drunkard. And getting a six-footer angry wasn't the wisest thing to do. The man's eyes were already glazed over from alcohol, and he roared something in Italian. Naruto balked, stumbling away from the man's rage.

"I'm sorry!" He made a hasty retreat.

After a while however, he was pretty sure that the man was following him, hearing snarled gibberish that were no doubt swear words. Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration. How was one to tell another that one didn't have the mood to fight? Oh, and there were three conditions. The other person was drunk, pissed and didn't seem understand a word you said.

"I said I'm sorry already!" Naruto craned his neck to look behind. "Go find another guy to mess with!"

More Italian.

"Ah godammit, fine!" Naruto cried, turning around and holding up his fists. "Bring it on, punk!" He answered the man's shout with his own.

Just at that second, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him to one-side, the both of them narrowly missing the blade that had been thrown. The blonde followed whoever it was in a myriad of directions, cutting through back streets and alleyways until they finally reached the green of Parco di Trenno once again.

"You are an idiot." A fist biffed him roughly on the head, the all-too-familiar insulting tone making Naruto's head snap up in recognition.

"That hurt, teme!" Naruto didn't lower his volume. He stood up and peered around in the dark. "Did we lose him?"

Sasuke did the same, "We should have." And he started to walked off, heading towards the main street.

A taxi was already there, presumably waiting for them. As Sasuke opened the door, Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Wait, we still have to find Sakura-chan!"

"She returned and left with Anko." Sasuke got into the car.

Naruto stood outside, stunned. He was stammering, trying to form a sentence. His utter disbelief however, couldn't be put to words.

"Hurry up, usuratonkachi." Sasuke snapped, wanting to go back and rest at the hotel.

Naruto stepped into the vehicle, a bit wobbly on his legs and collapsed onto Sasuke's lap out of sheer relief.

"What the— What are you doing, you moron?" Sasuke hissed in surprise, the unfamiliar weight of Naruto resting on his thigh.

"I'm so tired… And faint from knowing that she's safe. Gimme a break." Naruto snuggled closer, his hair tickling Sasuke's arm that was resting beside him. "You're warm, you know… I expected you to be ice-cold, y'know, from being a bastard and all… Ouch!"

Sasuke continued pulling on Naruto's cheek, a vein popping on his forehead, "Insult me any further and I shall leave you by the roadside."

"Asshole, stop it." Naruto slapped away the hand lightly. "Wow, your thigh's so bony…"

"I'm not a girl, idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes, resting his chin on one hand. He watched the changing scenery of the night through the taxi window, aware of how the taxi driver tried not to stare.

One Uchiha glare was more than enough to stop him.

"You know what, Sasuke? Thanks." Naruto said, his voice getting softer as sleep consumed him. "You're the best friend I've ever had… And I guess the only friend I have besides Sakura-chan." With that, light snoring replaced the constant chatter of the blonde.

Much to the raven's surprise, before he could stop himself, he ruffled Naruto's hair with a slight fondness he did not know he was capable of. Seeming to catch himself, he then kept both hands away from Naruto. But if one looked closely enough, a tint of red dusted Sasuke's cheeks in the darkness before disappearing a second later.

* * *

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" Tomoko hustled, trying to get everything perfect. "Neji, where does this tie go? Shizune, has Tsunade arrived yet? And what the hell are Sai and Anko doing? The final touches to the stage aren't done yet! Shikamaru, how's the lighting? And can someone get the bloody pig out of the way before I roast it? I want this fall-winter show to work, dammit!"

Tonton squealed his displeasure before Shizune grabbed him.

"Heh. Before a show, there's always chaos!" Naruto snickered, clearly enjoying the scene.

However, his grin wasn't in place for long. No explanations were given for yesterday's revelation, and to be fair, Naruto didn't really ask. Even so, the blonde wasn't really ready to talk to the rest of the crew yet. He surveyed the situation in their fitting room, observing how Konoha Studios worked.

Hinata had several pins in her mouth, her brows knitted together in concentration as tweaked Sasuke's clothes. She had done her job well as a stylist, bringing out Sasuke's simplicity through equally simple clothes. She chose a pair of black wool pants which were adequately tight, showing off some contours of his lower limbs. A black, long-sleeved overcoat was worn over a plain white T-shirt, all made of the same material. She also decided close-toed leather shoes were a must and got them this morning, resorting to polishing them herself as the crew had no time. It was a very neat yet not-too-conservative look and the young girl was happy with the results.

"Hmph. Average at the most. You're in the Main Branch and you can't even do better?" Neji scoffed, he lifted his chin in disapproval. "Well, I suppose once a failure, always a failure. You can't change that."

Hinata lowered her eyes, removing the pins from her mouth and scurrying to get the next set of clothing ready, her flip-flops going 'slap-slap' across the wooden flooring. Naruto, who had been nearby, decided he had heard the conversation a little too clearly and it ticked him off.

"How could you just blow her off like that, bastard?" Naruto shouted angrily. "She was good! And she works hard! She deserves more than your… your…" He paused, trying to find the right word.

"Condescending attitude?" Sai offered, a smile brightening his face as he looked up from his work.

"Yeah! Whatever he said…" Naruto pointed his finger at Neji to emphasize the effect. "And isn't she your cousin? Be nicer to her!"

Neji scoffed, narrowing his eyes at the blonde, "I am destined to be better than her in this field. And there's nothing she can do to change that. It can't be helped. It's her fate, even though she is from the Main Branch." He turned away, his hand raising to stop the vicious hook from hitting his face. "Blood ties have nothing to do with this. Why should I waste my time comforting a failure?"

He turned to face Naruto with such nonchalance, that all the blonde wanted to do was to punch the living daylights out of the Hyuuga. That raised eyebrow, the smug look and the aura that literally translated to an 'I-am-better-than-you' feeling just pissed him off. Neji examined him from top to bottom, eyeing him carefully as if contemplating something.

"What? Like my body that much?" Naruto sneered, "Sorry, but I don't swing that way!" He tried to punch the Hyuuga with his other fist, only for it to be blocked and countered by an open palm.

The impact made him breathless.

"The way I see it, you will never be Hokage. As you should know, people's limitations are set, fixed and unchangeable. You are a fool, wasting time trying to become something you can never be!" Neji finished, turning on his heel to get back to his work.

"Alright, that's it!" Naruto charged at him, knocking him over.

Before they could change any blows, Anko held the pointed end of her paintbrushes at both of their necks.

"Neji, get working. And Uzumaki, if you have time to waste, then look for Tsunade!" Anko snarled, at her breaking point.

"Yeah, Naruto!" Sakura laid down her paintbrush, in a better mood than yesterday. "You need to stop causing so much trouble for everyone!"

"Sakura-chan… Fine!" He stormed off, slamming the door behind him.

In the midst of his fury however, he noticed a very familiar presence walking down the same hallway. The person paused for a while before peering into a room through the keyhole of the door. His movements were quick and precise, as if he had been peeping all his life. His hushed, perverted giggling gave him away.

"Pervy Sa— Mmph!" A hand clapped over Naruto's mouth before he could continue, as the old man rushed down another corridor, screeching to a halt when Naruto bit his finger.

"Ow, you little brat!" He brought a fist down on Naruto's head. "I told you not to call me that in public!"

"What are you doing here then, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, suspicious.

"Oh, nothing… Here I was invited to this little show, so I came a little earlier to do some research. There were some pretty hot babes in that room… Italian women have big tits, did you know that? And it doesn't make a difference whether you say the insult in English or Japanese." Jiraiya sighed, glaring at Naruto who had 'forced' him to run. "I'm also here to search for someone."

"Who? Besides, it doesn't matter since other people can't understand Japanese, right?"

"The fact that _I_ understand both means you should just shut up."

Some shouting came from a nearby room, and since the walls weren't very thick, it was easy to recognize the voice as Tsunade's. Naruto was about to rush in and call her, as ordered, before Jiraiya stuck out a foot. Naruto tripped spectacularly, any protest being knocked out of him as the elder man sat on top of his back. Jiraiya had a finger on his lips, his face more serious than Naruto had ever seen it and the blonde knew he meant business. They both squinted, trying to see what was happening through the crack of the door.

"Like I said, you have to give me more time! You can't expect me to make this sort of decision in three days!" Tsunade exclaimed, clearly frustrated. "A week is all I ask of you!"

"Is it really that hard of a choice to make?" A new voice slid through the small space they were staring into. "Very well. I will delay my flight. But one week is all you're going to get."

Naruto instantly disliked that voice. It was cold, evil and grating on the ears even at a low volume. There was a certain wickedness, a particular cruelty that was present, and combined with that raspy quality, 'creepy' was hardly a word for it.

"What luck. It really is Orochimaru…" Jiraiya muttered, apparently not too happy about it.

There was a 'click' and the door was unlocked. In a speed that seemed humanely impossible, Jiraiya hoisted Naruto away right back to where they had bumped into each other. Naruto watched him exit the dressing area of the models, and take his seat within the crowd. Almost everybody was there, considering the show would begin in ten minutes.

The blonde rushed back to the fitting room specially for Konoha Studios, hearing Neji click his tongue in displeasure as his clothes were ruffled. The Hyuuga patted away the creases on Naruto's soft orange cardigan, straightening the zip in the middle as well. He checked the ribbed cuffs and waist, making sure there were no folds in the fabric. The low rise jeans and the black sneakers passed his inspection and he nodded, pushing Naruto to Tsunade.

Naruto was slightly surprised that Tsunade made it back to the fitting room before he did, but made no move as she started to apply some face powder. After a while though, he couldn't hold it back any longer so he asked a question that would give him the answer he was dying to know.

"Hey old granny, why don't you want to be the Hokage?" Naruto saw her hazel eyes darken before he had even finished his question.

"Because it's a piece of crap. Only an idiot becomes one." Tsunade stated in a decisive tone.

"What did you say, ya old hag?" Naruto jumped out of his chair, "I'm going to punch you in the face!" He raged, taking a step forward and found out, he wasn't moving anymore.

"Hold up, brat." Jiraiya was holding his shoulder firmly. "You've got a show coming on. It would do you no good to get injured by her."

"I thought you were outside, Pervy Sage!" Naruto growled. "But no matter, she's gonna get it from me! Even though she's a woman!"

"Ho… You dare say that to me, little boy? How about you try and get some skills with make-up before you challenge me?" Tsunade smirked, her hands literally flying across the tubes of colours and the stacks of brushes, finishing Naruto's face in two minutes flat.

"She's good." Jiraiya whistled, impressed.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me, Ero-sennin?" Naruto argued.

"Tell me, brat." Tsunade crossed her arms. "What's it to you anyways? It's just an idiotic title."

"Owning a company… Training models… Being Hokage… it's always been my dream!" Naruto stood up, something intangible reflected on those aquamarine eyes, making them glow. "And I refuse to let my dream be laughed at or looked down upon. Unlike you, I… would definitely accept the title without second thoughts!" He walked off, through the curtain and out onto the stage.

The music was already blasting, and Naruto was just in time for his turn. Shizune and Tsunade stared after him, dumbfounded while Jiraiya's face was smug as if knowing this would happen all along. _That boy…_ Shizune thought, memories flitting through her head. _He has the same fire in his eyes._

"Actually, I'd like to ask, but why is The Leaf doing a collab with Sound for this show?" Jiraiya turned solemn.

Tsunade, seeming to have recovered, said, "The Leaf didn't want to put out too many models this summer. Orochimaru stepped in and offered his models. Not exactly international standard but we had no time to contact others."

"You should become Hokage, y'know. Your skills are unparalleled. The current director refuses to be called Hokage and is acknowledged as a stand-in by everyone, including the media. The longer you try to avoid the title, the more damage there will be to Konoha and your own reputation." Jiraiya patted her shoulder affectionately before leaving. "Think about it, Tsunade."

The people in the fitting room were still busy, especially the two Hyuugas, who had to prepare set after set of clothing for both models. The directors of both The Leaf and Sound had taken their VIP seats next to the designer long ago, watching the performance with interest. Sai and Shikamaru were working from the back, controlling the lighting and the sound. They pretty much had to sit there and get things back in order in case there was a breakdown. It was little wonder that the lazy pineapple head was asleep in his chair.

Anko had disappeared, her job done. Tsunade and Shizune stood by the corner of the stage, leaning against the side door of the fitting room. Sakura was also given the opportunity to watch, and her eyes were sparkling with excitement, especially when Sasuke came onto the stage. But Tsunade kept an eye on Naruto, more so than Shizune, noticing the determination in his stance and the passion still burning bright within those eyes. Her fingers came up to a simple amulet that she always wore around her neck, fingering it thoughtfully. Her eyes clouded over as several stages of her life flashed by her, and she didn't notice the show was over until Shizune shook her by the shoulder worriedly.

Tsunade took off immediately, her mind and heart set on one thing. She knew where Orochimaru's chauffeur was waiting, and she headed there without wasting any further time. Shizune followed, as loyal as ever, picking up Tonton as she left. Since the show was held at the ground floor of a mall, in front of the Versace store, it was relatively easy to find the valet service just outside. However, as the glass doors of the main entrance parted for her, plenty of news reporters, magazine editors and cameras surrounded her. Tsunade bit her lip in frustration—she had forgotten about the paparazzi. _Very well then. _Tsunade spotted Orochimaru trying to be as discreet as possible. _If I'm going to be risking everything, you're not going to be spared!_

In a blink of an eye, a smile (fake one, mind you) brightened up her features and she waved at the general direction of Orochimaru. Seconds later, half the crowd blocked his way to the Mercedes Benz parked ten feet away. Tsunade walked over, a hand on her hip, nearly laughing out loud at the 'deer-in-headlights' look that passed through the man's face before he composed himself.

"I must say," Tsunade raised her voice over the questions that were bombarded at her, "it is a pleasure for you to so graciously lend us a hand back there. Your models had such an unnatural beauty that I couldn't believe my eyes."

"Dearest Tsunade, have not The Leaf and Sound helped each other out in the past? It is a tradition that best be carried on." Orochimaru replied, calm. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear about Dan. We haven't really been in contact lately so I heard about it just recently. It must've been a terrible accident. Losing both of his hands at once…"

_You damn liar! _Tsunade paused struggling to find words to say.

Before she could counter, Orochimaru went on, gaining confidence, "Two months ago, the both of you were known to be the top make-up artists in the world. Dan has been in comatose ever since that accident, and he lost both of his hands. My assistant, Kabuto, then informed me that you had developed haemophobia and couldn't stand the sight of red in your make-up bag. How pathetic, I dare say." He chuckled, smirking at his victory.

"You're not too bad yourself, Orochimaru." Shizune intervened, tone curt. "Your arms are merely prosthetics, from what I can see. The acid that burnt them off during one of your 'experiments' must've hurt. But since you've got your assistant, you're pretty much fine, aren't you? Wasting your time trying to get a full arm transplant when knowing that the rate of success is so low. Funny that you should come to Tsunade-sama for it."

The crowd around them hushed, their recorders switched on and their pens scratching furiously on their notepads. This conversation (thankfully in English) was worth more than gold.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth, furious. He was willing to tear Shizune into pieces if it weren't for the prosthetic arms slowing his down. This was what the 'best technology of this time' could offer? Bah!

"Well, I surely hope that the amulet around your neck won't cause anymore unwanted deaths. Poor Nawaki and Dan…" Orochimaru shook his head slightly, his waist-long black hair moving with his head. "They strived so hard just to be Hokage. And when granted with that amulet, a symbol of your affections, misfortunes so great befell them. As of now, Dan is already as good as dead. I truly express my—,"

"Stop right there, you snake-bastard!" Naruto shouted, in between heaves. He was holding the corner of one building, looking as if he had just finished a ten kilometer marathon. "You have no right to speak to the future Hokage like that!"

_Naruto? _Tsunade turned, trying to keep calm. _How did he get here? Tomoko should've kept him inside! Or Shikamaru! They know what Orochimaru can do!

* * *

_

A few minutes back…

"Where is Granny Tsunade?" Naruto rushed to Hinata, who was the only person standing in the fitting room. "I've got something to finish!"

"S-she went outside, I think." Hinata blushed, the distance between her and Naruto a bit too close for comfort.

"Right!" Naruto ran for the nearest exit he knew of.

"W-wait, Naruto-kun!" Hinata tried to call after him.

But he was already gone.

_Why is Naruto-kun heading for the other exit? __It's all the way on the other side of the mall. There's another just a few doors from here… _Hinata thought, slightly puzzled.

Naruto burst out of the glass doors, and instantly, cameras starting flashing all around him. He shielded his eyes, trying to get away from the media, but it soon proved to be impossible. He couldn't even take a step in any direction without bumping into a reporter of sorts.

"Moron." Sasuke muttered in Japanese, walking in the opposite direction of Naruto, drawing majority of the media's attention to him. "They're at the valet counter."

Naruto didn't have to be told twice, and hurried off, seeing that the path was somewhat clear. He didn't hesitate to look back and give a thumbs up, as well as his signature fox grin to Sasuke. The latter merely smirked in reply.

* * *

"Future Hokage?" Orochimaru purred. "Oh, what is this? A new toy you've gotten, Tsunade?"

"She's going to be the future Hokage, believe it! It's something we've all decided upon, considering that Tomoko doesn't have the patience to deal with you!" Naruto shouted, getting his point across.

There was a momentary silence. So strong even the cameras stopped clicking. Orochimaru jerked back, a visible scowl on his face, having lost his train of thought.

"Yeah, that's right! You heard me! You and your Botox-filled models!" Naruto grunted, brushing his thumb across the tip of his nose. "Besides, who uses acid for experiments with models? Anybody normal would freak out!"

A man got out of the Mercedes Benz Orochimaru was originally heading to. This man was probably in his early twenties, even though he had silver hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He pushed his glasses back against the bridge of his nose and escorted Orochimaru away from the media.

"Orochimaru-sama is still quite ill at the moment so he won't be answering any questions." The man said, his glasses glinting.

He himself then entered the car through the other door and the trio watched it speed off, leaving a cloud of dust behind. Tsunade didn't bother glaring at the now stammering Naruto (he was failing to come up with an excuse), so she simply pulled him by the ear right back into the fitting room where the rest of the crew were presumably waiting. Shizune was left to fend off the wall of people known as the paparazzi with Tonton.

* * *

"How dare that brat humiliate me?" Orochimaru slammed his fist against the car window, cracking the plastic of his arm. "That little piece of scum will pay!"

"Orochimaru-sama! Please, rest your arm! You can still get new ones—we have the contacts! Tsunade was merely the first option!" His assistant tried to calm him down.

"Kabuto… That other boy from Konoha… What is his name?" Orochimaru stroked his chin, his pallor complexion almost glowing under the light that penetrated through the window.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru-sama." His assistant answered, relaxing as his boss reverted back to his laid-back state.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Orochimaru dragged his long tongue across his lips in a rather disgusting fashion and grinned, the saliva on them glistening. "I want him."

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha! Sasuke Uchiha! What is your relationship with Uzumaki Naruto? Rumours say that the both of you are partners for the Y² magazine! Is that true?" A nerdy reporter spoke up, holding a recorder to Sasuke.

Sasuke's right eye twitched. Now and then, there would be these annoying bugs that wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. They just kept on following you, trying to get a scoop. That's how they probably extorted more information than the others. Sasuke eyed him, seeing the young man trying not to let his knees buckle under his nonchalant gaze.

"_Lui è il mio rivale… e un buon amico._" Sasuke answered, face placid, eyes closed.

Wasting no more time, Sasuke slipped his hands into his pockets, and calmly headed back to the fitting room.

Dare I say it? Halfway through medication, I've finished this chapter! Whoot! Finally! Consider this my early Christmas present to all of my readers. Well, actually, I owed this to y'all a week or so earlier. Ehehe… Note, I don't own anything here except Y² so don't sue. Oh, and Sasuke is speaking Italian! The meaning of his words will be revealed in the next chapter so don't worry. Thanks to all who've put up with me! May you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	8. Interlude: Relationships

I'm back! I'm so happy I got this done faster then the last! Maybe I really can do fortnightly updates! This is just an interlude, as you can see. But I thought it would be nice to see the development with the other characters too! It's worth having a look-see. And remember, I don't own anything, especially not DHL, but my own creations. Well then, enjoy~!

**Interlude: Relationships**

It was strange. Ironic, now that she thought about it. To think that the person that had been responsible for nurturing her talents and sharpening her skills was now her enemy. Then again, it wasn't just her who wanted him to be convicted, tried or even better, thrown in jail. A lot of people were aching to get him out of the way, and that included Konoha Studios.

Anko had her boot against the side of the ledge she was sitting on, her fingers loosely curling around a cigarette that was nearly burnt out. She wasn't a frequent smoker, but anytime she was bored or stressed, she whipped one out from the pack she always had on hand. She took a long drag, sighing out the wisps of smoke before stomping it out on the cobblestone floor. She got up shortly after, a hand on her hip and her eyes scanning the people passing by. Suddenly, a look of recognition flashed in her eyes.

"There she is…" She huffed, slightly impatient.

Her eyes rested on the pink-haired girl who was obviously struggling with the duffel bag she was carrying. Though she looked less out of breath compared to the first time.

"Sakura!" She shouted, setting off again with long strides. "We're going to a nearby pub! Hurry up!"

Sakura only had just enough energy to nod, her hands nearly breaking with the effort used in hauling the bag across the streets—it was only afternoon but her shoulder was already aching.

Anko entered the said pub, not bothering to read it's name. She knew Sakura would be hesitating outside just like all the other times, wondering whether to follow her or not. And Anko knew for a fact, that Sakura would take a good fifteen minutes before she reached here. The bartender came up to her as she took a seat on one of the stools.

"Bellini." Anko ordered, craving something sugary.

What? She had a sweet tooth.

Her drink came, a concoction of sparkling champagne and peach puree, and she downed it in one long swallow, tilting her head up so that the alcohol sloshed to the back of her throat. She shoved the glass back to the bartender, tapping on the counter several times with a manicured fingernail. Within minutes, her refill was sitting in front of her. She rocked the champagne flute slowly in her grasp, her mind drifting.

She had been Orochimaru's apprentice. Whether out of pity or out of interest, she may never know. Her family was a little put out that she had decided upon this particular job, but they knew of her talent in art. The man had taught her well—majority of her Goth clothing (most of which she designed herself) were inspired by Orochimaru's designs. Yet she only designed for herself—her paycheck was more than enough to live on. Anko had a rare knack for prop arrangement (not to mention creation) and her knowledge on historical and scenic places around the world was equally impressive. She was the perfect travel guide for a photographer. Orochimaru had also taken a special liking to her painting skills, often praising her talent. He was her idol, her mentor, the person she looked up to the most… Until the day she nearly died under his care.

She knew she was the only survivor of Orochimaru's 'homemade' permanent armpit hair removal substance. Nine others died. He had made the active ingredients so potent, it dissolved into her skin when she applied it. Some of it got into her circulatory system. She was rushed to the hospital to flush out the strong alkalis and just barely survived. Needless to say, hair never grew at her armpit regions again. _To think that he would do such a thing! Even though he __**knew**__ that we could die! _Anko slammed her drink onto the bar, scaring the bartender away. _How could I have followed him so blindly?_

It was not an understatement to say that her belief in Orochimaru was completely shattered. Thankful that she had never signed a contract with him, she left his main office and managed to return to her apartment in Japan. Her feelings of betrayal were later on replaced by a cold fury, and Anko swore to bring her former teacher down. A promise that she had yet to keep.

She gained protection and insurance from Orochimaru's higher up at that time, the understanding Sarutobi. However, that man had another backup plan. He quit Konoha Studios and The Leaf. At the same time, as if to spite Anko, he brought down Sarutobi. Oh, how she wanted to wring his neck!

She resurfaced from her thoughts, feeling a little crabbier than she had intended. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sakura (who was again standing by the entrance) and smirked. The pink head was five minutes earlier. Good.

Anko gulped the rest of her drink down and left some money on the counter, not bothering about the change. She walked out of the pub, motioning to the huffing girl to follow. Not giving the poor girl a break, she was off on another trek.

All Sakura could do was groan.

* * *

Sarutobi had his hands folded behind his back, his brow furrowing at his own reflection on the glass window. He hadn't realized he had gotten so old… The panorama view of Tokyo was laid out before him, helping him think. Ah, the wonders of watching the metropolis from the 30th floor.

"Have either of you read the news this morning?" He asked, without turning around.

He heard the nervous shuffling of feet from the first person and the snapping shut of a book from the second. It was then he chose to glance behind him. The wrinkles around his eyes grew more prominent as he smiled, the eyes themselves holding the light of mirth at their antics.

"Well, have you? Kakashi? Iruka?" The former Hokage asked, taking a step towards them.

"Sa…" Iruka cleared his throat. "Sarutobi-san, please forgive me, I—," Iruka started, not knowing what exactly he was apologizing for but fairly certain he had made a mistake.

The old man chuckled fondly, breaking the younger manager's train of thought. Kakashi waited, his one eye observing quietly. The old man's expression then shifted to one of great sadness.

"Here." Sarutobi waved his hand in the direction of his desktop monitor which was facing the three of them.

Or more specifically, to the headlines at the top of the page he was browsing just the night before.

"Hanaki Fumiko dead? She is believed to have committed suicide?" Iruka breathed, his eyes quickly scanning through the words.

"She was formerly Fuyuki Tomoko's assistant, but in truth was acting as a double agent for Sound. Konoha kept an eye on her when she was working with us, and we were fairly certain she wasn't the type of person to suddenly end her own life." Sarutobi elaborated further, his tone grave.

"Orochimaru again, huh?" Kakashi muttered from beneath his mask. "He was the prime suspect for that article about Konoha Studios back then."

"You knew about this already?" Iruka asked incredulously, turning to face him. "Why on earth didn't you tell me last night?"

"I had a hunch. Turned out to be right." Kakashi smiled, amusement written across his face. "And what of last night, I-ru-ka?" He pronounced each syllable of the manager's name playfully.

Iruka's face, and even his ears, turned a brilliant shade of scarlet as he stammered to come up with a witty response, promptly forgetting about the presence of his superior nearby. Sarutobi coughed loudly, trying to dispel the rather… _unsettling_ atmosphere that had descended upon them. _I really am getting old… _Sarutobi closed his eyes, a bead of sweat rolling down from his temple. _There cannot be red roses and sparkles dancing around my two trusted employees. I must remember to go for my annual eye examinations._

"I want you two to observe Orochimaru's movements. He's off to London for a show it seems. But with Orochimaru, you never know. Here are your tickets. The flight details are also in there. You leave tonight." Sarutobi passed an envelope to Iruka.

Iruka bowed and straightened to receive the envelope, "Yes, sir."

Kakashi nodded, inclining his head slightly as an act of respect.

The two left Sarutobi's office, and it was then Sarutobi allowed himself to indulge in his various memories. Orochimaru had been one of the few well-rounded protégés in the fashion industry. Colour coordination came naturally to him, and he breezed through many photo shoot assignments (be it modeling or photographing). His designs were hailed to be dark, haunting and mysterious, enticing majority of the teenage and young adult population. At one point, his line of clothing dominated the department. Konoha Studios was proud to have a man like him on the team… though they could've done without the countless scandals. A lot of them were true.

Not only had he been involved in drugs, he had broken Konoha's company policy by sending models off to various plastic surgeons (often without the models' consent). And we're talking about underground plastic surgeons. Sometimes, he himself held the scalpel, reconstructing faces and bodies, all the while grinning with a sort of sadistic glee. If they writhed and screamed, even better.

Worst of all, models were given a choice—to be his sex dolls or to not get paid. Those who opted for the former never recovered from the trauma. Models that did not turn out to be worthy enough were disposed of with calculated discretion. Some barely halfway through their contract. He found joy in pumping models with self-made nutrients and chemicals. And while he strove to capture a beauty that was eternal, many under his tutelage did not live to see their thirties.

Orochimaru's hands were certainly tainted, but none could pinpoint evidence against him.

Sarutobi, the director back then, had been his teacher. But when confronted about his actions by that same teacher, he did the unthinkable—he forced Sarutobi to step down. Kabuto was asked to reveal proof to the authorities. When interrogated, he turned the whole thing against Sarutobi. He was taught that way, he had said. He had observed what his former teacher had done and made 'improvements'. Konoha brought this to court, but in the end, they lost (due to Kabuto's bribing of the judges). In a final attempt to salvage things, Sarutobi managed to get appointed as the owner before Orochimaru could execute his next move.

However, an owner could only do so much.

Watching from the sidelines, Sarutobi struggled to protect the director's position from other power-hungry organizations and companies, waiting for the moment his other former student, Tsunade to accept it. He found Tomoko in the midst of chasing her, explaining to her his situation. She agreed to be a scapegoat, and Sarutobi stayed behind to oversee things, sending Jiraiya as his substitute.

As the thought crossed his mind, he glanced at the supposedly 'super rare' signed copy of Icha Icha Paradise that had been delivered in front of his office doorstep. He sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. Because of that, his secretary had looked at him funny for days. He better not consider Jiraiya as future Hokage, even if the man was his third student. His talent… lay elsewhere. He shuddered, dreading to think about what would happen to Konoha if Jiraiya was Hokage.

What puzzled him to no end was—where did Jiraiya get those 'tendencies' from?

Certainly not from _him_, no matter what Orochimaru accused him of.

* * *

"Oh my." Hinata held a deft hand in front of her mouth. "How am I…?"

She spread out the piece of clothing on her worktable, it clearly being the source of her frustration. She had worked on it for the past week, trying out different types of stitching to attach a few rhinestone gems to the simple blouse. Weaving them between thick threads, attaching acrylic loops to them… But the stubborn stones kept falling off. And the one thing she could not stand was the use of glue on fabric, be it cotton or cashmere. Though it was a necessity for attaching stuff like this, she never felt comfortable using it.

Hinata bit her lip worriedly. Her father had requested their next batch of clothes for women to have rhinestones on them. The gems should not be bulky, gaudy or too colourful, but must function to make the wearer more noticeable and elegant. Hyuuga Hiashi would not be pleased if his own daughter couldn't even make the gems stay on the clothing.

She sighed, remembering Neji's callous remark during the preparations of the Versace show. Her cheeks grew a warm shade of pink as she replayed Naruto's outburst towards Neji after that, a warm, fuzzy feeling growing inside her. She was grateful… happy… But she knew it was true. After all, that was probably why it stung. Neji was often straightforward, and could be cruel with his words.

Today was their last day in Milan. And also the last day for Hinata to work on this article. She wanted so desperately to create something really gorgeous, even if it was just one piece. Neji, her superior cousin, had already created some bold designs on the normal glue patch that melted when ironed over the garment, sticking the rhinestones firmly in place. However, there was a variation. He wove strands of thread into a simple piece of embroidery around the gems, securing them tightly onto the clothes. All were already on their way back to Japan via DHL. Pictures of the clothes were sent first, of course, so that the tailors at Hyuuga Corp. could get started.

Now, Hyuuga Corp. employees consisted of everyone with Hyuuga surname. Let's just say they had a very large extended family.

But that was not the main reason why Hyuuga Corp. was considered an elite tailoring/altering company. Every Hyuuga had this ability, you see. They could reproduce clothing with just a glance, right down to the very sequin, the type of stitching even. One could say it was part of genetic makeup, considering all Hyuugas had the same lavender-coloured eyes, with the pupils hardly visible. Their rival, the Uchihas had a somewhat similar ability, but their forte was most definitely the sheer beauty of their family members—many of which who became models.

Neji had been born a genius. He relied mostly on instinct when it came to providing designs that the world wanted. Though his creations were often laid-back and simple, he did wonders with shades of earthy colours. Browns, greens, skin-tone… The whole lot. He could also recall thousands of clothing from memory alone, making them from scratch without needing to draw it out beforehand. As if that wasn't enough, Neji's eyes could instantly decide the colours that would best compliment a person.

Hinata on the other hand always hung her head in defeat, struggling to get her works accepted by her father. She worked hard to make up for the lack of talent, and as a result, she could do things pretty OK. However, her father's expression all but screamed 'inadequate' when she presented her efforts. Over time, she grew afraid of that knowing gaze, that cold look of disappointment she received from her only parent.

It also didn't help that Neji did not, and will never have the rights to inherit Hyuuga Corp. just because he was a Branch family member. To think that his own father went bankrupt to save it once. Neji resented the Main family for that. And since Hinata was from the Main family, well, needless to say their relationship was strained.

"Is this the standard of the Main family?" Neji walked in, presumably to pack the rest of his things. "You haven't even finished a piece of clothing?"

"Ah, Neji-nii-san…" Hinata turned to face him before hastily averting her eyes from his. "Y-yeah, I guess I haven't."

"…You really are a failure, aren't you?" Neji said with the smallest shake of his head, almost regretfully. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped." He exited the room right after, leaving Hinata in a swirl of frustration and sadness.

Hinata sighed ever-so-slightly, sitting down on one of the nearby chairs. Tsunade had booked one of the hotel's meeting rooms for both the Hyuugas to work in. Standard procedure. They needed large tables and silence. Still, Hinata had yet to finish her creation. _It's just the final touches left… I have to be able to think of something! _Hinata thought, furiously sifting through all the sewing techniques she knew of. _Thank goodness Tomoko—, no, Tsunade-sama gave us a day off today. She's finally Hokage. Naruto-kun, you looked really cool the other day! _Hinata flushed at her last thought, reminding herself to keep her mind in check. She shook her head to clear it. She had a task at hand.

…or so she had thought. Her stomach rumbled not too softly just then, reminding her that it was way past lunchtime. She gathered her things, debating with herself for a while before dumping everything into the hotel room she was assigned to. She took out her mobile, punching in a familiar number as she made her way to the lifts.

"Hello? C-chouji-san? May I… Oh, you mean y-you've already? O-OK then. Thank you."

Once outside, she hastened to get on a tram. In the midst of it however, she accidentally bumped into someone else. As luck would have it, it was none other than Uzumaki Naruto—a certain someone who never failed to send her heart into overdrive.

"Eh? Hinata?" Naruto angled his head sideways to get a clearer view of her, gaining the attention of his dark-haired companion. "What are you doing here? Shopping?"

"N-n-naruto-kun?" She sputtered, her brain choosing this fantastic moment not to function.

No! She had to! She had to at least say something! Anything! But what? What should she say? Thank you for the other time. You were really cool when standing up to Orochimaru! Hi, good afternoon. No, I'm actually going out for lunch. Are you that boy from that time who fought off the bullies for me? There were too many. Too many things she wanted to tell him. Too many things she wanted to express. She struggled desperately to find the word, her mouth opening and shutting, her entire face burning up. But she couldn't.

So, she blacked out instead.

When she came to, she was very close to blacking out again (the poor thing). Why? Naruto's face was just inches away from hers, those shimmering blue eyes holding concern and slight curiousity. Hinata felt herself once again blushing furiously as they blinked at each other.

"You idiot." Sasuke came into view, dropping a light fist on Naruto's head.

"Hey!" Naruto spun to glare at the offender, much to Hinata's relief.

Being around Naruto was clearly bad for her heart.

She looked at the two, bits of their conversation flying through the air.

"I don't see what does health classes have to do with fainting!" Naruto cried, obviously annoyed.

"It has everything to do with it, dumbass." Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall.

"I dare you to say that again!" Naruto stabbed a finger into Sasuke's chest.

"Sure." He flicked the irritating digit out of the way. "I'll say it as many times as you want." Then, with a pointed look, "Dumbass."

Hinata sat up slowly, half-heartedly listening to the both of them… What was the word for it? Arguing? Bickering? Well, from the outsider's point of view, it certainly looked like they weren't on good terms. But as Hinata observed a little more, she discovered that it was actually their way of communicating. She knew Naruto was not angry (she watched him often enough to know) from the way he responded. She tried to comprehend the situation in front of her, and finally realized that she was in the storeroom of Grizzetti Galoppo.

Chouji chose that particular moment to come in, all smiles and bearing a large plate—her lunch. Saliva instantly flooded her mouth as the aroma wafted up her nose. Hinata picked up her utensils, more than ready to eat when—

"So what were you on the tram for, Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Were you also headed to Monumental Cemetery?"

Hinata shook her head vigorously, her index fingers coming together and she began to press the tips against each other. Her mind flailed, thinking of an answer. But minutes later, said person soon forgot his question.

"Hinata!" Naruto grabbed her shoulders, making her glance up and face him, their faces, again, just mere inches away. "What… do you think of instant ramen?" He inquired, with utter seriousness.

The poor girl had dropped her utensils from shock, the steel clattering loudly once they hit the floor. Sasuke wasn't helping this time, only letting out a small, exasperated sigh.

"I-instant r-r-ramen?" She squeaked, frozen to the spot.

She avoided his penetrating gaze, her confusion making her dizzy. When she was brave enough to reply, she found him still staring at her, his hands feeling very warm on her shoulders.

"I-It's good, I s-suppose." He jerked away, leaving her to slump in relief.

"See!" Naruto gestured to her triumphantly. "I told you it's better than pasta!"

"You idiot." Sasuke resisted the urge to strangle Naruto. "I don't see any point in this." He scoffed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Why would an Uchiha waste time telling an idiot that he didn't even ask a proper question to compare both pasta and ramen?

Damn straight.

Sasuke frowned when he felt warm breath against his face, opening his eyes to see that Naruto had invaded his personal space yet _again_. Hinata watched with mild interest. Naruto was practically pressing his face onto Sasuke's (judging from the distance in between) and was doing a mix of growling and gnashing his teeth together in unrestrained frustration.

"You insulted ramen! This is the second time already! How could you?" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, frowning severely at him. "I'm not letting you off the hook that easily!"

"Only an idiot like you," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not having enough patience to elaborate any further.

"What? I didn't get what I wanted so I changed it!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata's eyes widened as her head snapped towards Naruto.

"I ordered ramen. _Ramen._ And I got spaghetti instead! That restaurant tried to rip me off!"

"That restaurant," Sasuke replied in clipped tones, "does not serve ramen."

"What kind of Japanese restaurant does not serve ramen? Even if it is was a fusion!" Naruto argued, unwilling to back down. "So I just ordered some miso soup and chashu and mixed the noodles with both. It sort of worked, except for the garlic taste, I couldn't change that. It resembled ramen. And then you had to say it was disgusting!"

"It was." Sasuke stated, his expression not changing.

"Gah! You really piss me off!"

"Likewise."

Hinata was watching in a rather dazed state, in partial amazement and disbelief. Within seconds she was gone, leaving the food untouched.

That night Hyuuga Hiashi received an e-mail that had photos attached to it. It was from his daughter, who had finally gotten something done. He opened the files.

The blouse was black, sleeveless on the right and bell-sleeved on the left. The hem was longer on the right before gradually rising up to waist level as it progressed to the left. The modest V-shaped collar was emphasized with lines of black sequins, and a trail of rhinestones ascended from the left sleeve. The spiraled along it, going downwards on the front of the blouse in a smooth S-shape. The gems then curved gracefully at the back, like the vine of a morning glory. The rhinestones sparkled a deep green, starting off button-sized, but growing bigger towards the middle of the trail before they shrank again. The last rhinestone was a soft pink, creating the feel of a flower bud beginning to bloom.

Hiashi peered closer at the images and jerked his head back in realization. Hinata did not use glue. She drilled minute holes right through the rhinestones in order for them to be threaded. The rhinestone beads were then carefully sown onto the cloth, not too tight, not too loose. Hiashi's eyes told him the beads flowed with body movement.

And so, for the first time in many years, both Hyuuga Hiashi and his daughter smiled faintly at the result.

* * *

The doorbell of the hotel room rang, and Sakura got up, stretching her aching shoulders. She looked over at Anko, who was busy sleeping and obviously wasn't expecting anyone. Hinata was on her laptop, sending off some last e-mails. She opened the door and stepped out, wondering who would visit at eight p.m.

"Geh, crybaby Sakura!" Ino took a step back, nearly dropping the basket of flowers.

"I-Ino-pig!" Sakura recoiled, equally surprised. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I could ask you the same!" Ino snapped, irritation written all over her face.

"Hmph." Sakura folded her arms, smug. "I'm working with Sasuke-kun now. He's my colleague."

Ino's jaw dropped about a mile wide and sputtered, nearly losing her grip on the basket, "Eh? That's unfair!" She screeched, stomping her foot in frustration.

"But it's true." Sakura smirked, shrugging smugly. "I—,"

_Krack!_

Both girls jumped, stifling their screams when they saw the end of a high heel piercing through the wooden door, followed by a yell of 'shut the hell up!'

"L-Let's go to the lounge and talk." Sakura went white, praying that Anko wouldn't make the bag she was carrying everyday any heavier.

"Y-Yeah. We'll do just that." Ino paled as well, clearly forgetting why she had come here in the first place.

The two girls fled (as quietly as they could) to said destination. Hot, calming drinks were ordered as they took a seat at a table huddled at the corner. Ino set the basket of flowers on the floor, and an awkward silence soon followed.

"So… What are you doing here, so far away from home?" Sakura wrung her hands together, being the first to break it.

"I asked Dad to send me here. I heard from one of the staff at Femme Fatale that Konoha Studios, or more specifically," Ino let a devious smile show, "_Sasuke-kun_ is here. And there were quite a number of congratulatory bouquets for the new director, Tsunade-san!" She winked, waving a knowing finger in front of Sakura.

"You actually convinced your dad to let you make international deliveries?" Sakura smiled fondly, not really knowing why. "And as usual, you know all the gossip and have all the information."

It seemed her ex-best friend, now rival, hadn't changed.

"So, how's it here? You're kidding if you haven't made a move yet! It's been, what, nearly a month!"

"It's…," Sakura paused, trying to find the right word, "tiring. A-and I have talked to Sasuke-kun quite a bit. It's only natural—we're _collegues_." Sakura pursed her lips and huffed.

But there was no ill intent.

"You can't fool me, girl." Ino shook her head knowingly. "I mean, it's all fine and dandy for me since I can still one up you," Ino held a hand to stop the rest of Sakura's indignant yelp, "but there should've been plenty of chances! I can't believe you!" She hissed.

"Oh, I don't know!" Sakura sighed, weary. "All Sasuke-kun does is work and hang out with Naruto."

"Hang out with Naruto." Ino repeated, staring at Sakura. "_Naruto._ You're not serious."

"Yeah! They're always arguing about something."

"I see." Ino sat back, crossing her arms. "Well, keep trying, forehead girl."

"I thought you weren't going to lose, Ino-pig." Sakura raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Oh, I won't~" Ino thrust the basket into Sakura's hands, giving the other girl a quick smile. "Here, for Tsunade-san. Seems I got the wrong room while looking for _my _Sasuke-kun."

Then, with an haughty scoff, she got up and left.

Sakura watched, grinning in return.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! Please stop staring out the window, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune dumped another stack of papers onto the desk Tsunade was sitting on. "You have to finish signing these papers first. And then you have a conference with the previous Hokage, Sarutobi-sama. And then you have to meet up with Tomoko to discuss the handover. And after that—,"

"Oh, forget it!" Tsunade pushed a separate stack of papers that she had just signed back to her assistant. "Shizune, we're hitting the nearest pub! And there should be a casino somewhere around! I've gone off gambling long enough!" Tsunade announced, throwing on a light coat with vigor.

"It's only been a day, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune was near her wits end. "You're not thinking of using Konoha's emergency funds, are you?" She asked, horrified.

"That isn't a bad suggestion, Shizune." Tsunade paused to smirk. "Now, to the casino!"

The master sauntered away, clearly not bothering about anything else at the moment. The slave? She had no choice but to follow, lest Konoha Studios was planning to go bankrupt.

* * *

A soft sigh escaped Shikamaru's lips, his eyes drifting lazily from one white, fluffy cloud to another. He had just escaped from the tedious paperwork he had been forced into. Whatever did a technician have to sign anyways? But Shizune wouldn't take no for an answer. Today, however, he managed to slip out. Finally! One of the rare days where no woman demanded anything from him.

OK, let's face it. Nara Shikamaru's life was, sadly enough, ruled by women. Take a closer look…

First off, his boss was none other than Tsunade.

Then, there was Shizune, her assistant.

Next, his childhood friend, Ino.

His colleagues, Temari (Tomoko had put him in charge of Femme Fatale's funds), Anko, Hinata (though not demanding, still a woman) and the newly recruited Sakura.

Add his mother (a person Shikamaru obeyed without question) to the whole equation…

'nuff said.

Seeing that Shikamaru was constantly surrounded by all these bossy, loud, violent women who nagged like there was no tomorrow (note, these are, by all means Shikamaru's personal opinions), was it ever a wonder why Shikamaru wasn't romantically involved?

Women were troublesome. Not only did they complain about his every other fault, they insisted on talking even if there was absolutely nothing to talk about. He often got blamed before he had a chance to open his mouth (it was too troublesome). Besides, he never won an argument against a woman. And he was fairly certain he wasn't alone.

I mean, come on!

For the genius he was called, for all the praise he had gotten to develop strategies, for all the correct predictions he had made about the stock market (Tsunade), he couldn't even win an argument against his own mother.

The only time he had ever bothered to put in the effort to devise an argument plan, he came to one concrete conclusion.

Woman didn't make sense when they argued.

Hence, logic was not going to work on them.

Women were also awfully sneaky. They could always hit the guilt trip button right on, even for the most trivial of things. Like that time he accidentally spilled green tea onto his mother's favourite carpet (it was _one drop!_)

If all else failed, they had yet _another_ trump card.

Tears.

Oh, those goddamn tears!

If a man was to make a girl cry in this day and age, he was the sinner of sins, a cretin, a monster that was frowned upon and shunned by society!

Again, these are all Shikamaru's personal opinions.

Derived from personal experiences (Ino), of course.

And defy them…

Shikamaru suppressed a shudder, remembering something that happened quite some time ago.

_It was an unusually busy day at Femme Fatale. The small café was known to bustle with customers, but this time, it had a long queue of people, stretching out round the block. It was all thanks to Shikamaru, who had carefully plan the release of the biannual Y² picture book to coincide with the school holidays. But not only that, it was on a weekend, so many adults could also spare some time._

_It was all part of his tactic to keep luring in customers. Through the sudden releases of these picture books that were sold only in this café, the probability of going out of business was close to nil. Tomoko _did_ tell him he was in charge of the budget, and that they needed all the extra they could get._

_To be even more sure of this, the books were sold at steep prices… but could be claimed through the accumulation of receipts from the café not more than four months old, with purchases above __2070 (approx. $25)._

_Today's picture book held three famous couples in the limelight. Takahashi Misaki and Usami Akihiko. Kamijou Hiroki and Kusama Nowaki. Takatsuki Shinobu and Yo Miyagi. This was Shikamaru's pricing: _

_The A4-sized picture books were going __for __¥12400 (approx. $150) or could be claimed using ten receipts._

_The smaller 4R-sized ones would cost ¥6620 (approx. $80) or five-receipts. _

_The colourless ones, also 4R-sized would not fall under the 'receipt-claim' category, Shikamaru decided, but will be priced at ¥1660 (approx. $20). _

_Shikamaru leaned back into his seat, both hands supporting the back of his head. To think that Konoha managed to bag these renowned stars. Perfect for each of their roles in Junjou Romantica, the series quickly rose to the top. The one thing Shikamaru did not expect was that, they acted the same in real life. Plus, the relationships they portrayed in the series were actually real—they weren't just acting._

_Usami Akihiko was all for it—as long as he got his own copy of the book. Takahashi Misaki was a much less eager counterpart. Kusama Nowaki didn't particularly mind (again, his copy of the book), but Kamijou Hiroki seemed dead set against it at first… So the crew left him to Nowaki. Takatsuki Shinobu spent a good two hours arguing with Yo Miyagi. The latter proved to be extremely reluctant, until he caught sight of Tomoko waving Matsuo Bashō's _The Narrow Road to the Interior _in the air_.

_A rare book, Shikamaru noted, and it seemed Yo Miyagi was extra compliant now. How did Tomoko and Fumiko find that out? He mused for a while, having nothing better to do._

_Well, women had their ways. And he certainly wasn't going to question them._

_He raised his eyebrows questioningly when a large beefcake, barged into the café. He was making a scene, shouting at the newbie, Temari, about the posters in front that were "sporting two guys kissing". After mumbling 'troublesome', Shikamari sighed, getting up and casually making his way over to the both of them._

"_Need some help?" He offered softly, not unkindly._

_Temari narrowed her eyes, apparently taking it the wrong way, "Don't look down on me just because I'm a woman, slacker-clown."_

_Yup, illogical._

_The man continued shouting, oblivious to the both of them, and effectively scaring most of their customers, who were female._

_Shikamaru let out another long sigh, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. He opened his eyes just in time to see the beefcake reach for one of the picture books displayed on the counter, presumably wanting to rip it apart._

_Before he could blink, Temari had caught the man's arm. With a strength the genius had not seen before, Temari twisted said man's arm round his back at a painful angle, forcing him onto his knees._

_The man screamed._

_The man was actually screaming, tears coming out from those small, beady eyes. A sadistic smile showed clearly on Temari's face, the shadow falling over her teal eyes succeeded in making her look all the more terrifying. She took out a small Chinese fan, like the kind you'd normally see in antique shops, and slowly held it at the man's neck._

_Shikamaru's mouth dropped open in shock when he saw paper-thin blades decorating each fold of the fan._

"_Listen up!" Temari's vice-grip tightening further. "You better shut up, get out and never come back. If I see your ugly face again," Temari snarled, her smile disappearing, "I'll chop off whatever's down there and feed it to the dogs."_

_The man's pupils were dilated with fear. One could assume that he had just pissed in his pants too. He scramble away as Temari let go. Shikamaru caught a glimpse of his face as he stumbled past—in the midst of all that snot and tears, there lay unbridled terror. His eyebrow twitched._

_From that day onwards, Shikamaru saw women in a new light._

The lazy genius opened his eyes to the sunset (had he dozed here all day?) and yawned, stretching languidly. He stood up, nodding to himself as if to agree with his thoughts.

Not only were they troublesome, women were _scary.

* * *

_

"Hurry up, Kankuro!" Temari snapped, tapping her closed fan on said person's head. "We're going to be late for our flight! What are you going to tell the new Hokage then?"

"Yeah, yeah. Geez…" Kankuro brought over another bag, setting it beside their already overstuffed bag.

"Kankuro…" Temari smacked the fan down onto the metal briefcase. "What _else_ are you bringing?"

"The Hokage herself asked me to bring make-up to take over her role."

"You're already bringing your set of brushes, aren't you?" Temari's brows knitted, her hand gesturing to another metal briefcase.

"Those are the _brushes_." Kankuro answered, not turning around to answer his elder sister behind him. "These are the _colours_."

Temari looked on, flabbergasted.

Another person then entered the room, deathly silent. That person stopped right in front of the bulging suitcase, his pale sea-green eyes swivelling from top to bottom. He didn't blink as he shifted his gaze to the two metal briefcases sitting on top the stack of clothing. There was no change in his expression, but the sudden chill in the room was more than enough to know.

Gaara was not pleased.

"G-Gaara!" Temari jumped (they were siblings—how could she _not_ detect that familiar malicious aura?), her tone going from snippy to nervous. "What's wrong?" She gulped slightly, quelling her stammer.

Kankuro paused, also paying rapt attention… y'know, just in case.

Gaara held up something he had been clutching all along. It was soft, it was brown, and it was warm.

_Oh, God! _Temari thought, her eyes going wide with horror. _Don't tell me he…_

"Oh, it's just your Kuma-chan." Kankuro visibly relaxed. "What's wrong with it, er, I mean, him?"

Then, everything clicked.

"Gaara, we can't." Temari tried to adopt a strict, elder sister tone. "There's absolutely no space in the suitcase. Don't worry, he'll be fine here."

_Shuffle._

So happened the redhead had taken a step closer, his eyes narrowing a little more.

Temari stared back, mind blank.

Stare…

Glare…

Stare…

Glare…

"R-right." Temari nodded, seeming to have caught herself.

She hesitatingly received the plush toy from Gaara, tossing it lightly on top of everything, two inches away from her. The bear fell lightly on it's side, the 'thump' sound barely audible. A bead of sweat travelled down her neck a second later as she wondered why the intensity of Gaara's death glare increased tenfold.

Kankuro wordlessly picked up the teddy bear as _gently_ as he could (note the emphasis on 'gently') and placed it in a sitting position, folding the chubby arms together. He patted the bear softly on the head, not daring to meet his younger brother's eyes.

Gaara's expression reverted back to one of disinterest, and he left just as silently as when he came.

Both Kankuro and Temari let out a breath they hadn't realized they had been holding.

"And Shikamaru says you're scary." Kankuro muttered, risking a last glance at the innocent plush toy.

* * *

"Konoha better not suspect anything while you're here." An old voice croaked, the sound reaching the youngster in front of him.

"I'm usually not needed unless they call for me." He replied, serious. "The technician Shikamaru is more than enough for the Versace show."

"Well, your report is done so there's no reason for you to be here anymore." A walking stick tapped impatiently. "Continue your job, Sai."

"Yes, sir." Sai raised his head from his bow, exiting the dimly lit hotel room.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted, no longer shy around him.

It wasn't a lie when she told Ino they were colleagues. Working in the same company, she often had to pass messages to Sasuke and Naruto, sometimes clothes and even food. During the short breaks both models were granted, Sakura often hung out with them.

In short, Sakura just got used to being around Sasuke. And vice-versa.

The raven nodded to acknowledge her presence, sitting down on a nearby chair provided. They were at another site—Milan's Roman Amphitheatre (Anfiteatro Romano). They had to get some Rolex shots done, according to Tsunade. The remains were spread out before them, old and weathered. It was rather cloudy, so the Hokage deemed it perfect for monochrome shots. The two sat in silence, with Sakura cleaning Anko's paintbrushes, waiting for Naruto to finish.

"Sasuke-kun… I know it's a rather… I mean, it's better for me not to say it… But, um," Sakura bit her lip as Sasuke faced her, watching, "let me… Please let me help you with your revenge!"

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably, revealing his surprise. It wasn't usual for Sakura to touch these sort of topics. His expression then grew guarded.

"I-I like you." Sakura confessed, a light hue of pink dusting her cheeks. "I mean, I love you with all my heart! We'd be happy, I swear! There would be no regrets… and everyday we'd be doing something fun! I would do anything for you! So, if your revenge is the one thing holding you back, I'll help you!" Sakura continued, her voice picking up in volume. "I know I might have to sacrifice everything—my career, my future, and even my life—but I don't care! I love you so much that it hurts."

Sasuke stared at her for a while, making the girl fidget. She avoided his intense gaze, those deep pools of onyx that had captured her heart since day one. Sakura knew that he was frowning slightly, a sign that normally indicated he was annoyed, and she wilted.

"Thank you."

Sakura's head shot up, her turn now to be surprised. She was looking at him, dumbstruck with her eyes big and mouth open.

Sasuke had a smile gracing his lips. It was a small smile, just clear enough to be seen, but a smile nonetheless. She had never seen Sasuke with that sort of face before. She figured she would try to make Sasuke happy, even though she knew that often she bordered on being annoying. Now… Now, she was glad she tried.

Thing was, what did he mean by 'thank you'?

As if answering her question, he turned back to a random magazine he had picked up to flip through. Just before she confessed.

Sakura blinked, trying to figure Sasuke out. Then, it hit her. Hard. She went back to cleaning the paintbrushes, her lips forming a rather wistful smile. The familiar hotness behind her eyes grew stronger as she struggled to hold her emotions in. She sort of got his message. Sort of.

But to think that Sasuke had gone out of his way to be gentle. She had seen how he ignored advances and confessions from all girls.

A flash of blonde flew by her eyes, and Naruto popped up in front of her, startling her from her melancholic reverie.

"Hey!" Naruto skidded to a stop. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh, nothing." Sakura answered, thankful that the shock made the tears go away. "I'm going to give these back to Anko."

"What's with her?" Naruto wrinkled his nose. "I bet you did something mean again, Sasuke-teme!" He sped off again, following Sakura.

Sasuke made no move. Instead, he watched Naruto get pummeled by Sakura the more Naruto bugged her. His eyes softened, and he watched them interact fondly. His eyes followed Naruto who had slipped on the grass and was falling. Sakura followed up with a mean uppercut. Sasuke scoffed to hide the forming smile, _what a moron._

Sakura, despite her earlier disappointment was laughing, chasing Naruto in the sunshine. His panicked cries echoed through the large, crumbling expanse of the amphitheater. The breeze blew by, rustling playfully through the grass beneath his feet.

Sakura's words earlier told him that she wasn't as daft as she seemed, her intelligence aside (what an oxymoron). He was… grateful. No other person had said such words to him before. Sakura had proved herself to be a friend that cared. But unlike him, she was one who was much sheltered from pain, grief and suffering. She clearly did not know what she was offering herself up for.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto tackled him to the ground, the plastic chair toppling over.

"Idiot!" Sasuke picked himself up, his palm resting on the magazine that had fallen.

Sakura was beside them just moments later, laughing her head off at the both of them. They were quite a rumpled sight. Sakura didn't think Sasuke would be able to make such a shocked face. Not only was it extremely comical, but, for once in her eyes, Sasuke looked human. Naruto had his chin resting on the Uchiha's shoulder, a lazy arm draped around the other. Sakura chose to sit down next to them, the grass cool on her skin. The three of them were like that for a while, just being together.

Then something fluttered, catching Naruto's attention. He shifted, trying to get a clearer view of something that Sasuke's hand was pressing against. The blonde stiffened for a bit, then scurried over to Sakura, leaning in to whisper something to her. Sakura did a double take, risked a quick glance at the same spot before hastily looking away. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the duo, whose shoulders were shaking and hands pressed tightly against their mouths.

"D-didn't know you l-liked th-this…" It took Naruto everything to hold back the laughter that was threatening to spill out of him. "T-this… Bwahahaha!"

He couldn't stop it after all.

"I-I," Sakura tried to speak, "I don't know what to say, Sasuke-kun…" Before she soon followed suit.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not quite getting it.

He then had a look at what they were laughing at. The magazine from just know had opened to a particular page. It was a full-page picture of a very large man, shirtless with muscles bulging out from everywhere possible. He was bald and in the midst of flexing his biceps. Kinda like Hulk actually. Oh, but there was stubble. Lots and lots of it.

"Heh." Naruto snickered, obviously not listening. "Who knew?" He nudged Sakura (who was _still _guffawing), snickering.

Sasuke glared at them, "I was thinking."

Naruto and Sakura just grinned back, not really believing him.

* * *

"No!" Naruto howled. "Nononono! Why do I have to do that with _him_?" Naruto pointed at the person sitting beside him. "And why are _you_ still here?" He used his other index finger to point at the chief editor of Y².

Sasuke had his arms crossed, but he stayed silent. Naruto was making enough noise to voice out both of their reluctance.

"I'm _still_ allowed to hire you for my next few shots, y'know." Tomoko raised an eyebrow skeptically at him. "And when you're dealing with me, you two are still partners for the job."

"I refuse." Sasuke stood up abruptly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Eh? Sasuke, wait up!" Naruto tugged at the bottom of his shirt, causing the Uchiha to stumble. "Don't abandon meeee!"

"Oh." Tomoko cocked her head, intrigued. "You two are already…?" She trailed off.

"NO!" Naruto roared, his eyes glassy with frustrated tears.

How could he, for the love of God, get this woman to understand that he was straight, dammit?

"You're models! This should be a piece of cake for you! It's _just_ kissing. We're not even talking about nude shots of the two of you yet." Tomoko cried, willing herself not to laugh at their terrified expressions. "Besides, you two seem _pretty_ comfortable with each other now. _And_ you've done it before."

Naruto sputtered, his mouth opening and closing like a fish right out of the water. It was a while before he could conjure something up.

"B-b-b-but you're asking for French kissing!" Naruto sputtered unintelligently. "With a _guy!_" He spat, sweeping his arm in a long arc, as if to bar Tomoko from coming any closer. "Oh, God…" Naruto covered half of his face with his hand, trying not to cringe.

"Which is why I'm refusing." Sasuke snapped at all of them. "Now, let go off me, you moron."

"Naïve." Tsunade noted, sipping calmly from her teacup. "You two have barely made an imprint on the fashion world. Don't consider yourselves supermodels yet, brats, unless big-time people start paying attention to you. Acting so high and mighty. You're just lucky that Konoha Studios is well-known enough to allow you into the Fashion Week. to get a feel of the runway. It's part of the training regime." She lifted her chin, smirking at the youths before her. "Otherwise, you won't even qualify. You haven't even reached 180 centimeters yet."

Both boys suddenly were at a loss of words, turning away from the Hokage.

"Don't worry. You can still grow." Tomoko waved carelessly.

"Granny Tsunade!" He whined, slamming both palms onto the dining table. "Never mind Sasuke, how could you do this to me?"

"They're paying good money." Tsunade deadpanned.

The foursome were having breakfast in a cozy little bistro tucked away in a nearby street, not too far away from the hotel. It was no surprise that majority of the people were staring at them, seeing Naruto made such a fuss. Tomoko called for the bill, opting to pay for all of them.

"You're flight's tonight, right?" Tomoko spoke to Tsunade, paying no attention to Naruto who was still trying to protest. "So is mine. I've rented a studio at this address. Get these two to come in an hour. Oh, and Miku will be there, so shape up, the both of you."

"Very well." Tsunade nodded, finishing the rest of her tea. "You heard her boys. You have no right to refuse. The minute your agents handed you over to Konoha, it's me who calls the shots. Unless you two are going to chicken out? Hmph, such a simple job like this." Tsunade dismissed Naruto, who was apparently still talking, with a wave.

"If you both don't feel confident, you can just practice!" Tomoko winked, and ran off, probably rushing to get the studio ready.

…

…

…

"WHAT?"

And so, for the sake of being Hokage…

All for the sake of being Hokage, Naruto took a deep breath, gulped and resolved to 'practice'. Which was why upon returning to the hotel room,

"No."

"Aw, c'mon, Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded for the umpteenth time. "It'll be really quick so just close your eyes for a second!"

Sasuke stilled, "Done."

He paced back to the closet, swiping off more clothes from the hangers. One needed to pack before they checked out, obviously. Though it was pretty strenuous if you've had a Naruto bothering you for the past forty minutes.

"Bastard, that didn't count!" Naruto followed him like a dog.

"This is a waste of time." Sasuke replied without looking at Naruto.

"I said I'd be Hokage and have a company of my own, dammit!" Naruto snapped, his impatience taking over. "Now, stop being such a prick and help me!"

"No."

"Gah, but Sasuke…" Naruto balked. "She convinced Tsunade to fire us if she didn't get what she wanted.

"Then, let her." Sasuke closed his bag with a decisive 'click'.

"Hey, my job is on the line here, y'know!" Naruto frowned at the lack of consideration.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say 'so?'. Naruto darkened incredibly at Sasuke's attitude.

"You can always find another agency." Sasuke said, not budging.

Naruto stalked up to the raven, a hand shooting out to fist in Sasuke's T-shirt. Black met blue, both starting to see red.

"This isn't any easier for me too, asshole." Naruto hissed, pulling Sasuke towards him, a fist raised.

Sasuke glared back, unwilling to back down. Just as Sasuke was going to shrug away from Naruto's grasp, the blonde squeezed his eyes shut, leaned forward and planted his lips firmly onto Sasuke's.

It was a full five seconds before Sasuke could comprehend what was happening.

_That moron used his fist to distract me!_

Naruto pulled away slightly, staring back at him, observing his reaction. Sasuke's initial shock was smoothly replaced by a more reserved expression. With a soft 'che', he mimicked Naruto's earlier movements, the rivalry getting the better of him. He tried to blot everything out of his mind, but the feeling of Naruto's warm lips, slightly chapped and still pressed against his was persistent. He held his breath. A hand hesitantly wrapped around his waist, the sudden touch jolting him out of his stupor.

With this, Naruto took the opportunity to lick Sasuke's lips, which were parted ever so slightly. Sasuke froze as the tongue pressed through the small opening, poking and prodding tentatively. Without thinking, Sasuke bit it.

"Mmph! Yeow!" Naruto jerked away from him, the loss of warmth raising goose bumps on Sasuke's pale skin. "Teme, what the hell?

Sasuke didn't answer, panting softly through his mouth. A slight dusting of red had appeared on his cheeks, making him look rather flustered.

A flustered Sasuke, Naruto decided, not matter how bastard-y, was most definitely a cute Sasuke.

The Uchiha ghosted his fingers across his lips, still frowning.

But before Naruto could complain that his tongue was bleeding, Sasuke wrenched the room door open and headed out.

"Hey!" Naruto bounded after him. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to be late for the shoot." Sasuke muttered, not resisting Naruto's grasp.

Rather calm, considering what he just experienced.

And for once, Naruto did not retort.

ALERT!

The links to some examples of pictures in the Y² picture book are located in my profile. I found them while browsing one day and wanted to share it. Though I'm sure some of you have already seen a few. I've added the titles myself to certain ones though. I wish I could create Y² myself one day with pictures like these!

*smacks forehead* Great, the interlude is as long as some of my chapters. And Sasuke's Italian words? You guessed it, the next chapter instead. Sorry, folks! The interlude was a last minute idea, so… Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this one! I had fun writing it. ^^


	9. Distance

I have no more excuses. I have been busy as hell (there was literally no time to breathe) but I honestly think that I could've gotten this chapter out much earlier. So, I humbly present to you the next installments if you guys still haven't given up on me. That's right. It's a DOUBLE UPDATE as thanks for your wonderful support. Lol.

**Distance**

It was a week after their hectic trip, and the group was back in Tokyo. Right now, Naruto was sitting in front of his doorstep, well, he was actually squatting, and staring bug-eyed at the latest copy of Y² (courtesy of Tomoko).

"No…" He groaned, slapping his forehead with the glossy magazine. "I _told_ them not to choose that one!"

As he laid the magazine back onto the floor, he stared at the picture, which was printed in full colour for a better effect, with mixed feelings. Pride, fascination, embarrassment… and a slight sliver of happiness. He was thankful for the fact that Sasuke hadn't roasted him alive after the shoot. Wasn't scowling and slapping his hand away lightly comparatively mild to the kick in the jaw he was expecting? _I __mean, _Naruto shrugged to himself, slipping on his shoes, _it__ was __just__ work!_ And with a grin, he took off, heading for Konoha Studios.

* * *

"_Keep that expression, Naruto." Tomoko shifted, trying to get a better angle of their faces. "Sasuke, could you turn your head slightly to the—yes! Yes! That's the feeling I want!"_

_Both were currently lazing on a white fabric couch, with Naruto on his back, his head barely touching the side of Sasuke's thighs. The other was sitting upright, legs crossed and bearing a loose-fitting pair of glasses (according to Miku, it had to be Prada and fitted with square lenses) to read the book he was holding. Naruto had on a Abercrombie & Fitch pale, sleeveless orange t-shirt, lined white at it's hems, and a pair of black shorts, the loose enough for comfort but tight enough to cling. Sasuke sported a Neil Barrett white shirt with black buttons lovingly stitched on and some grey slacks from the same brand. Apparently, Tomoko wanted a more 'homey' look so most of the material used to make the clothes were made out of cotton. In order to fit the theme better, Neji had decided upon slacks that flared out at the bottom hems, so that the 'flowing' of fabric could be captured on lens. Sasuke's shirt itself had a calculated stiffness, seemingly to have undergone a few washings already. The tan leather cuff that Naruto wore was Hinata's idea. _

_Miku however, was still not satisfied, so several props were meticulously placed to make the area more like a living room, including a 36-inch plasma TV. Tsunade kept a careful eye on things from one corner of the studio, making sure that the standard was met. Though Shizune stood vigil by Tsunade's side with Tonton, the rest of Konoha's staff had disappeared, their jobs done. _

"_Right. Now that this boring commission is over…" Tomoko scoffed, "Y² shooting starts now." She whipped out another camera with flourish. _

"_You take commissions?" Naruto asked, stretching his stiff limbs._

"_Only from loyal subscribers of the magazine. Customer service is important, y'know?" She laughed, the sound echoing lightly through her makeshift studio._

"_Then, you're managing the magazine alone now?" Naruto reached forward for the glass of water set down on the glass coffee table._

"_There's plenty of writers working on next month's edition as we speak. Speaking of which, what's Konoha going to do? Autumn's coming up." The young woman spoke, fiddling with one of the zoom adjustments._

"_We're goin' to Paris next month!" Naruto bounced on the couch, obviously excited and earning himself a grunt of annoyance from the Uchiha._

"_I see." Tomoko nodded, not really paying attention. "Now, I want you two to act as if you're living together. Nothing sensual this time, I just want a very fun, casual but sweet atmosphere. Got that? Do try to… hm, be creative." _

_Both of the models stiffened. Sasuke sent Naruto one of his famous Uchiha glares, mentally snarling at the blonde for forcing him to 'practice' when they didn't need to. Naruto avoided his gaze with a nervous grin before putting his hands together—a half-attempt at apologizing. Sasuke turned his gaze to the floor, still fuming. However, Tomoko had already begun snapping pictures._

_They tried a few different shots. Now being used to close proximity, they had no trouble with excessive skin contact, such as Naruto draping himself over Sasuke as he tried to finish reading or Sasuke resting his head on Naruto's lap as the blonde stared out the window, palm holding his cheek. But somehow, Tomoko just kept them waiting again. Contemplating on what to do next, Sasuke lifted himself off Naruto, stretching to reach for another book from the small shelf. A mischievous smile spread slowly across Naruto's face as Sasuke's hand closed in on the spine of a book. With a rather loud yelp, and several clicks from the camera, the moment was forever immortalized. Tomoko nodded in satisfaction, motioning towards the entrance of the studio._

_The clattering of the book onto the floor reverberated through both models ears, the loud sound snapping them out of their own world._

* * *

"Is this the best you can do?" Neji threw the portfolio of pictures onto the worktable, his disgust evident. "And you say you're part of the Main family."

Though not her first time hearing this, Hinata still flinched. She pressed her index fingers together, a small attempt at comforting herself. Neji stared her down with narrowed eyes, one hand on his hip. Hinata risked a glance at the same eyes she possessed and quickly hung her head once more. She saw, and felt his bitterness, contempt but most of all, she knew that he too, was suffering. He bore the same eyes as her father—she knew the both of them suffered but did not show it. Compassion replaced the sadness that filled her heart, and the depth of the lavender in her eyes grew with that emotion. An impulse sparked in her, and Hinata, for the first time in her life, met Neji's gaze with a steady one of her own. The long-haired man balked slightly from surprise, but quickly recovered, lifting his chin slightly—a familiar, arrogant gesture.

"Yes, Neji-nii-san." Hinata straightened her slumped shoulders. "I am from the Main family. I try my best at my work and I enjoy it, even though it is never as good as yours or Father's. But Neji-nii-san, you are not doing so."

The cold genius crossed his arms, silently daring her to continue.

And she did.

"You are suffering because you know that the Main family will never recognize you even though you have the talent. You are resentful, frustrated and filled with hurt. Neji-nii-san, you never try your best anymore." Hinata was not intimidated.

"Since when has my work ever been sub-standard?" Neji hands tightened their hold on his forearms, his voice dropping dangerously low as his face darkened with fury.

"It has not." Hinata's face broke into a melancholic smile. "You can go much farther. Even now, you have surpassed many of the Main family members. Neji-nii-san, why do you restrict yourself?"

"I do not want to hear this from a failure." He hissed, swiping pieces of fabric of the table beside them.

"When have you last enjoyed the process of creating?" Hinata continued, a certain memory flashing in front of her eyes.

"_Shut __up_." His trembling fist collided with the table's surface, drawing several stares from around them.

It did not deter her. She was determined to help him. She wanted to share some of his burden, to carry some of that hate. And so, she continued, delivering the final blow.

"Why have you caged yourself, Neji-nii-san, when you can actually fly?"

"You will never…" Neji stopped, so filled with rage he was at a loss of words. "You will never understand!" Instinctively, he raised his hand.

The slap was so loud that it attracted the attention of all the others, so harsh that Hinata was thrown back by the sheer force of it. Landing on her side against the cold floor, she slowly sat up again. She lifted her head, still staring at him with _those__ eyes_, filled with pity and strangely enough, determination. Well aware that her cheek was bleeding, she did not cup it but instead chose to hold Neji's stare.

"Don't you dare look at me with those eyes!" Neji raised his palm again, only to have to meet a strong resistance in the middle of it's descent.

"And don't you _dare_ touch her again!" Naruto shouted, his knuckles white from the strength he had to use to stop Neji.

The two models had opened the door to this sight upon their return, and the blonde sprinted to plant himself firmly between the two Hyuugas. Hinata blinked in surprise whilst Neji wrenched his wrist away from Naruto's grasp and elbowed him sharply in the stomach.

"Do not interfere. Failures have no right to talk." Neji glared at Naruto, who was on his knees, coughing from the impact.

"What about you then, huh, bastard?" Naruto snapped, staggering back up. "What right does someone who never gives his best shot have to say?" Naruto tackled Neji onto the floor, lifting his fist to punch the stylist.

"You have no inkling of my circumstances!" Neji swiftly blocked the punch aimed at him, catching Naruto in a hold before throwing him off. "I will never be able to inherit Hyuuga Corp. even though I hold the same family name! It's the same as how you failures will always remain failures! We are all tied down to inescapable destinies of our own!"

"Inescapable destinies? What crap!" Naruto snorted, the rage making his eyes alight with blue fire.

Then, he pounced, throwing his entire weight forward. Neji side-stepped instinctively, slipping into a fighting stance, palm held up and ready to strike Naruto's charging body. Hinata's eyes widened with recognition and her throat constricted with horror.

But the hit never contacted.

Naruto suddenly swerved away from Neji's palm, using his back to collide with the Hyuuga's side. The both of them went down with a grunt and a messy tangle of limbs. Taking the advantage of the fact that Neji was disorientated, Naruto smashed his forehead against the struggling Hyuuga, the impact so hard it made the lavender-eyed designer's vision swim.

A moment was all he needed.

"_I __make__ my__ own__ destiny. _Nothing has never been 'fated' in my life_._" Naruto ground out through gritted teeth, his eyes blazing as he locked eyes with Neji. "_Fate __is__ just__ another__ excuse__ to__ not__ even __try!_"

Neji growled, almost feral and struggled to break free from Naruto's severe grip on his arms. Naruto tightened his hold even further, opening his mouth to make another point before his fingers grew slack. The weight of Naruto was the suddenly lifted off Neji, and Neji felt himself being pulled in the opposite direction by Shikamaru. His eyes caught the glimpse of the blonde thrashing against the Uchiha, who had an arm wrapped around the former's chest and something… something flickered in them. Neji's clicked his tongue in frustration, slapped away the hand that was still holding onto him and strode over to the forgotten port-folio. With frightening nonchalance, he ripped the pieces of paper into halves, and then the halves into further halves again. Turning his heel, he left, with the scraps of paper floating gently onto the floor.

The noise around Hinata dimmed and she blinked twice in quick succession.

She had mistaken those falling pieces for feathers.

* * *

"Hn. You had it coming."

"But he was such a—ow! A bastard! What'd you do that for?" Naruto covered his forehead gently, leaning away from the Uchiha.

His fingers grazed against where Sasuke had slapped his forehead none-too-gently, and met soft material. _A __bruising __patch?_ Naruto's eyebrows shot up in query. But Sasuke didn't spare him another look, walking out of the studio already, hands in pockets. A large grin slowly worked it's way up to Naruto's lips, before being transformed into a grimace.

"Ow! Ow, ow, Sakura-chan!" He whined, the offending pinch making his ear throb. "That hurts!"

"This is what you get for meddling in other people's affairs." Sakura said, eyes closed and merciless. "What were you thinking? Now stay here, Shizune-san and I have to tend to that back you crashed against Neji. You're supposed to shirtless for tomorrow's session!" She huffed in exasperation.

Through teary eyes, Naruto managed to whimper out, "But…"

"No excuses."

* * *

"You sure you're alright?" Tsunade said, her tone softer than usual.

"Yes." Hinata nodded. "It's…" She paused, struggling to find a way to explain.

"…not the first time, is it?" Tsunade continued for her, resting a cheek on her hand.

Hinata lowered her head—there was nothing else to be said. Big, glossy pictures stared back at her. And printed on them were two faces that she very well recognized. Her eyes widened incredibly and milliseconds after that, a blush raced across her cheeks. She hastened to shadow her open mouth with a loosely curled fist (it was not befitting of a heiress after all), her gaze never leaving the pictures. Tsunade tilted her head before glancing down.

"Oh these?" She scoffed. "Don't look so surprised. They're still brats—you've seen better."

"M-may," She swallowed, "may I take a look?"

She held it in her hands, her shock slowly dissolving. Naruto had on his signature fox grin, but it's feral qualities were very much toned down by the cheeky light of his eyes. As she shifted her gaze to Sasuke, she blushed again. Well, the hand groping Sasuke's butt was rather… prominent. Sasuke's face was a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. The slight red dusting on his pale cheeks was accentuated by the white of his shirt. He looked quite comical.

Comical, but cute?

Hinata shook her head slightly, sending a silent apology to the Uchiha whom she knew would not be amused if he had heard her thoughts. She thanked Tsunade, returned the picture and left, contemplating what she had seen. It was something. Hinata couldn't put her finger on it, but it was definitely something. And what bothered her the most was that…

It didn't sit well with her.

Her pace quickened, but she didn't know where she was going. So absorbed in her thoughts, she accidentally bumped into someone else walking the streets.

"O-oh!" Hinata recoiled, "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" She looked up, and met with a pair of red eyes.

Well, they flashed red to her. But in reality, they were just plain black—common to the Japanese. His hair was black too, tied up in a loose ponytail.

"It's fine." A deep, velvety voice replied her.

Hinata watched the back retreating into the glass doors of a local hospital, puzzled. Judging from those eye bags, he was probably an insomniac.

* * *

Sasuke tread lightly through the busy morning crowd, also deep in thought. For the first time in his life, he had felt uncomfortable during a shoot. He had posed nude before, with and without women. But… No, it wasn't the fact that Naruto was a guy. No, it wasn't that the blonde had groped him. Maybe uncomfortable wasn't the word.

Sasuke had felt unprepared.

He knew and trained to have the exact mindset the photographer wanted whenever he stated the requirements. But Naruto… Naruto didn't have to do that. He didn't have to ready himself or think about what to do. He was ever spontaneous and was quick to voice any misunderstandings. Then, he just took the plunge. Sasuke's jaw hardened, a slow resentment being cradled in his heart.

He made it look so easy.

Suddenly, realization hit him.

And as fast as it came, it dissipated. He scoffed quietly to himself—there was no way that Naruto was better than him. The blonde only had basic training, that was it. He was childish, and had no pride as a model. Thinking about it was a waste of time.

"Why, if it isn't Hatake Kakashi's boy?"

Sasuke's neck snapped up, and was face-to-face with director and owner of the Sound himself. Instinctively, his eyes narrowed.

"Orochimaru." He gave a curt nod.

The man closed his eyes and chuckled in amusement, the sound grating to Sasuke's ears.

"You should be a little more respectful to your elders, Sasuke-kun." The older man purred, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke leaned away from the plastic fingers, ever so slightly. Those bright slit-like pupils, with their eyelids coated a deep shade of purple, coupled with the pallor complexion was unsettling. Add that to his long neck, he looked very much like a snake. Orochimaru surveyed him carefully (he had the presence of mind to do it discreetly), gauging his reaction. Then, the hand on Sasuke's shoulder lifted.

"How's modeling with Konoha?" Orochimaru took a step back, his long hair swaying with the movement.

"Busy." Sasuke's answer was clipped.

"That is a given. I do recall that there was a certain blonde by the name of Uzumaki Naruto who was working with you?" He mentioned thoughtfully, arms clicking as he gestured. "It must be trying. Especially when he's so incompetent."

Silence met his comments.

Orochimaru paused, as he was obviously expecting some sort of reaction. When he didn't get any, the smile on his face just grew wider. The raven didn't notice, apparently still lost in his own thoughts.

"Or perhaps you don't think so…" Orochimaru shrugged, leaning against a wall that was nearby. "Getting a little soft, aren't we?"

"Are you implying something?" Sasuke glared at the older man, knowing that he was being toyed with.

"Well, normally if someone if better than you, you train to surpass them…"

Sasuke's glare intensified.

"Or you could crush them." Orochimaru lifted up a hand for emphasis, "If you do not have such resolve, it would be a bit difficult to execute revenge on a certain someone, would it not?"

"That is my own personal business." Sasuke bit out, spite evident.

"I'm just stating my opinion, Sasuke-kun. I came from Konoha, and I know how they waste precious time and resources. There is no motivation in that place. They don't push the models hard enough."

The hands that were still in his pockets clenched into tight fists.

"And that is why I'm here to offer you a contract with Sound."

Sasuke raised a skeptical eyebrow, still wary.

"We have a strict protocol that models adhere to. And I personally provide training for all our models. Anyone who fails to improve their performance at the end of one month however, will have their contract terminated." Orochimaru elaborated. "It's a way of knowing whether you're improving, or otherwise."

"How is their performance judged?" Sasuke asked, his tone cold.

"We have connections with major fashion groups in majority of the world. It is not only me who decides, but you will also be facing selections from a variety of people. Reporters, fashion designers, brand owners, veteran models… This is so that the weak are eliminated as to not waste our effort. The better you are, the more privileges you are granted, of course." Orochimaru chuckled.

He knew.

"I will take my leave now if you'll excuse me. I am flying down south for a shoot in the tropical rainforest. And it has not even been a day since I landed in Japan." Orochimaru's eyes gleamed a brighter yellow as he held out a business card to the Uchiha. "Contact me if you wish."

Sasuke eyed the card suspiciously. One minute passed, then two… Then, he was stepping forward to receive it. And at that point, Orochimaru's smile turned cruel.

He knew he had won this one.

* * *

"Are you doooone?" A high-pitched shrill filled the room, making Tsunade snap the pen she was writing with.

"Ugh, nasty. You've got ink all over the hand, granny!" Naruto pointed.

The remains of the pen that had once been smacked him right on the nose, leaving a rather interesting pattern. Naruto yelped, using his sleeve to wipe the black-coloured liquid off him. He felt a pain blossom on his ear before he could open his mouth to complain, courtesy of Sakura's steel-like fingers on his ear.

"Ow, geez, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, tears once again springing to his eyes, "Not the—ow! What is with you? First the left ear, now the right! It'll be my nose next!"

"It'll be a punch to your gut if you don't be quiet." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"There's a poolside shoot coming up at Park Hyatt Tokyo. You will be doing swimwear as well as a few shots for the hotel." Tsunade spoke without looking at them, signing with a new pen Shizune had brought for her.

"At a poolside, huh…" Naruto pondered, holding the back of his head.

"Then, you'll be off to Hokkaido. The _Travel__+Living_ magazine wants male models for an ad on tourism in Japan. You don't have to bring so many clothes—you're not going to be wearing much most of the time."

"What? But the temperatures there can drop to 12 degrees Celsius during autumn! Below ten with wind-chill!" The words were out before Sakura could stop them.

"Oh, really?" Tsunade took another piece of document from the file tray beside her. "Well, you're not going there. So it's not your problem. Naruto, after the first shoot, you're expected to meet up with the photographer at Daiichi Takimotokan. They've hired their own stylist and make-up artist from Suna so only you and Sasuke will making this trip." She finished before turning to a somewhat disappointed Sakura.

"Hot springs? Sweet!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"Suna? As in the major cosmetics group?" Sakura voiced out in awe.

The Hokage nodded, "You will be working on your first shoot for a smalltime gadget and technology magazine." Tsunade said as the pink-head snapped to full attention. "Anko, Sai and I will be coming to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Sakura's forest-green orbs lit up with obvious joy, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Very well. You may both—,"

"Alright then! See ya, granny!" Naruto bolted off without glancing behind, much to Tsunade's annoyance.

"Naruto!" Sakura's yell went unheeded.

"Damn brat…" Tsunade rubbed at her temples, passing a crisp, white envelope to Sakura. "Their tickets are inside. You are dismissed. Get ready for your shoot tomorrow, Sakura. I want you here by 8am sharp."

"Understood!" Sakura nodded enthusiastically, bowed and left the studio.

* * *

"The elder Hyuuga still hasn't come back yet?" Tsunade stood up, walking towards the full-glass window behind her seat.

"No, Tsunade-sama. I am sure Hinata has tried to contact him. But it seems to no avail. The rift in their family is wide." Shizune shook her head, laying a gentle hand on Tonton's back.

Slight chuckling could be heard from the one she stood next too and the dark-haired assistant turned to her boss in slight puzzlement. Tsunade tapped the glass with a knuckle, her eyes dancing with mirth as she spoke her next words.

"It may be, but there's a certain bridge that's going to be built soon."

* * *

The stylist/designer didn't make it that far from the studio before stopping. But that did not mean his rage had dissipated. He let out a small, trembling sigh that he had not realized he had been holding. He allowed his head to fall back, pale lavender eyes shifting to gaze at the sky.

A single, very ordinary sparrow took flight, obscuring his vision with a smudge of brown for just a moment.

"Neji?"

It was almost like a ripple—smooth and effortless. Neji immediately eased himself back into the confines of his mask. The man who called his name came up to him, bearing the same-coloured orbs and satin-like brown hair that fell past his waist.

"Hiashi-sama." Neji nodded slowly, acknowledging him, acknowledging his uncle.

"What brings you here at this time of the day?" Hiashi blinked at him with curious eyes.

His voice, though soft, still had a tone of authority in it.

"Taking a stroll." Neji straightened up, meeting his eyes.

"The Hokage has informed me of your recent… disagreement."

Neji bit back a curse. He did not want his father to be questioned about the upbringing of his child, especially by the family elders.

"I was actually thinking about visiting your father today." Hiashi continued, turning his head in the general direction of Neji's home.

The clenched fist was hidden well beneath the long sleeves of Neji's white blouse. Hiashi started his way towards where Neji lived after saying that, and the younger Hyuuga had no choice but to follow in silence.

Once they reached the humble terrace house (a far cry from the Hyuuga private living quarters in Roppongi Hills), Hiashi knocked the door thrice, each a clear and distinct sound. Two seconds later, the door opened, revealing an exact replica of Hiashi. There were wrinkles around his eyes, which shown with warmth and kindness—much like Hinata's. One had to wonder whether their children had been swapped at birth.

"Brother." Hizashi spoke, a small smile making his lips quirk as he opened the door wider, to allow entry.

"Hizashi." Hiashi greeted his younger twin, tenderness seeping into his expression.

"Has my son troubled you in any way? It is rare for you to make personal trips." Hizashi observed as the other two made their way inside.

"There are certain things that need to be discussed."

"Is that so?" Hizashi led them towards the dining table. "Neji, would you prepare us some tea?"

"Yes, father."

"He's been left in the dark for too long." Hiashi murmured.

Hizashi's eyes widened, first with surprise, then with concern, "What happened?"

Hiashi related to his brother what he had heard from Tsunade.

"I had no idea…" Hizashi exhaled slowly. "My apologies, brother. Is Hinata… Is Hinata alright?"

"Her injuries were minor—so they should not pose any worries. I'm more concerned about the emotional turmoil Neji is going through. We should tell him that it was your choice from the beginning."

Neji hand paused in mid-air, the teacup hovering just in front of his father. He looked at him questioningly.

"Neji," Hizashi started after a calculated pause, "it was my decision to sacrifice all I had for Hyuuga Corp."

Neji blinked once. His father was still meeting his gaze evenly. There was no lie behind that statement.

"…Why?" Neji's voice dropped to a whisper, everything seemingly to have deflated out of him.

"I wanted to be free from the cage that was the Main Family. Though my wish was according to what the Main Family wanted."

"I tried to stop him, but Hizashi used the Gentle Fist on me and went ahead with his decision." Hiashi's lips curved into a small but rare smile.

Somehow the thought of his uncle being defeated by his father in their family's traditional martial arts style was a bit…

"In the end, it was my decision and my decision alone. Brother would have stopped me but he couldn't. Forgive me, Neji. I did not know that your suffering was so great." Hizashi was then enveloped by a deep sadness. "Neji, I have shown you naught but my bitterness towards the Main Family before we were released. But Neji, do not become like me. Do not hold resentment. Do not keep hatred in your heart."

"I too, have to apologize, Neji." Hiashi, much to Neji and his father's surprise, bowed his head low. "For not being able to stop your father as well as for keeping the truth from you. Your family would have lived a much better life if I has succeeded in persuading your father. However, I do not expect your forgiveness."

The atmosphere grew quiet after that. A gentle, yet thoughtful silence. Hizashi sipped his tea mildly whereas Hiashi kept his bowed posture towards Neji, his face grave… but not unkind.

"Raise your head." Neji managed to reply, still numb from the recent turn of events. When Hiashi stayed in the same position, Neji repeated his words once again, "Raise your head, Hiashi-sama."

And as he did, Hiashi saw that Neji was staring out through the open doors of the small balcony… with a startlingly serene expression on his face. Something shone in Hiashi's eyes when he realized what Neji was looking at, and he had to blink to make the feeling go away. _There__ is__ no__ such __thing__ as __fate__…_Hiashi turned to his brother, his eyes silently conveying his thoughts.

Both the young adult and his father were fixated on a brilliant flock of birds, soaring magnificently through the mid-autumn skies.

* * *

Sakura stopped in front of the apartment block, trying not to let herself gape. The luxury that was provided to models (obviously those that were good at their job) bordered on obscene for her. She knew that modeling agencies do not provide anything for their models except for Konoha and Sound, which defied the norm.

The girl came, from what she'd like to hope, a 'normal' middle-class family, very much different compared to the Yamanaka family that were already very well-off. Sakura had always been envious of Ino—she was beautiful, had the money and would have a well-established business to run after high school (already she was making international deliveries). Though she was pretty much above average when it came to academic performance, Ino had a sharp mind and a sharper tongue when it came to business deals. She also excelled in her family business itself—flower arrangement. A unique ability for discerning whatever the customer wanted a bouquet of flowers to mean or say, coupled with the fact that she was adept at choosing and creating a balance with colours. A formidable florist.

_Though __she __can__ be __air-headed,_Sakura reluctantly admitted something that brought a smile to her face as childhood memories resurfaced, _she __has __a __kind __heart __that__ shows __at__ the __most __unexpected__ of times._

She was glad that the animosity had reduced significantly during their last meeting. However, that was another story altogether.

_This_… This was something else. A penthouse. An entire floor. The main lobby was already so… decorated. _It__'__s __more__ of__ a __hotel __here,__ dammit!_ Sakura took a deep breath, suddenly nervous.

"But Sasuke!" Naruto's voice could be heard three floors down.

"I said no." Came the more controlled, deeper baritone of the Uchiha.

"Like I said—,"

"Personal items are not allowed in hot springs." Sasuke interjected.

Sakura's fist stopped just before the door. Albeit curious, that was not the reason why she hadn't knocked. It was the way that Sasuke talked to Naruto. More often than not, they'd be bickering in the studio or during one of their jobs, but Sakura had just realized that Sasuke was talking.

Talking normally to Naruto.

"But it's just a rubber duckie!" Naruto did his habit of dragging out the last syllable of the word, making a vein on Sakura's forehead pop out.

Amazingly, the Uchiha's response was not one of irritation. Then again, if one had to put up with this 24/7, one had to develop some sort of immunity. Or go insane. Sasuke had wisely chosen the former.

"It's still a personal item. And," Sasuke spoke before Naruto could interrupt him, "therefore, it's not allowed."

"But why…?" Sakura could practically see Naruto's face contorted in devastation. "Wah! What the—bastard!"

The sound of something hard clattered against the floor. Sakura flinched, her hand accidentally rapping the door to their apartment.

"I could've gotten killed!"

Two pairs of footsteps approached the entrance.

"Having you killed by a calculator? Hn. Not a bad thought." She thought she heard hints of Sasuke's smile.

And before Sakura could comprehend what was happening. The door opened to two young, handsome models, their gazes curious but warm.

_No... _Sakura grinned up at them, holding up the envelope and a peace sign. _Two__ young,__ handsome __friends._

* * *

It was a simple, but beautiful room they were given. After just having checked in into the Daiichi Takamotokan, Naruto and Sasuke were brought to their room on the seventh floor. The room had a brilliant view of the well-tended gardens below. A traditional Japanese style garden, complete with a rather large pond that was filled with equally large koi fish. The leaves of the trees in the garden were a plethora of colours—green, orange, red and yellow—and there was even a bamboo grove at one little corner. Naruto immediately flopped onto the tatami flooring, sighing in contentment. Outside, dusk had already fallen, and the crickets were starting their chorus. They were to meet the photographer the next day.

"It feels good to be able to stretch after sitting for so long in the train."

"Hn." Sasuke walked over him, taking the kettle from one of the cabinets.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto flipped over, legs dangling in the air as he watched Sasuke make tea. "Wanna go check out the hot springs?"

"We're going there tomorrow." Sasuke snapped, apparently in a foul mood.

"Alright already! Geez," Naruto pouted, "lighten up! You've been like that since morning. Even while we were at the pool."

Sasuke chose not to answer, refusing to look at Naruto. He did however, set the kettle he was holding down. Naruto sat up slowly, taking everything in.

"Did something happen?" He asked.

"Nothing." Came his short reply.

Naruto decided right then and there what he was going to do. Failing to suppress the growing grin on his face, he caught Sasuke (who was preoccupied with his thoughts) by the wrist and sprinted out of the room. Sasuke stumbled after him, snapping back to the present.

"What the hell are you doing, moron?" Sasuke growled, trying to shake his wrist free.

"This isn't the first time it's happened, Sasuke!" Naruto laughed, practically flying down the hallways, scaring various hotel guests and employees. "You shouldn't have let your guard down!"

This action only served as fuel to the fire, and Sasuke made his fury apparent.

"_Naruto_," Sasuke spat, his eyes darkening, "let go. Now."

"Nope!" The blonde showed no signs of intimidation and continued his run.

The duo struggled with each other, one pulling to the front and the other jamming his heels into the wooden flooring. Unfortunately for Sasuke, the floor was spick and span, beautifully polished and slippery. It was hard to stop with soft cotton indoor slippers. Naruto made his way to one of the many hot spring baths in the ryoukan-styled hotel and jerked to an abrupt halt. Sasuke managed to free himself from Naruto's grip but as he turned to walk away, he was drenched from head to toe.

"Shit!" The raven hissed, obviously in pain.

That normally happened when one jumped right into the hot springs… or when somebody else threw a bucket of hot spring water on you. Sasuke had the joy of experiencing the second possibility.

He gritted his teeth, shoulders trembling with unrestrained anger, and charged back at Naruto, whose expression had suddenly turned serious. Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto T-shirt, barely hearing the fabric rip and was going to punch him. Naruto caught his fist just before the impact, moving forward to collide his forehead with Sasuke's. But then, Naruto flinched after the hit, making a strangulated sound of pain and quickly pulled away, with Sasuke still holding on to his blouse. As a result, Sasuke fell forward with Naruto as the blonde slipped on the wet the floor, sending the both of them tumbling into the hot spring. The other guests using the baths fled, not wanting to be in the middle of a fist-fight.

Naruto resurfaced first, shaking his head vigorously, droplets of water flung off his hair in every direction. Sasuke followed soon after, opting to sit down instead of standing up immediately. It was a bit difficult when there was somebody standing between his legs. Both were red and panting from exertion.

"Ow, dammit!" Naruto tenderly touched his forehead, wincing as he did so. "That freakin' hurt!"

"Dobe," Sasuke began, sighing tiredly, "the term 'using your head more' doesn't involve multiple head butts."

"Shut up!" Naruto tried, and failed miserably to stomp his foot in the water. "I know that! Ow, ow, ow… The first bruise was just showing, y'know!"

"I didn't ask you to do it." Sasuke frowned, his own forehead starting to throb.

Naruto squatted back down, giving Sasuke a once-over before grunting in satisfaction.

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking at the blonde.

"That helped. Even if it was just a bit." Naruto cracked another one of his smiles, holding out a hand.

'Truce?' was what his aqua orbs seemed to be saying.

"Idiot." Sasuke knocked the back of Naruto's head lightly with his fist, the hand coming to rest on Naruto's wet hair.

Probably because Naruto's hair was soft or it could've even been the heat, but either way, Sasuke was filled with a sudden urge once again. His fingers ghosted across Naruto's forehead, slightly swollen from suffering so many impacts and paused at the center before continuing. Naruto became still from slight surprise, his smile chased away. Their breathing grew calm and they unknowingly basked in the moment, with Sasuke's gentle fingers still on Naruto's forehead, the movements somewhat akin to a caress.

So lost were they in their own world, the both of them jumped when the silence that had fallen shattered.

"Sirs!" The woman yelled for what seemed to be the umpteenth time (when really, it was just the first). "Even though you are guests here, you are not allowed to use the hot springs fully clothed! Please change at once!" Even the tag that read 'manager' glinted angrily under the soft lighting.

"Wah! I'm sorry! I really didn't realize!" Naruto quickly stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "We accidentally slipped into the baths."

Sasuke bowed his head slightly in apology, and the two models left for their room, dripping wet and shoulders shaking in mirth.

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?" Kankuro eyed the two models he was assigned, the both of them sporting purple bruises on their heads.

Well, one bruise was bigger than the other, but that was hardly the point. Kankuro opened his kit, sifting through the colours to be used. Had models, Kankuro wondered silently, begun to bang their heads against walls to ease their frustrations and troubles? As he applied the base for the first model, the black-haired one, he silently cursed—the bruise showed clearly on his pale skin. He would have to blend a dark coloured foundation with layers of lighter powders to match Sasuke's complexion. As he was immersed in deep thought, a finger poked him on the shoulder. He flicked the annoying appendage away. It came back again. He flicked it away. This process repeated five times.

"What, for the love of God, do you want?" He whirled around, a vein popping just above the corner of his left eyebrow.

Blue eyes just blinked back at him, amused, "Just wanted to know why you like purple make-up."

Temari sniggered from behind him.

"It's not make-up. It's a tattoo. Temporary markings." Kankuro explained, with a hint of pride. "Something like a rite of passage that Suna's artists have to go through."

"Still looks like make-up to me." Naruto wrinkled his nose, not quite getting the point.

"Is he always like that?" Kankuro asked no one in particular, going back to his work.

He did not miss however, the small smirk that flashed across Sasuke's face. But in a blink of an eye, it was gone. The shoot was simple—the photographer did not demand much other than wide, toothy grins to show how much they were enjoying themselves in Japan's hot springs. Kankuro and Temari watched over nonchalantly, arms crossed and waiting.

"By the way, why are you here?" Naruto asked, curious. "I thought you had to help at the café."

"Tomoko's managing it herself with Kouno and Shihoudani since she left. She fired me, asking me to model for Suna."

"Oh." Naruto's mind went back to when they first met the two during the Y² shoot.

"She came here to disturb me." Kankuro snorted, earning himself a soft hit on the nose from Temari's wooden fan.

"Don't think too highly of yourself. Gaara…" Temari stopped, as if struggling to find the right words. "Gaara needs us."

"We saw your first few pictures from Y², by the way." Kankuro swiftly changed the topic, ignoring Naruto's raised eyebrows. "You guys weren't bad."

"That's just another way of saying 'not good'." Naruto pouted.

"But we have seen better." Temari mentioned.

This particular comment made Sasuke turn back to their conversation, ears listening.

"Akatsuki and Sound are both doing very well, even though some of their beauty looks unnatural. There's a difference though," Temari whipped open her fan with flourish, "Akatsuki's models do not do plastic surgery. Their looks and skills are in another league all together."

From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Sasuke's hand turn into a tight fist.

"But Konoha's not that bad too." Naruto tried to steer the conversation in another direction. "And Suna's pretty good when it comes to make-up."

"Especially that guy—what's his name?" The teal-eyed woman continued, "Ah, that's right. Itachi. We heard that he ditched Konoha and his family to stand at the apex of the fashion world today. He's in a league of his own."

Sasuke stood up abruptly, the bangs on his face casting a dark shadow over his eyes, preventing anyone from guessing his thoughts. Without so much of a sound, he left the room, not caring if the photographer wanted to get some extra shots. Naruto was going to dart after him when Kankuro's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Quite the sensitive one, ain't he?"

"It seems like he really hates his brother." Temari observed her nails, as if bored.

"You knew…?" Naruto growled out, his voice going dangerously low. "You knew about everything and you still carried out that conversation?"

"Oh?" Temari grinned, her eyes glinting with a malicious light. "You already knew? That Uchiha's getting more recognition. We didn't think he'd be that emotional. That's a sign of weakness."

Naruto was standing with his back facing them, but that didn't contain his rage, which was rolling off him in waves. His fist collided strongly with the wall beside him, and his head turned just enough for him to glare with one orb. The gaze was as cold as steel. Temari met that look with a feral one of her one, just to spite him to do something.

"Why you…" His fist trembled against the wall, itching to hit something.

"I don't appreciate violence directed to my sister, y'know." Kankuro's voice cut in, slow but laced with threats.

Naruto stormed off, his indoor shoes tapping loudly against the floor, presumably to look for the Uchiha. Guests and hotel staff alike jumped out of his way, not wanting to face someone's whose face resembled a black cloud. One housekeeper however, was not so lucky. She was too slow, carrying a heavy stack of newspapers so she ended up crashing right into Naruto, causing the both of them to stumble. The blonde caught her as the newspapers flew out of her hold, scattering across the floor.

"Sorry." His reply was distracted as he bent to help her pick up what had fallen.

They were old papers some dating back to two months ago. When most of it had been retrieved, the lady turned to Naruto, hoping to thank him. But Naruto's eyes were riveted on one particular article he had picked up. He was reading the same sentence over and over again.

"Hey!" Naruto said suddenly, his face lighting up completely, "Can I keep this?"

"O-Of course, sir." The employer stammered, taken aback by the sudden transformation.

"Thanks!" And he sprinted off, faster than before.

* * *

When Sasuke finally reached the privacy room that he shared with Naruto, he let out an enraged cry, lashing at the wall with a fist but just stopping short of hitting it. He recalled what had happened last night, after the unplanned meeting with Orochimaru in the morning, which had resulted in a distracted, snappish attitude today.

_ "Hello there, Sasuke~"_

_ The Uchiha refused to let his eye twitch at the familiar tone._

_ "How are you enjoying Konoha so far?" Kakashi's voice drawled lazily over the phone._

_ Sasuke paused in his train of thought, seeming to weigh his answer._

_ "Then, I'll take your silence as a positive implication." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled with smile lines in another part of the world._

_ Sasuke looked away from his desk, blinking slowly to face the window. It was already dark out, and most ordinary people would be returning to their families, looking forward to a nice, home-cooked dinner with an atmosphere warm enough to chase away the cold that penetrated the house. Sasuke's thoughts were bitter. If only they knew that he simple illusion of happiness could be shattered so easily by the very ones they so trusted and loved._

_ "Sasuke." Kakashi immediately turned dead serious._

_ The raven refocused and waited._

_ "Do not be possessed by vengeance."_

_ Those words. Something that Sasuke knew was always on his manager's mind but never spoken, till now. An almost-forbidden topic. Kakashi only ever approached him about it once. Sasuke had ignored him completely. But this time… _

_ Slowly, ever so slowly, Sasuke's eyes narrowed to slits, the red in them swirling dangerously. The pale fingers gripping the phone were trembling._

_ "You will not gain anything." Kakashi's voice grew soft._

_"__Do _not _speak __as __if __you __know __me,__" __Sasuke __hissed,__ "__Kakashi.__" __He __added __for __good __measure._

_ And all Kakashi heard next was the dial tone._

* * *

Naruto flew down the hallway in a flash of yellow, effectively bulldozing through everything in his path. He was gripping a newspaper cutout so tightly, it was crumpled.

_ He acknowledged me._

If one could read fast enough, the headlines of the article read 'Uchiha sees Uzumaki as a rival and friend', with snapshots of the both of them (plus other Sound models) doing the Versace show in Milan. Naruto whooped with an obvious, infectious joy, his feet stomping across the wooden flooring.

_He__ acknowledged__ me._

Naruto didn't even bother to knock—he burst into the shared hotel room, not wondering why the door was not closed, also dropping his room key in the process.

_He__ acknowledged__ me!_

It was at that exact moment, when Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's, that he knew that something was very, very wrong.

* * *

He knew the man was troubled after their recent contact with Orochimaru in London over two weeks ago. They were still renting a flat in London, near the main office of Sound Agency. It seemed that Orochimaru was gone for the week. Though Iruka could still remember the rage in the older man's eyes as if it were yesterday.

It was, truth to be told, a little frightening.

_They approached him when he was alone one day, walking back to the office, presumably from lunch._

_Kakashi had his hands in the pockets of his slacks, face calm and tone soft. He was staring at the former Konoha employee straight in the eye. The anger that seeped into Kakashi's lone eye made it cold steel, resulting a expression that showed he could kill without remorse._

"_Stay away from my model, Orochimaru." His voice, though soft, sliced through the air with the sharpness of a blade. "I'm quite sure you won't want to die so soon."_

_He then walked off languidly, back to his usual self. Orochimaru smirked to himself and continued his journey as if nothing had happened. Iruka was on the other side of the road, stunned… when he was supposed to be watching Orochimaru's reaction._

Not once had Kakashi spoken to anyone like that.

They were speculating, and it was quite obvious, that Orochimaru had taken a liking to Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi heard through a grapevine that the perverse man was trying to win the raven over to Sound. _Most__ likely_, Kakashi thought, _by __playing__ the__ '__Itachi__ revenge__' __card_. He'll be damned if he had to hand over the child entrusted to him since the age of seven to Orochimaru so easily. However, legal guardians could only do so much. And so, he did the only thing he could do right then.

He called Sasuke. Who was back in Japan.

Iruka knew that was when to leave him alone, and busied himself with cooking a simple meal. Fifteen minutes later, he came back, knocked on the door.

"Kakashi-san?" Iruka set the baby-blue apron he was wearing, after having finished preparing dinner.

Kakashi had a grave face, with his head bowed down in utter defeat—he looked devastated.

Iruka moved over to him cautiously, with much concern. Dinner was forgotten and the agent of Uzumaki Naruto stood behind Kakashi to read the e-mail displayed on the laptop screen. Iruka exhaled slowly through his nose as the words began to sink in, the realization hitting him hard as well. Kakashi lifted his head until he was gazing up at the cream-coloured ceiling, and Iruka's heart ached at the despair he caught a glimpse of in those eyes. Squeezing his eyes shut as if experiencing great physical pain, Kakashi let out a barely audible sigh.

Tanned arms came to wrap tenderly around him, holding him, grounding the broken man to reality. Sweet nothings were whispered into his ears, by a voice he had grown to yearn for.

But Iruka, and to some extent, Kakashi knew, that "it's going to be OK" would only serve for Kakashi to make it through the night.

Before the next course of action was to be taken.

* * *

"Sasuke…" Naruto inched forward, stomach beginning to churn. "Sasuke, what the hell did you do?"

The other young adult did not move, his back not blocking the flickering light of his laptop screen. Naruto repeated his question, stepping closer and shouting louder. When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto shoved the Uchiha aside, to frantically read what was on the screen.

Sasuke made no move to stop the blonde, only choosing to watch the horror grow on Naruto's features.

**To the Hokage,**

**I regret to inform you that I would like to tender my resignation as of now as I am transferring to Sound.**

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

"What the…" Naruto stumbled backwards in shock and disbelief.

"What the hell is going on, Sasuke?" Naruto gritted his teeth when he was met with further silence. "Answer me, damn it!"

"It's none of your business." Sasuke strode over, snapped the laptop shut and continued to pack his bag—a task he set out to do earlier.

"And what do you mean by that?" Naruto's palm shot out, slamming into the door of the closet next to Sasuke's back, making it shudder.

"It means exactly what it means." Sasuke said, turning around, face-to-face with the blonde.

Naruto flinched at the empty, detached tone.

"Why are you suddenly going to work for that snake-bastard? You _know_ what he does to his models!" He roared.

"I've said this before." Sasuke was eerily calm. "I'll do _anything_ to kill him. If working with Orochimaru will give me a chance to do so, then I shall work for him."

"Do you actually trust him? That freaking asshole? What—,"

"Enough, Naruto." Sasuke pushed past his now former colleague. "It has nothing to do with you."

"It has _everything _to do with me!" Naruto swung Sasuke by the collar until the other's spine crashed into the nearest wall with a violent, painful crack. "You think I'm just going to let you go? You think I'm just going to let you walk right into the hands of that bastard?" Naruto spat, trembling with emotion. "Teme, you really think I'm that sort of person?"

"It would be convenient if you were." Sasuke snapped back, nearing his limit.

"You were my first bond! Since my childhood, I've always been alone. You were the first to reach out to me! You were someone I could call a rival, a friend, a brother! You were the first to actually acknowledge me… Even Sakura-chan didn't before!"

Sasuke blinked owlishly back at him, unaffected.

"So were these all lies?" Naruto threw the newspaper cutting he was holding onto the floor. "These just ways to enable you to get to your brother, weren't they? Huh?"

"No, they weren't." Sasuke's answer was simple, and not hesitant.

Naruto's arms went slack, "So why…?"

"If I have the emotional capacity to surpass my best friend, then I will have a higher possibility of finishing Itachi off."

"What kind of… bullshit is that?" Naruto clenched his fists, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"You will never understand, Naruto—what it means to lose a bond. You were alone from the start, I wasn't. Don't lump me in the same category as you." Sasuke glared at him. "_You__'__re _holding me back. I won't get any closer to destroying him if I stick around Konoha and waste time playing games with you." Sasuke smirked, bringing his face just centimeters away from the blonde's. "You're in the way, Naruto…" A different light entered Sasuke's eyes, more sinister than anything else, "so I will just have to remove the competition."

Naruto snapped.

"_Sasuke!_" He drove his fist, his anger, his hurt, everything, right into Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke coughed and staggered slightly. But the light in his eyes did not fade… and he was still smirking.

"You should've chosen better, Naruto." Sasuke returned fire, punching Naruto in the face, before ramming his shoulder into the Uzumaki's chin right after. "A model's career very much depends on his face."

Naruto's vision swam as he struggled towards the Uchiha. _Why__…__?_ A thought penetrated the fog that occupied his mind. _Why __can't__ I __ever __reach __him?_

"I'm going to drag you back here," Naruto gritted his teeth, recovering, "and make you forfeit that e-mail!"

Sasuke zipped up the rest of his bag and rested it lightly over his shoulder. "It's already been approved. Give it up, Naruto."

"What the—Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto's eyes widened. "No. There's no way I'll ever give up, you bastard!"

He tried again, this time to reach for Sasuke's forearm, but ended up getting hit over the head with the duffel bag. Naruto bit his lip until it bled, refusing to cry out, his swirling vision not stopping him. Sasuke however, took advantage of the moment, walking briskly towards the empty lift that just happened to have it's doors open. Naruto made it just in time… to see the doors closing on the raven.

"_Fuck!_" Naruto rammed his fist into the lift doors so hard, blood dripped down his wrist, onto the expensive wooden flooring.

He sank down on his knees, finally, finally letting the salty tears escape his eyes.

Inside the descending left, Sasuke leaned heavily against the wall, visibly shaken, but breathing a small, ragged sigh of relief. Trust Naruto to get his emotions all mixed up again. Trust Naruto to get him riled up like this. He could not fathom why his chest was so uncomfortably tight when he saw Naruto doing his best to hold back the forming tears. Or when he heard the loud slam just seconds after the lift began to move.

His fingers reached out, tracing the spot he assumed to have been hit by Naruto, an equally pained expression on his face. Thrice he did it, before resting his forehead on the same place.

The lift reached the lobby soon after and Sasuke walked out, breathing calm, mind clear.

Without so much of a glance backwards, the Uchiha left.


	10. Moving Forward

For those of you who have doubts (it's definitely understandable, I don't update frequently XP), please don't worry. I will see this story till it's end. Haha! It's a promise~!**  
**

**Moving Forward**

"You've got to be kidding, Naruto!" Sakura burst through the door of the apartment, panting. "What happened yesterday?"

Naruto was lying down on the couch, with the balcony door wide open. She paused, slightly taken aback by the two large bruises on his face. Was that also another reason why he refused to come to work today…? Sakura took a step forward, the previous adrenaline dissipating completely. The bruises were indeed ugly—reddish-purple and the surrounding area swollen. Sakura suspected that the two boys definitely did not play nice.

"Did you get into a fight with Sasuke-kun again?" She crossed her arms, leaning against the doorframe.

Her tone was slightly accusing, but laced with much concern.

"Well…" Naruto sat up, resting an arm on his knee thoughtfully. "Something like that."

"But Sasuke-kun wouldn't have upped and transferred to Sound so easily."

"…It was Orochimaru." Naruto muttered, spitting out the name with disgust.

"The director with the prosthetic arms?" Sakura's head shot up. "Wha— How…?"

"Seems as if he had contact with Sasuke for a while after the Milan saga." Kakashi, of all the people, showed up in the apartment.

"Geh! It's the pervert!" Naruto recoiled.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried. "He's Sasuke-kun's manager—show some respect!"

"Eh? How'd you know?" Naruto turned to her.

"Tsunade-san told me."

"And you two seem to be Sasuke's friends." Kakashi cracked a warm smile, coming into the living room. "My name is Hatake Kakashi."

_Friends._

At that word, Naruto blanched. Sakura watched the blonde avert his eyes from the manager before meeting them dead on again.

"Why did the Hokage approve his resignation?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head slowly, as he made his way over to sit beside Naruto on the couch.

"Konoha's in a tight spot. We can't do anything at the moment. If we withhold the resignation, Sound will say we're denying Sasuke's rights and that will make the company look bad." His fingers tapped on the armrest in a steady beat as the man continued. "If we sue them, Sound will immediately tweak the judge and jury to their favour. Plus, getting a good attorney for a case like this is expensive nowadays."

"So we just sit back and wait?" Naruto muttered, disappointed.

"Surely there must be another alternative to this." Sakura frowned. "I mean, there's just no way… it's just impossible to think that Sasuke-kun would leave just like this." Her voice wavered.

"You could sabotage Sound." Kakashi was smiling again, though neither Naruto nor Sakura laughed. "In case you were seriously considering that option, Sound may be a small company but it has roots everywhere. They are powerful in a sense that they have the contacts." Kakashi let his words hang in the air for a few moments. "They could kill you."

"That's why Hanaki Fumiko—," Sakura started.

"Ah," Kakashi nodded, "indeed. Her contact database was in fact, from Sound. And she was murdered."

"Murdered?" Naruto practically flew out of his seat.

Sakura however, was much more composed, "But I thought she committed suicide…"

"Wait, huh?" Naruto did a 360 degree turn from Kakashi to Sakura and back to Kakashi again. "Fumiko's dead?"

"Don't you read newspapers, Naruto?" Sakura asked, eyebrow raised. "She committed suicide because she couldn't handle the pressure. Or so it said."

Naruto opened his mouth without any words coming out of it before snapping it shut again and sitting down.

"She was murdered." Kakashi repeated. "The police is on the case but the former Hokage knows Orochimaru well. She was staying at a hotel after quitting Konoha. There were some complimentary snacks and cookies on the table, supplied by the hotel management. Apparently, she died soon after taking a bite."

"Poison?" Naruto wrinkled his nose, trying.

"In copious amounts, yes."

"Were the snacks she consumed individually wrapped?" Sakura asked. "And… did the ingredients list state almonds?"

"Yes, and yes." Kakashi nodded, "The police did say that there was a lingering smell of almonds in the air when they found her."

"Hydrogen cyanide." Sakura stated, without doubt.

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled and he grinned under his mask, "Exactly."

Naruto blinked rapidly, "Hey, Sakura-chan… Is that edible?"

"Of course not, you idiot! Look at Fumiko, she died!" Sakura retorted. "Hydrogen cyanide is a colourless chemical that smells like almonds. In concentrated amounts, it's vapours can inhibit an enzyme called cytochrome c oxidase which is essential for cellular…" Her eye twitched as she saw the wheels turning in Naruto's head. "Basically, it can kill you in as short a time as one minute if you breathe in too much."

"And how did the snake-bastard get his hands on such a thing?" Naruto exclaimed, clearly disturbed.

"Contacts~" Kakashi sang, resting his cheek on his hand. "This chemical is widely used various industries."

"And we just let Sasuke go to him like that." Naruto jaw hardened. "Damn it…." The whispered words echoed hollowly throughout the living room.

"Well, the police will still try to track down whoever did it. The only lead we have now really is hydrogen cyanide." Kakashi shrugged lightly. "If only we could produce some concrete evidence though…"

"Would that be enough to topple Orochimaru?" Sakura asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to bring that snake—,"

"You'll have to continue working, Naruto." Kakashi cut the blonde short. "Otherwise, your Iruka-sensei will get mad. We'll be sorting this problem out with the Hokage."

"Please, let me—,"

"You too, Sakura. We can't have Tsunade-san's pupil slacking off now, can we?" Kakashi smiled again. "It's rare that someone else gets to learn from her."

He got up, looking fondly at the both of them, "Well, I'll be off then."

He just about reached the front door when Naruto hollered, "Wait! When did you start calling Iruka-sensei by his first name?"

Kakashi chuckled mildly in amusement and continued walking.

* * *

"This boy… He seems interesting, doesn't he, Konan?"

"Indeed. He does have quite an inheritance left behind by his parents… And Jiraiya is actually his legal guardian. Most people would assume Umino Iruka. The boy might not even know it himself."

"It appears that inheritance will only be made known after Jiraiya dies. Only then will Akatsuki headhunt Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

What was she doing here?

Here in Yoyogi park, on this lovely autumn day?

Hinata sighed, resigning to pressing the tips of her index fingers together. The visible frown on her face was an obvious sign that she was still mulling over something. Before she knew it, a man had sat down on the same bench beside her. She realized it with a start, after an embarrassing ten minutes.

The Hyuuga heiress knew it wasn't some girly crush anymore. She knew the moment Naruto came to her rescue yet again when Neji was antagonizing her.

_I__… __love__ Naruto-kun._ Hinata blushed fiercely at her self confession. _But__ who __does __Naruto-kun__…__?__ Could __it __be__ Sakura-san?_

Again her mind shifted back to the picture she saw on Tsunade's desk and she really couldn't help but think… But no. If it was, why did Sasuke suddenly resign and let himself be hired by Sound? Was Naruto-kun so upset over it until he decided to play truant today? Did the two have another fight?

She knew the picture bothered her. _They__ looked__… __really__ good __together._ Hinata continued her trail of depressing thoughts. She hated the fact that she felt slightly relieved that the Uchiha quit. She envied Sasuke… He was always close to Naruto. Hinata didn't know how to face them, both Naruto and Sasuke. No, not yet. She couldn't face them now, not with her emotions in such a jumbled mess.

Hinata's heart reached out to the blonde. How could Naruto possibly be OK? Sasuke and Naruto were practically glued at the hip, from what she's seen. And judging from the picture, she knew instinctively…

She knew instinctively that there was something special.

"—eason, season of love~ La la la…"

Snapping out of her reverie, her face turned bright red once more when she realized that someone with an acoustic guitar was serenading in front of her and that man. She immediately stood up, shoulders tensed and eyes wide, quite clearly embarrassed. But the person was already on his way to his next victims.

"U-um…" Hinata turned around and bowed, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Of all the misunderstandings I've caused, this is the first time I've been apologized to." Came the man's stoic reply.

"Eh?" Hinata straightened her back and stared.

That was when she _really_ had a good look at the man.

She froze.

The man didn't move a muscle, he didn't even seem surprised. But he watched her nonchalantly.

"Oh, what's this?" Another man came forward, his skin, was strangely tinted blue. "You breakin' another heart there, Itachi-san?" Hinata risked a glance and pressed her lips together tightly—the man was practically towering over the both of them.

The man turned to the one who called him, unfazed. His face never changed—the look of disinterest never left it.

"It would not do Akatsuki any good if we make enemies with Hyuuga Corp., Kisame." He stood up slowly, ignoring the fear he instilled into those pale lavender eyes.

With that, Itachi strode off, his ebony hair flowing with his elegant gait, and the coat he was wearing streaming gently behind him as he took each step.

"Indeed." His tall companion muttered to himself, gave Hinata a particularly nasty grin, before he too, left.

Hinata sank to her knees, her legs weak after coming face-to-face with two employees of the up-and-coming Akatsuki Agnecy.

* * *

Sasuke was checking into a particularly exquisite hotel in Bali. He blatantly ignored the leering eyes of many rich, lustful businessmen—many of them whom he knew were already married—and the women, both young and old, who simply stared after him as he made his way to his room. Bearing a striking resemblance to his elder brother, his very presence was considered ethereal.

But he was human.

His phone vibrated in his pocket again, but he paid no heed to it. He already knew the person who was calling. The moment he joined Sound, he was already assigned to certain projects. There was no time to block the number.

Until now.

In the privacy of the room that was booked for him, he flipped open his phone, seeing '201 missed calls and 157 messages'. All of them… from one number. Before he knew it, blonde hair and blue orbs penetrated his mind, along with that never-say-die smile. He clicked his tongue, snapped the phone shut after blocking the number and hurled it towards the window in irritation and self-disgust.

"Usuratonkachi…"

* * *

"What the—," Naruto cried, looking angrily at his phone. "That bastard blocked my number!"

"I'm still amazed that you managed 201 calls in less than a 24-hour period." Sakura sighed lightly, tending to the last of his bruises.

"Say, how'd you know all of that poison stuff?" He tried calling rowling when he heard the same recorded message.

"I've studied chemical engineering before." Sakura answered. "Though I didn't want to do it."

"Sasuke, you asshole." Naruto grumbled, tossing the phone onto the couch.

At the mention of the name, Sakura's soft hands stilled, her small happiness immediately chased away. Naruto turned to her questioningly, and to his despair, saw tears running down those fair cheeks. Sakura gently took Naruto's right hand in both of hers, her shoulders shaking.

"Naruto…" She started, "Promise me. Promise me that you'll be Sasuke-kun back to us. Back to Konoha Studios."

His reply was almost instant.

"Yeah!" Naruto smiled, squeezing her hands.

Sakura snapped her head towards him, and somehow, she started crying all the more harder.

"I definitely will." Naruto resolved, his eyes shining bright. "I'll drag his sorry ass back here to us."

"Thank you…" She whispered. "I'll be going now. Call me… if the bruises still hurt."

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called after her.

When she didn't respond, he assumed she wanted to be left alone.

Assumed, that is.

* * *

Sai was on the way to Naruto's apartment, so he found it quite puzzling that Sakura was cradling herself in a corner at the main lobby. Was she unaware that tears were still falling from her eyes? The emotionless artist walked over to her, even though he had no idea what to do.

Best follow the book he borrowed.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

Sakura gave a humourless laugh, "Do I _look_ OK to you?"

Well, that backfired spectacularly.

So he tried the next one.

"What happened?"

She didn't answer him.

Sai continued to stand there, debating over what social skills he had to apply to this situation. _There__ was__ this__ one__ book__ that __said __that __girls __need__ ice __cream __when__ they__'__re __sad. _Sai contemplated. _So__ should__ I__ go __get __ice__ cream__…__?__ Ah,__ but__ what __flavour?_ As he turned to head for the nearest convenience store, a hand tugged at the hem of his blouse.

"Do you think Naruto is an idiot?" Sakura's voice cracked as she spoke.

"It has been proven time and again." Sai sat down, smiling his trademark fake smile. "But my impression of him has always been 'dickless' though."

She frowned at the vulgar word.

"Why… am I so stupid?" Sakura sighed, choosing to hug her knees.

"To me, you've always been ugly, but not stupid."

Sai did not really understand why the uppercut was directed to his now very sore chin when really, he was just telling the truth. Did women not like being told the truth?

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

What's worse—Sakura began to cry again.

"That stupid Naruto… Why did he," She sniffled, "Why did he agree to that promise? I-I'm such a horrible person. What was I thinking? Forcing that on him." She burbled. "Yet, h-he said yes. He acted as if nothing had happened. Why?"

Sai stayed silent, unsure of how to proceed.

Whilst Sai was thinking hard, Sakura recalled the look on Naruto's face as he enthusiastically accepted that heavy burden. His eyes were squeezed shut and his grin a little too wide. _He __was __in__ so__ much__ pain__…_ Sakura clenched her hands into fists. _He__ was__ obviously hurting__ too.__ The__ fact__ that__ they__ were__ always__ working__ together__ everyday__… __living__ together__… __eating__ together__… __God,__ and__ I__ know __Naruto __likes __me.__ But__ I__ love__ Sasuke-kun.__ I__ love __him.__ I __love __him __so __much__ I__'__d__ die__ for __him!_

It seemed, as the days passed, Naruto and Sasuke had both grown to be equally important to her. She could not imagine her life without one or the other. They were her precious friends, even though it was just barely six months. Sound Agency had strict rules and regulations for their models, that bordered on violating employee rights. They were not allowed contact with anyone other than people from the same agency. No interacting with other so-called competitors either.

It was as good as losing Sasuke.

And to think, that the Naruto who had put up with her selfish desires and her cruel words would be the same person who would bring her back the happiness that she so wanted.

All because of her.

"Forcing such a burden on him like that…" She drew a shuddering breath, "I'm absolutely horrible."

"Like I said, ugly but not horrible."

This time Sai got punched in the gut.

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?"

Sai winced, "I'm only telling the truth. Plus, there was this book that said that giving nicknames could help you build relationships with another person. Especially friendships."

"And let me guess…" Sakura growled. "Naruto nickname is 'dickless' and mine is 'ugly'."

He nodded, still smiling, "Oh, but yours is 'hag', actually."

"I _really_ want to punch you one more time."

"Please don't." Sai puts his hands up. "Expressing your anger using creative means is better for the heart."

He held up a copy of '100 Ways to Keep Your Heart Happy'. He set the book down onto the nearby table and passed Sakura a piece of blank paper. He also gave her a cheap black pen.

"What am I supposed to draw?" Sakura took the materials, tapping the tip of the pen on the paper, not bothering to wipe away her tears.

"How about that flower arrangement over there?" Sai pointed towards a vase of flowers decorating the space next to a wall.

Sakura stared blankly at the flowers, twirling the pen as she tried to figure out how to get the shape of the vase right. She began to sketch faint lines on the paper before she realized that one line was drawn wrongly. Gritting her teeth and flipping over the paper to start again, she found herself looking at a beautiful picture of another vase, filled with different flowers.

"Wow…" Sakura ghosted her fingers over the delicate picture. "Did you draw this?"

Sai gave the picture a quick once over, "Yeah."

"Amazing!" Sakura momentarily forgot her distress. "Is there a title for it?"

"No."

Sakura faced him, "Eh? Why not?"

"I can't really bring myself to name any of the pictures I've drawn, including this one." Sai continued reading his book. "I don't feel anything when I'm drawing them, looking at them or thinking about them."

"O-oh." Sakura returned to the drawing, at a loss of words.

Peering closer at the page Sai was reading, she wondered why was someone, who claimed to be emotionless, reading books like these? When Sai looked up from his book again, he saw Sakura marching away, back straight and head held high, despite the tear stains marking her cheeks.

"Where are you going?" He stood up, still the book.

"To become stronger." Sakura answered, not looking back. "So that I can share the burden."

Sai cocked his head to one side, confused. When he resumed to read the page, the following words were:

_Friends can help each other by sharing burdens as well._

* * *

Naruto hadn't moved from his position since Sakura left. He kept glancing at his phone, although he was pretty sure that there would be no response from the person he was trying to contact. He sighed, opting to look around the room (funny, had it always been this large and spacious?). He noticed something with a shiny edge peeking out from beneath the leather couch. Curious, he crawled over to it and picked it up, discovering that it was actually a shard. Squinting at the design on it, a memory resurfaced.

_It__ was __from __that __time. _Naruto let the piece settle on his palm. _Where__ we __fought __with __our__ fists __for__ the __first __time.__ He__ saved__ me__… __from __that__ vase._

Pocketing the porcelain chip, he walked over to the kitchen, hoping he could comfort himself with one of the pleasures of life—instant ramen. As he opened the cupboard, he frowned, noting the number of packets had significantly reduced. Instead, there was, funnily enough, a small container of salt labeled with a post-it note. Written on it, was the word 'sodium'.

_It has unbelievably high amounts of sodium…_

"Ah!" A light bulb went off in Naruto's head. "That asshole threw out half of my stash! When did he…? And bastard! Even I _know_ what sodium is!" He swung around, royally pissed.

Then, all at once, the anger drained out of him. _Of __course__… _Naruto pressed a hand against his forehead. _What__ was__ I__ expecting__…__?__ A__ smirk?_ Deciding to just get something to drink instead, he scrounged around the bottom cabinets for a cup. And his gaze fell upon the black coffee mug that was Sasuke's. _That__ idiot__ was __in__ such__ a__ hurry __to __leave, __he__ couldn__'__t __even__ bother__ to__ take __along __his __mug?_

Suddenly, it was as if a dam was broken. Vivid memories flooded into Naruto's mind, swirling around and reminding him about things he did not want to remember.

Their first meeting on the airplane, their first Y² shoot (which was a disaster), eating pizza together at Pervy Sage's place, Sasuke informing him of Tsunade's whereabouts after the Versace show, Sasuke telling him he looked like shit, Sasuke's face as he was being tickled, Sasuke making him hot chocolate after he'd made Sakura cry, Sasuke finding him after he ran off in search of Sakura, reading that old newspaper cutout, their first kiss (which was totally unintentional), their second kiss (which was intentional but sucked because the wound on his tongue wouldn't heal for a week), that moment at hot springs, and Sasuke…

Sasuke holding his gaze with the breeze fluttering through his hair and his cheeks tinted pink from exertion, thanking him as the sun set.

God, he couldn't even fill a book with all the times they had shared. _We __could__'__ve__ made__ it__ two__ books. _Naruto thought bitterly. _Or __three._

Hating how the apartment felt so alien to him at this point in time, Naruto hurried to get out of the place. But as the lift doors opened, another person he recognized stepped out.

"Geh!" Naruto balked, lifting his arms in surprise. "Sai?"

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Sai was smiling. "And how are you today?"

"Somehow, my day has just gotten much worse." Naruto put a hand of his hip and sighed exasperatedly. "Why are you here?"

"I have to pass a message from Tsunade-san to you." Sai said. "She says I'm going to be Sasuke-kun's replacement for future Y² projects."

The very atmosphere around Naruto grew tense.

"Replacement?" Naruto repeated the word hollowly. "There's no way Sasuke can be replaced. Ever."

"Actually, it's all in your mind." Sai replied. "According to a few books I've read, it's really just about putting the past behind you and moving on."

"It's really as simple as that?" Naruto asked, his voice still dangerously soft.

"Yes. Even with someone like you that has no peni—,"

"_Don__'__t __fuck__ with__ me!_" Naruto shouted, large tears spilling from his eyes.

Sai's eyes widened before he became serious, discarding the smile.

"Tell me, Sai…" Naruto's voice did not tremble, even though he was crying. "Does the book tell you how to deal with all the memories the person's left behind? Does the book tell you how to deal with all the hurt that comes along with a bond that someone tries to break? Does the book tell you how just another person can waltz in and fill the big, gaping black hole that threatens to swallow you?"

His sobbing was met with no response.

"I guess not, eh?" Naruto rubbed his eyes roughly with his forearm as the tears gradually stopped.

"This bond you share with Sasuke-kun…" Sai began, "is really quite interesting."

This caught Naruto's attention.

"Personally, I can't understand why you'd want to win back a friend that has betrayed you and caused you so much pain."

"What? You've never been through it before?" Naruto crossed his arms, still seething.

"I've never been through anything." Sai shrugged lightly. "I don't have emotions."

"I'm going to see Granny Tsunade." Naruto jabbed at the button for the lift.

"What for?" Sai asked. "I've already passed on the message to you."

"Well, _I__'__m_ going to tell her," The intensity of Naruto's gaze bore right through Sai, "that I can't work with a guy that has an attitude like yours!"

* * *

"The body was stolen?" Iruka repeated the words in disbelief.

The policeman he was currently talking to nodded gravely.

"But how…?"

"The pathologist rang me up early in the morning. She was going to check the body for the mark that you've drawn for me here." The policeman handed them a piece of paper that Kakashi had given him about a week ago. "Turned out the whole body disappeared. They're still looking for it. Imagine that, a whole body gone—without a trace."

The picture consisted of three tomoe, or a mitsudomoe design.

"And just like that, you're going to close the case? What about the girl's parents?" Kakashi took a step forward, in a way that intimidated the man.

"They're just starting to move on." The policeman scratched his rotund belly nervously. "Best not to remind them about it for now. The mother gets a nervous breakdown whenever she hears her daughter's name. We'll just have to wait for another murder if you want to catch this guy."

"I see." Iruka nodded. "Thank you for your time, officer."

The man tipped his hat and walked off. _So __Orochimaru __had __connections__ with__ pathology __labs __too?__ Tch! _Kakashi thought angrily.

"Though I never knew that Mitarashi Anko had this tattooed at the base of her neck." Iruka breathed, staring at the drawing. "Does Orochimaru brand all his models like that?"

"Yes." Kakashi held his chin, barely hearing him. "To us, it may just look like a pattern. But I suspect it's a code. Most probably Orochimaru sends his models as a go-between pass on messages to his connections. This pattern confirms that it's from him."

"And that mark was going to be our trump card. To think that Orochimaru has thought up to this point. Which is probably why he never got caught." Iruka held his chin. "Having only Mitarashi to testify as a witness won't be good enough."

The two had hopped on the earliest flight back to Japan after Kakashi had called Sasuke. Kakashi had taken the chance to meet up with Sakura and Naruto, the latter of which Iruka had spoken so fondly of. Iruka had to report back to Sarutobi at the same time, so he missed the chance to check on the blonde. Kakashi had told him that Naruto was frustrated he couldn't do anything now, but other than that he seemed OK.

Keyword being 'seemed', that is.

"You know, Naruto nearly got killed once. He got rammed by a car when he was nine. It was a hit and run." Iruka's gaze met Kakashi's. "I thought I'd lost him. He clung onto to his life cause it's precious to him." Iruka continued. "If it's Naruto, I don't think he'll ever let go of Sasuke. Knowing him."

And for the first time since last week, the smile lines reappeared around Kakashi's right eye.

* * *

Hinata was sitting in front of her computer—a rare occurance. Normally, she would be at her own sewing room, amidst the tangle of threads and pieces of fabric. Records on Akatsuki Agency were almost non-existent, save for their homepage and the addresses of their offices. Headquarters was in Paris, and there was a branch in Tokyo. It was a new but very small organization, established only about a year ago. There were rumours stating that they a very impressive team, made up of several big names, which made them a formidable foe to all in the fashion industry. Of course, the moment Uchiha Itachi joined them, all eyes were on the organization, watching.

Funnily enough, there was hardly anything on the great Uchiha debacle either. Granted, it was ten years ago since it happened, and it was splashed all over the news during that time, none of the articles or write-ups provided any detail. They merely retold the story in their own words. She noted that it was only _after_ that live interview with Uchiha Itachi during the talk show did the media take notice.

_Could__ all __of__ this__ have __been__ planned?_ Hinata re-checked the dates of several articles, reconfirming what she had discovered.

She knew that the Hyuugas and the Uchihas often dealt with each other even though they were bitter rivals (fashion would not be fashion without models after all), but after that incident, the number of transactions with the Uchihas decreased to almost none. Even if Hyuuga Corp.'s primary partner was Konoha Studios, a lot of other companies relied on them for stylists and clothes, such as Suna and even Sound. She even heard from the elders that the company recently made a deal with the Akatsuki. Hinata sighed, _So__ why__…__?_

Results of four hours of research:

1. Akatsuki's upper echelon only consisted of at most, ten people.

2. 10 years ago, Uchiha Itachi left Konoha and subsequently did projects on his own before being employed by Akatsuki Agency.

3. Legal guardianship was granted to Hatake Kakashi when Sasuke was 15, as his natural guardians were deemed unfit to raise him by the Social Services.

Her phone ran, bringing her back to her bedroom. She answered the call, too distracted to pay attention to the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"…Hinata-sama?"

She nearly dropped her phone, "Ne-Neji-nii-san!"

"How is your injury?"

Reflexively, she touched the cut on her cheek. Her fingers met with a rough scab, but there was no more pain.

"It's better now, thank you."

Neji dropped his formal tone to a more conversational one, "I… apologize for my earlier actions."

"O-oh." Hinata replied after a few minutes, having been practically stunned to silence.

An awkward silence befell the two. But it was rather short-lived. Something struck Hinata as she noticed her monitor was still on the Akatsuki's webpage. She relayed her idea to her cousin, including the pieces of information she had listed down in her head just minutes ago.

"I believe our father might know something regarding this. The elders would be the first ones to go too, but they will not cough up the information so easily." Neji's interest was no doubt piqued.

"Do we have any other options?"

"Might I ask why are you so keen on this?" There was a hint of curiousity in his voice.

"I…" Hinata paused. "I love Naruto-kun… So if there is any way I can help him, I will." Her tone was steady, her back straight and confident.

She waited.

"Naruto, huh?" Hinata had to strain her ears to hear that. "I see. Then, I shall contact you once I delve deeper into this matter."

Hinata's lips curved into a smile… before they started to tremble. Salty drops splattered onto the wooden flooring of her room.

She had gotten her cousin back.

* * *

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and clicked her tongue in annoyance. The hearty laughter on the other end still persisted. Well, that was only because the person she was talking to knew that she couldn't physically harm him at the moment—he was in Paris whilst she was in Tokyo.

Curses.

"And then, I still remember that time in grade school," Jiraiya sniggered before it ended in a snort, "when you had no bust and you said you wanted to become a model. It was hilarious!"

"Jiraiya." Tsunade's voice was strained. "I doubt you called me specifically to reminisce about times that we can never return to."

That killed the laughter immediately.

"Alas," Jiraiya sighed, shifting the phone to his other ear, "where has your sense of humour gone, Tsunade?"

She chose not to answer, earning herself another exaggerated sigh.

"Akatsuki has been working with Sound of late. Well, one of the members anyway." Jiraiya suddenly shifted from playful to professional. "His name is Sasori. Apparently, he specializes in corrective surgery, somewhat like Kabuto."

Tsunade gave a small grunt, indicating that he continue.

"Also, I've heard that the Akatsuki knows of Naruto's inheritance." There was a slight pause. "It's a speculation. They're going to be headhunting him."

"What?" Tsunade eyebrows were knitted together in worry. "They know?"

"So it seems."

The conversation died for a while, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Be careful."

"Ahaha!" Jiraiya laughed again. "It's unlike you to be so concerned, Tsunade. Come now," He said, "I've survived before."

"Hmph," The Fifth Hokage smirked, "don't get cocky."

She ended the call then—there was nothing more to be said. However… there was one thing she could do to ease her heart. Just one.

"Shizune!" She shouted, throwing open the door of Konoha Studios and marching her way down the rusty spiral staircase.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Her assistant came running after her.

"We're going to the bank."

"The bank?" Shizune's eyes grew wide with horror. "Don't tell me…"

"Yes, Shizune." Tsunade grinned, "I'm betting that Jiraiya will not come back from Paris within the next four months."

After all, the Legendary Sucker always lost her bets.


	11. Chance Encounter

**Chance Encounter**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the fashion brands that I have mentioned in this story. If there are inaccuracies between the products of the brands and the clothes and accessories I describe here, it is purely due to my absolute lack of knowledge and experience in the fashion industry, and I apologize for that. XP

"Tilt your head back a bit, Naruto. The sunlight's getting in the way." Tsunade said, adjusting the zoom on her DSLR ever so slightly. "Sakura, bring the shade forward so that—yes, that's good."

They had been at it for close to two hours now. Getting up at 4am just to take the train to Misakiguchi station, prepping for the photo shoot that was to begin at 6.30, finishing up by noon (hopefully), rushing back to Femme Fatale (the crew were still working there whenever they weren't in the country) in time for the three-hour lunch crowd, short 30-minute break, meet up with several designers, including those from Hyuuga Corp., then dinner with someone (important) from somewhere offering some sort of proposal until perhaps 9.30pm.

_Naruto and Sasuke-kun passed the supposed one-month crash course (it stretched out to six because of everything that happened, so it wasn't really a crash course after all) and began working with Konoha Studios. Once they were past their prime, new models, managed by respective managers from different branches of The Leaf would be competing to replace them. Thus, those that have graduated get a permanent job in Konoha Studios. _Sakura thought to herself, as she chewed her lip._ Other people are employed to help support us: Chouji and his family for diet plans, meals, and catering when need be; Ino-pig and her flowers for events and props; Shikamaru and Sai for developing photos and indoor lighting; the Hyuugas as stylists; Tsunade-sensei and Shizune-san for make-up; and Mitarashi-san for props and research on where to go to fit the theme. Come to think about it, Suna does help us out once in a while as well._

"Alright, that will do. Next one." Tsunade waved her hand, dismissing them.

Sakura knew that they were always this busy, and that there were even busier days. Some days, they didn't finish until 2am, each staggering back to their own homes afterward. What she didn't get was why they still had to work at Femme Fatale, and she asked Shizune this before Sasuke had left.

_"Have you not noticed? Your postures gotten a lot better because you had to keep standing straight in that tight costume. You can run with heels, and because of the many different characters you meet there, you aren't fazed by the people you see during work. It's hard to find someone nice in this industry. Even Naruto has improved some, but Tsunade-sama thinks his training there isn't done yet. And so is yours, for that matter."_

Was her senpai's detailed explanation.

Whilst Sakura continued pondering about Konoha, Hinata and Neji handed Naruto the last set of clothes for the Issey Miyake summer lookbook that they were shooting for. He headed off to change.

"I'm done!" Naruto called out, jogging back towards the area for the photo shoot.

Hinata watched as Naruto shrugged off the grey hoodie that reached the upper half of his thighs, to reveal a casual T-shirt, black in colour, with orange lines running diagonally across it. His pants were loose and comfortable, a shade of grey present in cold winter mornings, much like this one. He wore no shoes. His make-up was simple—tan-coloured foundation base, black eye-liner drawn over his whisker marks on both cheeks, and dark orange eye shadow starting from a line before curving gracefully into a round patch at the edges of his eyes.

She took in Naruto's full appearance, allowing herself to feel the glow of achievement. She cherished the privilege of dressing him, as a Konoha stylist. Now, at 17-years of age, and standing at a proud height of 185 centimeters, she found herself wondering how much more change Naruto was going to go through.

It was a little corner they were at, with a nice view of the forest that grew alongside the beach. As he ran past them, he tripped fantastically over the big, plastic box that was the Hyuugas' sowing kit. He grazed his knees against soft, damp sand in the process of regaining his balance.

"Dammit, Neji!" Naruto cried. "You nearly killed me!"

"It was on purpose. Tsunade-sama wanted it." Came the dispassionate reply.

"You could've at least told me if you wanted that sort of effect, not trip me! I mean, Hinata could've wiped sand on the pants before I wore them, right?!" He turned to her, voice drawn into a whine.

She offered him a small, fond smile, putting her hand in front of her mouth to hide slight giggle that slipped out. Neji had his hands on his hips, an eyebrow raised critically.

"Hinata-sama has already fulfilled her role. Therefore, it is only right that you play your part." He crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Hurry up, Naruto!" Sakura hollered from further ahead. "I've got to apply the touch-ups to your make-up! Didn't I tell you not to rub your eyes?! And don't keep Tsunade-sama waiting!"

"Alright, alright!" Naruto held up both hands in a gesture of surrender. "Sorry, Sakura-chan! I forgot!"

Naruto stole a quick glance at Shikamaru as he sprinted towards Sakura. The pineapple-head had finally woken up from his nap in the shade, with his laptop open. He was scanning the pictures with practiced precision, as if they were taking the layers of scenery and people apart, analyzing each component before putting them back together again. Sitting himself on the antique wooden chair that had been placed in ankle-deep seawater (courtesy of Anko), he brought his chin to rest on the back of his hand, staring out into the horizon. Tsunade immediately got to work, photographing his side profile. She then made Naruto turn his head to face her, slowly, as her camera clicked multiple times in succession, capturing every second of the movement.

Hardly anyone was at the beach, save the occasional school sports teams that jogged the length of it. The sea breeze stroked their cheeks with touches of frost as they went about their work. Hinata observed the blonde youth for just a little longer before seeming to remember something. Neji watched with mild interest as she rummaged in one of the many bags they had. Revealing a knee-length trench coat made from a mixture of cotton, polyester, and viscose. The inner lining was satin. It was dark orange in colour, deliciously soft and smooth on the skin.

"W-what do you think of it, Neji-nii-san?" Hinata showed him the right body hem.

"Indeed, it does achieve the extra edge that wasn't there before. Having it on both hems would be desirable." The long-haired man nodded, holding the left hem against the right for comparison. "Although the design is good, it will only fit certain types of people. Did you make this with him in mind?"

Hinata's cheeks coloured at the implication behind the sentence. Catching the light of amusement in her cousin's eyes, she began to fold the article of clothing.

"Kiba-kun and Shino-kun haven't stopped teasing me about it either." Her tone was exasperated.

Neji narrowed his eyes in slight distaste, recalling various memories, "Don't compare me to those childhood friends of yours."

"But Naruto-kun does not see me." Hinata began wistfully, but she was neither sad nor melancholy, "Just as he is not seen by the one he chases after. I only want for him to be happy."

At this point in time, however, Naruto _was _happy. Only, it wasn't entirely complete. It couldn't be.

_Teme…_ Naruto contemplated, the aquamarine of his irises deepening in shade. _Sasuke, where are you now? What are you doing? You better not have let that asshole do anything to you, got that?! _Oblivious to Tsunade's widened eyes and the sudden barrage of clicking sounds, he let his eyelids go half-mast, feeling a wave of intense longing burn in his chest. _I… miss you, dammit. _His throat began to feel uncomfortably sticky, and he slammed a fist onto the armrest of the chair, startling the rest of them nearby. The noise and pain from the impact however, brought him out of his own swirling mess of emotions.

Tsunade let out the breath she had been holding, "Right, everyone pack up! We're done here! Let's go!"

* * *

"Good, very good…" Orochimaru flicked his tongue out to wet his lips twice.

He was currently leaning over Sasuke, camera in hand, and eyes roving every inch of pale, creamy skin he could see. The 17-year old was lying down on a deep blue leather couch that stood on metal legs, and had no back rest. His hair was deliberately ruffled, and only a streak of black eyeliner was applied, accentuating his already breathtaking eyes, red in colour instead onyx due to a pair of contact lenses. Sasuke was shirtless, and because his back was arched, a proud set of rigid abdominal muscles were for all to see. The black, leather trench coat was splayed out around him, buttoned only at the belly. That was combined with tight-fitting jeggings that wrapped around his legs like a second skin, and black, one-inch leather boots that reached up to his ankles.

After a few more shots, the camera withdrew.

And was replaced by the hands. One on his right bicep, and the other trailing a finger from those pale lips up towards his left cheek.

"What a beautiful body you have, Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru practically purred, flicking his tongue out again.

In the midst of Orochimaru pondering which bit of the 187cm frame on the couch he could have, Sasuke's voice sliced through the air, sharp and unyielding.

"Is the shoot done?" Sasuke's rolled to one side to meet Orochimaru's, slow, dangerous, and curiously devoid of emotion.

"But of course…" He hissed out the last syllable, gaze still fixated on the youth before him. "Your meeting with the Giorgio Armani designers is in half an hour. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo will accompany you. You have time to stay, no?"

"No," Sasuke closed his eyes, wrist coming up to flick the hand caressing his face away, "I do not."

A dismissive, nonchalant movement—as if shooing a fly away.

"Such insolence!" Kabuto exclaimed in a burst of hot fury, who had been watching from the side. "You dare speak in such a way to Orochimaru-sama, who has been paying for everything you needed and more! It's about time you started showing some repect!"

"Enough, Kabuto." Orochimaru's voice slid into the angry fray, more amused than anything else. "Let him be."

"Orochimaru-sama…!" Kabuto echoed the name in distress.

"I already have him here." Orochimaru lowered his voice tenfold, watching the raven leave the interior design outlet that they were in. "I can just take my time to devour him…"

His chuckle, perverse and twisted, reverberated throughout the walls. And it did not go unheard by Sasuke, even when he had already exited the store. Outside, like faithful dogs, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo awaited him. Upon seeing him, Juugo replaced Sasuke's trench coat with a much thicker down jacket. The snow was falling relentlessly, as expected of winter in Japan.

"Took you long enough." Karin, the only woman in the trio, had a hand on her hip. "What the hell were you doing in there, Sasuke?"

The red-head had a sort of savage beauty around her. With curves of the right proportions in all the right places, she flaunted her assets by wearing figure-hugging clothes. Her usual long-sleeved, lavender top had a triangle cut out at the base to show off the pale skin of her flat stomach. Black leather shorts that only just covered her butt and nothing beyond that displayed her long legs, constantly emphasized by high heels of various colours. Finishing off her look with a pair of horn-rimmed glasses that had square-shaped lenses, she pulled off the ice-cold PA look without much effort at all. She played the part of it too—literally dictating Sasuke's day-to-day life by the hour, and taking him to places where he needed to be when he needed to be.

Beside her, Suigetsu sniggered in a rather crude manner, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Shut up, you fish bastard!" Her retaliation was swift.

"Wha—?! _Fish bastard?_ Woman, if you want to insult people, at least deliver some better ones, right Juugo?" He tossed his head and snorted.

The other man beside him, almost a head taller, gave a noncommittal hum, which could have been a yes or a no.

Suigetsu was a jack-of-all-trades, but mostly he dabbled in props. Spending his days carrying heavy boards and plaster sculptures had molded his body into a picture of strength. His eyes were purple, bordering on violet, due to the fact that he was an albino. He also replaced all his molars and premolars with canines (the procedure performed by an underground dental surgeon) "just because he could". He often carried army knives within special scabbards sown onto his tank tops and slacks, forever boasting about a great broadsword he had at home, Kubikiribōchō. Whether or not he had the license to own one, nobody knew.

Juugo hid his well-muscled figure behind baggy T-shirts and torn jeans. His spiked orange hair and the intensity of his gaze gave many people the impression that they were looking at a member of the yakuza (or mafia, if they happened to be in Italy). Trained to be nothing but loyal to whoever gave the commands at military school, his loyalty to Sasuke was absolute.

Both men were his bodyguards.

"Though you're something alright—constantly challenging Orochimaru. Haha! It's so pitiful that he lets you get away with anything really."

"Of course, you moron." Karan replied with a harrumph, crossing her arms with authority. "Sasuke won't fall so low as to become Orochimaru's plaything. He's not stupid, like you."

"No one in their right mind would." Suigetsu shuddered as they walked on. "Bloody man's a freak. Besides, _he _was that raped _me_!"

"I parked the car quite some distance away, Sasuke-san. Would you like me to bring it over?" Juugo glanced at said person who was ahead of them.

"We're walking." Sasuke answered, in a clipped tone. "And concerning Orochimaru, I'll bring him down… soon."

The last word weighed heavily on the other three. An ominous prediction which they did not doubt.

* * *

His vision was fading in and out, the figures in front of him turning into blurry smudges. His ears were ringing, probably because of the many impacts he received from falling down several flights of stairs. Hopefully, his phone didn't suffer as much damage as he did. He had pressed a button before he entered, and the call had connected.

"You… would go so far just for—," Jiraiya coughed, choking on his own blood.

The metallic taste that filled his mouth was very real indeed. He lay on his side, breath coming out in ragged gasps. Through the thickening fog in his brain, he realized one of his broken ribs had punctured his lung. One of the figures knelt down, casting a dark shadow over his head.

"For the inheritance?" The smooth bass voice drawled, largely indifferent to the situation. "But of course, Jiraiya-sensei. All's fair in business. Akatsuki could do with some extra pocket money for the models as well as a little stepping stone."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth, his mind going back to Naruto. And his parents.

"You have severely underestimated us, Jiraiya-sensei. Coming to our headquarters all by yourself. Now you can't even call for help."

"I didn't underestimate you, Nagato. " Jiraiya grunted out his words slowly, each one becoming more painful than the last. "I gave you the benefit of doubt. I trusted you. After all, you both… were my students."

"Then, it was incredibly naïve to have given it to us. Don't you agree, Konan? The world is just that unfair, that ugly, and the people that inhabit it that despicable."

The voice was getting further and further away. Was this it? He closed his eyes, _Dammit, to think that I didn't get to finish my latest series even. What a waste of research! _As his surroundings dimmed, he found his own lips, caked with blood, forming a wry smile. Outside, he saw snowflakes falling gently, wistfully, for a future that he would soon not exist in. The decorations in preparations for Christmas was more than just grand in Paris. It was magnificent.

A sudden, almost-painful want arose his chest. He wanted to see the illumination set-up back in Tokyo, the annual Christmas lights decorating various public locations and many homes.

_I'm sorry, Minato, Kushina._

Those sad, sad smiles as they entrusted their child to him.

_Naruto, be strong. You're not alone._

In his mind, he ruffled the blonde hair with an affectionate hand.

_Forgive me… Tsunade._

Sitting beside Tsunade, while Dan was still recovering at the hospital, as they drank—sake for her, whisky for him—warmed by the liquor and the electric heater that roared with life.

He entered the darkness, softly… gently…

* * *

Sai paused as he glanced at the half-open door of Konoha Studios. He had come her upon Danzou's request to sift through, and make copies of, various documents and records that were stored in the drawers of Tsunade's desk. Little did he know that another would be there.

And the 'another' was none other than Haruno Sakura.

He couldn't really see that well from the angle he was looking at her, but she seemed to be poring over various magazines, newspaper cut-outs, and pictures. A large make-up bag was on the floor beside her, and she had several tubs of everything—from eye shadow to lipstick—on the table, scattered amongst the mess. To top it all off, she was scribbling notes down at such a speed and ferocity, all Sai saw of the pen were flashes of blue.

_Maybe some information can be gleaned off her._ He stepped in, slipping the thin, flexible wire into his pocket for another day. Although Sakura was still very much a newbie in the fashion world, she learnt fast, faster than everyone thought she would. It was after a short four months that she began to assist Shizune when applying make-up for other models (make-up artists of Konoha didn't just work for Konoha). Nowadays, whenever Shizune was caught up with admin work (this included settling debts), she would do the make-up herself, while being supervised by Tsunade. Since she was always in such close proximity of the Hokage, it would be logical to deduce that she should have a reasonable amount of information, the sort that Danzou wanted to finish compiling his list of "Tsunade's flaws". This was to be presented during the next shareholders meeting, in order to vote her out of the company.

As an orphan that had been taken from the streets, he was fed, raised, and educated to be nothing more than a tool for Danzou. The responsibility was drummed into him from the tender age of five, obligation so strong it was almost a part of him.

_"Why do you think I'm doing all of this, Sai? So that one day, you may serve me adequately."_

The words echoed in his head as he opened his mouth to speak, "I wasn't aware that the studios was still open at 11pm."

His reflexes were, quite thankfully, fast enough to dodge the rather dangerous 400-colour pager _Style_ magazine that was hurled at his direction.

"God, Sai!" Sakura breathed out a sigh (pun not intended) of relief. "You scared me to death. What are you—a ninja?" She frowned, calming herself down.

"I'm not." Sai picked up the battered copy that had flown to the other end of the room.

Haruno Sakura's strength was not to be trifled with.

"You seem to be doing more make-up than photo shoots nowadays." He observed, returning the magazine to her.

"Oh yeah, that." Sakura gave a little laugh. "I don't know. Modeling is great and all, but I find make-up more fun. I'm not as pretty as some of the girls out there, and you need that in modeling."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting stronger. One day, I'm going to face Sasuke-kun and convince him to quit Sound on my own. I've relied on enough people already."

"I still don't understand why you and Naruto go so far for him." Sai's puzzled gaze fell upon her.

"He's important to us." Sakura replied without hesitation. "I don't want to believe that the bonds we had and the memories we shared could be destroyed so easily like that." She held herself, suddenly looking rather fragile to Sai. "What? Haven't you had anyone important before?"

"No." Came the immediate answer.

"Huh? Really?" Sakura's surprise was obvious.

"I had no parents. I grew up on the streets." Sai stated, as if discussing the weather. "Well, there might have been someone…" Sai trailed off thoughtfully. "But I'm not really sure if he's important."

"And why is that?"

"I've only ever called him 'Brother', but he was not related to me in any way."

"But you two shared a bond, didn't you?"

Both Sakura and Sai turned to the direction from which the voice came from. He stepped out from behind the half-open door, a half-contrite grin lingering on his face.

"How long were you standing there, Naruto?" Sakura clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Ehehe… long enough to hear most of it. Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop. I had forgotten something so… Anyways, if you were close enough to call him 'Brother', wasn't he important to you then?" Naruto's aquamarine eyes focused on Sai, fierce and unwavering.

For the first time since being taken under Danzou's wing, an expression of pure uncertainty crossed Sai's face. He blinked back at them for several minutes, owl-like, stretching the silence without meaning to.

"I don't know." Sai finally said, in all honesty.

"Well, after hearing all of that, I've decided you're not that bad an asshole after all. Still one though." Naruto held the back of his head, pursing his lips at the last word.

"Naruto!" Sakura admonished, tone light with mirth. "It's late, so let's go home already. I would suggest we have some drinks at the bar, but we're all underage still, so…"

"Bah!" Naruto scoffed. "Usually at parties that models are invited to, alcohol is everywhere. You can have anything without anyone bothering to check your ID if your manager wasn't there. Besides, Ero-sennin wasn't exactly the best role model."

"That's usually the case." Sai nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, we'll walk you home first Sakura-chan. Come on, Sai!" And with that, he promptly pushed Sai in front of him, heading towards the door.

Sakura hastily tidied up the disaster she had created and followed. As they climbed down the spiral staircase, Sakura glanced back at the studio before turning to Naruto.

"By the way, Naruto, what was it that you had forgotten?"

"Oh, yeah! My phone!"

* * *

Naruto snapped out of his reverie as the lift to his penthouse jerked to a stop. Nearly four months had passed since Sasuke's transfer in the beginning of autumn. With his number blocked and the raven's address a constant mystery, the only connection he had to Sasuke were fashion magazines which featured him and circulating rumours. He had not appeared in any recent shows as well. Modeling for trunk shows were small events though, not something Orochimaru would use his crown jewel for.

_Orochimaru…_ Naruto paused at the front door, hand that was holding the key stopping midway on its journey to the lock. The most unsettling rumour of all was that Sasuke had indeed become one of Orochimaru's 'toys' after all. It wasn't unexpected—for a young man desperate for revenge, offering up his body was not much of a price at all. Naruto slid in the key and turned it.

…except, it wouldn't turn.

The door _was unlocked_.

His heart stopped, and he twisted the doorknob, pushing it open. Three strides in, full of disbelief, he saw the back of Uchiha Sasuke, arms stretched forward and reaching for the black coffee mug that was his. He waited with bated breath, eyes glued to the back as it turned. The face he saw made his heart restart, a painful rhythm thudding in his chest.

A complexion that was paler than before, bordering on sickly. Dark circles just visible under both eyes. Elegant cheek bones running along from the top of cheeks that were sunken ever so slightly. Naruto spied faint ridges, representing individual ribs, not very well covered by the loose, white shirt. _He looked a lot healthier in the pictures,_ Naruto thought with a frown marring his face. The two males kept looking at each other, with Naruto trying to absorb as much as he could. Suddenly, in a rush of impulse, emotion, and perhaps a good dose of testosterone, he lunged, knocking the other onto the ground with a heavy 'thud'. The mug flew out of Sasuke's hand, colliding against the marbled floor of the kitchen, and shattering.

Placid, onyx irises pierced his own, not moving, just waiting, waiting…

"Sasuke…" Naruto trembled as he wrapped his arms around the frighteningly light body.

Said person did not lean into the touch, but did not pull away either. The air thickened as tensions between them rose, crackling with energy. The moment Naruto's thigh accidentally grazed roughly between Sasuke's legs, causing the raven to throw his head back and thrust his hips forward, was when all hell broke loose.

Without a sound, their lips met, tongues engaging in a fight for dominance. Clothes were a nuisance, being ripped off each other's bodies, resulting in each other's scent filling their nostrils. Foreplay was clumsy, rushed, and the both of them peaked before time. Only two fingers, slick with olive oil, had been used to stretch before they were pulled out of Sasuke and replaced with something that was much bigger and hotter. Naruto felt himself throb once in the enveloping heat, and began to move. Throughout the entire ordeal, they made no noise aside from the panting due to exertion. Sasuke's arms were limp beside his head as he received each thrust, always watching Naruto with those dark eyes of his.

As they got closer to the end, tears started to stream down Naruto's cheeks. He bit down on his lip so harshly that it bled, but they still didn't stop. It wasn't until both their desires spilled out, decorating them in strings of white, that they slowed down, eventually not moving.

Still, without a word, Sasuke detached himself promptly, dressed and threw away the shards of his coffee mug. The absolute nonchalance struck not just one, but several chords in Naruto.

"Why…?" Was all he could choke out, voice cracking with pain.

"It was a whim." The tone Sasuke used much like a shrug of the shoulders.

He walked out the door, took the lift down and exited the apartment complex as silently as he came. Upon passing the first threesome of recycling bins, he dropped his key to the penthouse into one of them, without sparing it a second glance.

Wherever he was going to next, people parted ways for him to walk on, so afraid were they of his eyes that burned red, filled with an overflowing intensity that was enough to kill.

* * *

"Here you go, Hyuuga-san. Make sure you always have them on you. Your attacks have been reducing in number, but with asthma, you can never be too sure." The nurse smiled brightly, handing her a paper bag.

"Y-yes, thank you." She received it, hearing the inhalers 'clink' against each other.

It was a good thing that she wasn't required at the dinner tonight. That gave her time to pick up the inhalers right after the designers meeting with Naruto. But the hospital was always a dreary place to Hinata. Except for the children's section, the walls were a sterile white or a dull grey. Doctors and nurses either in pastel blue or green scrubs. The bleakness of it, along the sharp smell of disinfectant stood out even more after meeting Naruto.

Entering the lift, she watched each number flash twice on the top right screen as passengers drifted in and out of the metal box. She nearly dropped her bag when of all the people, _Uchiha Itachi_, stepped into the lift just as she was getting off. The doors closed on his fingers pressing against the button marked '7'. Hinata stared, eyes wide with confusion.

_The psychiatric ward! In this hospital?!_

Though the Hyuuga family employed a private doctor of their own, most of the prescriptions were to be picked up from this particular hospital. This hospital always kept up-to-date with the latest technology and drugs, so even though the Uchihas weren't too fond of the Hyuugas, they too picked up their prescriptions from here… Only from the west wing instead of the east wing. Another hospital would have been preferable, but there were no others that achieved the same standard of medical care.

Hinata stood there for a while, so stunned that she couldn't form words. And when the doors of the lift opened once more, she jumped in, heading to the seventh floor. Taking care not to be seen by prowling doctors and nurses (who would have surely sent her away after a question or two), she began looking in earnest for the tall figure. The man who was behind the entire Uchiha debacle. She didn't have to expend too much effort though, for he soon found her instead.

"It is a curious thing to see the heiress of Hyuuga Corp. wandering these halls." He said, not entirely bothered by her presence.

Her head snapped to face him, breath catching in her throat. He was a mere ten paces away from her, quiet and watchful. She managed a difficult swallow before she opened her mouth to speak.

"It… It is unexpected that you are here as w-well." She cleared her throat, this time speaking a bit louder. "How is y-your depression?"

The instant she asked the question, she regretted it. The man's unblinking gaze unnerved her greatly. She felt as if the more she stared into them, the slower her movements became. In an effort to wake her mind up again, she tightened her hold on the paper bag in a herculean effort to stop the trembling in her hands. They were in a ward for mentally unstable people. Classified as one of them receiving treatment here, Itachi could snap her neck and get away with it fairly easily—they were both aware of that. Yet, he stayed where he was.

"How much do you know?" He asked, stoic and not at all fazed.

"Not as much to be of help to anyone." Her frustration was evident in her two index fingers being pressed together.

The only telltale sign that he had been listening was when Itachi's eyes moved, up… down… almost as if appraising her.

How much was she worth? Hinata wondered absent-mindedly, feeling her skin prickle. Hopefully enough for him to let her live.

"Orochimaru will fall," the statement shot right through her, and without giving her a chance to collect her thoughts, he continued, predicting the future as if discussing about the weather, "my foolish little brother," the barest hint of a smile at this mention, "will find me, and then, Uzumaki Naruto will make his decision."

With that, he was gone.

* * *

Christmas Eve had just arrived, and Naruto felt sick to the core.

He was in the bath, soaking himself after washing off the remnants of last night. The ramen alarm clock in his room showed 12.15am before he went to clean himself, but he paid no heed to what time it was.

He had seen it. Watching from above, Naruto saw the light disappearing from Sasuke's onyx orbs with each movement. They grew progressively darker, taking their sweet time, taunting him, proving that he was powerless. He knew from the moment they came, albeit together, it was the furthest away he had ever been from Sasuke. The only thing Sasuke would see now would be Uchiha Itachi. Not Konoha Studios, not Naruto, not even himself.

Naruto shook his head angrily, sending droplets of water flying into random places in the bathroom. Sasuke was gone, but not unreachable. All was not lost yet.

His phone began to ring from his bedroom. Ignoring it, he got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel round his waist at his own pace. It didn't even stop ringing when he finished throwing on a set of clean clothes. The caller ID showed Iruka when he flipped the device open. He answered.

"Naruto…" His name was called tenderly, with a heavy note of caution.

Just a few simple words. Who knew that at times, that was all really it took to bring a man down to his knees. For the second time that night, tears flowed down his cheeks with abandon. The phone dropped onto the floor with a faraway clatter.

_"Jiraiya-san is dead."_

All was not lost…

All… was not lost?


	12. Their Will

I don't own Naruto or any brand name mentioned in here. Also, this story may seem very similar to the manga/anime at times, and this is intentional. I wanted to see if I could stay true to their relationship development in the manga, yet twist it in such a way that they would end up together. I'm sorry if sometimes you are irritated or bored with the similarities that show up. Well, Naruto had sex with Sasuke once so that's will be a major difference (unless Kishimoto-sensei draws otherwise)! Enjoy.

**Their Will**

"Hello?"

With the press of a button on his mobile, Shikamaru answered the call, knowing full well what the other wanted to discuss.

"I have the information you need. Well, most of it anyway, but you're going to have to travel for it." The voice said, rather gruffly.

"Tsk. Troublesome." Shikamaru clicked his tongue in mild displeasure.

But at the same time, he was grinning.

"How far?" The lazy genius asked, fiddling with a wooden shogi piece on his table.

"An hour or so. By train." Some chuckling could be heard from the other end. "And get your own ticket this time, you lazy ass. I'm not buying it for you."

"Shouldn't the meeting place be nearer? You're coming to Tokyo the day after tomorrow anyway…" He trailed off, gently tip-toeing around a recent landmine.

A non-committal grunt. Then, silence.

"Is there anything else?" He changed the topic.

"Watch out for Danzō. Heard he's trying to get in touch with the Akatsuki. Wouldn't put it past him to do something soon. Though you would've already foreseen even this, I'm sure."

With something between a laugh and a scoff, he said goodbye and ended the call. Narrowing his eyes, he glanced at the shogi board in front of him, occupying the center of his desk. The pieces seemed as if they were randomly placed, but in truth, it was a game half-played through. He placed the piece he was holding—the Rook—onto a designated point. A decisive 'clack' reverberated within the four walls of his room.

_The Akatsuki has made their move._

A certain gleam entire his dark, obsidian orbs, and the lazy posture that was essentially a part of him had vanished completely.

_And now, it's Konoha's turn._

Swinging his coat over his shoulder, he called out, "Ma! I'm going to see Asuma-sensei."

"Eh? Can't it wait till he arrives?" His mother's voice lowered considerably with the sentence so he had to strain his ears to catch the words from the kitchen. "Jiraiya-san's funeral is day after tomorrow…"

"It's important."

At that, the sound of running water stopped and his mother came out to send him off, wiping her hands with the apron tied to her waist. She stroked her son's cheek with a tender, tired knuckle before patting it and nodding.

"I'm off then." Shikamaru stepped out of his house, and headed towards his destination.

The snow was light, falling gently onto his covered shoulders as he walked through the streets of Kamakura. The stone-paved sidewalks of the quaint neighbourhood, were lined on both sides with equally quaint houses. Clay-tiled roofs, walls and beams made out of either beautifully polished or lacquered woods, cotton blinds covering wide windows without metal bars to let the sunlight in fully, sliding paper doors—the typical traditional Japanese house. He stopped in front of one of many.

However, Shikamaru didn't approach the front door. Instead, he went round the back, entering through a small wooden door that was ingeniously blended into the tall hedges, blanketed by freshly fallen snow. In the middle of the garden, a tall man stood, black hair spiked back slightly, and a short, rough beard which started from his sideburns. The man had just lighted his cigarette and taken his first puff.

"You should stop that, Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru smirked, emerging from the shadows. "It's not just bad for your health."

The older man opened his eyes, revealing mocha irises.

"Tch. Getting told off by a seventeen-year-old. She's out shopping. What for, I wonder? We've got enough stuff to open a baby shop of our own." The corners of his lips curled up as he put out the cigarette in the ash tray he was holding. "Learn to respect your elders already."

"You've raised him well, haven't you, Asuma?" Kakashi laughed quietly from inside.

One of the sliding doors to the tea room in which Kakashi was sitting at was open. Shikamaru exchanged greetings with the silver-haired man, removing his shoes and stepping onto the elevated wooden platform before entering. Asuma followed suit, closing the door behind him. The only light came from outside, filtered by the rice paper, and giving a feel of twilight.

"Geez, you two. Coming with such difficult requests at the same time." Asuma scratched the back of his head and yawned loudly.

"You're a private detective, Asuma. With no ties or obligation to the police. Why wouldn't we choose you?" Kakashi returned amiably.

"We're counting on you, Detective." Shikamaru joined in, sitting beside Kakashi on the tatami flooring.

"Che." Asuma's eye twitched in irritation. "Here. As a result of three sleepless nights. Be grateful."

Kakashi and Shikamaru both received an A5-sized bound book. The cover was a solid pea green.

"A compilation?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, tapping a finger on the book.

"I figured since sooner or later you'd come and ask me for more, I'd save myself the trouble. Some of these were taken out of old police records that I'd discovered. They were carelessly hidden. Seems like it's not just us who want to take the Akatsuki out."

Kakashi skimmed through the names at the tops of every other page, with a face that did not reveal his thoughts. _Uchiha Itachi, Hoshikage Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Zetsu, and Tobi. _Below each name were a list of crimes in chronological order. There were newspaper clippings, records of interviews, addresses, and phone numbers.

"There's hardly anything on the last five, so their sections are half-filled. The rest is up to you." Azuma gave the both of them a hard look.

"Impressive. I appreciate your efforts, Asuma." Kakashi slid the book into one of his pockets. "I'm off now. There's some documents I need to pick up for Iruka. Be careful, Asuma, Shikamaru." And with a careless wave goodbye, he left.

"You had better go as well, Shikamaru." Asuma began lighted another cigarette, making the other wrinkle in nose in distaste. "And don't forget—I still haven't beaten you at shogi. So watch how deep you get."

"Hmph. So says the one who taught me how to dig for information in the first place."

"Gah… You had potential. And I nurtured it." Asuma rubbed his forehead, making a loud, exasperated noise.

"Thanks for your help, Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru patted the other's shoulder with the book, tucked it in his own pocket and exited through the front door.

* * *

Black.

White.

Who was it that decided these were to be the colours of morning anyway?

According to the police reports, his body was found on a freight ship coming into Paris from China. They suspected the murder happened at the docks because of the way the body was found. This was also supported by the fact that people have been murdered at that particular section of the docks several times before, and the unidentified killer was still roaming free. Not wrapped up in a bag, not simply left there to rot, not even a trail they could follow—be it blood or scent.

_ "Why did you let him go and do such a reckless thing alone?!"_

The words danced in her head, screaming.

_"You knew if Jiraiya-sensei was in your position, Granny Tsunade, he would have never do the same to you… Never."_

Caustic with unadulterated anger, leaving fresh cuts in her already shaken emotional core.

His body, battered and broken, with a bloodied metal pole next to it. There was no blood pooling around him, and although the full post-mortem report had yet to be completed, the forensic labs confirmed that he had died from massive internal hemorrhage and multiple head injuries.

But Tsunade knew better.

There was no doubt, since the Akatsuki was founded, their influence was much too significant—even for a new company with concentrated talent. They had wiped out most, if not all the smaller companies, except for a handful that dealt with haute couture fashion. It was most likely that all of the members had political backings in various places. And with those links, connections to the police force were easily obtained. A few threats and promises were all it took to frame someone else.

Just two weeks prior, she had received an urgent phone call from Jiraiya. He had relayed the information to her in a mixture of bewilderment and foreboding.

_"Tsunade, _that _Nagato is the founder. And Konan is his right-hand. Do you remember? Those kids?"_

Of course. How could she forget his habit of picking up stray kids off the street and taking them in, stuffing them full with piping hot pizza straight from the oven? Even Sarutobi knew about it!

He said he was going to their main office at some high-rise building with a posh name. Tsunade had hesitated, but she squashed the uneasiness that was simmering in her heart, and replaced it with her immediate priority—protecting her grandfather's company, Konoha. It took Jiraiyra three months of hard work, frolicking at carefully selected night clubs, red-light districts, and bars to find it. At that, Tsunade could help the bitter smirk crossing her face.

_His excuse was always so that he could "gather information"._

Her lip began to tremble.

"Stupid fool." She ground her teeth together, nails digging into the palm of her hands. "You were supposed to come back… Alive." The last word was a hollow whisper.

"Tsunade-san?" The minister's voice gently prodded at her ears. "Jiraiya-san had no wife or children, but I hear you were his childhood friend. Would you like to give an eulogy?"

Why was it getting harder to hear him? Her ears felt as if they were stuffed with cotton wool. Every sound was muffled.

"No." She said sharply, turning on her heel and leaving.

Shizune watched her boss and mentor walk away briskly, with a worried look fixed on the fast-retreating back, held as straight as a wall. Tears flowed fiercely, silently down Tsunade's cheeks when she made sure she was not under the scrutiny of people she knew.

The funeral was a private affair—no one else knew about it except those that needed to know. Most Konoha employees had attended. Being an employee since Sarutobi was head as well as a capable, respected, and eccentric (albeit extremely perverted) member of the team, his name was well known even amongst the younger generation.

In the middle of it all, Naruto stood stiffly, in a crisp, starchy suit that was a formal black in colour.

Everything hurt. Even breathing.

He felt a sudden weight on his shoulder, and he jumped, staring back at Iruka with wide, empty eyes. His mind had drawn a complete blank. He could not speak. Naruto's hand trembles as a sudden wave of realization washed over him.

_I wanted him to continue watching over me._

_ I wanted him to see me Konoha's Hokage, or me opening my own company._

"Naruto…" Iruka smiled down at him, full of warmth, understanding, and love.

That was when he broke. The tears spilled out of his eyes, dribbling down his cheeks and dripping onto the grass before him.

"You better not be like that for too long." He gave the shaking shoulder a light squeeze. "Jiraiya-sensei was your godfather, was he not? He trusted you, Naruto—he didn't hold back anything that he couldn't have taught you about the industry we are in… and about life."

The blonde rubbed his face roughly with his sleeve, as if annoyed by the ugly, salt-water streaks.

"He was proud of you."

Naruto searched Iruka's face hesitantly, with a slight shine returning into dull aquamarine irises, still at a loss of words. The only thing that came close enough to represent the one feeling threatening to swallow his whole was—

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

Naruto lifted his head slowly, meeting Iruka's gaze with that of an adult's.

_Now I can understand better how you felt, Sasuke. The pain of losing someone important, and knowing that they would never come back. You… You lost everyone _because_ of your brother. _

_ But getting consumed by revenge is not the only way to move forward. _

_ I am not alone. And I won't give up._

"When you're in a better state of mind," Iruka continued, ruffling Naruto's hair, "I am going to drop by your apartment to discuss a few urgent things. For now, try to get some rest. Any amount would do—you look terrible."

"Yeah, I will."

"Shall I come tomorrow?"

"It's better if you do, actually." Naruto scratched his cheek in mild embarrassment. "I haven't cleaned the place in the past two weeks."

* * *

Hinata did not know why she was here again. She honestly didn't. The most logical reasoning she came up with was probably for clarification. But she couldn't go beyond that. Sitting on a bench in a secluded corner of the seventh floor at their 'family hospital', if one could call it that. She pressed the tips of her index fingers (which were crocheting, by the way) together, frowning when she had found she missed a step in the pattern.

The place she chose to wait at was good—the bench was in the middle of nowhere. No wards or amenities nearby. It was a dead end to the corridor to her left as well.

Patient and determined, she passed her first hour there, eyes shut and fingers crocheting. Then, two… At the half mark of the second hour, she felt the shadow of a presence, pressing almost gently into the space. Still, she kept her eyes closed—she didn't need them.

Someone sat down next to her, keeping a distance of one person's width.

"Why… are you here?" She began, hands stilling as she waited some more.

"Why are you here?" Her question was repeated by the person's voice, which was undoubtedly a male's.

The other did not open his eyes either, did not turn his head as he spoke, choosing instead to face the wall opposite them.

"I want to know." Her tone was one of quiet confidence, never forceful.

"For that boy?"

The image from last week came back to her. The one that took everyone's breath away. Staring out into the ocean as the cold, unforgiving wind rushed past his naturally spiked hair. In contrast to the bleak surroundings and the grey morning, like a clear summer sky, those eyes had been glistening with a _pure longing_. The picture that had been captured was something else. It evoked a subtle, wistful ache in anyone—it was one of those which hurt to look at. And although, Hinata knew that she would never be the recipient of that longing, the hurt she felt was entirely _his_ and his alone, up to the point where her eyes were moist and swimmy.

"If I can be of help, I am more than happy." Hinata answered simply, resuming her work on the wool. "But it's important to know about who I'm working for too."

"Konoha has good intentions… but some of their executions leave little to be desired." He took an even more reserved tone, if possible. "Jiraiya did his job well. That boy is indeed an interesting character."

"Yes, but he was very distraught yesterday, during the funeral." She was instantly subdued.

Feeling the weight lift off the other end of the bench, she asked another question. One she had yet to receive an answer too, and one that had been on her mind ever since she started research on the events that happened a little over a decade ago. Her lips stretched into a small, but surprisingly sad smile.

"How is your depression, Uchiha-san?"

His voice had always possessed a certain innate musical quality to it, even though it was always held flat, without emotion. As if it was an impenetrable armor of sorts.

"I do not suffer from depression." Itachi replied without missing a beat, in his quiet, polite way of speaking.

Hinata's smile grew just a fraction wider, and she allowed her fingers to take a rest from all the crocheting they had been doing, listening to the soft, calculated tapping of Itachi's footfalls as he left.

* * *

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka took a sip of the green tea he had been offered before he replied, "Your inheritance."

"Huh? What?" Naruto blinked. "But I don't know who and where my parents are. The only family I have are you and Jiraiya-sensei."

"Jiraiya-san knew them. Your parents."

"Eh…?"

"So does Kakashi-san, by the way. Though he was more acquainted with your father, the Fourth Hokage, and Sarutobi-san's successor." Iruka continued, not batting an eyelid.

"W-wait, Iruka-sensei. You don't just suddenly drop bombshells like that. You're kidding…" Naruto began to laugh nervously, but when he saw Iruka's face, which was wiped clean of any joking intent, he stopped.

"The Fourth Hokage…" Naruto repeated dumbly, mouth agape.

According to him, Namikaze Minato had no intention of dabbling in fashion in the first place, but after a long year of persistent convincing by the Third, he accepted the position.

"Though he held the position for a very short time—barely under three years, so there are very few photos or articles of him after that period. Even so, the impact he made on the fashion world was incredible in such a small amount of time. Konoha was the sole dominating influence for fashion then. People in the industry began calling him the 'Yellow Flash'. He was blonde, you see.

"Also, from what I have heard, at that time, your mother, Uzumaki Kushina was scouted by practically every modeling agency. Offers would come at least once a week, because of her natural figure and striking eyes. However, your mother also had no interest in fashion. She not only refused all of them, she scared the life of multiple headhunters that dropped by her shop. Her spunk and attitude soon gained her the name 'Red-Hot Hanabero'. How your father managed to convince her to be a part-time model for Konoha is still a mystery to everyone." Iruka chuckled at the last part.

"So… that means, I have Dad's hair?" The second last word rolled strangely in his mouth—it was the first time he ever used it.

"Yes, a part of it. The both of you have blonde spikes for hair really. But it isn't as long as his was. And you actually have your mother's face." Iruka nodded, grinning at Naruto's child-like awe. "Your parents were married within a year, and you arrived two years later…" Iruka trailed off suddenly, resting his chin on the top of his hand. "But this story did not have much of a happy ending."

While Konoha flourished, it flourished at the price of many other companies—that was usually the case in any industry. In doing so, there were many bitter, jealous rivals. People who had worked so hard just to get even a taste of the attention that was showered onto Minato and Kushina. Why was it, they had raged, that both of them, who never intended to be a part of the fashion industry, had the natural talent, looks and built for it? And because Minato and Kushina were by no means slackers, their effort drove them into a class of their own—no one ever came close.

"With utmost discretion, meticulous planning, cooperation between companies, and the help of several political figures, the death of your parents were orchestrated. A double suicide, or so they said." Iruka's tone grew dark. "Your mother had the intuition to debut as a model using 'Namikaze' instead of her maiden surname. Only a very few people have heard of 'Uzumaki'. It was stated in both your parents' wills for you to be called 'Uzumaki Naruto' if they could not watch you grow up." Iruka sifted through the thick plastic folder he had brought along with him, and took out two photographs. "Here's how they look like. The first is an unedited version of a magazine cover, whereas the second was taken by Jiraiya-san actually."

Naruto handled the pictures with a delicate hand, as if he feared they would crumble into dust at any moment. He stared at them for a long time, transfixed. He wanted to burn every little detail, every bit of the happiness that two people in the pictures seemed to be overflowing with.

The first one was a two-shot of both Minato and Kushina. Minato was crossing his arms whereas Kushina had both hands on her hips. Minato wore a cream-coloured, long-sleeved shirt—a nice colour contrast to his tanned skin. Silver cufflinks which bore Konoha's leaf symbol complemented the shirt. This was accompanied by straight-cut Black Baratte jeans, a dark sea-blue, accentuating his eyes, which were of the same hue. His blonde hair was an even deeper shade of gold than Naruto's, reaching past his chin and framing the elegant contours of his face. He wore a smile of quiet confidence, which made his overall demeanor one of gentle compassion. Kushina, on the other hand, was in a knee-length Carvon dress, which was a green two shades lighter than emerald with ripples rising from her left hip to her right shoulder. The leaf of Konoha was held in her hands in the form of a badge, and she wore a simple silver pendant, its shape akin to that of a swirl. She had a very different confidence about her—that gutsy, never-say-die grin gracing her round, bubbly face was a mirror image of Naruto's very attitude. The incredible depth of her gaze seemed to trap people within it, leaving them to wonder if her eyes were more blue than grey, or the opposite.

As for the second picture, it was a family portrait. A baby Naruto, dressed in baby blue rompers and booties, with a curious look directed towards the camera. Kushina cradled him lovingly in her arms, eyes shut and seemingly whispering something to her child. Minato had the proudest expression on his face—a big smile that stretched from ear-to-ear, wrapping a protective hand over the tiny fist stretching out towards him while his other arm rested on Kushina's shoulders.

"Where was I…," Naruto swallowed thickly, without looking up, "at the time of the murder?"

"You were at Sarutobi-san's place, being cared for. Both your parents have the same sort of daily schedule like you have now. Days off were rare occasions, and rushing from place to place throughout the day would cause a lot of stress on a newborn. The Third tried to contact your parents when they were later than usual in picking you up, but couldn't get through. By the time he noticed and rushed to their office, it was already too late." Iruka let out a sigh. "Then, just before you turned three, you were kidnapped by the caretaker who had been with Sarutobi's family for two generations. No one ever found out why she did it, but she was dead by morning, and you were not with her."

"And that's how I became an orphan living off the streets before you found me." Naruto finished it off for Iruka.

"You couldn't imagine how relieved Sarutobi-san was when we found you. And because your inheritance was to be kept a secret until you were eighteen, you gave us a lot of trouble when we were trying to take you back under the guise of recruiting you." His elder brother figure scoffed, and glared at Naruto.

"Was Jiraiya-sensei meant to tell me all of this?" The youth was thoughtful as he said it.

"Yes, but in his will, he indicated should he pass on before time, I was to take his place." Iruka nodded. "Also, he's leaving the pizza shop to you. Half the money that comes from the royalties of his book sales from now onwards will also be yours. His books are surprisingly successful." The last sentence came out as a bit of a grunt.

"Ugh, wow… That was a lot to take in." Naruto leaned back, suddenly very tired.

_I actually have parents… _Was the sole thought that filled Naruto's mind.

"There's still some details no one is really sure of, so the rest will probably be explained by these." He placed another two envelopes, yellowed with age, on the coffee table in between. "Read them in your own time."

Then, as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Naruto opened the door to find Kakashi standing there, with a stack of white papers. A closer glance revealed them to be legal documents, with many foreign, incomprehensible words.

"I've brought over a copy of Jiraiya-san's will. The reading is next week. You are required there, Naruto." Kakashi paused before adding an afterthought, "And please be on time~" He grinned.

"Well, aren't you one to say that?" Iruka snorted before standing up, "Anyways Naruto, we shall leave you for now. There's a few other things we need to sort out."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

"Take care." Kakashi patted Naruto's head affectionately with one hand, the other in his pocket.

Suddenly, the both of them found themselves under Naruto's intense, perceptive gaze.

"I will… Kakashi-sensei." And the front door closed quietly on them.

As they got into the lift, Iruka let out a groan of embarrassment.

"He knows. He definitely knows."

"Hm? Knows what?" Kakashi feigned innocence, teasing.

Iruka's half-hearted glare softened unexpectedly quickly.

"He took it well… And he even acknowledged you as a mentor—calling you Kakashi-sensei like that. I'm glad." Iruka leaned heavily against the railing, relieved. "Naruto always adds a '-sensei' to his mentors."

"I-ru-ka?" Kakashi's voice deepened, taking on a certain ring which was all too familiar to him. "Please say that again."

"What? 'Calling you Kakashi-sensei'? Wh—mmph! Kakashi-san! Not in public! And definitely not in lifts which have _security cameras in them!_"

* * *

_Naruto,_

_ I wonder, if you'll ever be reading this letter. I hope you never have to, but I shall write it just in case. There's been this sense of foreboding I cannot shake off. Also, I'm no match for your mother when it comes to words—so I hope this letter will convey as much as it possibly can. _

_ I gave you your name, Naruto. It was selected for an especially 'gutsy, strong-willed person' who will never give up no matter what the circumstances. If there's anything I want you to inherit from the both of us, it is this. The industry can sometimes be very harsh and deceiving. People easily get influenced and carried away… When they do, they will change in more ways than one. But they are not entirely to blame._

_ I'm sorry we kept everything from you until now. It was safer this way, but it must have also been very hard on you, growing up while being kept in the dark. You must be really mad at us right now. I can't imagine how much suffering I will be putting my own son through, so maybe I have no right to apologize for this, try to act like a responsible father. _

_ The one who planned our murder would most definitely be Tobi. He will have most likely formed a company by now, using whoever he can to achieve his goals. And hatred-filled people are the easiest to use, so not only you will be in danger, but Konoha will be too. You might never be able to forgive him, but there must be a reason as to why he did this. _

_ I know you won't waver, even with these overwhelming circumstances. I have absolute faith in you, Naruto, for you are my son. Even if Konoha is dissolved, it can be rebuilt. Just don't let it be destroyed._

_ I'm counting on you._

_Minato._

* * *

_Naruto,_

_ Oh, I wish you will never read this. I really want to protect you, watch you grow up to be the young man you are now. Here's some things you must know. _

_ Don't be a picky eater. You have to eat lots to grow up handsome and strong. Make sure you bathe every day and keep warm during the winters. Don't stay up late either—you need your sleep. Make a few close friends that you can really, really trust. And keep up with your studies wherever you are. I wasn't very good at that, so I never went to university. Nobody's perfect, so if you can't do something well, it's OK. Respect your elders and your teachers. Be very careful with your money—you must always have savings in the bank. No alcohol until you're 21, and don't drink too much once you start. As for women, find someone like me. Don't hook up with bad ones, OK? Your godfather, Jiraiya-sensei—he breaks the three rules mentioned above so be wary of him. You will face lots of pain and hardship in the future, so stay true to yourself and keep safe. Also, you should have a dream, and the confidence that will allow you to achieve it._

_ I think I should stop now. Your father says I'm nagging too much. _

_ I've just read Minato's letter, and he didn't even introduce me. Shame on him. Yes, I am your mother. I'm sure there are lots of things you want to ask me, but I don't know what you want to know, so I'll try my best at answering any questions I think you might have! Though it's rather embarrassing to be telling you how your father and I met. _

_ It was in a café in Paris, and I was working there as a waitress. I've always wanted to be a café owner. He was a regular costumer for about five months, and when I served him I thought he didn't look very manly at all. I was so ignorant because I soon found out that he was, and still is, an incredibly strong person. _

_ Your father was the first to compliment my red hair, ya know. I hated it at first because it drew so much unwanted attention from scouts. But then I thought this was my chance! I could save up more money to open a café of my own with an extra job—the café paid just enough for me to get by. No one wanted a red-head for a model. Those that came up to me always wanted me to dye my hair, but I wasn't having any of it! Some of the scouts actually mocked me about my round face and red hair—I even got called 'tomato'. I grudgingly accepted that, for it fit, but I hated tomatoes too. Now, I bet you're thinking now that it was Minato who stood up for me. No, you're dead wrong. I sure showed them who was boss! I turned them all into smashed tomatoes!_

_ When I found out your father was the Hokage of the fashion company, Konoha, I was furious. He always wanted me to serve him at the café—I thought he came everyday as if to mock me as well, so I yelled at him and poured iced coffee over his head. A fashion writer was there, and wrote a scathing article on the entire incident that was published the next day—a direct attack on me. Minato came back the next day to explain to me that he had always wanted to employ me ever since he saw my 'beautiful red hair'. He said he watched me turn down offers every week, so he had wondered if he should even ask. He told me about how he made sure that the writer was never going to publish another article again. Then, he revealed was going back to Japan the next day, and he didn't want to leave without me. That was when I fell in love with him. And gradually, I learned to love my red hair too, for it was the very reason I caught his eye._

_ There's just so much more I want to pass on to you, Naruto. So much you can't even imagine. But there will never be enough paper and ink for me. I've written twice as much as your father already. I'm sorry for letting you grow up alone. I'm sorry we weren't there to shower you with love. Even though it was short, thank you for letting me be your mother. Thank you for letting Minato be your father. Thank you for being our child. _

_ Only those who compliment my hair get to hear these precious words from me… I hope you accept them, Naruto._

_ I love you._

_Your mother,_

_Kushina._

_P.S. When you put the Yellow Flash and the Ret-Hot Hanabero together, what do you get? I'll leave you to find out yourself! ^_^_

* * *

"My, my… If it isn't Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru chuckled in wicked delight.

Sasuke said nothing in return, choosing to watch every move that Orochimaru's prosthetic arms made. His hands made little clacking sounds as they moved, and Sasuke knew how they felt from the many times they grazed across his skin—cold and inhuman.

"What brings you to my office, of all the places?" The man got up from behind his desk, heading over to the model standing by the door.

Tucking two fingers under the pale boy's chin, he lifted it, admiring the smooth, angled jawline.

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked—his first time displaying emotion in front of his employer. "You really do make all your _deals_ in the office, don't you?"

"Why, it's simple. Slip them a little something, and the rest just happens." Orochimaru brought his face close to Sasuke's, thin, wet lips just hovering above one of the other's eyes. "You keep getting sharper and sharper, my boy. But I assure you, it's only a matter of time before I get to you."

His long, slimy tongue, was just about to descend onto Sasuke's cheek before the next few words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke's voice lowered to the point of a cold burn, laced with threats. "You have no right to touch me. You constantly seek out models with the ethereal, immortal beauty that you so desire. And because you weren't born with these characteristics, you try to own their bodies—as if they would make you look better. When you tire of them, you discard them.

"You revere the Uchiha family for their generations of flawless features, but you will never reach our feet, much less own one. Approaching Itachi first, then me. Both in the past and now, you fail miserably. A snake can only dream of flying—it is but a hawk's mere prey. You disgust me with your pathetic existence."

Feeling all of the shrewd observations slap across his face, Orochimaru roared in dangerous, uncontrolled anger, "_SASUKE!_"

He shoved the youth into the wall beside, both hands closing in on Sasuke's throat, immediately cutting off his supply of air with practiced precision. Those apathetic orbs stared back without so much of a care, even if he was fast losing life-sustaining oxygen. The looked down on him, regarding him as trash—no, lower than trash even, and didn't bother to hide it. His fingers dug deeper into Sasuke's neck, drawing bright red blood with his manicured nails.

A gunshot.

The sound went exploded in their ears beside them. Without even so much of a flinch, Sasuke watched the bullet pierce straight through Orochimaru's temple. Splatters of red, grey and pink decorated both their faces as the body fell onto its side will a dull 'thud' against the floor.

The uniformed man who had the gun on his hand did not lower it. He turned to Sasuke, with the weapon still raised. He was a cop—middle-aged, riddled with scars.

"We wrestled him to the ground. He resisted and shot at our squad with a gun he had snatched from one of the newbies. We opened fire. He died. Understood?"

Sasuke nodded once. The man grunted, not paying any further attention to him. The pattering of footsteps filled the short silence between them, and within minutes, an entire police squad had arrived at the scene. They did not balk at what they saw, but proceeded to get about their work—taping the area off and using chalk to outline the corpse on the ground. One or two gave Sasuke a glance, a bit unsettled by the blood running down his neck. He paid them no heed.

"Sir!" One of his men approached him. "We lost the silver-haired one with the glasses. He seemed to be resistant to the tranquilizer we shot him with."

"We'll find him sooner or later." The man said, not at all frustrated.

Outside the office, Suigetsu was leaning against the wall, holding the back of his head. Karin and Juugo were waiting in front of the life, further down the hallway.

"Hey, I wanna ask… How did you get the number of Hanaki Fumiko's dad's elder brother? Who was, coincidentally, a chief policeman." Suigetsu let out a maniacal bark of laughter, slapping his thigh. "About time Orochimaru was dead. And here Karin was, wondering if you needed backup."

"N-no, I wasn't! You jerk! I was merely wondering what was taking Sasuke-kun so long when he obviously didn't require much time to finish the job!" Karin stuttered, readjusting her glasses in a sudden bout of girly nervousness.

"Ho~"

"Shut your mouth, moron!" She threw a punch right into Suigetsu's belly.

"Ow, shit! I didn't even say anything, right Juugo? Geez, you're unbelievable, woman!"

"Sasuke-san, are you alright? Those wounds…" Juugo blinked owlishly at said person.

The other two stopped their bickering and eyed the jagged strips of red. _Oh, look at that blood red all over his pale skin…! Sasuke-kun's so hot! _Karin thought, with a faint blush on her cheeks. Suigetsu was more critical.

"You better hope those don't scar. At any rate, there's some bandages at my place."

"We'll branch out from Sound as Taka. Juugo, gather all of Sound's finances. I don't care what methods you use. Karin, restructure the entire company. Get rid of those we don't need. Suigetsu, make sure we still have Orochimaru's list of contacts. It should be in Kabuto's office."

"Oi, oi…" Suigetsu 's easygoing tone turned into a menacing growl. "Who made you the boss, huh? I don't know about them, but I do what I want, you know. Or has being Orochimaru's puppet made you forget that people can do that?"

"Then leave."

"Hmph." Suigetsu crossed his arms gruffly. "Well, this still seems interesting, so I'll stick around for a while. And I have yet to steal Hoshigaki Kisame's Samehada."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke replied with before he stepped into the lift.

"How should we deal with Orochimaru's will?" Juugo selected the floor where the car was parked.

"He didn't have one. He was funding research on how to preserve a human body at its prime. He never considered the possibility of himself dying so soon." Sasuke answered without looking at him.

A week later, Taka made headlines as the leading branch of its parent company, Sound. Along with the 'unfortunate' death of Orochimaru and Kabuto's disappearance.


	13. Confrontation

As per usual, I don't own Naruto, Fashion Night Out, or any of the big brands, or fashion names I out in here. I realize that the names I've been introducing are all with their surnames before the first names. This is planned, as the story does take place mostly in Japan. Seems like I'm going through a massive chapter production rate increase. Lol. Only two more plus an epilogue! Thank you for sticking with me! =) 

**Confrontation**

"Don't be a fool, Naruto! They are after your inheritance!" A palm slammed onto the solid wooden desk, making it shudder violently. "They killed Jiraiya without a second thought and hardly left a trace in the process. They will do the same to you!"

"I'm not going there to die, Grandma Tsunade." Naruto, for once, was the picture of calm. "I want to talk to them. I want to know why they killed Jiraiya-sensei. You said he took them in for a short while and taught them what he could, right? How did they turn out this way then?" He pressed, tone urgent and pleading. "Maybe, if I can understand them, I will be able to understand Sasuke better."

At that name, Tsunade paused in the middle of her angry tirade. She observed the other standing in front of her, taking in his new height, and his solemn, determined face. The light in his eyes had returned, and it seemed to be burning brighter than ever. Tsunade clicked her tongue and released a heavy sigh.

"Do you really want to go that badly?" Tsunade crossed her arms, suddenly quieter than usual.

"Yes." The answer came, steady and unfaltering. "I'm… sorry about the last time. I guess I'm a bit like Jiraiya-sensei too." He gave her a rueful smile.

"You still think about him? Why don't you spare yourself some thoughts once in a while. Completely forgetting about yourself isn't going to help anyone." Tsunade took out her Blackberry, fingers typing a message out.

An address.

A minute later, Naruto's phone beeped from his pocket.

"Heh." Naruto flashed his mischievous fox grin at her. "When I'm thinking about him, I'm also thinking about me. And I'm always thinking on how to bring the bastard back."

Tsunade stared at him, intrigued. Naruto paused at the door without turning back, grin still in place.

"I'll be back real soon, Granny Tsunade."

And he walked out into the night.

* * *

"We'll hold the meeting next week. Have you got all the information we need, Sai?"

"Almost, sir."

"Good. Then we shall act as soon as possible."

* * *

It was a beautiful spring afternoon in Paris when Naruto landed. There were cherry blossoms constantly at the edges of his vision, filling the scenery with a constant soft pink. Just like in Japan. _It's March already…_ Naruto contemplated, wasting no time in getting a taxi from the airport, showing the driver the address on his phone screen. _Can't believe two months have passed since your funeral, Pervy Sage. _

In the meantime, attention in the fashion world was divided between Konoha and their "crisis" (they couldn't keep his death a secret forever), and Taka with Uchiha Sasuke at its helm. A solo player, and his own boss, he managed contracts, shoots, and even discussions with designers about the clothes he'd wear for them. This had impressed quite a few big shots—Orochimaru had certainly trained him well, to the point where a manager was not required. _Heh…_ _That was always his style. _Naruto sniggered into the palm of his hand.

But two weeks ago, they featured Sasuke's assistants—the three of them were always following the Uchiha around. There was a picture where the red-headed PA had her arms around a nonchalant Sasuke's neck, and that had somewhat pissed him off. He spent the next three days pouting about it.

The taxi jerked to a stop in front of a fancy high-rise building in the city. It looked like any other—tall, grey, and countless glass panel windows on every floor. He walked into the building after paying the driver, carefully taking in his surroundings. With just his cellphone and wallet, anything could happen.

Though surprisingly, he didn't have to go to the receptionist to get the card that will allow him to use the lift. As if his arrival was anticipated, several muscular, suited men—complete with shades—looking very much like bodyguards began to escort him towards a separate lift, in a completely different block of the building.

As soon as they reached the 20th floor, the bodyguards simply gestured Naruto him out, towards the door at the end of a single corridor. The doors of the lift closed behind him without a sound, and Naruto found himself on his own.

He approached the door, seeming more in control of himself than he had ever been—there were no traces of nervousness or fear in his expression. Before his hand touch it however, it opened. He was gazing into orange irises, seeming to shimmer as the light reflected off them. They belonged to a woman whose appearance seemed to be of the late twenties. Her hair, which was tied up in a bun and held together by a paper rose, was dyed a shade of royal purple. And she had a labret piercing—the stud was made of white gold. Her complexion was so fair that Naruto briefly wondered if she was made of porcelain.

He walked passed her, and saw a man with straight hair that reached his neck, dyed a blood red. His eyes were too purple to be natural, so Naruto assumed he was wearing contacts. However, he was extremely frail and resembled an anorexic—his body so thin that his ribs jutted out and his cheeks were deeply sunken.

"I'm not here to do anything." Naruto broke the thick silence first. "I want to know why you killed Jiraiya-sensei."

"So you are Jiraiya-sensei's godson…" Nagato asked, his deep, rumbling voice filling the room. "Are you sure you have the time to spare? Konoha seems to be in a rather precarious position right now."

"I'll listen to what you have to say until the next morning if I have to." Naruto's jaw clenched, his nails digging into his palms.

It was all he could to stop himself from lunging at the guy and tearing his throat out.

"Very well. I shall share with you our story."

"Nagato! You can't afford to waste your time on him." The woman beside him exclaimed, clearly against his decision. "You need his inheritance, don't you?!"

"Wait, Konan." Nagato held a hand up, motioning for her to calm down. "I curious to know how this boy thinks and what he actions will be."

Konan kept quiet after that, with a troubled expression on her face.

"Besides, he won't have come unprepared. He was raised by Jiraiya-sensei after all." His lips stretched into a dry, unemotional smirk.

* * *

"What do you mean we're not allowed entry?!" Karin shot back.

"Well, you didn't receive a card, did you?" Kisame grinned, not at all sorry. "Fashion Night Out is an exclusive event. It is invitation only. Don't tell me that Sasuke's PA doesn't know even that…"

"Ngh…!" Karin's jaw clenched—so angry she could not say anything to the blue man in front of her.

"Is that why you, a props man like myself, is cast out here as well, Kisame-s_enpai_?" Suigetsu came up from behind the red-head, also having a sort of madman's grin on his face.

"Heh heh…" Kisame chuckled wryly. "To think that you've grown so much I could hardly recognize you." He momentarily glanced at Sasuke, whose eyes were focused straight ahead. "Only you were sent the invitation, right? Itachi-san is already inside."

"Hmph." Sasuke began to make his way to the entrance of the building.

"No, Sasuke!" Karin called after him. "It's too risky to go alone. By making the fact that he was participating in retail events for Fashion Night Out during _Vogue_'s editorial interview last month—you will not just end up with your career in shambles!"

"Stay, Karin. I only hired you to gain access to him." Sasuke's narrowed his eyes at her, a dangerous fire kindling in them. "This is _my_ revenge. Do not get in the way."

Karin shrank back, due to cold fear more than anything else. Juugo was ever the obedient one, silently stepping aside to allow Sasuke to pass. She observed Suigetsu and Kisame taunting each other, noting that a few reporters had begun to look in their direction, because of the volume both were speaking at. _But what was that…? _ Karin held her chin, in deep contemplation. _I've never seen Sasuke so… bloodthirsty before. Granted, we're not fighting a war or anything—this is at most considered foul play. _

A lone man, holding one of those small voice recorders interviewers always used, began to approach them, albeit hesitantly. A quick, severe glare from Karin, and one look from Juugo however, was enough to send him flying far, far away. Watching Sasuke disappear through the circular-shaped entrance which was emitting a strange, eerie blue light, Karin's gaze fell onto the red carpet that was being decked out for all the big names in the fashion industry arriving later.

And thus, the waiting began.

* * *

It had been three hours—two of which Nagato spent talking, one of which Naruto spent thinking. Konan remained standing faithfully by Nagato's side, showing no further signs of distress. They were patiently waiting for the answer Naruto would give them.

Recounting the facts he was told, it seemed that Naruto and Nagato had hit a stalemate. The gist of the story was this—orphaned at five, Nagato met Konan and another dear friend, Yahiko at aged seven. Jiraiya took them in, feeding and teaching them whilst ignoring the dissatisfaction of colleagues around him. He instilled a love of designing into Yahiko, of business and finance in Nagato, of modeling in Konan. They began their small business using basic materials, a blog for posting pictures and managing sales, and Konan as a model. Because of this, the clothes they made were stylish yet completely affordable. Yahiko's new and innovative designs caught the eye of a sponsor, eradicating the need of taking a bank loan in order to start up a small company. Within three years, they had expanded to seven countries.

The three of them, side by side, doing what they loved to be doing.

It was like a dream.

Until reality shattered it.

_"We were naïve to believe that those happy days would continue until the rest of our days." Nagato gave Naruto a bitter smile. "Our success had garnered unwanted attention too. And the number one enemy… was Konoha and The Leaf."_

Yahiko was sued for copying elements of Hyuuga Corp., Suna, and Sound's designs, and simply meshing them up to produce his products. It didn't matter what it was—shoes, clothes, accessories—they had covered all bases. They managed to get a lawyer, but he was second-rate. They lost to Shimura Danzō's lawyer— Hanzō—as well as the case, and Yahiko's career was destroyed. Distraught, he wandered the streets of Tokyo that night, in the midst of a storm.

_"As if that was not cruel enough, a drunk driver rammed into him before our very eyes. He died the next day…" Nagato voice grew thin and wispy, as if it something in it had broken. "We went through his belongings to sort them, and we found an old name card. It was Jiraiya-sensei's, and it had Konoha Studio's symbol on it."_

Naruto pressed his forehead against his hands, which were held together loosely. He drew a shaky breath, not really sure whether it was for them or for himself.

_"I ask you this, Naruto: how do you want to face and defeat the cycle of injustice in this world? Five years ago, we lost Yahiko, and our company. Last year, you lost Uchiha Sasuke to Sound. This year, you lost Jiraiya-sensei to death. Tomorrow, yet another person will bear the pain of losing something." Nagato lifted his head to meet Naruto's gaze. "With someone else's pain comes the need for self-justice. That is why Akatsuki is targeting Konoha now. And the same reason Uchiha Sasuke sees nothing but Itachi."_

Naruto's stares at his reflection in the cup of tea he had been offered. It has gone cold. He bites his lip, hardly feeling the pain that blossoms from the amount of force he presses against it. _Jiraiya-sensei… Dad… You two put your faith in me, but I can't even provide a proper answer now. Will I ever be able to one day?_

"What do you want my inheritance for?" Naruto asked, being the first to break the long period of silence.

"I'm surprised that Tsunade has not told you anything." Nagato raised his eyebrows.

"I sat through the reading of Jiraiya-sensei's will. I left before Granny read my parents' ones."

"Aside from the two bank accounts with ten-figure amounts in them, the information we received states you will be the owner of Konoha and everything that goes with it. Your parents bought over Sarutobi's shares long ago."

Naruto's shot up from the couch, "You mean…!"

He collapsed back onto the leather sofa, weak in the knees with the revelation.

Nagato nodded, "You will be the next Hokage. And that is why I want to hear your answer." He paused to cough before continuing. "Fashion, food, and technology are the three most common global things. With the money, there are plans to implement a system in a string of companies that will get rid of rivals and enemies that want to wreak havoc on other companies. Death will be swift, and silent, by the underground world. With Konoha, we plan to snuff it out, and make sure it never revives."

"Then…" Naruto's hands balled into trembling fists. "Aren't you just repeating the cycle over and over again?!"

"Not for long, over time, only those companies worthy of remaining will be spared. Eventually—,"

"Eventually, _there will be no more companies left!_" Naruto bellowed at him, rising to his feet again.

Instinctively, Konan had put a protective hand in front of Nagato when she saw Naruto beginning to stand. But at that sentence, both adults' eyes widened with shock.

"Getting rid of those that have bad intentions will never work!" Naruto made a sweeping motion with his arm, shaking his head angrily. "Didn't you say so—there is a cycle of injustice. But the cycle had to be started somehow! And if there were simply good people in the beginning, someone must've changed! You planning on acting like God or something, judging people like that?! _Don't fuck with me! If there's any company left at the end of your grand plan, it will be yours, and your own sense of justice!_"

The last word also seemed tangible, with the energy and the emotion Naruto put behind it. It seemed to have knocked the breath out of the other two.

"I don't want to do anything to you. Nor do I want the Akatsuki to be shut down." The blonde spoke softly, but surely. "I simply want you to stop this. And stop killing." He looked at his own palms, and the lines etched in them. "I don't have an answer for you right now. If I did, I would've gotten Sasuke back already."

"You're planning to let Akatsuki go? Even after knowing what we want to do?" Nagato scrutinized Naruto's solemn expression, as if he was searching for something.

"Don't get me wrong—I haven't forgiven you. I don't think I will… Not for a very long time, at least." Naruto said, gazing out of the window, into the azure sky. "But I acknowledge you as my seniors. After all, You were also Jiraiya-sensei's students before me. That's probably why. I guess, until I can come across a really concrete answer, this shall be it for now."

"I see…" Nagato pondered for a short while, also following Naruto's line of sight into the sky. "Konan, make preparations for Maldives."

"…Are you really sure, Nagato?" The woman questioned, not moving from her position.

"Yes. Put Akatsuki to rest. And use the private line to inform the police about our members' deeds. All the evidence can be sent after that."

"In both soft and hard copy?"

Nagato managed a somewhat lopsided smile. "Yes, indeed."

"Eh…?" Naruto jerked his head back and forth, completely missing the meaning of the short exchange between them. "Wha—?"

"These four hours were entertaining, Naruto." Nagato stood up slowly, walking over to his desk, and picking up a framed photo. "I shall leave you to find that elusive answer. You had better leave soon. By noon tomorrow, the Akatsuki will be no more."

The door to the office was left ajar, as Konan and Nagato walked down the corridor, without another word.

* * *

"Late for the first event, my foolish little brother?" Itachi voiced, the words carrying over to the rest of the people working around them.

_Tch. He took the first attack._

Sasuke's lips pulled into a smirk—he hadn't expected anything less.

"Not at all. In fact, I arrived fifteen minutes earlier. But your props man—Kisame, was it?—he seemed rather keen on wasting our time."

"Hmph." Itachi turned on his heel to change into his clothes for the first hour of the night.

"Uhm…" A rather nervous girl held up a different set of clothes and shoes for Sasuke.

He took them without a word, and stalked after Itachi, aware of how the latter's steps were quick, and hard to keep up with.

For normal people, that is.

He was just about two paces behind when—

"Aah!" A man, who was carrying a bunch of takeout boxes (presumably lunch) to his immediate right, tripped.

The boxes and several containers of sauce, already flimsy, broke open to reveal their greasy, dark-coloured content. Sasuke pivoted on his right foot, swerving his entire body and the arm which held the things he had to wear clockwise, away from the falling man. He escaped the food assault by less than an inch, and he had seen the tip of Itachi's foot pressing against the man's ankle as he walked past. Without bothering to check if the man was alright, he continued towards the toilet he had seen Itachi go into, lost in cold, calculating fury.

As he walked in, he scanned the area. Three stalls were occupied, but as the silence stretched, he heard a very faint rustle of fabric. He focused on the stall in the middle, taking out a small vial. Uncapping it, he raised his arm in a tossing movement into the air as he walked past that particular stall. The drops fell randomly on whoever it was inside. Locking the door of the fourth stall behind him, he kept the vial back in his pants pocket, and proceeded to speed change.

He was out the same time as Itachi was, and grinned darkly when he noticed the slight smell of rotting fish lingering around his brother. It wasn't ridiculously overpowering, but more of a faint overtone that people could catch once they were close enough. _Careless… _He thought, and left.

_Dilute ammonia, huh? _Itachi's eyes flickered towards the hem of his right sleeve. A beautiful but bad smelling model would be both a comedy and a tragedy. He reached for something in between his folded clothes, wiped the colourless liquid against the hem and used the hand dryer to hasten the drying process. The person who was using the first stall came out to wash his hands. He wrinkled his nose in confusion as Itachi exited the toilet.

"Funny…" He muttered to himself. "It smells like dead fish behind me, and vinegar beside me. The hell is going on with this toilet?"

He picked up the pace, arriving just two minutes after Sasuke did, back at the Armani Exchange booth. Sasuke knew at once that the smell had been removed, and he bit back a curse. _No stain on the clothes… so it must've been white vinegar instead of baking soda. Damn you, Itachi. _The stylists came up to them to fiddle with their hair, the designers doing last checks on the fitting, and the make-up artists laying on the final touches. The event was to start in ten minutes, and they had yet to walk to the other end of the O2 center arena to pick up Rolex watches.

Setting off at a brisk pace much like before, Sasuke took the lead this time, gliding through the throngs of people rushing through their last minute preparations before the doors opened. Itachi ducked to avoid a metal crowbar swung right at his temple as the man in front of him fumbled. Sasuke had deliberately walked into his path, and out of it the last second. Itachi bided his time, slowly backing diagonally away from Sasuke but keeping to their destination.

A magnificent crash. He paused and turned, like everyone else.

Sasuke was on his knees, seemingly to have avoided the impact. People were shouting at the nonexistent person who had dropped the ice figurine from the second floor seats above. The mess was hastily being cleaned up. Blood red met blood red, with the promise of more clashes to come as the evening progressed. Celebrities and world-famous designers began to flock in, and the murmurs of conversations behind to fill the arena.

So caught up with their 'duel', they did not notice a pair of pale, lavender eyes quietly watching them with a fierce concentration. But only from time to time. More accidents happened, more things fell, more people—especially those holding canapés and drinks—tripped. Itachi and Sasuke, being put on the same events at the same time, went from booth to booth, changing clothes and having their hair and make-up redone. After the concerts, as well as several retail show events were done, the after party started. People came up to them, one after the other, some at the same time, trying to make conversation. Itachi and Sasuke conversed, never too far from each other, often with subtle, insinuating undertones.

"Ah yes, Miyaguchi-san. I have heard of you designs. Sasuke, for some reason, kept yawning when he mentioned you last time."

"Itachi has enough women to run a red light district of his own."

"Oh, I shall have to decline your offer this time, sir. But maybe Sasuke might be interested. He was often curious about the effects of various designer drugs."

"What's Itachi like? Excellent at everything—studies, fashion, and in the bedroom. I should know."

At the last drawl, there was a two second hush as the two women who had been listening to Sasuke began to wonder about the implications of the words he chose. Itachi appeared unfazed, but in actual fact, he was very aware of how not just the women, but other faces, including a magazine editor, had picked up on it. He continued to chat for a bit before excusing himself to head off to the last booth to change for the last time that night. Sasuke promptly followed.

There were booths no only situated inside the arena, but in the outer ring in between the restaurants as well. They rented about half the space outside and the whole inner arena for the event.

All it took was one misstep.

A single step at an odd angle, and too much pressure on the heel.

And it broke.

With a sudden crack, Itachi fell forward onto one knee. His fall was as graceful as a swan's, the coat he wore flowing gently as he moved. Sasuke who was just in front of him, had also lost balance—the left hem of his pants had been tugged in such a way, he turned to face Itachi. He double over, just managing to prevent his own fall. Sasuke watched his brother with wild, panicked eyes. It was then he saw the sheen of sweat coating Itachi's forehead, and he heard the labored breathing of the man who was his brother.

"Forgive me, Sasuke… This is the last time."

Two fingers flicked at his forehead, causing him to flinch out of sheer habit. The slight sting of pain brought back a horde of memories he had buried deep within him. The sensation was familiar, loving, and warm—just like how it was from his childhood.

Several women around them began screaming, and there was a faraway cry of 'call an ambulance!'. He stayed bent over, only realizing that Itachi was now unconscious and lying on the floor. There was a flash of deep, cobalt blue hair at the corner of his vision. And when he blinked again, he saw a woman beside his brother, listening intently to the rhythm of his brother's breathing. Those gentle fingers, often bandaged because of wounds from various needles, now rested on the once-proud Itachi's shoulder. They shook—from fear or realization, he did not know.

"Uchiha-san…"

His name was whispered, the sound choked with grief. And the young woman disappeared with Itachi, in a whirl of reds, whites, and oranges.

* * *

_And now, for today's headlines. It seems as of noon yesterday, the Akatsuki organization has been dissolved. Police received a phone call from a private number, which they are still trying to trace, telling them to meet at the Tokyo 101 tower. There, they found a blank CD and an envelope containing a list of crimes carried out by each member. Using the list, each arrested member will be prosecuted in accordance with the law._

_ The people who work for the company have either been arrested or have gone missing. _

_ Nagato: Missing_

_ Konan: Missing_

_ Tobi: Missing_

_ Zetsu: Missing_

_ Kisame: Missing_

_ Sasori: Arrested_

_ Deidara: Arrested _

_ Hidan: Arrested_

_ Kakuzu: Arrested_

_ Uchiha Itachi is now receiving treatment in the ICU unit of X Hospital. He will undergo trial once he recovers. _

_ Next, a woman has been raped…_

Shikamaru closed his eyes, no longer paying attention to the continuing drone of the television. He felt tired, so tired from relief. The heartbeat monitor showed that Asuma's heart was still beating steadily—a sign that he was still alive. He would wake up soon, they said, soon.

Kurenai sat across him, expression unreadable. She had one hand on her lap and another on her abdomen.

"Do you feel sick?" Shikamaru asked, switching the electric box off with the remote.

"Ah, no." Kurenai smiled a small, brave smile at him. "I find morning sickness gets better if I have a few crackers before I get up."

He drew a deep breath, "I'm—,"

"It's not your fault, Shikamaru-kun." Kurenai cut in, firm. "He wanted to get the information of his own accord. He understood the risks. Hidan and Kakazu were just more violent than the others. And in the end, it was you who managed to record the incident clearly, narrow down the police officers that weren't backing the Akatsuki in order to call them to the scene."

_"So you're the fucktard who's been sniffing around our boots, huh?! And you've got a fucking wife too! Hey, how about I break every bone in your bodies, and offer your screams and blood to the great Jashin!"_

_ "You noisy fanatic… One of these days, I swear I'll kill you." _

_ "Ha?! The fuck you said Kakuzu! You did not just fucking say that, you fucking bastard!"_

_ "If you want to kill them, hurry up and kill them. My money arrives at 11pm. And we have ten minutes to get there."_

_ "Ah, fucking hell! It's always _your_ fucking money we're rushing to get all the damn time!"_

She shuddered, recalling the previous happenings of two nights ago. They had ran from their home, hoping just to make it to the next morning alive. Kurenai had been whisked away by Chouji and Ino, who had been missed called thrice. Shikamaru had stayed behind to help buy time, but the police arrived just to see Asuma collapse onto the floor full of wounds, and Shikamaru thrown into a waterway.

She felt a warm, strong hand on her tense shoulder—belonging to the youth who had been sitting beside her.

"I will protect you." Shikamaru stood up, depositing his hands in his pockets. "You and the life you carry."

At the same time, in another place…

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Y-yes. Somehow." She accepted the mug of warm tea handed to her.

"It's a good thing that the reporters aren't giving the names of anyone else that had a hand in their direct capture." Kakashi's tone grew stern. "And the fact that we found you in the state you were in last night. What were you thinking—taking on the two of them alone?"

"Logically though, I was the best candidate. I am hardly known yet, even if I were gone, Shizune-senpai and Tsunade-sensei will still be around. The risks will be minimal for Konoha."

"At the price of a life." Kakashi's voice was strained.

"But to think that you soaked all of your make-up brushes in chloroform just in case a situation like this were to arise. Acted like a newbie artist, and held out against the smell by sheer willpower until both Sasori and Deidara blacked out from it." Iruka came out of the kitchen to join them, carrying a mug of his own. "Quite impressive. Where did you get the chloroform from?"

"I needed it to be the correct concentration, so I diluted it myself at the lab I used to work in." Sakura explained. "Also, I used to work with it quite a bit, so I was probably more used to the fumes."

"Not by much." Kakashi snorted. "In that half-dazed state, you convinced the bartender to call the police who had just been informed of who they were and what they had done. Staggering out into one of the dodgiest places in town—I'm surprised someone didn't have their way with you."

"I was surprised too. It would've been too easy." Sakura shivered, thinking of the possibilities that could have been. "Speaking of which, what were you two doing there?"

"Danzō's been compiling information on Tsunade in order to vote her out of the company. We've just been doing the same for him." Suddenly, the smile lines appeared at the edges of Kakashi's eyes, full of cheek.

"And we're getting there." Iruka chuckled, exchanging a knowing glance with the silver-haired man.

Sakura's eye began to twitch slightly as she tried to grin back at them. _Somehow… I get the feeling… _Then, she noticed the way they looked at each other, and her grin relaxed into a wistful smile. _As long as they're happy…_

* * *

"What do you have to say to all this, Tsunade?" Danzō challenged, tapping the papers in front of him.

Tsunade knew all eyes were on her—ten of the biggest shareholders of Konoha. Her occasional laziness, her choice of doing things and why she discuss any of it with the old farts in front of her, her drinking habit, and lately, her slump when she realized both Orochimaru and Jiraiya were dead.

She lowered her head ever so slightly, "They are all true. I will not counter any of it."

"Then, it should be reasonable if you resign your job as Hokage, and quit the company?"

"Yes," Tsunade flashed them a grin, "but I'm not surrendering it to any of you old geezers who are interested in nothing but money and the fast life!"

An uproar amongst all of them.

"The insolence…!"

"Why did we ever trust the company to her?!"

"Our shares are depreciating in value, and it is all your fault!"

"And Konoha is now being targeted by several companies who want to bring us down!"

Danzō and Tsunade remained silent, enjoying the unfolding drama for their own separate reason. It didn't last long however, for there were some shouts and scuffling that could be heard from outside. They quieted down, listening with curious, bated breath. Then, the double doors of their meeting room burst open, revealing a very noisy, very unkempt, very tired Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hah… _Hold it right there!_" He panted, pointing at Danzō. "All of you elders don't know half the things Granny Tsunade did in order to keep this company alive, so don't you complain!"

"Don't call me Granny, you brat!" She smacked him over the head, sending a whine of pain throughout the room.

"And even if you did vote her out, the company will never belong to you! You're planning on taking over aren't you?!" Naruto threw the midde-aged man an accusing glare. "You're going to buy the shares from everyone here, and take down whoever that doesn't accept so that you can be the sole owner of Konoha!"

And this was news to all of them in the room. Well, except for Tsunade.

"I am heir to this company! So nothing should happen to it without me knowing about it either!" Naruto thumped his chest with his fist.

"Such claims!" Danzō stood up, enraged. "Where is your proof?!"

"The proof is right here."

Danzōo recoiled at the voice, stunned, "Sai…?" He breathed.

"This is a copy of Namikaze Minato's will. If you all would care to read it," Sai began passing around pieces of paper to each shareholder, "it states that ownership of Konoha is to be transferred to Naruto when he turns eighteen, no matter what the circumstances."

"Also~" Kakashi waltzed into the chaos, seeming to be right at home in it. "Here's a stack of what Danzō's been doing without your knowledge or your permission! Take your time to read through it. It's quite a big pile~"

"Hatake Kakashi…!" Danzō ground out through gritted teeth, vein popping at the side of his head from the fury he was holding back. "Damn you and your copies!"

_And hence, that's why he's called the Copy Man—for having copies of documents whenever and wherever you need it. _Iruka swallowed a horrified groan, listening to the situation from outside in the hallway. _How embarrassing. _

"The Akatsuki is not targeting us anymore. They disbanded—it said so this morning on the news." Naruto started.

"You watched the news, Naruto?" Kakashi gave him an incredulous look.

"Sh-shut up!" Naruto yelped back at him before turning serious again. "Those 'other companies' were either branches of theirs or Danzō's connections trying to scare you into getting rid of Granny Tsunade. They'll stop by tomorrow—Iruka-sensei's already e-mailed all of them.

"But for now, I still have one more thing to settle. And because of that, I'm going to make the company's shares private. I'll buy all of your shares at double the price you bought yours at the start. No matter how you have acted, you have been part of this company for a long time."

"What… What do you plan to do with this company?" An elderly lady by the name of Utatane Koharu finally regained her ability to speak.

"I'm going to use it for something personal. After I'm done with it, I shall open the shares to the public once more. And I will let you know before we announce it." Naruto answered, full of confidence.

"Then, why should we obey your selfish requests?! If you're going to use it for your own good—I refuse!"

Naruto turned his head to look at him properly, with eyes that shone with a sort of pity, instead of the anger he expected. And just like that, Danzō was stripped of the last thing that held his composure together—his dignity.

"Do you have the right to refuse now?" Naruto asked a soft, but fierce question. "Or would you rather go to jail for all that you've done? I just want the shares back. Not your property, not the rest of your money, and not your children."

Danzō flinched slightly, as if the last word struck a chord. He stared at Sai, gauging the young man's reaction to that. Sai met his eyes, but that one look gave no indication of whatever effect the words had on him. With a shaky hand, Danzō picked up his golden-topped cane and began to walk out of the room, and eventually Konoha Studios. His grip was so tight, the whites of his knuckles showed, and his nails dug deep in good quality wood.

_Uzumaki Naruto… I will remember this!_


	14. Declarations

I don't own Naruto. Or Fashion Night Out.

**Declarations**

"Well, that's certainly unexpected." Tsunade leaned back against her armchair, sighing.

She wondered how was she going to explain this to the press.

"Indeed. Neji and Hinata were sent to Fashion Night Out at the O2 arena in London to get ideas for the next season. Not to get mixed up in with the Uchihas and their vendettas."

There were two men sitting across her—Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Neji. The both of them wore thoughtful expressions, each absorbed in their own musings. A picture lay on the glass desk between them. It showed Hinata bending down next to the fallen Uchiha Itachi, eyes wide and brimming with unshed tears, a frown marring her usually gentle face and her lips pressed together tightly, as if they could help hold herself together. Hiashi had never seen his daughter so worried.

"What do you plan to do?" Her gaze was deep and penetrating, watching Hiashi's face for any reaction.

"Wait…" A rare ghost of a smile crept out the usual severe man's face. "And listen."

Tsunade nearly fell out of her chair. She thought the day Hiashi actually smiled at people would never come, but it seemed she had thought wrong.

"Shikamaru and I will not let Hinata be hurt by the press." Tsunade said, concluding the conversation. "That I can assure you of."

"Hiashi-sama. I request that I participate in this." Neji stood up, taking a step towards his uncle. "I would also like to do what I can to protect Hinata-sama's name."

"That…" Hiashi paused, inclining his head forward. "would be very much appreciated, Tsunade, Neji."

Tsunade sent the both of them off with a nod—she'll excuse Neji from work for the next two days. They'll have plenty to deal with back at their estate, what with the traditional, close-minded group of elders currently frothing at the mouth. She downed another cup of sake, setting it down with a loud 'clack' and proceeded to deal with her next problem.

"Sakura," Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, willing herself to focus, "come here."

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei?"

"It seems your progress has stagnated."

"Ah… Well, I seem to have hit a bit of a slump." Sakura fidgeted nervously, averting her eyes from her superior. "The colours aren't coming to me as naturally as before."

Tsunade wasted no time.

"Let me ask you something: Do you still want to get better at what you're doing?" Tsunade narrowed her gaze at the young woman in front of her.

Sakura exclaimed fiercely, "Yes, of course! I have to! For—,"

"For who, exactly?"

This completely stumped her.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Uzumaki Naruto?" Tsunade clasped her hands together in front herself, resting her elbows on the desk. "Or yourself?"

Sakura bit her lip, suddenly feeling very small under her teacher's knowing look. She felt her throat seize up, as she tried to sputter out an answer.

"What did you think Naruto was thinking about at the time when we took the shot at the sea? That was one of the best pictures I've taken in the past ten years." Tsunade closed her eyes and waited for the pink-head's answer.

"Um…"

"You should know by now, what I'm getting at."

The footsteps that rushed out of the studios was the only reply Tsunade received.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Not expecting someone come to the place where he usually had lunch, Naruto choked on a mouthful of miso ramen broth.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto coughed, reaching for a piece of tissue to wipe his mouth. "I thought you had your lunch earlier. What's up? Want some ramen? The old man here serves it best! Just two days in Paris really intensified my cravings!"

"I need to talk to you."

The intensity of the tone she used chased away the goofy grin he had plastered across his face. He finished the rest of his meal with much haste, paid and left. Joining Sakura, they walked slowly, without a fixed destination.

"Naruto… Do you like Sasuke-kun?" A shadow hid the top part of her face as she lowered her head and posed the question.

"Hm? Of course not. I hate the asshole." Naruto chuckled, holding the back of his head.

"Be serious, Naruto!" Sakura snapped at him, harsh.

Naruto did a double take, confused at the sudden outburst. He faced her, noticing just then how angry, frustrated and unbelievably _sad_ she appeared—her hunched shoulders shaking as she pressed her palms against her knees to avoid meeting his gaze. People around them began to watch, their interest piqued by the woman who had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and the handsome blonde that was standing in front of her.

"I love him." Sakura whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "I love him so much. I don't know how I'm supposed to take him down like this. I can't improve in applying make-up because I'm scared of what's going to happen if I stop Sasuke completely in order to bring him back to us. I don't want him to hate me…"

She hated these tears that rolled down her cheeks, showing the world how weak she was. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore either. Yet here she was, sobbing as if there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto gave her a rueful, one-sided smile. "I love Sasuke too."

Her eyes snapped back open. She had suspected something, but she always dismissed it—her mind didn't want to consider that possibility. She was, after all, trying to be the target of his affections.

"I love the bastard so much, but I don't know why. Granny Tsunade wanted me to give up chasing him, you know? But I wouldn't." Naruto tucked his hands into his pockets, observing the grey pavement they were standing on. "But see, I'm selfish. I want him beside me, living with something other than hatred. I refuse to let him sever the bond we shared."

"Sasuke-kun may hate you for that, you know…"

"It'll be OK. He will find happiness somewhere else then. He has nothing but hate in him now. There used to be a Sasuke who would say thank you with such a kind smile… but that Sasuke is buried deep within." Naruto's words grew thick with pent-up emotion. "I'll find that Sasuke again. And when I do, I'm never letting go."

"You… held him, didn't you?"

Azure irises grew dark, pain and sadness swirling in their depths.

"Once." His voice quavered. "That was when I lost him."

* * *

He was alone in the hotel room he booked in London. After sending Juugo, Suigetsu, and that persistent Karin away last night with a slam of his door, he spent the past two days in contemplative silence. Not eating, not drinking, just lying down and wasting away on the plush bed. The other three knew better than to disturb him until he finally called for them.

There was no peace.

Only an all-encompassing emptiness that threatened to swallow his entire being. There was nothing left to live for. Revenge had been executed. The hospital said Itachi wouldn't last long after all—it was only a matter of time before he died.

He briefly wondered if he would feel any pain now. Searching the room, he found the only 'sharp thing' there was—a pencil, with a pointed tip. Without a moment's hesitation, he jabbed it deep into the center of his palm. Skin tore, and blood flowed. And he stared with a sort of morbid fascination. The jolt of pain gave him a sort of high—he still could feel_. _

He was still _here_.

_Dobe…_ He thought, blinking slowly. _Where was that idiot now? _He remembered the warmth of flesh, his legs wrapping around that tanned waist, pulling the body further into him. He remembered the exchanged kisses, and the pants of pleasure into his ear. He scoffed lightly at himself. _There's no way I can walk that path, Naruto… That's not how I live._

He raised the pencil again, aiming for the one vessel in his left wrist that would end it all. But then, his phone on the hotel desk vibrated, catching a small wisp of his attention. The number was not displayed—whoever it was, they were calling from a private line. He picked up the call without saying anything.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" The deep voice drilled through the fog in his mind, straight into his eardrum. "Would you like to know the truth concerning Uchiha Itachi? If you do, come up to the room directly above yours."

* * *

"I don't know what you're playing at." Sasuke hissed darkly.

"You know that incident when he requested that his family disown him? Funnily enough, he still kept his family name. I wonder why…" The masked man sing-songed childishly, the sound grating on Sasuke's nerves.

"And what of it?" Sasuke spat, his voice dripping with venom.

"You thought you knew everything about your brother? Think again."

"Did you call me out here to fuck with me? Stop wasting my time."

The man heaved a helpless sigh and shrugged, "It was all orchestrated… by Konoha. That event that left you all alone."

"You lie!" Sasuke shouted, getting up from the chair. "He did all of his own accord. What do _you_ know?! You didn't see him when he was abandoning Mom, Dad, and me!"

"Now, now, Sasuke… Don't be so impatient. Try to recall your big brother." The voice softened, taking a strange hypnotic lull. "The loving, caring big brother that always protected you from everything. How could he have thrown away all that kept him together just like that?"

"Hngh!" Sasuke held a fist against his mouth, the bile rising up in his throat as countless memories rushed through his brain.

"The only people who knew of what happened were the three oldest shareholders—Shimura Danzō, Utatane Koharu, and Mitokado Homura—and the Third Hokage, Sarutobi. At one point, Danzō feared that the Uchihas were having too much power for mere models of Konoha. He convinced the other two that the Uchihas were planning to take over the company from inside out.

"In order to prevent the Uchihas from making any bold moves, they pestered the head of the family—your father to sign a contract that would force all Uchiha children to be employed as models for Konoha over the next ten years. They threatened the entire family's safety if they didn't agree to the terms. Itachi overheard this and approached Sarutobi. But unfortunately, he was outvoted by the other three.

"Itachi then began a plan. He rose to the very top of the modeling world, making many other Uchihas either lose their jobs or their names. The result was a rift between the head family and the rest of the other families. Your parents knew what he was doing, and your mother Mikoto tried especially hard to stop him… but Itachi was stubborn.

"In the end, he made the interview public, forcing his father's hand for a disownment. That was why your parents was so distraught with grief instead of being wrought with anger regarding Itachi's actions—something you never understood. As your family wasted away, the rest of the families dared not approach Konoha, partly because of what Itachi had done, partly because of the dangerous, influential man he had become. He left Konoha soon after you joined, and was later picked up by the Akatsuki. Don't you see, Sasuke? All of this was _planned._" He gave a bark of bitter laughter from behind his mask. "The only one thing he couldn't do was to leave you spiral into destruction like your parents—he directly addressed you in that interview to hate him, so that you could hold onto that until you found another reason for living. If you did, that is…"

"Why should I…" Sasuke forced himself to swallow the bile in his mouth, leaving a bitter aftertaste burning down his throat. "trust you?"

"Oh? Because I am an Uchiha, born to the generation before yours. Tobi's just an alias." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "218763." He recited, smirking victoriously when he saw Sasuke jump.

"That's… the code all Uchihas use whenever things needed to be discussed behind the closed doors of our villa in Nikko." Sasuke murmured, the realization that the man told no lies finally beginning to dawn on him.

"Indeed."

"The hospital informed me that my brother had not long to live. What is he suffering from?"

"Stage 3b primary eye cancer—one tumour growing inside each eye, and that's why it looks normal from the outside. That's also why there are no photos of him since three years ago. He goes to the hospital for regular chemotherapy and radiotherapy, but he disguised it as depression. The treatments weren't working, but he held off removing his eyes until you were to achieve your revenge. They're probably operating on him as we speak."

"…-san."

"Hm?" The man cocked his head. "Say again?"

"Nii-san… suffered so much. All for their sake, their life without suffering now… And what did Konoha repay him with?!" Hot tears spilled out of Sasuke's eyes, dribbling down his cheeks like twin waterfalls. "Nothing! They flourished at his expense! _How dare they…_ How _dare_ they enjoy the life of riches, luxury, and happiness when he's _dying_ within hospital walls!?"

Red-hot fire was burning again. Bright and deadly in those Uchiha eyes of his. The hatred had been rekindled tenfold, engulfing Sasuke even further into its flames.

"I'll bring them all down to their knees. _They. Will. Pay._"

The masked man hid his victorious smirk in the shadows of the half-lit room.

* * *

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. It's been a while. How are you?"

"…"

"Well, you don't have to answer. And exchanging pleasantries isn't my purpose for calling. Though I'm quite surprised you still use this number."

"What do you want?"

"I want to escape from Konoha and be by your side. I love you so much that I'm willing to do anything for you—even destroy Konoha."

"What makes you think I believe the words you say?"

"…Yeah, it would probably make Sasuke-kun happier to hear the words from Naruto, would it not?"

"…"

"Naruto's been chasing you ever since you left. Have you ever thought about him during the past year?"

"Hn."

"So to me, Naruto is like a rival right now. I would gladly kill him too. I have all of Konoha's data in a USB drive with me. Meet me at Yoyogi Park, 1am, and I will hand it to you. In return, will you believe in my love and take me with you?"

"Hmph. I'll see if the data lives up to the 'depth of your love' for me, Sakura."

* * *

"The operation was a success… His heart stopped twice during the process, but we managed to revive him. This was because his body was being stretched to its physical limits. Why didn't he come for surgery during stage 2 or stage 1 even? He chose radio and chemo over surgery? That's like inviting cancer! Why wait for so long?"

"He made his own choice." Hinata clipped, not wanting to listen to any further questions.

"Yeah, I suppose. He is a model after all." The doctor rolled his shoulders. "And they're all a little shallow up there." He muttered, as an afterthought to himself.

"Please don't speak of Uchiha-san like that." Hinata's lips trembled, for she was holding back words that were much more scathing. "You do not know what he has went through." She gave him a swift, 90-degree bow, "Thank you for saving his life. I shall go see him now."

It was not a question—it was a statement. Whether the doctor liked it or not, she would go to his ward. She knew where it was after all. Walking through the door, she saw the tall, beautiful figure on the hospital bed, whose back had become achingly familiar to her. Kisame was missing. Sasuke had exacted his revenge. Family was gone. Relatives avoided him like plague.

She clenched her fists. Who else would come to see him besides her? And with that revelation, salty tears splattered gently, silently onto her fists. She was crying for him, and for his pain. With a start, she jolted straight into another epiphany—she had once felt like this for Naruto. But now…

"You… are still here."

There. It came. That musical baritone.

Just how many hours had passed with her just sitting there? But it was alright. It did not matter now.

"I want to be here." She confessed, not bothering to wipe the tear stains off her cheeks. "I want to be here." She whispered one more time, holding a hand to her heart.

"There is nothing left to know anymore." Itachi rasped the words out one-by-one, still groggy from the anesthetic.

"Only for me." Hinata smiled, with the painful knowledge that he will no longer be able to see it.

"I would rather… leave it as it is."

Suddenly, their cryptic conversation was interrupted by the ringtone of a cell phone on the small table at the end of the bed. Hinata brought it over, placing it carefully into Itachi's outstretched palm. At the brush of their fingers, they stared at each other, one with sight and one without.

The phone continued to ring.

Pressing two buttons, voices that were not theirs filled the room.

"So that's how you kept tabs on Sasuke-san." Hinata tried, but failed to prevent a giggle bursting out of her.

"If it works…" A splash of wry amusement coloured his words, making Hinata's breath catch in her throat.

She excused herself out of the room, making a quick phone call to another. When she came back inside, Itachi had a raised eyebrow directed at her.

"You're not leaving."

"I have every reason to stay." She was surprisingly stubborn, yet her voice kept its same gentle lilt. "I… want to become your eyes."

"…You've become much more than that, Hyuuga." The corners of his mouth turned up, ever so slightly.

* * *

_He… actually came._ Sakura thought to herself, clenching the small test tube she had brought along with her. She had saw him from a distance, and had led him to a secluded corner of the park, where the foliage was dense. But it was also close to civilization—a path through some bushes nearby led back to the city that hardly slept, ever buzzing with night life.

"Where's the information?" He demanded, sharp.

"Right here." Sakura replied, not at all daunted by his penetrating glare. "But before that, what do you think of Naruto?"

"An enemy." Sasuke answered, holding his hand out. "Now, the USB."

"Is that really all he is to you?" Sakura continued, never taking her eyes off him. "Would you have slept with your enemy?"

"You are wasting my time." Sasuke seemed to have not been affected by her words.

"You… are driven by nothing but hatred, aren't you?" Sakura removed the USB drive from her pocket.

It rested in the center of her palm.

"And yet you love me." Sasuke approached her, reaching for it. "You sound rather dejected, don't you, Sakura?"

_Crap! He saw through me…!_ Sakura caught a glimpse of glass, reflecting the little light they had within the cover of the trees.

"Whoa, now." Kakashi's voice weaved through the both of them, as tense and sharp as a blade. "You wouldn't want to do that, Sasuke. I've got a video recorder here in night mode. Pouring acid onto her hands and presumably her face later isn't going to help the court case that will follow. Oh, and look~" He sing-songed, without the usual twinkle in his eye. "It's got a zoom of 20x. Impressive."

Using the one second of hesitation, Sakura jumped back as fast as she could, narrowly avoiding the colourless spray. The acid burned through the grass it fell on, with an almost cruel hiss of its own. She stared, mouth agape in complete disbelief. _He's not the same person he was…_

"Kakashi…" Sasuke rolled the name slowly off his tongue. "What are you doing in this park so late at night?"

The silver-haired man was ten paces directly behind him.

"I've come to take you to the police." Kakashi replied, just as languidly. "It is my responsibility as your guardian. You are too dangerous to be left around now."

"I refuse to have a guardian from _Konoha_ of all the companies." Sasuke growled, his jaw hardening. "Have a taste of Itachi's pain, Kakashi!"

He flung another glass vial straight at the man's face. Kakashi avoided it by side-stepping to his right. He didn't even have the time to catch his breath when a pale hand shot out to make a grab for the video camera. The other hand closing in on the other side of his face had yet another vial. And Kakashi knew the liquid inside was definitely not water.

"SASUKE!"

The holler gave Kakashi two seconds. It was enough for him to kick the raven away and throw the recording device over to Sakura. She managed to catch it, but just barely. Sasuke turned around, hardly deterred by the efforts of Sakura and Kakashi.

"Naruto?!" Sakura recoiled from shock. "What are you—?!"

"I heard about the truth from Hinata and Itachi! And Iruka-sensei told me where you and Kakashi-sensei went!" Was his explanation. "He's alive, but really out of it from surgery and anesthesia."

"He'd better be." Sasuke's words had a tone of warning to them. "For all of your sakes."

"Sasuke, why are you doing this?!" Naruto asked, taking several steps towards him.

"If you've heard it from him, why do you still need to ask?!" Sasuke snapped.

"He _wanted_ to do it!"

"Was he given any other choice?!"

"Danzō has left Konoha!"

"I will not rest until the three of them are out on the streets, begging for scraps that they will live on." Sasuke shot back. "Until Konoha itself is no more."

The both of them were now within hand's reach of each other, spitting heatedly at each other's faces as the argument drew on. _I could've been the one filled with hate, going after no one but Nagato and Tobi. Just like Sasuke is right now._ Naruto stared into those rage-filled orbs, grinding his teeth together.

"And since you're going to be the next Hokage," Sasuke rammed into him, bringing the both of them down onto the soft grass, "you're in my way."

Sasuke had now straddled Naruto at the waist, both hands coming to circle round the blonde's neck.

"Naruto!" The collective cry of panic from both Sakura and Kakashi.

"Haven't I always been in your way, teme?" Naruto didn't move—the hands had not tightened. "But your actions are understandable."

"Naruto, I've told you once before. You started off alone, without parents or siblings, so how could possibly understand?! Outsiders should just keep their mouth shut!"

"Why can't you see that Naruto wants to save you?!" Sakura screamed, throwing the test tube at a nearby tree, leaving it to shatter.

"From what, exactly?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the substance that flowed out of the glass remains.

"Revenge." Naruto's answer was swift, and certain.

"Pfft… Hahahahahaha!" Sasuke burst out laughing, bordering on insanity. "Nonsense. Even just thinking about the disappearance of Konoha Studios and The Leaf, as well as those three old dogs licking the streets give me immense satisfaction and pleasure."

"We've met once before on the streets." Naruto said, smiling as he did so. "We both stole bread from the same shop. But we never talked to each other. And we went separate ways. I would see you from time to time though, stalking other shops. I felt like you understood me—what it was like to be completely alone. You were so much better at stealing, I grew jealous that you were enjoying so much food. So I tried harder and got better.

"I finally remembered it when Itachi was telling me about what he did. I didn't think you'd be the same person cause I thought you were an orphan back then. Thinking back on it now, you were the one who saved me from the loneliness and despair of those days, simply by being my rival in gathering enough food to get by. And that's why from then on, I've always wanted to thank you. Now, it's my turn."

Naruto lifted up a hand, gently cupping Sasuke's cheek. To both Kakashi and Sakura's utter surprise, the other did not pull away from the touch.

"I'm really glad I met you…" Naruto murmured, stroking his cheek lightly with his thumb.

"Nothing you say will change who I am now and what I want to do. Either protect Konoha or get rid of me." Sasuke met Naruto's gaze, not faltering in the slightest.

"I don't believe those are the only two choices we have." Naruto stated, in a tone as if he was talking about the weather. "Besides, if you're going to get rid of Konoha, you're going to have to get rid of me too. Gosh, I'm usually so bad with words, and here I am lecturing you." He stuck his tongue out at the irony of the situation.

Sasuke searched Naruto's face, suddenly unsure. The thumb still continued its rhythmic stroke on his cheek, not making him feel any better. Kakashi and Sakura were stunned to silence, doing nothing but watch as the scene progressed right in front of them.

"Why are you so fixated on me…?" Sasuke's shoulders trembled, "What the hell do you want from me, Naruto?!" He shouted, frustrated beyond belief.

"Nothing." Naruto sat up, ghosting his fingers first over Sasuke's right eye, then his nose. "You're just important to me, that's all."

"Heh." Sasuke smirked darkly, eyes narrowed at Naruto. "Then, I'll just get rid of you first. The proposal will arrive next week." He stood up, lifting his chin. "I'll completely _annihilate _you and your precious Konoha Studios then."

After having said that, he left—there was no point in staying any longer. _You still haven't acknowledged me yet, huh Sasuke? _Naruto watched the broad back, rippling with each step he took, neither sad nor happy.

Just determined.


	15. Resolution

Wuuuh… Finally, the last chapter! Sorry I took so long guys! This story isn't my best work, but it was my first NaruSasu story as well as my first major fanfic. Though it could've been better, I shall always look fondly upon Haute Couture. There is an epilogue as well, and I hadn't expected it to come out the way it did—hopefully it's sweet and fluffy but not _too _sweet and fluffy. I'd like to thank you all those who faithfully followed this story to the end. It's been great fun with you guys, and hopefully you enjoyed the ride as much as I did. I apologize if I forgot to reply a review or two, but I'm very thankful that you not only took your time to read, but to comment too! ^^ You guys are AWESOME!

Now, onto the final installment!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its many characters. I also do not own any companies mentioned here. XP But I do own Tomoko and Fumiko though, as always. And the two talkative hosts.

**Resolution**

"Hello, everyone! A very good evening! Today we're airing the 2-hour TV special of _Fashion Wars_! This new program is a face-off between designer companies or modeling agencies who want to fight it out for the cash prize of one million yen, proudly sponsored by _Shu Uemura_, _Isetan_, and _Shiseido_! I will be your host for the premier of this show, Kishimoto Akira!"

"And I am your co-host, Nishida Kakeru! The two companies that will be competing today are the long-standing emperor—Konoha Studios, and new branch Taka that has taken the industry by storrrrrm!"

"But wow~ There's such a huge turn-up for the show premier! Gosh, it's even being aired on international TV! I'm really excited about it, Nishida-san!"

"Yes, indeed! There will be three different challenges that will test the models in three aspects respectively: creativity, runway quality, and photogenic ability. But first Kishimoto-san, we must first introduce the three judges for this program. The system works like this—the judges are anonymous. The only things that will be revealed about them are which companies they are employed by. But you can bet they're all big names in fashion~"

"For today's program, we have: A-san from _Harper's Bazaar_! She has also worked once for _Elle_! B-san from the massive everyday wear brand, _Uniqlo_! C-san from one of the top-modeling agencies, _VOICE_! Let's give them all a round of applause!"

"For the first challenge, the companies are required to design a party costume that fits with the theme 'Animals'. There is no budget restriction, but there is a time limit of two days! _However!_ There is a special twist to it~"

"The party costume must be able to be converted into an everyday piece that can be worn without much hassle at all! It must be dual-purposed!"

"Dual-purposed, Kishimoto-san? Where did you learn your English from, I wonder? Did you come up with the word yourself?"

"It probably exists in English anyways. Now, onto the challenge! Here, we shall show how the crews of both companies try to succeed at the task! The clips shown here were recorded at 12-hour intervals, starting from noon onward After watching, the models themselves will walk down this runway to show off their wild party costumes!"

"Let's get started then!"

**_Taka_**

_ 12pm, Day One: _

_ "Is this satisfactory, Sasuke?"_

_ "Yes, this shall do. The fabric?"_

_ "We shall be able to get all of it from most fabric stores. The problem is the feathers…"_

_ "Use faux feathers. Cosplay shops or costume shops should have plenty of them."_

_ "And the shoes? Should we get plain ones and sew the beads on?"_

_ "Hn."_

_ 12am, (End of) Day One:_

_ "The top and pants should be done soon. They need the feathers now."_

_ "I get it, Juugo! For God's sake, do you know how many stores in Tokyo we've visited already?! That one's the wrong colour, this one has spots that are too large, the base is not thick enough, that one's not fluffy enough! Dammit, what's with all the fuss for a bunch of stupid feathers!"_

_ "We've found one that fits all the characteristics, Suigetsu. We've bought out their stock. And we need to hurry back."_

_ "Geez… But who knew that woman could be so good with a sowing machine?"_

_ 12pm, Day Two:_

_ "How's the final fitting? It seems too tight around the chest, and the shoes look horrible."_

_ "Line the rim and the heel, Karin. Forget about the body of the shoe."_

_ "Indeed, that seems to be more feasible. And the arm warmers?"_

_ "Fine."_

_ 12am, (End of) Day Two:_

_ "Finished three hours ago. Hehe! Took a great nap too."_

_ "Shut up, Suigetsu! I'm still trying to sleep."_

_ "The show's in nine hours. I will drive Sasuke to the saloon for the final preparations."_

_ "Yeah, you go do that, Juugo."_

**_Konoha Studios_**

_ 12pm, Day One:_

_ "It must be this animal. No other."_

_ "We should be able to make the ears and tails without problem. The fabrics we can use from Hyuuga Corp.'s warehouse. Colour and texture is no hassle as well."_

_ "Then, let's go, Neji-nii-san."_

_ 12am, (End of) Day One:_

_ "Looking great, Hinata, Neji!"_

_ "Naruto-kun, I'd like to confirm with you the fitting of the boots. Also, your jeans will not have a chain after all—it will be too distracting."_

_ "The cape will be extremely simple to avoid the clashing of too many ideas. That way, it is not exceedingly messy. The top however…"_

_ "How about instead of using felt or faux fur, we take a fabric that has so many lines, it looks like fur?"_

_ "That could be done. Hinata-sama, I will fetch it now. You can take the measurements of his forehead."_

_ 12pm, Day Two:_

_ "The headband looks kind of silly, actually."_

_ "I'm thinking if we add some leather strips at the back, it'll be better. What do you say, Neji?"_

_ "Sounds doable. Also, the front surface of the sleeves will be ripped slightly to give the desired effect. Make sure you walk down the runway properly."_

_ "OK, thanks a lot, you guys!"_

_ 12am, (End of) Day Two:_

_ "We finished in a nick of time. You were too concerned about double-checking everything and re-doing the seams, Hinata-sama."_

_ "I promised someone that I'm going to do everything I can to help. He's probably at the hospital watching this, Neji-nii-san. I can't let him down."_

_ "I shall contact Tsunade-san, Shizune-san, and Sakura for his hair and make-up then. It is time." _

"Well, well, well. What did everyone think about that? We will now have the models walk down the runway with their party costumes. Kishimoto-san?"

"Yes, let's bring those pretty boys out! First up is Uchiha Sasuke from Taka! And true to their name, he has come out in the form of a hawk!"

"But he is dressed all in black leather! A tank-top with a turtleneck, decorated by a belt running diagonally across the garment, and a belt round the turtleneck. The pants are much simpler, but the stitching is so fine, I can't even see it! Fantastic! Coupled with those leather ballerina shoes, and arm warmers, he is quite the sight. The girls are roaring at his appearance!"

"He is in accordance with the theme as well, Nishida-san. He has hair extensions up to his shoulder, with faux hawk's feathers beautifully woven into the beginnings of intricate braids. His arm warmers have a single feather attached to each end, and the shoes which have been lined with sequins, give off the impression of a bird's leathery-like scaled feet! Bravo! His make-up has been done very well too—pale to make his skin contrast with the dark colours, but the same colour and patterns of the feathers over both his entire eyes, with the gold edges nearing his nose. That's a hawk's lock-on for you!"

"And oh my God, when he turned around, the entire crowd here went _wild!_ This is where all the feathers they purchased went to. Hand-stitched into the back of the leather top, starting from the shoulder blades—the twin lines of cascading feathers make it look like he's got folded wings behind him! And they're beautiful—caramel brown, flecks of black, and white-tipped. The motif extends right down to his waist, just stopping at the beginning of his quilt. The ends of the quilt are lined with feathers too…"

"Oh, I _get_ it—it's a bird's tail! Fanned out for flight!"

"_That's_ right! The resemblance is uncanny! And he's showing how the costume can be converted. Incredible! He's removing the quilt, the arm warmers, as well as the extensions with the feathers and braids. Wow… It's immediately transformed into a chic, Gothic-inspired look great for a day out! And there he goes, immediately disappearing back stage. Let's bring out Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha Studios then!"

"Wow, would you look at that almost floor-length trench coat! A pure white in colour! And the fanned out collar is so wide, it hides half of his face. I see two dark orange tips poking out from the sides of his headband… Oh, he's removing the coat now—and what's this? The tips are made of faux fur extending behind him at an angle…"

"Those are _ears_, Kishimoto-san! Fox ears! And look how the leather bands extend to the back almost to his knees! It's makes that seem cool instead of silly! His sunset-coloured top is made from that fabric he was talking about! Gosh, there are really so many vertical lines, I actually thought it was fur! But on hindsight, it's cotton—breathable and wearable material! The sleeves have several rips down the front, like they promised. And the black jeans are skinny cut, with dark orange… triangles coming round the sides?"

"And when he turns around, the crowd is stunned to silence. Nishida-san, those triangles are actually tips of nine foxtails rippling across his entire back profile! That's is _unbelievable_! _Absolutely _ crazy! The back of the top is a simple white base, with the tails sown onto them as pieces of coloured fabric. The pattern stretches all the way down to his knee-high boots, and when he walks, it creates an impression of a nine-tailed fox, spreading out his interweaving tails for the world to appreciate their beauty! What masterful sowing skills!"

"And if you've noticed earlier, his boots had silver stiches going horizontally at their toe tips, looking very much like claws. And he's turning around again, so that we can see his make-up. Beautifully done—white for the eye shadow, and smoky grey all around the eyes. With his natural whisker marks emphasized in black and his naturally spiked hair acting as raised hackles, I'm getting more and more convinced that this model is a fox-child instead!"

"And he's removing the headband, putting it together with the cape he removed then. Just that alone is enough to transform him to a casual part-goer, drawing everyone's attentions whilst wandering in the streets of Tokyo on a moonlit night. The lonely fox searching for that one mate~!"

"Kishimoto-san, are you a romantic? Have you fallen for this model already?"

"It's not just me, the crowd is loving him! He even gave them such a 'foxy' grin when he left! Doesn't that make everyone feel welcome?"

"Alright, the judges have taken down their notes for the meantime. So let's move on to the second challenge—the power walk. We'll be using a different runway this time for the models. It's constructed so that there are several round platforms _floating on water_. The models will have to walk their walk, do everything they did the first time, while keeping their balance and not falling into the water. This here folks, is without doubt, the toughest challenge for tonight…"

"Now, it's time for our 15-minute commercial break. Stay tuned, folks!"

* * *

"We're baaaaaack!"

"Judges, are you ready? OK, let's bring them out once more to start the second challenge! We'll be having Uzumaki Naruto represented Konoha Studios first!"

"Actually, I have a confession to make, Kishimoto-san."

"What is it, Nishida-san?"

"I've only watched two runway shows before, so I am in no position to comment on how they walk."

"I see, I see. I'm in the same boat, so let's just hear the judges' comments during the replay afterwards and pray that they both won't fall. I'm pretty sure everyone here are feeling the same, no?"

"But would you look at that, Uzumaki Naruto is doing fine! Even with boots that have platform heels! He did stomp a bit harder on the last platform, maybe he lost his balance there for just a bit?"

"It might seem so, Nishida-san. Well, we'll find out anyways. Oh, and here comes Uchiha Sasuke from Taka! Girls, girls! Please hold yourself back!"

"Seems like Uchiha Sasuke gets most of his attention from the girls, but Uzumaki Naruto extends his warmth to everyone in general—the nice guy!"

"I must say though, that walk is sublime. He's doing everything without a hitch! No problem! And he leaves the runway as if he were walking on ground that did not wobble under your feet. Incredible stability and sense of balance!"

"The judges have finished their note-taking from behind the tinted screens that are hiding them from public view."

"As per usual, we will be back after the break! Don't miss the final challenge and the judges' decision on who… will be the winner—,"

"of _Fashion Wars_!"

* * *

"And folks, we are back for the third time!"

"This time, the last challenge doesn't look like much of a challenge at all! But it is."

"We'll be displaying their pictures on the big screens for not only all of you, but the judges as well."

"The models were shot nude, and just given one large piece of white cloth to convey the theme 'Subtlety'."

"Thinking about it now, that's ridiculously hard, isn't it, Nishida-san? To be nude, yet you have to be subtle, and not vulgar. Quite the oxymoron it is."

"Well, there are surely no X-rated pictures here—the show's being aired during the day **(1)**!"

"The judges have got their pens and cards ready. So let's have a look-see at Uchiha Sasuke's picture first."

"Wow… Whoever planned the set-up was great. Blurred out feathers in the background really do give off an effect of innocence. Feathers all the way for Taka, huh?"

"And he's giving us the 45-degree angle profile, with his back facing the camera. The cloth is wrapped around his right shoulder, draping only very slightly on the left, and spread out across the floor. Ingenious! What a beautiful, lonely feel and take on subtlety!"

"Yes, but his gaze seems to be a bit intense. I mean, when you lookd into his eyes, it gives you shivers, doesn't it? Somehow, it sort of clashes with the entire mood of the picture. I wonder why?"

"Now that you say it, you're right! He does look rather angry actually."

"Judges, are you finished? OK! Let's bring up Uzumaki Naruto's picture! I heard from backstage that he had a role in planning the set and how to fulfill the theme of 'Subtlety'. I'm very interested to know about how this young model thinks."

"I'm sure you are, Kishimoto-san~"

"Let's forget about whatever he's implying and take a look at the picture, shall we? And here we go!"

"Wow… _Wow…_ I have to say, that I can't find the words to even describe what I'm feeling now. You go first, Nishida-san."

"I'll admit, I'm having a bit of trouble myself. Some of the audience are certainly touched though. I see a sudden increase in handkerchiefs popping up."

"His eyes. It's his eyes. Just look at them. They tell you so much, without even saying anything. His expression is slightly hopeful, slightly solemn. The light shining from above was a great play on the shadow effect—it wasn't too strong, yet it was just enough to illuminate up to the edges of the model's face, drawing all your attention to it."

"Yeah, you can't look away, can you? It's one of those pictures. See folks? He has the white cloth wrapped around his shoulders and body just like a cloak. He's holding both ends in place with his right hand, just above his heart. His _left _hand however, comes out from the slit of the cloth, ever so slightly outstretched towards you, as if trying to reach you. Because they zoomed in onto the face, taking a slightly alleviated shot, focused on the face (unlike Taka which did a full body shot), it gives the picture a whole new depth. And the model looks surprisingly small and child-like at the height at which the picture was taken from."

"It takes your breath away, it does. Just the face, top half of the body with the cloth, and the hand with a bit of the forearm. Such masterful emotion woven into the photo. I applaud Uzumaki Naruto as well as Konoha's efforts."

"Alright, now that we've gone through all the challenges. The judges will be left discuss amongst themselves first, before they make their final decision."

* * *

"And we've returned for the last time on _Fashion Wars_ to provide with you the results of this competition! Which company will be the one to walk away with the one million yen prize money? Konoha Studios? Taka? We'll soon find out!"

"Now, the judges will take over from us. Please, A-san, B-san, and C-san, by all means."

"Hello, everybody! This is A here. I hope you enjoyed the show so far. I know I certainly have."

"Hi, I am B. There seems to be a lot of excitement and buzzing going around in crowd here. I guess they're all very anxious to know who's going to emerge as the victor for today's premier."

"C here. We will begin with the results of the first challenge."

"Ah, yes, C-san. The design challenge right? Then, it must be B-san who will do the honour!"

"Eeeeh? OK then, A-san. I shall explain. For this challenge, we concluded the results to be a tie. Taka's party costume, based on a hawk, was beautiful because of its intricacy. Such a delicate, yet utterly convincing bird effect by the 'wings' on the back, and the quilt round the waist for the tail. What's brilliant is that the costume is surprisingly simple to convert into an everyday wear piece. However, because it is completely leather underneath though, we took points off that—no one want to wear all leather in the summer heat.

"As for Konoha's costume, based on a fox, the ripple effect of the shirt and the entire back profile was absolutely wonderful. Nine-tails was in the house today. The ears could have looked cool or cute, depending on whichever gender that wore it. However, the costume was not as convincing as Taka's as an 'animal', but it made up for it in terms of comfort—the cotton shirt is cooling when hot, and it can be combined with the high-collared trench coat during winter. And that is why, we gave them a tie for challenge number one. C-san? Would you care to inform the public about the decision for challenge two?"

"I think you all saw Uzumaki Naruto stomp slightly on his last step. That was when he lost balance. Uchiha Sasuke did not have a problem at all. Therefore, Taka is the winner for challenge two. A-san? Your commentary on the third challenge?"

"Ah, yes. But wait, that was too short a commentary! Sigh… Anyways, Taka did a very nice job on the theme of 'Subtlety'. The whole effect of the falling feathers, as well as the shot from the back and the white cloth wrapped around the seemingly frail body, as if to protect it. But the model's look was far too fierce for that sort of gentle imagery. He must've been feeling rather angry during the shoot or something, because I'm pretty sure everyone in the audience got a little intimidated too.

"Konoha's picture on the other hand, was _unforgettable._ It was a fantastic take on the theme because they took it to another level—the subtle hope of reaching out to someone, so that they could bond with the person, so that they could be _acknowledged_. If it was any point of the picture that fulfilled the theme—it was that shy, outstretched hand. An extremely subtle yet powerful gesture that seemed to be saying 'I'm here'. The model was also no small matter. He conveyed all of those powerful emotions of longing, solitude, hope, all through his stunning aquamarine eyes. They brimmed with the correct feeling, and the lighting enhanced the shine in those pupils. The slightly hunched shoulders, the angle at which the picture was shot at, the cropped body, brought everything together. Well done, Uzumaki Naruto, and well done, Konoha Studios. A masterful picture. It is clear that Konoha Studios has won this one."

"Thank you, A-san, B-san, and C-san! Which brings the result to one tie, one win for Taka, and one win for Konoha Studios. This results in a tie overall. So this means the money will be split between the two companies, right Kishimoto-san? I guess everyone's satisfied in the end, huh?"

"Indeed, Nishida-san. Thank you to all the judges who have given their time and expertise to decide on the winner! And thank _you_ to all those who joined us tonight! May we have another _Fashion Wars_ episode in the future!"

* * *

Everyone was satisfied? _Bullshit._

He was absolutely furious. How could he? How could he have _tied_ with Naruto? The entire thing was publicized, and they had been exposed to plenty of fashion writers as well. The public will definitely perceive Taka to be weaker than Konoha and unable to compare. They will simply see it as Konoha's win, and a fluke on their side, because of the long reputation the company had. He slammed his fist against the wall beside him, not paying attention to the pain that blossomed up his arm. The others had left him alone to seethe, for fear his anger will be misdirected instead. _Next time… _Sasuke let the hatred curdle in his heart. _Next time, I will get Konoha!_

There was a knock on his door. The person entered before Sasuke could say anything.

"Get out." He warned, without turning around.

"Sasuke."

At the sound of that voice, his hand shot out and fisted in the shirt it grabbed, nearly tearing the fabric with the amount of force he used. Throwing the body against the wall, he brought his face close to the other's.

"You dare _mock_ me and the Uchiha name by coming here…!" He roared, raising a fist.

"No!" Naruto cried, lifting up a piece of paper. "I brought you something."

"I don't want anything from Konoha." The raven hissed. "Get out of my sight or I _will_ kill you."

"Would you just read it properly for a second?!" Naruto shoved the document hard, straight into his face.

With a feral snarl, he snatched the paper off, his eyes catching the words 'dissolve' and 'Konoha Studios' in one line. There were two signatures he recognized—Tsunade's and Naruto's. He stopped to read it, and when he finished, he clenched the paper so hard, he ripped it into two pieces.

"Thank God I made copies of that." Naruto muttered, watching the pieces fall onto the floor.

"_Don't fuck with me!_" Sasuke screamed, lunging again at Naruto.

"Ow!" Naruto winced, pulling at Sasuke's hands, which were pressing hard enough against his chest to leave bruises. "What the hell?!"

"This was supposed to be _my _job." Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously at Naruto. "Bringing the entire of Konoha down was something that I looked forward to doing with my own hands. And you've taken the joy of it away from me, Naruto."

"What the hell are you saying?!" Naruto retorted, equally as pissed off. "So that you can simply fulfill that endless hatred of yours?! Sasuke, Konoha is dissolved, the elders have left, the staff are dispersing—what more do you want, dammit?!"

The meaning of the blonde's words slowly began to sink into Sasuke. Konoha was dissolved. As of tonight, Konoha is gone. The sole object of his hatred after he found out the truth from Tobi. He had come at it with all the raging, dark, all-consuming fire, pinpointing the intensity at Naruto, who was the future Hokage. He had poured in every last drop he could offer, to achieve the goal that had just been handed to him, by the _enemy _of all the people.

Konoha. Was. Gone.

Itachi had a reason for doing what he did, in order to protect Konoha Studios, the rest of the Uchihas, and his precious, precious little brother.

Sasuke staggered away from Naruto, breathing harsh. It came back. The emptiness. The vast emptiness that threatened to swallow him entirely. Where was it?! Where was the hatred that kept him alive, the hatred he lived for? Where, where, where? There was nothing. Nothing. He could feel nothing. The high barely lasted five seconds. Nothing, nothing!

He felt—

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto watched as the raven looked around the private dressing room, searching for something.

He felt—

"Sasuke, what the—? What are you going to do with that?!" Naruto shouted with growing horror, seeing him calmly gathering pins that were left lying on the table.

EMPTY.

"_Sasuke!_" Naruto was the one to lunge at him this time, knocking the bunch of pins that were close to stabbing the pale neck. "What," He breathed once, "the _fuck_ do you think you were doing?! Do you want to die?!"

They fell onto the floor with a loud 'thump', the pins scattering everywhere. Naruto, who was straddling Sasuke by the waist, shook him roughly by the collar.

"There's nothing left for me to live for." His orbs were frighteningly devoid of any emotion.

"I don't get it…" Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration. "Why is it only ever two choices with you?! Why does hatred have to be the one and only thing that drives you?!"

"I can't live the way you do, Naruto." Sasuke replied plainly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, you're just too scared to even try living it!" Naruto pulled him to his feet, dragging him out of the room by the wrist. "_Without _your damn hatred and personal vendettas!"

Naruto pulled him out of the TV station, through one of the back doors. They walked the streets of Tokyo in the wee hours of the morning, without a destination in mind.

"Naruto." Sasuke said. "Let. Go."

He tried pulling his wrist away, but Naruto had a such vice-like grip on it that if he tugged any harder, Sasuke would've sprained it.

"Never." Naruto's words were powerful, and filled with conviction. "I know it's impossible to live life without hurting others. But I'll show you…! I'll show you that hatred and sadness aren't the only things we have!"

They stopped at the side of a road, both out of breath. There were hardly people around. And those that walked past did no more than glance curiously at the two once or twice. Naruto turned to face Sasuke, his aquamarine irises brimming with unshed tears. He choked back a sob whilst Sasuke observed him nonchalantly.

"Love, friendship, and happiness… We have all of that too, y'know." Naruto pulled the non-responsive raven into a bone-crushing hug. "If only you could see that!" He drew a trembling breath, as if whatever he wanted to say would be crushed by the weight of his emotions. "With Itachi and Konoha out of the picture, it doesn't have to mean your reason for living is completely gone. You once acknowledged me, Sasuke. You once lived with us. You once saw me!"

Naruto pulled back slightly, gazing into the fathomless onyx pools that appeared to reflect nothing back at him, not even the light of the street lamp above them.

"But now, you don't see any of that. You close your eyes to everything but hatred and revenge. Only that is worthy of your life." Tears began to flow from the corners of Naruto's eyes, the pain showing clearer than it ever did before. "I can't forget the Sasuke who could once say thank you to someone! Who could once smile gently to another! Goddammit, Sasuke, you bastard!" He rammed his forehead against Sasuke's own, causing the other to flinch. "I _love_ you!"

A sudden rush of sensations tore violently through Sasuke, rendering him paralyzed. All things that were irrational: fear, anger, confusion, doubt—

Hope.

With a massive shove, he pushed Naruto away from him. Good, that was good. He could see the blonde stumbling further and further away from him, increasing the distance. The feelings that sparked within him were extremely unfamiliar, and so overwhelming that his head felt like it was going to explode. He heard the fierce roar of his heartbeat drumming away in his ears as he took in Naruto's slumped shoulders, his face ravaged by tears, and those eyes… those eyes that held all the grief, pain, and suffering of the world, that always penetrated right through his being, without fail.

A blinding flash came round the bend, causing momentary loss of vision.

Right after that, time stood still… and everything, happened in slow-motion.

The drunken, panicked yell.

The screech of brakes.

The smell of burnt rubber.

The scream of a passerby.

The crack of impact.

The spray of blood.

The dull 'thud' of flesh against tar.

The blonde hair on the ground.

…And Sasuke forgot how to breathe.

* * *

It had been a week since then.

Since the accident.

_"Someone, call an ambulance!"_

_ "Oh my God! He's bleeding from the head!"_

_ "It's alright—he's still breathing. It's OK. Hey, can you hear me?"_

_ The paramedics took over when they arrived, bringing out the bright orange stretcher. The siren wailed mournfully as the vehicle sped off, red and blue light illuminating the path ahead. He stood there, rooted to the spot, unable to move, unable to speak. A friendly hand descended on his shoulder, jolting him out of his stupor. He slapped it away, willing his legs to move. _

_ But he was heading nowhere in particular. _

He slept, he ate, he drank. He didn't go back to his flat, nor did he go to the penthouse in Roppongi Hills. No one contacted him except Karin after the incident, and he contacted no one. Yet something was eating away at him, something had him in its arms, something was consuming him entirely. And it wasn't just emptiness. That was just a minute part of the big picture.

It was _regret_.

Who knew that a different emotion could be just as powerful, and just as painful to bear?

People turned their noses up at him, not recognizing who he was from the television special that was aired. Even Sakura saw him the day before, but he didn't care. He knew he looked like he just crawled out from a trash heap—his face was grimy and dirty, his clothes caked with dust and goodness knows what else, and his eyes that were dead to the world. She approached him with a sort of newfound strength that he had not noticed before, and left him a newspaper. It was two hours later when he finally found the energy to swivel his orbs to his right to read just the headlines. And found out Naruto was hospitalized at Hospital X, after suffering head injury.

He still didn't visit the blonde. Even though countless thoughts of Naruto invaded his heart, mind, and body, he didn't want to go. Now, sitting at yet another bench in another park, he realized that it hurt so much to draw breaths. When was the last time he had felt like this? That time his family fell apart. That time when he found out Itachi had been suffering all this while to protect him.

_Why_ was it so much more magnified? Why did this pain seem to have no end?

Today was bright, and sunny. The birds were flying across the azure sky, chirping away while the trees sighed happily in the warm wind of spring. It was a perfect day, eager to mock Sasuke who had nothing with dark reflections.

"Sasuke." Kakashi's figure suddenly entered the periphery of his vision. "Sound and Taka have been shut down. The USB drive you had plugged into your laptop at your flat—it contained the lab reports and videos of the illegal research Tobi had been funding. As intelligent as ever, eh? You knew of it, and intended to save that as your scapegoat."

His guardian stood before him, with his hands in his pockets, as per usual. Then, he sat on the same bench, next to the young adult.

"Tobi… No, Uchiha Obito had been trying to achieve success to completely remove the human sense of pain so that he could use it in the fashion industry. He wanted to humans to not be able to sense pain—not just from the clothes and shoes—but from the barbed words and physical violence that happened behind the scenes for those that led the fast life. We were friends, the three of us. But he probably only did it for her—Rin's sake. He loved her, and… so did I, but not in his way. But I couldn't protect her from one of the big clients she refused to work for." Kakashi's voice was strained, his words heavy with their weight. "On that night, we found her dead. As her manager, friend, and the person who loved her, he was devastated. I never heard from him until he appeared on the program."

Sasuke closed his eyes, letting his head drop forward.

"He's going to be arrested tomorrow. Along with Danzō and Kabuto, who cooperated with him. All of them have been sentenced to death. Kisame also collaborated, but he gained political asylum in Russia…" Kakashi paused, tapping two fingers on his chin. "Obito said to me once, 'those who don't treasure their friends, or whatever happiness they have, are lower than trash!'." Kakashi gazed up woefully at the sky above them. "On hindsight, I should've been like Naruto."

At that, Sasuke's eyelids lifted, and he angled his head ever so slightly towards Kakashi.

"I should've never given up on trying to get him back." A bitter chuckle rose from Kakashi's chest. "I wonder, if Naruto was successful though?"

There was a muffled sound.

"I'll be going now." Kakashi got up, the smile lines around his eyes tired, but present. "Say hi to Naruto for me if you're visiting him. His ward number is 209."

As Kakashi's back got further and further away, it seemed to be watching the dark-haired model biting down harshly on his bottom lip, drawing blood in order to fight the salt water that threatened to flow down his cheeks.

* * *

He made his way to Hospital X on foot, stumbling pathetically for the first 50 meters due to the lack of food, lack of proper sleep as well as lack of leg use. He pushed on, without stopping to take a break even as his legs burned from exhaustion. Reaching the receptionist, he ignored the quizzical stares and reproachful glares from the nurses, and spoke. His voice was rough and he had to clear his throat before he could use it properly again.

"The patient in ward 209, Uzumaki Naruto." He stated.

Almost immediately, she began emitted a sort of warm, motherly aura. It felt sickening, with its smothering arms trying to wrap around him.

"About that… he passed away early this morning." The nurse tried to reach for his hand. "I'm so sorry."

In the next second, Sasuke ran out of the hospital doors, round the corner of the street, into a dark alley. There, he violently threw up all the food he ate over the past three days. This time, the tears flowed with abandon, hot and searing down from his eyes, meeting at his chin and falling onto the ground. His scream of anguish was silent and unheard.

The last thing he saw were black spots clouding his sight.

When he came to, he noticed that he smelled of shampoo. His hair was soft, damp, and all the tears and vomit had been wiped off as well. He was dressed, lying down on a bed that smelled of fresh linen, with the covers right up to his chin. The smell of a home-cooked meal wafted into the room from outside, and his mouth flooded with saliva. The door then opened with a slight 'click', and in walked a man he had seen before, carrying a tray laden with food. He placed it on the bedside table.

He blinked as the long, horizontal scar at the bridge of the man's nose came into view.

"Oh, you're awake, Sasuke-kun." The man spoke with a light, warm tone.

The raven continued to gaze at the man, clearly confused.

"You're at Kakashi-san's apartment right now. We found you in an alleyway, passed out next to the wall. And we gave you a long overdue bath as well." Iruka grinned, filling a lacquered bowl with miso soup. "Can you sit up and eat? You look like you're starving."

Sasuke proceeded to sit up, staring at the bowl held out to him. Then, he remembered—this man was Naruto's manager.

"I was the one who did it." The words came out slowly, as Sasuke met Iruka's eyes, unafraid. "Naruto's accident was because of me."

Why was the man being so kind?

"Ah… I kinda figured." Iruka grinned changed into a lopsided smile as he set the bowl back onto the tray. "With Naruto, one thing or another, it always leads back to you."

"You're not angry?" Sasuke asked, with a sort of childish wonder.

"I was." Iruka replied, resting his arms on his knees. "But it's OK."

"It should have been me." His mouth moved faster, voicing the thoughts that rushed through his head out loud. "I… You ought to kill me."

"Or, I can forgive you." Iruka turned it around on him.

Sasuke hands began to fist in the sheets, "But I… Now I really have no more reason to live for."

"Naruto would be partly happy to hear you say that." Iruka nodded wisely, patiently listening to the broken youth beside him. "You mean a lot to him, and it's great that you feel the same way, but you don't have to die."

The man who was Naruto's big brother was still talking in present tense. He must be trying to tell himself that Naruto was still alive, Sasuke supposed. Regret continued to eat away at whatever that was left of the model.

"Can I… see the penthouse?"

"Of course."

_I'm pretty sure it means a lot to him… _ Iruka thought to himself as he went to fetch the car keys.

* * *

Sasuke was dropped off at the lobby. He nodded his thanks to Iruka, and went up to the top floor, using the lift. Using the Iruka's key—apparently the manager had a copy in case anything happened—he entered the apartment. He walked into it, pushing away the wave of nostalgia that began to weave itself over him. The living room, the bathroom, the kitchen, the bedroom he used to occupy, the balcony—everything was cleaned and kept exactly as it was when he left.

He stilled at the door of the blonde's room, his hand hesitating before the doorknob. With a tentative push, he opened it.

And the impossible was before him.

_Naruto_ was lying down on the bed.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes vigorously, shaking his head even. He briefly wondered if his hunger had begun leading to hallucinations. The silhouette stayed, as if his imagination wanted to toy with him. Very well then. What's wrong with a little indulgence before suicide?

He edged closer to the bed, sitting beside the blonde's head, that was still bandaged. Was this how he looked like at the hospital? He waited, just content to gaze at the blonde himself, afraid that if he touched the apparition, he would be zapped back into the cold, harsh reality.

Then, as if he couldn't bear it any longer, he reached out with trembling fingers, and brushed them against the spiked hair. It was always extremely soft to the touch despite its appearance.

Sasuke jerked his hand back as if he had touched fire.

_Soft to touch…_

"Naruto?" He called, his heart beating erratically inside him.

"Mm?" Naruto blinked, his mind still foggy with sleep. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

The questioned was left hanging in the air, for Sasuke had immediately leaned in to meet Naruto's lips with his own. Their teeth clipped against each other, because of the angle, but Sasuke paid no heed to it. He moved so that he was on top of Naruto, pulling the warm body as close to himself as he could, never breaking the contact. His tongue danced with the other's, and he shuddered in response as he gradually submitted to Naruto. Said person had lifted himself into a sitting position, and with a burst of strength and speed, flipped their positions over, the bandage on his head grazing against Sasuke's forehead.

"I _really _wouldn't mind being woken up like that every day, you know." Naruto's voice dipped several octaves, the lust evident in it.

"Why…?" Sasuke fought against the sudden lump that had formed in his throat and the sweet ache that burned within his chest. "Why are you alive?"

"Huh?" Naruto's expression turned to one of absolute confusion. "What? Sasuke…? Well, I'm not expected to die anytime soon, so…"

"You _idiot!_" Sasuke yelled, and hid half of his face behind his arm.

Naruto was completely taken aback by his behavior, "_Huh?!_ Sasuke, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The nurse told me you died!"

"Did you get my room number right?"

"It was 209, wasn't it?!"

"Then, why— Oh, maybe she heard 309 instead **(2)**?" Naruto sat back on his haunches, holding his chin. "Cause I remember Iruka-sensei telling me that the person directly above had passed away. When did you come to visit?"

"…Today."

"I got discharged early this morning, Sasuke. It wasn't anything serious. He missed all my vital spots, so all I ended up with was a bruise. What luck! I blacked out cause my head hit the road when I landed. And they just kept me there for observation in case a concussion would show up or somethin'."

Of course, only _Naruto_ would be able to achieve such a feat. Only him.

"I'm…" Sasuke swallowed, his voice was quavering. "Without you…" He bit his lower lip, trying again. "You're the only one… Just you… my only…" He trailed off with each word, not knowing how to express whatever he felt.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the shaking body, "Yeah… me too. Sorry I kept you waiting, Sasuke…"

With feverish haste, all layers of clothing were discarded. Naruto kept assaulting Sasuke's lips with his own, even while moving inside him, hardly giving the raven a chance to breathe. Sasuke, on the other hand, tightened with each thrust, seeming as if he refused to let the other go. The pleasure that raced throughout their bodies was white-hot, filling their minds entirely. In an almost violent spasm just minutes after, they came together, choking out each other's names.

The Sasuke who once said 'thank you' to him was in Naruto's arms right now.

"Welcome back, Sasuke."

And nothing else mattered.

* * *

**(1) Usually, mature rated stuff (hentai, yaoi, yuri) are aired on TV during the wee hours of the morning, when all little kiddies should be asleep.**

**(2) If I'm not mistaken, 3 can sometimes be read as 'mi' instead of 'san' in Japanese. And this sounds very similar to 'ni', which is 2 in Japanese.**


	16. Epilogue, 3 years later: Fated

I think the Chapter 15 was the hardest to write out of all of them. I had to research a lot more and watch shows like _Project Runway_, _The Fashion Show_, and _America's Next Top Model_ to get a real grasp of how TV shows regarding fashion work. And in doing so, I saw all of these beautiful, beautiful designs that are so vivid and resemble pieces of art, I am ashamed as a writer because I cannot convey the amount of detail or shape of the clothes. Haha. It can also be due to my absolute lack of interest in fashion. Why my muse decided to make me write a story about modeling, I'll never know. Muses are period.

And with this, I bring Haute Couture to a close. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Epilogue, 3 years later: Fated **

"Itachi-san? I'm going out to do some shopping. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

The voice floated down the stairs serenely, reaching the ears of said man in the living room. He was holding a book in one hand, running his fingers across the raised dots on the page that were meant to represent words and characters.

"It is rather cold today." Itachi replied, angling his head to hear the person better. "Nabe **(1)** will be good for such weather."

"Hmm…" The person hummed, standing at the doorway connecting the living room and kitchen. "What base would you like for the soup then, Itachi-san? Miso?"

"We'll decided when we get there." Itachi closed his book with a soft pat, and walked towards the other.

He raised his hand to where he knew the rattan basket hung on the person's forearm. Tugging softly at the handles, the person allowed him to remove it.

"We're eating out tonight, Hinata."

"Itachi-san." She put her hands on her hips, frowning delicately. "I can still cook for two people. It's not tiring at all."

Itachi stroked her cheek tenderly, with the knuckle of his forefinger. A small smile graced his features. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her close. Her hand came up to clasp his, giving it a gentle, loving squeeze.

"And soon it shall be three." Itachi chuckled quietly. "Save your energy for then."

"Mm." She leaned into the strong chest, breathing in the faint smell of cinnamon. "Oh, I met Naruto-kun at the supermarket yesterday. He says, 'this week for sure!'."

"Hmph." Itachi did something between a scoff and a laugh. "We shall have to invite them out to dinner… Once my foolish little brother gathers enough courage to inform us."

"Sakura-san and Sai-san have been going strong for the past two years too. A make-up artist and an actual artist." Hinata giggled, lifting her chin to gaze at his face. "Though everyone was certainly surprised when they started dating after Konoha Studios was set up again by both Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san. He's slowly re-employing all the former staff. And he's contacted some of Taka's staff too."

Itachi lifted their hands, pressing his lips against the ring of white gold adorning the fourth finger of her right hand. The same ring, only bigger, decorated the same finger of his right hand.

"More surprising than an Uchiha marrying a Hyuuga?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

A twist of fate indeed.

Hinata merely replied by placing a chaste kiss on Itachi's cheek.

* * *

"Hn?" Sasuke tilted his head to one side, staring at the large A4-sized envelope currently sitting in their mailbox.

It was addressed to Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Sasuke. He took the lift back up to the penthouse, pondering over the names written. Naruto had started to use 'Namikaze' instead of 'Uzumaki' when he re-registered Konoha Studios as a company last year. They were starting out small, but the number of clients were surprisingly large. Maybe people remembered the name. As he walked through the door of the bedroom he now shared with Naruto—they had refurnished the place—he paused.

Naruto was sitting up, gazing out the window with an expression of absolute bliss on his face. His eyelids were half-mast, he had an arm resting on his knee, and the hints of a smile playing on his lips.

_So he's awake already? _Sasuke thought, lowering himself onto the other side of the bed. _What a rare occasion. _He began to sift through the rest of the letter pile, sorting them out.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto breathed the name out in a lovely sigh, "are you… happy?"

"I will be if you clean up and get dressed within the next fifteen minutes." He snorted in reply. "We've got to be at the studios at 9am, usuratonkachi. We can't be late."

"No, teme, I meant—are you happy being with me? About us?" Naruto asked once more.

Sasuke glanced up from the ink and paper. Curious onyx met patient aquamarine, that were waiting for the answer to be revealed. He gave a little scoff. _Trust him to start these sort of conversations._ Sasuke lowered his eyes, hating the red that gradually dusted his cheeks.

"I have been…" Sasuke's voice dropped to a murmur. "I still am, dobe."

"I see." Naruto gave a sigh of relief.

"What brought this on?" Sasuke was perplexed, immediately trying to forget that he made such an embarrassing confession.

Naruto took a deep breath, ignoring his question, and said, "I love you."

He took Sasuke's hand, lacing their fingers together as tightly as he could. Sasuke observed him with watchful eyes. He then opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto swiftly beat him to it.

"Will you marry me, Sasuke?"

The raven's head shot upright, his eyes growing wide, and he stared and stared and stared.

Stared at Naruto, who had nothing but sweet, solemn earnestness across his face.

Stared at the band of gold being held out to him, with an oblong-cut diamond glittering in a small section of it.

Stared at their linked hands, full of warmth that was shared.

"Why… are you crying?"

A thumb came to swipe away the single tear that had trickled slowly down Sasuke's cheek. The raven tucked his chin in, letting his bangs obscure parts of his face. His lips moved, quivering violently as they did so, forming a whispered word. Naruto leaned closer to him, perplexed. He strained his ears to listen.

"I said 'yes', you moron!" Sasuke snapped, the blush on his cheeks returning twofold.

Naruto recoiled from the sudden increase in volume, completely stunned as he held a hand to his ear. Sasuke snatched the ring from his outstretched hand, and slid it onto the designted finger. Then, he held out his hand to the blonde. Naruto passed him the other ring he had been holding in the palm of his hand dumbly—he was still in a state of shock.

Without another word, Sasuke put the second ring on the same finger of Naruto's right hand. Their gazes met, both darkened with desire.

Swooping the trembling body into his arms, he caressed it with butterfly kisses, with light strokes and lingering touches. Reveling in the fact that he had the ability to make Naruto's breath hitch, he began to discard the clothes he had worn in order to collect the mail just now.

He held up two fingers to Naruto's mouth, which earned him a rather dubious look. Even when he glared, Naruto opened his mouth to protest. That was when he shoved his fingers in. The blonde had surprisingly complied with a low rumble after that.

As he began to stretch Naruto, he hissed, feeling bursts of pleasure run up his spine. A rough hand had begun to stroke him. His second glare was met with a mischievous grin, although it was slightly strained from the pain. After a nod of consent, Sasuke held fast onto the tanned hips and slowly eased himself in.

"Ow…! Haa…" Naruto panted, touching his forehead to Sasuke's. "You rarely pin me down. But when you do, it's always kinda hot."

"Hmph." Sasuke furrowed his brow as he tried to focus while the rim of his ear was licked and nibbled on.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room until the proof of desire shot out of their shuddering bodies as they called out each other's names at the same time, white finally clouding their vision.

In the large A4-sized envelope, that seemed to be a prediction of the future, lay a single picture. The back of it was signed 'Fuyuki Tomoko'.

It showed two male models, one tanned and blonde, one fair with dark hair. The former had his locks tousled by the wind, and his designer clothes ruffled. He stared out into the direction of the setting sun—the blazing orange that burned against the deep purple hue of the skies. The latter was in a slightly neater state, though his gaze was directed to the rising moon, steadily illuminating their faces with her subtle glow. They stood almost back-to-back, at the top of a cathedral in Milan. A stray red ribbon played around their profiles. Strangely, both ends had wrapped around the ring finger of each model's right hand.

But maybe, it was not so strange after all.

Rivals.

Enemies.

Friends.

Lovers.

And everything else in between.

Their bond was fated—

Right from the very start.

* * *

**(1) Japanese hot pot**


End file.
